Almost Perfect
by N. Halifax
Summary: Last chapter is up! He was smart, attractive, polite and strong, but he had to keep a secret of himself from her. Will she let this secret ruin the best thing that happened to her? Olivia meets a guy, not EO
1. Coffee and Rock climbing

It was 8 o'clock at night, Olivia just got off of work and decided to go to a book store to get a book to read to get her mind off of cases that bothered her. She walked through aisles to find a book that was interesting. She finally saw a book that Casey read and told her it was good.

She picked it up and looked at the back of the hardcover to see what it was about.

"Not the writers greatest work you got there" Someone behind her said. She turned around and saw a man who looked in his late 30's standing there. He was taller then her, had charming blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a beige blazer with faded jeans and a dress shirt not tucked in.

Normally Olivia would smile politely and walk away, but something about him intrigued her. "You read it?" Olivia asked looking at the stranger.

"Actually the writer is my sister, so I had to read it," The man said smirking with a shrug. Olivia raised an eyebrow at this statement. "I get that a lot, you want to see my insurance card to see that we are related?" Olivia smiled and shook her head. He smiled and looked at a couple of more books on the shelf.

This even intrigued Olivia more for some reason. "So you're telling me not to buy a book that your sister wrote?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you anything, its up to you to buy it, but I wouldn't want to see you waste your money" He said smiling as he put a book back on the shelf that he had in his hands. Olivia blushed looking at his smile cause he had a gorgeous smile and had small dimples

Olivia looked at the book he had before and smiled "Learning Italian?" She asked looking over at him.

He smiled and shrugged "Work related, so I have to"

"At least you're studying, that's good," Olivia said smiling. She smiled even more to see that he was nervous talking to her. His hands were in his pocket and he was shyly keeping to himself. "How come your nervous?" She asked out of curiosity to make him more nervous cause she thought it was adorable.

"I'm that obvious?" He asked smiling and scratching the back of his head and putting his hands in his pocket again.

"Yea you are, but thanks for the book suggestion" Olivia said smiling as she turned around and started walking out of the aisle.

"So you don't want to hear my answer?" He called out smiling looking at her walk away. She smiled and turned around to look at him again.

"You actually want to answer?" She asked as she played with a couple of books on the shelf. He smiled and walked over to her and looked at a book that was near her.

"Not really, but thought I should say something not to end the conversation we had" He answered as he picked up a book and looked at it. Olivia could feel her face blushing "How come you're blushing?" He asked with a small smile still looking at the book. Olivia blushed even more at the question.

"I'm that obvious?" She asked smiling as she took a book and looked at it.

"Yes you are, but its ok, you blush and I get nervous so I guess were even" He said smiling finally looking up at her.

"I guess we are" Olivia said with a small smile as she put the book down.

"Going to buy that book?" He asked looking at the book in her other hand.

"Yea, my friend said it was good so I'm going to give it a try," Olivia answered smiling.

"Your friend influenced, that's interesting," He said smiling nodding his head.

"How come?" Olivia asked out of curiosity looking at him.

"By the book a person reads can be said a lot about there personality and their character, by that book…let me guess…your friend likes to argue, thinks that its their way or the wrong way, doesn't like to be pushed around, is always there for support as a friend, if your friend is a women she is defiantly feisty, if it's a man then they are defiantly not one to be messed with when at a bar" The man said smiling.

Olivia was surprised since he had Casey's personality down exactly correct. "Impressive, how can you tell all of that by a book?"

"I don't know, I'm just good at those things," He said shrugging shyly.

"How about this book?" Olivia asked pointing to a book on the shelf.

"Sense of humor type of person, likes to have fun…are you writing this down cause I'm not going to give the lecture all over again" He asked smiling. Olivia laughed and just shrugged.

"Sorry I got you into a lecture, I was just curious" Olivia said smirking and lightly blushed again.

"Its ok, I don't mind," He said smiling. "So it's been about 10 minutes of our conversation, I still didn't get your name"

"What makes you think I would give you my name?" She teased on purpose.

"Fair enough, can I buy you a cup of coffee as a thank for talking to me?" He asked smiling with his hands still in his pocket.

"Sure" Olivia agreed smiling the whole time. Normally she wouldn't let a stranger hit on her and buy her coffee, but something about this man intrigued her to know more about him.

"Good, there's a coffee shop in the book store but if you want to go to another coffee place I'm ok with that" The man offered.

"No its fine, bookstore coffee shop is just fine" Olivia said with a small smile. The man smiled and nodded and walked with her to a small area where you could buy coffee.

They got their coffee, the man paid and they sat down at a small table in the corner.

"So I didn't get your name" Olivia said smiling as she sipped on her coffee.

"What makes you think I would give you my name?" He asked smiling, she smiled and blushed. "Just kidding…Eric Gordon" He said smiling putting out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Eric Gordon" Olivia said smiling and shaking his hand. Feeling a small tingle as she touched him. Both of them smiled looking at each other and put their hands back to themselves.

"Nice to meet you too, give me your name when you want, I won't push you" Eric said smiling. Olivia smiled and looked out the window. She wasn't sure why he was such a nice guy and knew she didn't want to scare him off. Most guys got intimidated after she told them where she worked and it would all be shot to hell after that.

"So Eric" Olivia said and smiled as she said his name "you always discourage people to buy your sisters writing?" she asked to tease him.

"No, but I wasn't going to lie and tell you it was awesome writing since it wasn't one of her best." Eric said smiling as he played with a small sugar packet in front of him.

"Well your supportive" Olivia said laughing.

"And you enjoy making fun of me" Eric said smiling.

"Just a little" Olivia said smiling with a small shrug.

"Well if we don't have a sense of humor then where's the fun right? So I don't mind you teasing me," Eric said smiling and took a sip of coffee. Olivia smiled and took a sip of her own coffee.

"What kind of job do you do?" Olivia asked when she put her coffee cup down.

"Publishing agency," Eric said with a small smile.

"Ironic how your sister has a book and you work at a publishing agency, let me guess your dad owns the company?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Um…no…my parents passed away when I was 15," Eric said quietly and took a sip of his coffee again and looked out the window.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" Olivia said quickly, she felt like kicking herself for ruining the good time they were having.

"Its ok, you didn't know, its not your fault" Eric said with a small smile as he looked back at her "What kind of job do you do?" He asked. Olivia got nervous and didn't really want to tell him "Let me guess…modeling?" He asked with a charming smile. Olivia smiled and blushed.

"No, but thanks, good pick up line by the way" She said smiling.

"Who said I was trying to pick you up?" He asked smiling. Olivia started blushing again and had to smile. "I have sense of humor also, you're not the only one who can make a joke," He said smiling.

"What are you saying your trying to pick me up?" Olivia asked to get him nervous.

"The definition of picking up is that its my choice, but its not, its completely up to you if you let me," Eric said smiling and leaned over the table a little "Which you don't have to" He said in a low voice and moved back. Olivia smiled even more, seeing he was a gentleman.

"I like your definition a lot" She said smiling. "Olivia" She said smiling.

"No, my name is Eric" He said laughing and playfully pointing to himself. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's nice to meet you Olivia," He said softly and smiling at her.

"You're not going to ask for my last name?" She teased.

"When your ready you'll tell me," He said simply. She tried not to show a big grin and prayed to god she didn't have 'happy' written all over her.

"You sure are easy," She said smiling.

"Well your not hard to get along with" He said smiling "So about that job thing, since you claim you not a model, which I don't believe for a second. What is you're job?" He asked smiling. She wondered if she should tell him right away, since she didn't want to scare him off.

"I'm a cop," She said in low voice almost as a whisper.

"Is that a secret?" he asked smiling in the same low voice she did. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, actually I'm a detective" She said

"Let me guess…homicide?" He asked.

"Nope" She answered smiling.

"Um…narcotics?"

"Nope"

"Oh wait I know, vice?" He asked smirking.

"No, not vice" She said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Ok…stop torturing me detective and just tell me," Eric said smiling.

"Um…Sex crimes" She said and took a sip of her coffee, hoping he wouldn't make an excuse to go to the bathroom and leave, cause she was really starting to like him.

"That was my next guess" He said smiling, Olivia put her coffee down and looked at him "No, I'm lying that wasn't my next guess, I was going to say Major case squad, but oh well. You enjoy your job?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Yea…It's rewarding, sometimes tiring but I like it" She said smiling glad he was still keeping the conversation and not running out the door.

"That's good. I'm still convinced that you're a model but if you say your not I guess I'll believe you," He said smiling. She smiled and blushed.

"How come you're not running out the door right now?" She asked and then felt extremely stupid for asking.

He smiled and leaned across the table a little, "Do you want me to run?" He asked in a low voice with a small smile.

"Well normally when I tell someone where I work they are usually out the door and are intimidated by me," She said in a low voice also leaning across the table a little.

"Well you need to find new people to hang out with, cause there is nothing wrong with where you work and there is no reason to be intimidated by you" He said in a low voice.

"Your not intimidated by a cop?" She asked in a low voice smiling a little.

"When I'm about to get a speeding ticket yes, if I did something wrong yes, but you have been talking to me for almost half an hour and you are not just a cop, your beautiful, intelligent and you like to make fun of me, so no, I'm not intimidated by you" He said in a low voice and smiled.

Olivia felt like she was melting completely, she felt like she was dreaming, like she was going to wake up any minute and hate that she never met someone as nice as him. But smiled when she realized she was still sitting across from him.

"Well thank you, that was sweet of you" She said smiling and wishing she wasn't blushing but knew she was since no one was ever this nice to her.

"Of course, it's the truth. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" He asked smiling.

"I would love to" She answered smiling.

"Good. You want another coffee?" He asked smiling uncontrollably.

"No, thank you though, I should get going its getting late and I'm kind of tired" Olivia said smirking as she got off the chair. He got up as well.

"I hope I didn't bore you to death."

"No you didn't, I'm looking forward to that date, I'm going to go buy this book, I'll see you around" She said smiling as she took the book and headed toward the register.

"Your that much of a detective?" He called out smiling. She smiled and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you going to look me up and find out my number so we can have that date?" He asked smiling as he walked over to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I didn't get your number" She said scratching her head and feeling stupid.

"You apologize too much Olivia," He said smiling as he took a pen from the side of the register. "Here is my number, if you want to call me or don't, that's up to you," He said as he opened the book and wrote his number on the inside of the book.

"Benson" She said smiling.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking up at her.

"My last name is Benson," She said again.

"Well I'm glad you were ready to tell me," He said as he pulled a 50-dollar bill out of his blazer. "Here, this is for the book," He said handing it to the cashier.

"No, please, you don't need to…" Olivia started saying but he cut her off.

"It's my sisters book, I'm not going to let you buy it, don't worry about" He said smiling. Olivia smiled looking at his gorgeous smile and his dimples.

"No, c'mon we just met, I cant let you buy me things" Olivia protested again. Eric smiled and turned to the cashier.

"How's that going, you know the whole thing of charging for that book" He asked smiling. The cashier smiled slightly and quickly pulled the receipt out and handed him the change. "Thank you" He said smiling and putting it in his pocket of his jeans and turned to Olivia again.

"No more arguing, the book is paid for and that's that" He said smiling holding up the receipt.

"I feel so stupid for you paying for my book the first time we met." Olivia said with a small smirk.

"Don't feel stupid, cause your not. Plus that money goes to my sister so I'll just burrow money from her, no big deal, like I'm recycling my own money" Eric said smiling uncontrollably again. Olivia laughed at his weird theory.

"I guess so," She said smiling as she took the book.

"Weird I know. Go home and read that ridiculous book your friend recommended and enjoy the rest of your night" Eric said smiling.

"Thank you for the coffee and the book, goodnight Eric" Olivia said smiling like a little kid at a candy store.

"Your welcome, Goodnight Olivia" He said smiling widely. "If you don't call me, just so you know I had a nice time with you" He said with a smirk.

"I had a real nice time with you also" She said and then moved slightly closer to him "don't worry, I'll call," She whispered smiling and headed toward the door.

"It was nice meeting you Olivia Benson" He called out smiling, she turned slightly toward him as she opened the door and smiled and left the bookstore.

It was 10 o'clock the next morning, Olivia was sitting in Casey's office reading the book and waiting for Casey to prep her for court.

"Hey stranger" Casey said walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, your late" Olivia said putting the book down.

"Traffic, sorry…are you reading that book I told you about?" Casey asked when she saw the familiar picture on the cover.

"Yea, got it last night," Olivia told her as Casey sat down at her desk.

"Cool, is that why you're all happy and smiles today?" Casey questioned.

"What? I'm not all smiles today, you just saw me"

"I saw Elliot on my way here and he told me you were very happy today, c'mon fess up, what's going on? You got a boyfriend your not telling me about?" Casey asked smiling as she took the book from the desk.

"No, no boyfriend" Olivia said with a small smile.

"Well when I bought this book, it didn't have a number in it, so spill it" Casey said smirking showing her the number written in the book.

"I met this guy at the bookstore last night and he was really nice so I got his number" Olivia said grinning with a shrug.

"Was he cute?"

"Yea, extremely attractive, and a great dresser" Olivia said smiling even more.

"He got a name?" Casey asked smiling. But before Olivia could answer there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Casey called out.

"There's a phone call for detective Benson, line 1" An intern said peeking his head through the door.

"Thanks" Olivia said as she grabbed Casey's phone

"Who would call you at my office?" Casey asked. Olivia shrugged and picked up the phone.

"Benson" Olivia answered.

"I was up all night wondering when you would call"

"Eric?" Olivia asked smiling. Casey looked at her and smiled.

"Yea, I'm being pushy?"

"No, well maybe a little" Olivia teased.

"Oh the sense of humor thing again, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today cause I have to fly to France tonight"

"France, interesting, how did you get this number by the way?"

"There isn't a lot of Olivia Benson's working for SVU, when they said you were in court, I found the DA's number and found out the number for the SVU ADA"

"Very detective of you," Olivia teased.

"I know, so you up for a date or lunch or something?"

"Um…I have court until 1, how about 3 o'clock this afternoon?" Olivia asked grinning again.

"Loved to, you up for adventurous or romantic date?"

"What would this adventurous date consist of?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Well I was thinking rock climbing wall with lunch after"

"Adventurous it is, where?"

"Gym on 27th,"

"See you there at 3"

"See ya,"

"Bye" Olivia said smiling and hung up the phone.

"Bookstore cutie?" Casey asked smiling.

"Yea," Olivia said smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face your making me jealous" Casey teased as she brought out a file to start prepping Olivia. Olivia smiled even more on purpose, Casey laughed and rolled her eyes.

Olivia got to the gym at 2:45 dressed in her comfy jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Hi" Eric called out when he saw her. He was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt with no sleeves.

"Hi" She called back and walked over to him. Smiling when she saw his bare shoulders and seeing all the muscle he had.

"You ever rock climb before?" He asked smiling as he hooked up ropes to the harnesses.

"Yea, you ready to get your ass kicked by a girl?" She teased smiling.

"Yea," He said smiling as he grabbed a belay and put a rope through it.

"How are you going to put that up there?" Olivia asked seeing that none of the stuff was set up and there were no harnesses

"Climb. I'll be right back," Eric said as he grabbed on the rock climbing wall and started climbing.

"Your supposed to have a harness before you climb" Olivia called out, not being able to resist to check him out as he climbed the wall.

"Don't jinx me" He called back. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "So how was work?" He called down as he pulled himself up on the wall and started hooking up all the ropes and equipment.

"Not as tiring as usual" Olivia called back. "How come you're going to France?" She asked as he started climbing down again without a harness.

"Work" He called out as his leg slipped and he was holding on with one hand.

"Be careful, are you ok?" She called out.

"I'm cool, just trying out my mission impossible moves" He said smiling as he pulled himself up with one hand. Olivia smiled even more seeing how strong he was.

"There's a reason they invented this thing called a harness," She said smiling as he was climbing down.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked smiling as he jumped off the wall from half way,

"Oh my god!" Olivia yelled out as he landed by her.

"God? Where?" He asked laughing straightening out his jeans.

"You're going to hurt yourself, that wasn't funny," Olivia said with a small smile. Even more attracted to him now.

"I see that smile your trying to hide, but I'll let it slide, you ready?" He asked holding up one harness.

"Yea" She said smiling as she took it and pulled it on then took off her sweater and had a tank top under it. He smiled and pulled on his own harness that came up to the waist.

"You want to race or just a practice run first?" Eric asked as he pulled her rope tighter on her harness. She smiled looking at him check the rope.

"Practice first cause you might need some of it," She teased smiling as they walked toward the wall.

"Ok, let me practice before you beat me" He said laughing.

"You first" She said smiling.

"Ladies first" He said smiling.

"No, you first"

"I'm a gentleman, ladies first" He said smiling.

"C'mon, please go first?" She asked smiling.

"Ok, your not scared are you?" He asked looking at her "Cause we don't need to do this if your scared of it"

"No, I'm not scared but thank you for asking, just go first." She said smiling uncontrollably.

"Ok…C'mon" He said as he started climbing the wall. She smiled and started climbing the wall only one step behind him.

"Give me a fun fact about yourself" She called out as she climbed the wall.

"Fun fact…lets see…I can speak 6 languages fluently" He called back.

"Liar" She challenged smiling.

"German, Spanish, French, Russian, Chinese, Dutch" He said smiling as he climbed the wall.

"Say something in German" Olivia said.

"Sie sind prachtig" He said smiling.

"What?" She asked smiling looking up at him.

"That means you are gorgeous," He said smiling. She smiled and blushed.

"Spanish"

"Usted mira asombrar hoy" He said smiling as he stood on the wall so she would catch up to him. Olivia smiled and blushed even more since she knew what it meant.

"You look amazing today also," She said smiling as she got next to him.

"You know Spanish?" He asked smiling. She smiled and nodded and started climbing the all again.

"French" She called down. He smiled and started climbing the wall.

"Je suis content que vous etes venu aujourd'hui" He said smiling. Olivia smiled even more since he sounded very sexy saying it. "I'm glad you came today, that's what that means," He said smiling as he past her on the wall.

"How did you learn all of this?" She asked smiling.

"Um…I was an army brat," He answered.

"Fun…oh shit" Olivia yelled out as her leg slipped and was holding by two hands on the wall. Eric looked down and saw her and quickly propelled down, he locked his rope to his harness so it didn't propel more and climbed over to her.

"I got you, don't worry," He said wrapping his arm around her stomach softly and pulling her up. She smiled and completely melted as he touched her.

"Thanks" She said in a low voice looking at him. She was standing right in front of him. His legs on each side of her. His hands extending over her head as he held himself.

"You ok?" He asked in low voice looking into her eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks," She said smiling. He smiled and nodded as he moved away from her. She smiled even more seeing he didn't try to kiss her since most guys would do that at that point.

"Your going to hurt yourself, that wasn't funny," He said smiling as he unlocked his rope from his harness.

"He can climb walls and he can mock me, very attractive" Olivia teased as she started climbing the wall. Eric just laughed and started climbing the wall.

"What do you want to eat?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Pizza?" He asked smiling.

"Yea, pizza sounds good" Olivia said smiling as she reached the top of the wall.

"A girl beats me, how great is this" Eric said as he reached the top of the wall.

"Very great. Lets get that pizza" She said smirking as she started propelling down. He smiled and pulled on his rope and propelled all the way down.

"I guess I win this race," He said smiling as he unhooked his harness from his waist. She propelled all the way down finally.

"Who said we were racing?" She said smiling as she started to unhook her harness but it got stuck.

"Need help?" He asked looking at her struggle with the tangled rope.

"No, I'm fine" She said as she tugged on the rope.

"I do need to be in France in a couple of hours, you think you can get it by then?" He asked smiling.

"Shut up" She mumbled smiling, he smiled and walked over to her.

"Just pull lightly," He whispered as he gently touched her waist to unhook her harness. She looked up at him and slowly moved toward him, he looked at her and smirked.

"So you just pull lightly?" She whispered moving closer to him.

"Yea, lightly and gently" He whispered moving closer to her. They were an inch away from each other's face. Olivia closed the gap and kissed him gently. He gently kissed her and placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They shared a gentle passionate kiss. Each of their tongues exploring the other one.

"That pizza" Olivia said with her eyes closed taking a deep breath.

"Yea, I promised food for this date" He said smiling slowly opening his eyes and taking a breath.

"Yea you did," Olivia said with her arms still around his neck.

"What do you want on your pizza?" He asked quietly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Pepperoni" She answered quietly finally opening her eyes. He smiled looking in her eyes. Her brown into his blue.

"I'll go order that pizza" He said letting go of her.

"Ok" She said smiling letting go of his neck. He smiled and grabbed his cell phone.

They sat by the rock climbing wall eating pizza and talking.

"How do you learn 6 languages?" Olivia asked as she took a bit of her pizza.

"I don't know, I just learned it," he said shrugging and took a bite of his slice.

"What were you a prodigy as a kid or what?" She teased smiling.

"Nah, I was the dork in school," He said smiling.

"You could not be the dork in school, were you a jock?"

"No, I was the dork, I bet you were in the crowd that made fun of me and my fellow dorks" He said smiling and looking over at her.

"Why would you think that?" She asked smiling.

"Because your beautiful, smart, sexy, funny and you have a caring heart" Eric said smiling. Olivia smiled a little and blushed. "And it's cute that you blush every time someone gives you a complement" he added smiling.

"So what, you get nervous. Why do you get nervous?" She asked out of curiosity as she took another bite.

"You know I could give you a cheesy line right now but I'll just tell you the truth which is I don't know" He said shrugging.

"What kind of cheesy line?" She asked.

"Like…I get nervous around beautiful women…or I get nervous around beauties like you…stupid lines that stupid guys think of cause they actually think it will work for a woman" Eric said smiling.

"You are full of information aren't you" She said smiling as she finished her slice.

"I guess," He said shrugging as he started blushing. Olivia looked at him and smiled. Her phone rang and interrupted them.

"Benson," She answered "I'll be right there" She said and hung up her phone. "I have to go to work, I'm sorry," She said as she got up. He got up as well.

"Its ok, what are you doing this Saturday?" He asked with a small smirk.

"If I'm not working then nothing," She said smiling.

"Another date?" He asked putting his hands in his pocket. Olivia smiled seeing he was nervous, she walked over to him and touched his arm.

"I would love another date with you" She said in a low voice and leaned closer to him and whispered softly in his ear "Don't be nervous around me" and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asked slowly taking his hands out of his pocket but only his thumbs still in.

"Sure" Olivia said smiling as she took her sweater and pulled it on. He nodded and took his blazer and pulled it on.

"I'm glad you showed up today," He said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks. I'm glad I showed up today also," She said smiling as they walked down the street.

Someone in a black hoodie came up to them and put a knife in front of them.

"Wallet and purse now!" The stranger yelled still holding the knife up looking at Olivia.

"Hey Jerkface" Eric said and took off his blazer quickly and slapped it around the man's wrist and twisted his hand up as the knife fell. The man went to punch him with his free hand. Eric hit a wall with his feet and jumped up and kicked the man across the face. He wrapped the blazer around his neck and pulled him on the ground. Olivia just stared amazed. She was in fights when perps got out of control but she never saw someone move like that.

"I'm sorry man, I'm sorry" The stranger choked out.

"You learn your lesson?" Eric asked still holding the blazer around his throat. The stranger nodded quickly. Eric pulled off the blazer from his neck. The stranger got up quickly and ran quickly down the street. Eric put on his blazer again. Olivia just stared at him.

"What?" Eric asked brushing off his blazer.

"Nothing…I just never seen anyone move like that unless it was in a movie" Olivia said still amazed. He just shrugged.

"You're going to be late for work," He said with a small smile. Olivia smiled nodding and took his hand and walked with him to her car.

"Thank you" Olivia said smiling as she took out her keys and unlocked her door.

"For what?" He asked confused looking at her as he opened the door for her.

"For everything, the date, the food, the kicking ass of a mugger" She said laughing, he smiled and shrugged "and the kiss" She whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek and got in her car.

"I hope you call me for that date on Saturday" He said smiling.

"I will, have fun in France Eric" She said smiling as she turned on her car.

"I'll try, goodnight Olivia," He said smiling.

"You too" She said smiling and drove off. He just smiled and went to his car.

A/N: Any ideas what the secret is? Even if you don't have an idea please leave a review anyway!


	2. Please dont do this

"A speed boat, this should be interesting" Olivia said smiling as her and Eric walked down a pier together.

"We have been dating for 5 months so I think its time for you to ride my speedboat" Eric said smiling as he held her hand.

"If you say so. Your sister bought you this boat right?" She asked with a smirk, extremely happy the last five months with him.

"Yup, as a birthday present. Here is your pair of sunglasses," He said pulling out a very expensive pair of sunglasses.

"You bought me Chanel sunglasses?" She asked smiling as she looked at the glasses.

"I don't know the label but they looked nice and they are brown so they match your eyes" Eric said smiling as he pulled out his own sunglasses and put them on. Olivia looked at him and smiled since he looked extremely sexy in them.

"What kind of shades do you have?" She asked coming closer to look at the name written on the side. "Armani, nice" She said smiling.

"I try," He said shrugging "You cold?" He asked as the wind picked up.

"No, I'm fine, thanks" She said smiling and snuggling closer to him.

"If you get cold just tell me" He said smiling looking at her. She smiled and gave him a kiss. He just smiled as they reached the boat, he climbed down on the edge of the pier and got in the boat "Give me your hand" He said reaching up to her.

"Your so protective" She said smiling as she took his hand.

"I know, but I like protecting you, not that you need protection detective" He said smiling as he helped her get in the boat.

"Good answer" She said smiling.

"Your ready?" He asked as he unhooked the boat from the pier.

"Yea, lets do it" Olivia said smiling very excited. He smiled and step on the edge of the boat and pushed off the pier with his leg "Be careful" Olivia said watching him.

"You worry too much" He said smiling as he jumped off and went over to the wheel.

"I like to worry about you, not that you need to be worried about" Olivia said smiling wrapping her arm around his.

"Good answer" He said smiling and giving her a kiss. "Hold on, cause it goes fast" Eric warned.

"You just saying that so I can be clinging to you?" Olivia challenged smiling and moved away from him on purpose.

"Partly yes, but give me your hand" He said taking her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back with a suspicious look. He took the wheel and pulled on the handle to give it speed. Olivia quickly move toward him as the boat moved really fast.

"Scared?" He teased wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her.

"No," She said smiling.

"It's me liv, you can be scared around me, when your with me you don't have to be bad ass cop Benson, with me your Olivia, my girlfriend" Eric said smiling as he slowed down the boat.

"I know." She said smiling wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Good. Now hold on" He warned and gave the boat full speed. He turned the boat into half a circle to scare her. She screamed and held onto him tighter. He laughed and stopped the boat.

"That was awesome," She said smiling moving her hair away from her face.

"You liked that?" He asked smiling.

"Yea, very cool" She said grinning.

"C'mon, why don't you try it" He said moving out of the way so she could take the wheel.

"No, I'm good" She said smiling.

"C'mon, I'm right here, take the wheel" He said taking her hand and pulling her closer.

"Ok, what do I do?" She asked slowly taking the wheel. He smiled and stood right behind her and wrapped one arm around her stomach.

"Hold the wheel," He said kissing her neck. She smiled and held the wheel. "Take the handle," He said taking her other hand and placing it on the speed handle.

"What now?" She asked smiling trying not to giggle since he was kissing her neck gently.

"Now you give it speed," He said placing his hand on top of hers and slowly giving it speed.

"Can I move the wheel?" Olivia asked.

"Yea, of course, go for it, just not too much cause I don't want to fall out of the boat" He said smiling giving her a kiss on the cheek and resting his hands on her waist.

"Ok, I'll try to keep you on the boat" Olivia said smiling slowly negotiating the boat.

"Good, your such an expert" He said smiling.

"Well thank you," She said smiling.

"Don't be scared to give it more speed," Eric said motioning for the handle. She took the handle and started to give it speed. She turned the wheel a little but it went more then she wanted it, Eric stumbled and fell over into the water. Olivia quickly tried to find where to stop it; she turned down the speed and the boat stopped.

"Nice going!" She heard Eric yell out far away. She turned around and saw him start swimming toward the boat.

"You want me to try to get over there since it's kind of far!" She yelled back not being able to resist not to smile.

"No!" He yelled back quickly. She laughed and watched him swim.

"You enjoy that swim?" She asked smiling as he got to the boat.

"I lost my shades," He said running a hand through his wet hair.

"I'm sorry, it went more on the side then I planned to, are you ok?" She asked trying not to smile.

"I'm fine, it was my fault I didn't tell you it reacts more under more speed," He said pulling himself on the boat.

"Then you should be apologizing," She said smiling looking at him soaked.

"Ok, fine, I apologize for me falling into the water" He said laughing as he took off his shirt. Olivia smiled looking at his muscles since she never saw him shirtless since they didn't have sex yet even though they dated for 5 months.

"That's exactly correct, I accept your apology" Olivia said smiling. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Now you turn around while I change," Eric said smiling as he got up to unzip his soaked his jeans. She smiled and turned around. He got dry jeans and a sweater from a small cabinet on the side of the boat.

"Hurry up" Olivia said staring at the lake.

"Done" He said zipping up his jeans.

"Finally" She said smiling turning around as he pulled on the sweater.

They spent the rest of the day on the boat talking and kissing. They finally decided to go back to the pier and get some dinner since it was 6 at night.

"You have fun today?" Eric asked as he pulled the boat over to the pier.

"Yea, it was awesome, thank you for the date" She said smiling giving him a kiss.

"You don't need to thank me for that, I love taking you out" He said smiling returning the kiss. She smiled looking up at him.

They heard a loud gunshot on the pier a little more far away from them. Both of them looked at the same time and saw a couple of men dressed in suites carrying briefcases.

"Stay here" Eric said going to a small cabinet on the boat and pulling out a gun.

"How do you have a gun?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"I'll explain later, stay here," He said as he got off the boat and sneaked around the pier to get to the other one. Olivia being Olivia, she wasn't going to stay there. She got out of the boat and followed his path.

"Eric what's going on?" She whispered appearing by him.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the boat," Eric whispered holding his gun pointing in the air.

"Well I don't listen you know that. What's going on?" Olivia whispered looking at the pier.

"Well listen to me, stay here" Eric said again as he moved down to the other pier. Olivia just watched.

"Hands in the air Mr. Cortez!" Eric yelled out pointing his gun at one of the men in the suites.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked pointing a gun at him.

"Agent Gordon, CIA, drop the gun now!" Eric yelled at the man. Olivia's mouth just dropped open not knowing if she should believe it or not.

"Gordon heads up!" A man yelled behind him, Eric kneeled down quickly; the man jumped over him and hit the man's hand to drop the gun. Eric stood up and grabbed another man's hand and flipped him around. The man fell on his back and didn't move.

"Anderson what the hell" Eric yelled at the other agent as he fought with more men.

"It was change of plans, I know you told me to keep away from here but it just happened, they changed the plans for the exchange," Anderson said as he fought with the men.

"Stupid son of a bitch, I was on a date," Eric said as he punched a man.

"Sorry," Anderson said as he grabbed a rope and passed it to Eric. Eric grabbed it and twisted around one man's hand and passed it to Anderson who wrapped it around one man's wrist and then tied all of them up.

Olivia came down the pier now believing he really was CIA even more hurt that he lied to her for 5 months.

"Hey Eric" Anderson said pointing to Olivia. Eric quickly turned around and saw her.

"Your really CIA?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Yea, I'm sorry I lied…"

"Forget it Eric or if that's your real name, were done" Olivia said and turned around and started walking down the pier. Eric quickly ran after her.

"It is my name, please don't do this liv," He said walking backwards to face her.

"You lied to me for 5 months, I trusted you and you lied to me, its over" She said looking at him angrily.

"Please don't do this, I'm so sorry, I had to lie, Liv please just talk to me" Eric pleaded.

"Don't make this harder then it is, it was nice spending time with you but me and you are done," Olivia said giving him the sunglasses he bought her that morning.

"No, I'm not taking those, I'm so sorry, Olivia I love you, please don't do this, please" Eric pleaded taking her hand. She quickly pulled it away.

"Don't make this harder then it already is, it's over Eric," She said handing him the glasses. He shook his head and wouldn't take them "Fine" Olivia said and threw them on the ground and quickly walked away before he could see her crying.

"Please don't!" he called out watching her walk away. She said nothing and walked faster. He let out a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair and just starred at the sunglasses on the ground.

Olivia took a taxi to the precinct since she didn't want to go home.

"Hey isn't it your day off?" Elliot asked when she walked in.

"Yea, just thought if you guys need some help with paper work," Olivia said as she sat down at her desk.

"You volunteering to do paperwork? Something must be wrong" Elliot said looking at her. She just shrugged "What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

"I broke up with Eric," She said quietly looking at a picture of her and Eric that was sitting on her desk. She took it and threw it in the trash.

"Why? What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Didn't work out"

"Why?"

"I really don't feel like talking about" Olivia said quietly.

"Ok, how about movie night tonight? Me, you and a pizza" Elliot offered.

"No, I'm not in the mood," Olivia said looking at the papers.

"C'mon, lets go bowling or something and then go watch a movie and eat pizza, I'm not going to let you go home all miserable" Elliot tried again.

"Why not?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Because you're my friend and you were there for me during my divorce at least I can do is hang out with you today" Elliot said.

"Mini golf" Olivia said with a smirk.

"Mini golf it is" Elliot said smiling as he got up. Olivia got up as well, she was glad her partner didn't let her go home miserable cause she would just cry all day over Eric.

It was 8 o'clock at night when they finished mini golf and went to her apartment to watch a movie and order food for their movie night.

"I won on that last hole and you know it" Elliot said as they walked to her door.

"No you didn't, I let you win," She said as she unlocked her door.

"Hey" A voice behind them said. Both of them quickly turned around and saw Eric sitting on the stairs near her door.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"I'm going to go order the food" Elliot said and quickly went into her apartment.

"What do you want Eric?" Olivia asked trying not to cry.

"I just spent three hours on your stairs and I also think one of your neighbors is crazy but I came to talk to you" He said smirking as he got off the stairs and walked over to her.

"Which neighbor?" Olivia asked with a smirk. Eric smiled, Olivia looked at him and shook her head "You almost had me Eric, but you had to go and ruin it with lying" She said looking at him.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I'm so sorry, I feel like an idiot and a jackass or lying to you but I had to" Eric said in a low voice and putting her hair behind her ears.

"Why are you making this so hard? Just stop, go home, forget about everything, forget about me, forget about us" Olivia said trying so hard to keep her tears to herself.

"No, I'm not going to forget about us and I'm never going to forget about you, why are you giving up so easily on us?" He asked as he tried to keep himself together since it was killing him inside.

"There is no us, this whole relationship was a lie, it was all based on a lie" Olivia said as her eyes started tearing up.

"No it wasn't, I love you…"

"Stop" Olivia said cutting him off. He looked at her "Just stop, please stop" She said in a low voice as a tear ran down her face; he looked at her and wiped her tear away.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I made a mistake but I wont let you make a mistake by ruining the best thing that happened to me" He said in a low voice as he took her into a hug.

"No Eric" She said more angrily and pushed him off. "You cant just apologize and make things better, it doesn't work like that this time, you screwed up and you screwed up big time, I'm not going to put myself through this and wonder what else you lied about these 5 months, Just go" She said angrily in a louder voice, he just stared at her "Go!" She yelled.

"No, you want to run away from this but I'm not running, I'm not running from you and I'm certainly not running from this relationship" He said moving closer to her.

"Just go" She said angrily and pushed him, he moved closer and took her into a hug, she tried to push him off but he just held her tighter until she gave up and hugged him as she started crying.

"I'm not running and this time I don't care if you want me to run, cause I won 't listen" He whispered holding her.

"Why are you making this so hard?" She choked out through her tears.

"Because I love you and I want to be there for you for everything, you act like a tuff as nails cop but deep inside your not, I see the way your face gets when someone mentions a father and I know that something bothers you about that and I have never pushed you talk about it and I have waited for you for everything, kissing, sex, all of that stuff, and I will wait for you until your ready. That's why I'm not giving up cause I want to be there for you and wait for you for everything"

"Don't wait, Eric please go, I wont be able to forgive you for a long time, so don't make this harder on me," Olivia whispered slowly moving away from him and wiping her tears.

"Don't do this," He whispered holding her hand.

"You lied to me for 5 months, you never told me you were in the CIA, I have to do this, I'm sorry " She whispered and pulled her hand away and went into her apartment quickly.

"You ok?" Elliot asked her when she came in.

"Fine, you order pizza?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yea. You two still broken up?" Elliot asked. Olivia just nodded "You want to talk about it?"

"No, lets just watch a movie" Olivia said as she got up to look at her DVD collection.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here," Elliot said seeing she was broken up about it.

"Thanks" Olivia said quietly as she opened her DVD player to put a movie in.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning the next day. All the detectives were sitting around and talking about their recent case.

"Lets go talk to that witness" Elliot said getting up.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Olivia Benson" A man said coming into the doorway carrying a bouquet of red roses with one white rose in the middle in one hand and a bouquet of red roses with two white roses in the other hand. Another man next to him was carrying two bouquets the same way but one had three white roses and the other had four.

Olivia said nothing and still sat at her desk knowing it was from Eric. Elliot walked over to one of the man.

He took the card from the bouquet with one white rose and read out loud "When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you"

Fin took the card from the bouquet with two white roses and read out loud "When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you"

John went over and took the one with three white roses "When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you"

Cragen took the last card that was left "Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you, I'm sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me, I know my cheesy little poem might not work but it's a start"

Everyone looked at Olivia who was still looking at her desk.

"Lets go talk to that witness" Olivia said in a low voice getting up and walking past all the flowers and out the door.

A/N: If you were in Olivia's place what would you do? Personally I would forgive him, just wondering what people would do in this situation. Please leave reviews and thanks for reading! Why he didn't tell her in the first place will be explained in next chapter, I didn't forget about that!


	3. I'm here to dance either good or bad

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming, I love them!

"Liv it has been a week and you still haven't told me what happened with you and Eric" Elliot said sipping on his beer and sitting across Olivia.

"It's Saint Patrick's Day, can we just have fun?" Olivia asked sipping on her beer as well.

"Neither one of us is Irish" Elliot pointed out smiling.

"So what? We just closed a case and it's a holiday, lets just have fun," Olivia pleaded smiling.

"It's getting crowded in this bar, you want to go somewhere else?" Elliot asked over the noise that kept on increasing.

"So you can try and interrogate me? No, I'm fine in a crowded bar thank you very much" Olivia answered said smiling.

"Fine, but I will try and interrogate you about it anyway and you know it" Elliot said smiling as he took a sip of his beer.

"If I tell you will you let me have fun?" Olivia asked finishing off her beer.

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"Double Partner Promise" Elliot said smiling.

"Fine" Olivia said as she motioned for the bartender for another drink.

"Go ahead talk" Elliot said looking at her.

"Don't push, I want to have something to drink while I tell you" Olivia said rolling her eyes as the bartender set another pitcher in front of them.

"Ok, you ready now?" Elliot asked pouring beer in her glass. She gave him a look, he just smiled and nodded.

"He lied" Olivia said and took a sip of her beer quickly.

"About what?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"You know how I told you he works for a publishing agency?" Elliot nodded "Well he doesn't…He…um…He works for the CIA" Olivia finally blurted out.

"Wow" Elliot said, as his eyes got wider.

"Yea, he lied to me for 5 months," Olivia said taking another sip of her beer.

"Well that's not good, but Liv he does care about you and you know it" Elliot said leaning over the table a little.

"Well he shouldn't have lied to me for months if he really cares" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"I cant say why he did that but I'm pretty sure there was a good reason," Olivia just shrugged and looked to the side "I have known you for a lot of years and you were never as happy as these last 5 months with him" Elliot said looking at her.

"I was happy but he shouldn't have lied, I wouldn't have had a problem with him working for the CIA" Olivia said looking back at him.

"Well he needs to know that, give him a chance to explain, don't just shut him out completely, you care for him and he cares for you, and I know you love him so just give him a chance" Elliot told her with a small smile.

"I guess" Olivia said shrugging and taking a sip of her beer "Don't you have a girlfriend Stabler?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yea, I'm going to go pick her up from work soon" Elliot said smiling.

"Go now and surprise her," Olivia said smiling.

"You want me to pick her up and come back here so all three of us can hang out?" Elliot offered.

"No way, you go on a nice date not a bar," Olivia said smiling.

"You want me to drop you off?" Elliot asked getting up and pulling on his jacket.

"No, I feel like walking, I'm going to finish my pathetic beer and go home" Olivia said smiling.

"Ok, goodnight" Elliot said waving.

"Goodnight and say hi to Jessica for me" Olivia said waving.

"I will" Elliot said and walked out the door.

Olivia sat there and that one beer became more and more as time went by. She didn't want to go home by herself. She didn't want to go home and look at all the flowers Eric sent her over the week. She refused to go home.

It was already 10 o'clock at night and Olivia was drunk. She felt sleepy but kept drinking.

"Olivia?" Someone asked. She looked up groggily at who said her name. Half the room was blurry but she could tell it was Eric.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Are you drunk?" Eric asked kneeling down by her.

"Leave me alone" She mumbled and grabbed the beer again.

"No you don't" Eric said pulling the beer out of her hands.

"Give me my drunk, you liar," She said angrily. She was so drunk she didn't even know what she was saying. Eric looked at all the empty pitchers on the table and estimated the cost of all of it; he pulled out 90 dollars and placed it on the table.

"Your drunk so I'm not taking that as an insult" Eric said as he took her jacket from back of the chair and put it on her. "C'mon, I'm taking you home" He said taking her arm and wrapping it around his neck as he pulled her up from the chair. She stumbled and couldn't walk how wasted she was, Eric grabbed her and picked her up and carried her out of the bar.

He carried her for 10 blocks to her apartment. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and sleeping on his chest.

"Liv I need your keys to get in the building," He said trying to wake her up.

"Shut up liar," She said sleepily.

"You tease me even when your drunk how adorable" He said smiling and placing her on one of the steps. She groaned and started throwing up, Eric quickly moved out of the way. He went behind her and held her hair back as she threw up all the alcohol.

"Its ok honey, I got you," He whispered holding her as she kept throwing up.

"I hate you," She mumbled when she stopped throwing up.

"I know," He said smiling. She said nothing and rested her head on him with her eyes closed. "I'm going to look threw your pockets for the keys, don't hurt me" He said as he started going threw her pockets and finally found her keys.

"C'mon lets get you to bed" He said unlocking the door and picking her up again and carrying her up the stairs.

"Why do you have to live on the 3rd floor?" He mumbled carrying her. She groaned still being drunk. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was sleeping on his chest again.

He finally got her in front of her door and put her feet on the ground. He wrapped one arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall and unlocked her door with the other hand.

"Bedtime, c'mon you drunk," He teased opening the door and picking her up again. He closed the door with his foot and threw her keys on her coffee table.

"Damn I did buy you a lot of flowers" Eric commented looking around her apartment that had flowers everywhere. On the coffee table. On the kitchen table. On the kitchen counter top. Everywhere.

"I really hate you," She mumbled sleepily.

"I hate the bartender as well," Eric said smiling as he carried her to her room. He gently placed her on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

He took off his leather jacket and threw it on her couch in the living room. He went to her bathroom and came back with a small wet towel and a bottle of water and sat down next to her.

"Come on, put water in your mouth and spit" He told her as he slowly sat her up and held her as he put the bottle to her mouth. She sipped on it. Eric took the trashcan that was by her bed. "Spit" He ordered. She did as she was told and flopped down on the bed again.

"I know its Saint Pats but did you need to get this drunk?" He asked smiling as he lightly dapped the wet towel on her forehead.

"I love you," She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Do you hate me or love me? Make up your mind" He said smiling putting her hair behind her ears.

"Shut up" She mumbled angrily.

"You have mood swings when your drunk, how cute" He whispered as he wiped her mouth with the towel. She took his hand as she felt him touch her lips with the towel. She pulled him closer by his hand.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as she pulled more so he was really close to her face. She grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him. He kissed her for a while and then to his displeasure pulled back.

"Liv your drunk, you need to sleep, I have to get home," He whispered slowly moving away from her.

"Stay with me tonight" She mumbled holding his hand. Her eyes still closed.

"Honey your drunk you don't know what your saying, go to sleep," He said as he stroked her hair.

"No, please stay with me tonight" She said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down and started kissing him. He kissed her and started to pull away but she moved her leg on his lap, making him right between her legs. She pulled him more so he was lying on her. He quickly pulled back.

"No liv, your drunk, go to bed" He whispered getting off her and taking her leg off his lap

"Go to bed with me" She mumbled smiling with her eyes still closed and put her leg back on his lap and rubbed her leg on his middle on purpose. He started getting turned on and quickly removed her leg and placed it on her bed again.

"No baby, when your sober we will consider that, your drunk and if we do have sex I will be taken advantage, and I don't want to take advantage of you" He whispered as he stroked her hair gently.

She took his hand and placed it under her head. Before he could pull it out she fell asleep. He didn't want to move his hand and wake her up. He sat on the ground by her and kept his hand where it was. He rested his head on the edge of her bed hoping when she turned to the side he will be able to go.

Before she turned around he fell asleep as well. His hand under her head the whole time and sleeping on the ground with his head resting on the edge of her bed.

It was 3 in the morning; Eric woke up and saw that Olivia was on the other side of the bed sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and started rubbing his hand cause it went completely numb through the night. His neck in pain from sleeping so uncomfortably the whole night. He got off the ground and walked to the other side of the bed. He kneeled down by Olivia.

"Honey I'm going to go, I hope you remember this and give me a call for saving you from that bar, I love you, goodnight" He whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She woke slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in bed with her. He laid there as she slowly shifted herself to be comfortable and wrapped her arm around his stomach and fell asleep on his chest. He smiled thinking 'here we go again' he fell asleep not wanting to move not to wake her up again.

Olivia's alarm went off at 6 in the morning. She started waking up and felt someone next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Eric sleeping there with his arm wrapped around her waist. She quickly sat up and wished she didn't cause her head was in extreme pain. Eric started waking up as he felt her move.

"You got a hangover, you were wasted last night," He mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him. Hating the he was there for her when she wanted to hate him. She just couldn't.

"I brought you home," He answered rubbing his eyes.

"Why?" She asked, hoping he would give her an answer that would make her hate him.

"Because I care about you and I know you wouldn't appreciate waking up in a bar." He answered.

"Oh, well thanks" She said hating that she wanted to hug him at that point.

"Of course. How's that hangover doing?" He asked smiling looking at her.

"Shut up" She mumbled smiling as got out of bed and went to her bathroom. He just smiled and turned to the side and closed his eyes again.

"Your still here?" She asked coming out of the bathroom and seeing him lying in her bed. Only wearing a robe after her shower.

"Why are you forcing yourself to hate me?" He asked opening his eyes.

"I'm not forcing myself," She answered as she went to her closet to get clothes.

"Yes you are, last night you told me you hated me, then told me you loved me, then you wanted to have sex with me" he told her smiling still lying in bed.

"I did not," She said defensively turning around to look at him.

"Wait, who was sober last night?" He asked smiling. "Right here" he said playfully pointing to himself.

"We didn't have sex did we?" She asked.

"No, of course not, I didn't let it happen but you were pretty eager" He answered smiling. She took a pillow that was near her and threw it at him. He just laughed.

"I'm still mad at you, just cause you brought me home when I was drunk doesn't change what you did" She said as she took out a pair of jeans out from her closet.

"I know. Can we have dinner tonight and I'll explain everything to you?" He asked as he got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Fine. Pick me up at nine," She said with half a smile. "And Eric, um…thank you for not letting us have sex last night" She said looking at the ground. He smiled and put both hands on her face and lifted her head up so she would look at him.

"Your welcome" He whispered and kissed her on the forehead. She just smiled looking up at him. "I'll see you tonight" he said smiling and going out of her bedroom and out her apartment. She just smiled the whole time. Glad he was there with her that morning. Not glad she still had a hangover.

She walked in the precinct at 8, drinking coffee, trying to get rid of the hangover.

"You look like hell" Elliot commented when he saw her. She looked extremely sleepy and was taking an aspirin with her coffee.

"I have a hangover, leave me alone" She mumbled as she sat down and rested her head on her desk.

"From that one pathetic beer?" Elliot asked smiling.

"That one beer and then more pitchers after that" Olivia mumbled closing her eyes.

"Jeez, how did you get home if you were drunk?" Elliot asked.

She didn't respond for a while, then finally answered "Eric" she mumbled.

"You called him?" Elliot asked as he started doing paperwork.

"No, he saw me at the bar and took me home" Olivia answered as everything from last night started coming back to her. Elliot just smiled and said nothing.

"Well detective, get cracking on the paperwork" Elliot said smiling and throwing a file on her desk.

"Where are Fin and Munch?" Olivia asked sitting up and taking a sip of her coffee again.

"Fin is in court and John called in sick," Elliot answered.

"He sucks" Olivia mumbled smiling. Elliot smiled and nodded as they both started doing paperwork for the case they just closed.

Olivia got home at 8 that night finally rid of the hangover. She didn't want to go out to dinner, she just wanted to stay in so she ordered a pizza and waited for Eric to show up.

She turned on some music that she liked which was anything you can dance to. The pizza finally showed up after half an hour. She paid the pizza guy and put the pizza on the counter top.

Eric was about to buzz in so she could let him up but the pizza guy walked out, he took the door and let himself up. He knocked on her door and could hear the music blaring from her apartment. He tried her handle and it was unlocked. He walked in and saw her picking the pepperoni off a slice and dancing, not facing the door. He took off his jacket and quietly placed it on a hook.

He smiled and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and moved with her to the music. She looked over her shoulder and saw him and smiled and kept on dancing. His body against hers. Her back to his front.

She took her hand and placed it on the back of his neck making him look down at her body, which he didn't mind at all. She moved her body against his. He put his hands on her waist and moved his body the way her hips were moving to the music. Both of them mouthed the words, as they got closer to each other's lips. Olivia closed the gap and kissed him.

He kissed her back as she slowly turned around to face him; She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. His hands still on her waist. Both of there lungs burning for air but neither willing to break the kiss. Both of them not being able to get enough since they didn't see each other for a whole week.

"Air, need air" Olivia said gasping as she broke the kiss and took a deep breath. Eric took a deep breath also and smiled.

"Good thing you broke that kiss cause I would have died before I let go" Eric said smiling still holding her close to his body.

"Well I wouldn't want you to die certainly" Olivia said smiling.

"Good. What's with the pizza?" He asked looking at the pizza on her counter top.

"I don't feel like going out for dinner tonight so I just ordered, you ok with that?"

"Well I had reservations but its ok" Eric said smiling looking into her eyes.

"Oh you did?" She asked. He nodded "If you want we can go, I can just leave this for leftovers or something" Olivia offered.

"No, it's fine, we'll just eat the pizza," He said smiling.

"Ok, thanks" She said smiling "I didn't know you were such a good dancer," She said smiling.

"Now you do, I know how to dance, and from what I've seen so do you," He said smiling.

"Well thank you. How about we watch a movie and eat and talk of course?" She asked taking his hand.

"Sure, lets go" He said taking the pizza and walking with her to the sofa and placing it on the coffee table.

"What do want to watch?" Olivia asked looking through her DVD's.

"Let me see" He said snatching the DVD's out of her hand on purpose.

"Give me that," She said smiling and snatching it back.

"I'm the guest," He said smiling and pulling it out of her hands and lifting up so she couldn't reach it.

"I can kick your ass," She said smiling.

"You win," He said smiling and giving her the DVD's.

"That's what I thought," She said smiling as she looked through the DVD's.

"The Italian Job" He said pointing to the movie.

"Why cause of Charlize Theron?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yup" He answered.

"Fine, I want to see Mark Wahlberg anyway" Olivia said smiling as she put the DVD in and pressed play and sat down next to him. "We are going to talk now or during the movie?" She asked resting her head on his chest and looking up at him.

"Now cause Charlize comes in later and I can't talk when she is on screen," Eric answered smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Olivia asked.

"I was working on this assignment, it's the same one that you saw last week, and this guy were investigating, he is part of a international mob. So I didn't want to tell you cause the more people knew I was Central Intelligence was worst off for me and the case and for the people I knew."

"You could have told me"

"I know but I didn't want to put you in danger, I was planning to tell you the minute we finished investigating that guy, I was trying to protect you"

"By lying?"

"I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry but at the agency they randomly make someone introduce themselves to you and test to see if you will give up who you are and for who you work with"

"You thought I was undercover when we first met?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"First yes, but then I knew you weren't and I couldn't risk telling you at that point cause we were too deep in the investigation. All those trips I took out of the country were for that investigation, cause this guy had for too many connections everywhere, I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long" Eric said looking at her.

"I understand. Is that the only reason?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yea, actually…no…this test they do in the beginning of every investigation…well once I kind of failed it so I was afraid to tell you who I was"

"How did you fail it?" Olivia asked.

"I…I met this girl and we started going out…we dated for 3 months and I trusted her, we even had sex, I was in love with her…then when I told her that I was CIA was the second she dumped me. The next day at work I got suspended for a week for telling that information while undergoing an investigation. The girl I was in love with was working for the CIA investigating the agents." Eric answered and looked at the Movie.

"You can trust me," Olivia whispered moving his head to look at her.

"I know. Am I forgiven?" He asked smiling. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes" he said smiling returning the kiss and pulled her closer. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Were you really an Army brat?" She asked as they watched the movie.

"Yea, everything I told you about me was true except for were I work" He answered as he took a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around them.

"So you learned six languages from being an army brat?" She asked smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Well no, I had to learn those because I'm in the CIA and it's a requirement" He answered smiling.

"Were you really in the Navy?" She asked as she took a slice of pizza and handed him one.

"Yea" He answered as he let her have a bite of his slice. She smiled and took a bite of his slice. He smiled and on purpose took a bite of her slice.

"I didn't give you permission to eat me pizza," She said smiling and playfully pushing him.

"I paid for all your beer last night and I canceled reservations for you" He said smiling and playfully pushed her back.

"I kissed you last night while I was mad at you" She said smiling and nudged him.

"So you do remember?" He asked smiling and stole another bite of her slice.

"You did that twice, not fair," She said smiling and pushed him. He smiled and started tickling her. "No, stop, Eric that tickles" She yelled out laughing hysterically and started wrestling with him.

"C'mon bad ass Benson," He provoked as he fell back on the couch.

"I win," She said smiling as sat on top of him and pinned his wrists down on the couch

"I let you win," He said smiling looking up at her.

"No you didn't, you lost fair and square," She said smiling still sitting on top of him.

"Give me a kiss and we'll call it even" He said smiling. She smiled and let go of his wrists and started kissing him. He ran his hands threw her hair and kissed her back.

She shifted her body so she was lying on top of him as she kissed him. He turned to the side so they were lying next to each other.

"Hi" Olivia whispered as she broke the kiss.

"Hi" Eric whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I love you," She whispered smiling and wrapping an arm around his back.

"I love you too," He whispered smiling as he pulled her closer to him.

"Charlize is on screen," Olivia said smiling taking a peak at the T.V.

"Your better" He said smiling as he slowly started kissing her again.

"Mark is on screen, I cant miss that" She teased as she sat up to look at the T.V. Eric smiled and playfully grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back to lay down next to him.

"Re-wind later" Eric said smiling.

"Good idea" Olivia said smiling as she started kissing him, she moved on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Eric whispered.

"Yea" She whispered smiling as she started kissing his neck. He smiled and gently pulled off her shirt. She smiled and unzipped his jeans. "Lets go to the bedroom," She suggested smiling.

"Ok" He said as he sat up. She smiled and got off of him. He got up as well. She started walking toward the bedroom. He ran after her and pressed her against the wall in the hallway and started kissing her.

She smiled and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up against the wall. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist and kept kissing him.

"I love you" Eric whispered as he carried her to the bedroom and gently put her down on the bed and lay down in between in her legs.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered as she took off his unbuttoned shirt and ran her hands over his muscular body. He smiled and unzipped her jeans gently. He moved down on the edge of the bed and pulled them off slowly and threw them on the ground. She smiled and motioned for him to come back up. He smiled and moved back up to her face and rubbed his body against hers, which let out a slight moan from her.

"You like that?" He teased as he pressed his body against hers and unbuttoned her bra.

"Just a little" She teased as she flipped so she was on top. Eric just smiled and ran his hand over her body. She moved to the edge of the bed and pulled down his jeans. He smiled and motioned for her to come back up. She smiled and came back up to face him and started kissing him.

They made love two times that night and fell asleep around 4 in the morning. Eric's arms wrapped around her body he was only wearing his boxers. Her hands over his only wearing his shirt he had on the night before.

Olivia's phone rang at 5:30. Olivia groaned and flipped over Eric to reach her cell.

"Benson" She answered sleepily, half of her body on him and the other half on her bed. Eric woke up and started kissing her neck gently. "I'll be right there" she said and closed her phone. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey you" Eric said softly as he pulled her on him.

"Hi" She said softly as well kissing him gently.

"You have to go to work?" He asked pulling her closer.

"Yea, I'm sorry," She answered smirking.

"It's ok, I do need my shirt though so I can go," He said smiling and playfully tugging on his shirt she was wearing.

"You can sleep and let yourself out if you want," She offered as she sat on top of him. He smiled and placed his hands on the back of his neck.

"No its ok, I have to take a shower anyway from last night" He said smiling and winked at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"I'm going to go get dressed and give you your shirt and I have to get to work" She said smiling and gave him a kiss.

"How about a date tonight?" He asked as she got off of him and headed to her closet.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" She asked smiling as she pulled out jeans and a sweater from her closet.

"Dancing and then dinner?" He asked smiling.

"You like when I dance with you don't you?" She asked smiling.

"Anything where your body is touching mine" He answered smiling as she walked over to him.

"What a line, I think I'm falling in love all over" She teased smiling as she gave him a kiss and walked to the bathroom.

"Me too" He called out smiling.

She came out a couple of minutes later dressed in her clothes and carrying his shirt in one hand but he wasn't in bed anymore. She looked around and his jeans were gone.

"You got to be kidding me," She mumbled when she saw no trace of him.

"You think I ditched you?" Eric asked coming into her bedroom wearing his jeans and carrying two cups of coffee.

"No" She answered smiling glad he was still there.

"Yes you did. I got you coffee I didn't leave," He said smiling handing her a cup of coffee and sipping his own.

"Thanks" She said smiling as she took a sip of her coffee. "Here is your shirt, I have to get going," She said handing him the shirt.

"Thanks" He said smiling as he pulled on his shirt. She got her badge from her drawer and clipped it on her belt "Such a sexy cop" He said smiling as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Well thank you, now get out of my apartment," She teased smiling and pushed him playfully out of her room.

"Your so bossy" Eric said laughing as he grabbed his leather jacket.

"I am a cop," She said smiling as she they got to the front door. Olivia grabbed her keys and closed the door.

"What time should I pick you up?" Eric asked as she locked her door.

"I'll call you, not sure when I'll be off" Olivia answered as they walked down her stairs together.

"Ok. Let me get a kiss" Eric said smiling as he opened the door for her. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you later, oh by the way last night was amazing" She whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your amazing" He whispered smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and started walking down the street. She grinned and headed for her car to go to another crime scene.


	4. Wipe a tear away

"Morning" Warner said as she saw Olivia and Elliot walk towards her.

"It's not even 6 and people are already raping and killing" Elliot said as he kneeled down by the body.

"How long?" Olivia asked looking at Warner.

"About 10 or 9 hours" Warner answered "and we got a weird marking on the body." Warner said as she uncovered the body a little and revealed a word carved into the chest of the victim "I think its French" Warner said looking at them and covering the body again.

"What is…Dieu?" Elliot asked reading the word.

"Lets find out" Olivia said taking her phone out.

"Who you calling?" Elliot asked.

"Eric, he knows French" Olivia answered as she dialed his number and turned to the side.

"Gordon"

"Hey its me" Olivia said as she heard his voice.

"Hey, you miss me that much? I just saw you half an hour ago"

"I need help for this case since you know French"

"Sure, what's up?

"What does…Dieu mean?" Olivia asked.

"It mean's God" Eric answered.

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok, thanks, bye"

"Well I love you too"

"Bye" Olivia said smiling and closed her phone and hid her smile before turning around to face Warner and Elliot. "It means God" Olivia told them.

"Maybe our guy is a religious freak?" Elliot suggested but his phone rang before Olivia could trade their theory. "Stabler, Ok, we'll be right there" He said and hung up his phone.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Another one" Elliot answered running his hand threw his hair and headed for the squad car. Olivia followed.

They arrived at the crime scene and started walking toward one of the M.E.

"You and Eric back together?" Elliot asked.

"Yea," Olivia answered with a small smile as they walked up to the Medical Examiner.

"Know anybody who speaks German?" The M.E. asked moving the blanket and showing a word written on the chest. _Feuer_

Elliot just looked over at Olivia. She said nothing and pulled her cell out.

"Gordon"

"What does F-e-u-e-r mean in German?" Olivia asked spelling out the word.

"Fire"

"Thanks, bye" Olivia said and hung up her phone "Fire"

"What does that mean and what does it have to do with god?" Elliot asked totally confused.

It was already 2 in the afternoon and they had two dead bodies and all frustrated they couldn't make a connection. Everyone was sitting around the precinct giving their theory.

"Maybe he's trying to get our attention about something," Huang offered.

"Yea but about what, god and fire don't necessarily make sense," Elliot said standing by the pictures of their victims.

"What if the previous word is how he kills the next victim" Cragen offered then picked up the phone that kept ringing. He wrote something down and hung up the phone.

"Fin and Munch go to the new crime scene" Cragen said giving them the address. The guys nodded and left.

"Another one?" Olivia asked shocked

"Yea. Does Eric know how to speak Italian?" Cragen asked.

"Yea, why?" Olivia asked.

"If he isn't working today call him and ask if he can hang out with us cause he knows a lot of languages and find out what this word means in Italian" Cragen said handing her a paper.

"You got it captain" Olivia said as she pulled her cell out and walked down the hall.

"Gordon"

"Hey me again"

"Another word?" Eric asked.

"Yea. My captain asked if you can hang with us today cause you know a bunch of languages, unless you're working of course"

"No, I'm not working today, what word you need?"

"In Italian, T-e-r-r-a"

"Earth. When do you want me to come by?"

"Soon as possible"

"Sure, I'm on my way, bye"

"Hey Eric?"

"Yea?"

"Love you too" Olivia said smiling.

"Bye" Eric said smiling and hung up the phone. Olivia smiled and went back to the squad room.

"It means Earth," She told them

"He is coming?" Elliot asked

"Yea, he's on his way" Olivia answered.

By 5 in the afternoon everyone was sitting around and looking at the pictures and talking. By that time the whole SVU precinct was working on this case, some detectives were talking to witnesses some were answering phones for the tip line since it got out to the media already.

"God, Earth, Fire" Eric repeated as he got off his chair and looked at the pictures.

"You trying to be a detective now?" John teased. Eric smiled and kept looking at the pictures and studying them. Not wanting to say anything since he figured Olivia didn't tell them he was CIA.

"Elements" Eric said in a low voice looking at the pictures.

"What?" Elliot asked looking at him.

"The Four Elements of the ancient Greek science" Eric explained. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy "the four elements are Earth, Air, Fire, Water" Eric said taking one of the pictures and switching them.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"He mixed the order up, God comes last, Earth is first, then fire, then water and then air. God comes last since it equals all of these" Eric explained.

"Dude you're a dork" Fin teased as he watched him. Eric just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Warner called she has something and is sending it over now" John said putting the phone down. Everyone looked at the fax machine at the same time. Elliot went over and took it.

"She said this was found in printed in the vaginal area," Elliot said as he took the other paper that was printing and read out loud "Singed by light and fire? Like a moth drawn to the flame? Then let the past burn…"

"Craving heat and warmth? Fleeing from winter's cold? Wrap yourself in blankets." Eric finished. Everyone looked at him at the same time.

"How did you know?" Elliot asked looking up from the paper.

"It's the haikus to the elements," Eric said shrugging "They have one for each, almost like a guide" Eric said looking at everyone.

"How do you know all of this?" Cragen asked. Eric just shrugged not wanting to say he learned it for a mission for the CIA

"Ok, so is this a poem or a clue?" Elliot asked looking at him.

"Was that for the Fire one?" Eric asked. Elliot looked at the paper and nodded. "Moth drawn to flame means its close. Craving heat and warm means scared. Wrap yourself in blankets is a type of release" Eric explained.

"He's describing his victims feelings?" Olivia asked trying not to smile since Eric was extremely smart.

"He goes back and forth, first his and then hers" Eric said.

"What's for earth?" Cragen asked.

"Hemmed in by steep walls? Locked doors? Wait. Look toward the roof. There is a ladder.Buried underground? Weighted down by life's demands? Dig roots into soil." Eric answered.

"Steep walls, that's scared again." George said as he grabbed a marker and started writing on the board "Locked doors is no way out. Ladder is release. Buried underground is scared. Life's demands are pressure. Roots in soil is a way out"

"There's more then one victim for that," Eric said as he looked at the bored.

"How do you know?" Cragen asked.

"Your right. It goes to scared twice and twice has a way out" George said looking at the Eric.

"Another victim" Elliot said putting the phone down.

"Damn it! Elliot and Olivia go, George and Eric try and figure out the next move, John and Fin go find witnesses for new one, I'm going to see Warner" Cragen said as he grabbed his jacket. Everyone nodded and went where they were supposed to.

"You don't really work for a publishing Agency do you?" George asked smirking looking at Eric.

"Yea I do" Eric said looking at the pictures.

"No one who might work there knows all of this" George challenged.

Eric just let out a sigh "Eric Gordon, CIA" Eric said quietly and looked at the board.

"Olivia knows?"

"Yes"

"Ok then lets get working" George said smiling and looking back at the pictures. Eric smirked and said nothing.

They spent another hour going back and forth on the poems and writing all of them on the board and what it meant.

"What does l-u-c-h-t mean?" Olivia asked coming into the squad room.

"Air in Dutch" Eric answered.

"Defiantly your elements theory " Olivia said as she put the picture on the board.

"Why would he put God in there? Its not one of the elements" George asked looking at Eric.

"Maybe he is trying to mix us up," Eric offered

"What about the big bang theory?" George asked. Olivia just watched them since she didn't know what they were talking about.

"The science versus religion theory?" Eric asked looking at him.

"Yea, look at it so far, god was on first victim, his next victims became all of the elements," George explained as he looked at the pictures

"It could be the big bang theory, which would put a sign together," Eric said as he grabbed all the photos and walked over to a map of Manhattan.

"What's the big bang theory?" Olivia asked.

"It's the theory…" George started.

"Battle" Eric corrected as he put circles on the places where the victims were found.

"The battle of science and religion and how everything got started, religion says its god and science says its elements" George explained as he and Olivia watched Eric.

"Got it" Eric said looking at the cross made up of the circles he drew. "And here is your next drop point" He said as he drew the lines together and pointed to the where the lines met.

"You two go and I'll call Elliot" George said as he pulled out his cell phone. They nodded and headed toward the door.

"Thanks for helping us today" Olivia said as she started up the car.

"For you anything" Eric answered as he placed his hand on her knee. Olivia just smiled and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Hey the thing earlier about not saying I love you when you said it was just because I was around work and stuff…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand" Eric interrupted.

"Ok, thanks" Olivia said smiling as she drove the car with one hand and held his hand with the other.

They arrived at the address and Elliot, Fin, and John already there. All spread out to find the guy or the body.

They stood there for a couple of minutes until John signaled all of them that he saw someone. Everyone nodded slightly.

"Lets get him" Olivia whispered to Elliot as they saw a guy come out of alley. Elliot just nodded and they walked toward the suspect. Fin and John moved slowly into the alley to find the body. They ran out a couple of seconds later and nodded at them.

"Excuse me, can we speak to you?" Elliot asked putting up his badge, Olivia next to him also putting up her badge. The guy looked at them and started running. John and Olivia got the car as Fin, Elliot and Eric started chasing him.

The guy ran into the alley and climbed over a fence. Eric climbed over the fence and tackled him down.

"Damn man, nice tackle," Fin said out of breath.

"Damn you can run" Elliot said breathing hard.

"Well thanks" Eric said smiling as he held the guy down.

"YOU!" The suspect yelled looking Eric. Everyone looked at him.

"And you," Eric yelled angrily, pulling him up and pushing him against a wall "I shot you in Switzerland, your not supposed to be alive" Eric said grabbing him by the neck.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked walking over to them.

"Mr. CIA here, had me mixed up on one of his cases so now he is angry that I didn't die when he shot me" The guy said smugly still being held by the neck.

"CIA?" Fin asked

"Eric is an agent for the CIA" Elliot answered.

"No wonder" Fin said rolling his eyes.

Olivia and John pulled up to the alley and got out of their cars.

"Eric is more determined to get him then we are" John said smirking as he saw Eric holding the perp by the neck.

"He's CIA" Fin said.

"Eric?" John asked confused.

"Yes Eric is CIA. What's going on?" Olivia asked looking at Elliot and then Eric who was just glaring at the perp.

"One of Eric's old suspects" Elliot answered, "Eric let him go, news is here," Elliot said in a low voice as he saw a news van pull up toward the alley. Eric quickly let go of him. Elliot and Fin grabbed him and handcuffed him.

"Detectives is this the killer?" one of the newscasters yelled as they pushed their way toward the car dragging the guy. Everyone kept quiet and said nothing as all of them went into a squad car.

"He was an old suspect?" Olivia asked as she drove.

"Yea and a guilty one. I shot him in Switzerland a couple of years ago but I guess he lived" Eric said as he looked out the window. Olivia saw him just stare blankly outside, she just took his hand and held it.

They arrived at the precinct around 7 there were more newscasters. Fin and Elliot were holding the guy and pulling him through the crowd as people shouted comments from the side. John right by them holding the angry civilians back. Eric next to Olivia moving the people out of the way so she could get through.

"You bastard!" Someone screamed and threw a beer bottle. It shattered right behind the perp and in front of Eric and Olivia.

"Damn!" Olivia said holding her face.

"What happened?" Eric asked moving her hand away from her face. A small glass piece was stuck in her cheek "C'mon," Eric said taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd and inside the precinct. John ran in behind them and closed the door quickly as officers appeared and helped him.

"Let me see" Eric said pulling her to the side and putting her face in his hands to get a closer look at the cut "Detective Benson I think you will survive" Eric said smiling as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Shut up and just pull it out," Olivia said smiling.

"Jeez were in the hallway liv," Eric teased.

"Not that" Olivia said laughing and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Eric just smiled and grabbed a napkin that was sitting on the table by them.

"Don't move" Eric said as he reached for the small piece of glass.

"It hurts Eric" Olivia whined.

"Stop being a baby. C'mon work hours, time for bad ass Benson" Eric said smiling as he quickly pulled it out and stopped the blood with the napkin.

"Thanks" Olivia said as she took the napkin and held it herself.

"You want me to kiss it and make it better?" Eric asked in a baby voice and pouted.

"Later, I promise. Lets go talk to that perp" Olivia said smiling and pulling him by the hand toward the squad room.

"You ok?" John asked when he saw her.

"I'm fine, no big deal." Olivia answered as she grabbed a bandage from her desk and gave it to Eric. Eric took it and put on her.

"Guys name is Gregory Kohler" John told them as he looked at a file.

"He keeps talking French" Elliot said coming into the squad room with Fin following him.

"Then he switches to German," Fin added.

"You know French, go talk to him" Elliot suggested looking at Eric.

"Sure" Eric nodded and headed toward the interrogation room. Everyone followed and watched from behind the mirror.

Eric went in and sat across the Kohler and just starred at him. Kohler smirked and said something in German. Eric kept starring at him and said something in French. Olivia had to smile a little since she found it extremely sexy when he spoke French.

"Lets talk English" Eric said with a small smirk as he got off the chair and walked around the room.

"So the people watching can understand?" Kohler asked smirking. "And that bitch who took the bottle hit for me. She your new pussy agent Gordon?" he asked smirking looking at Eric.

Eric said nothing and kicked the table toward one of the walls.

"That supposed to scare me?" Kohler asked smiling looking at the table on the other side of him.

"When I get through with you, we'll see how scared you are," Eric said pulling the chair out of him and sliding it over to the table. Kohler stood up from the ground and leaned on a wall.

"You going to shoot me again?" Kohler asked smirking.

"No, this time the state will do that for me with a needle" Eric said as he grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall and pressing his face against the rails for the window. "This time you wont survive" Eric whispered.

"You want me to make a deal? I talk and that ADA you got looking through the mirror gives me a deal? I don't think so Agent Gordon" Kohler said smiling still with his face pressed against the rails.

"So I should beat you up…again?" Eric said in a low voice as he pushed him to the ground. Kohler smirked and sat up against the wall.

"No. I'm not talking" Kohler said smirking.

"Get up" Eric said grabbing him and pulling him up by the shirt and throwing him on the table.

Everyone who was watching from the mirror moved back a little since the table was by the window.

"This is his idea of interrogation?" Cragen asked

"I like him" Elliot said smirking as he kept watching.

"I'm not talking" Kohler said smiling as he put his hands behind his head and kept laying on the table. "You think that hot detective can give me the pleasure those corpuses did?" Kohler said snickering.

Eric grabbed him by the shirt and threw him at the wall. Kohler held his head were he hit it and just nodded.

"Good. Let me get you someone to talk to" Eric said smiling as he grabbed the chair and slid it over toward Kohler. Eric walked out of the interrogation room closed the door behind him. "Now he's all ready to talk"

"Damn, that's how you get them ready to talk?" Elliot said smirking.

"Some. The perks of my job" Eric said smiling with a shrug.

"Sign me up" Fin said smirking.

"Fin and Elliot go talk to him" Cragen said pointing to Kohler. They nodded and went into the interrogation room.

"Olivia you can take the rest of the day off if you want, Fin and Elliot can interrogate him" Cragen offered.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yea, go ahead, make sure all the glass is out of that cut"

"I will, thanks." Olivia said with a grateful smile.

"Thanks for helping us out" Cragen said as he shook hands with Eric.

"No problem" Eric said nodding.

"You two have a nice day," Cragen said with a small smirk. Both of them smirked and left the precinct.

"Guess who I love?" Olivia asked smiling as they walk down the street to his car.

"Um…Elliot" Eric teased as he took her hand.

"He wishes" Olivia said smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"You chariot awaits my lady" Eric said smiling as he opened the door to his car for her.

"Thank you your majesty" Olivia said smiling as she got in.

They got to her apartment at 10 o'clock.

"I'll see you later" Eric said as he gave her a hug standing outside her building.

"You don't want to come up?" Olivia asked smiling.

"It's 10 at night, you really shouldn't have boys in your house that late." Eric said smiling as he kept his hands on her waist and looked at her gorgeous smile. "Your dad never thought you not to invite boys up at this hour" Olivia's smile faded. At that moment Eric realized what he said and remembered she didn't like it when he talked about a dad even though he didn't know why.

"Oh liv, I forgot, I'm sorry honey" Eric said quickly as he hugged her again.

"It's ok, don't worry about it" Olivia said forcing a small smile and looking up at him.

"Maybe I should go…"

"Don't start the nervous thing again" Olivia interrupted smiling. "You're not going any where except to have coffee with me" Olivia said taken his hand. She knew she had to tell him about her father. Tell him that she didn't really have one. The fact that she never met her own father and that her father was a criminal.

"Fine I'll have coffee with you but no sex I'm tired" Eric teased as they walked up the stairs together holding hands.

"Who said I was going to give you sex?" Olivia teased smiling.

"I wove you Owivia" Eric said pouting and on purpose mispronouncing the L's. Olivia just smiled thinking how adorable he was when he pouted.

They walked into her apartment both holding hands and smiling.

"I want to talk to you about something" Olivia said as she took off her jacket and went to make coffee.

"I swear I didn't leave the toilet seat up last night" Eric said smiling as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck.

"Your not in trouble" Olivia said smiling as she leaned her neck back on his chest and enjoyed the affection she was getting.

"Then what you got to talk to me about buddy?" Eric asked smiling.

"You love me?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I love you" Eric said surprised by the question and stopped kissing her neck and just looked at her. "What's going on?" Eric asked more concerned.

"C'mon lets sit down" Olivia said taking his hand and leading him toward the couch.

"Baby your scaring me," Eric said as he sat down. She sat down Indian style and faced him and held his hand.

"You know how I get weird every time you say something about my father?" Olivia asked as she placed his hand on her knee.

"Yea" He answered as he sat Indian style as well and faced her placing both hands on her knees.

"Well…I never…I never met my father" Olivia said looking down.

"Honey there is nothing wrong with that," He whispered as he took her face and lifted it up so she would look at him and looked into her teary eyes.

"Eric…I'm a product of rape" Olivia choked out through tears and got up and went to the kitchen and just stared at her sink. She felt his arms embrace her from the back and hold her. "How can you love me?" She whispered through tears. His arms held on tighter.

"How can I not? I love you no matter what, I don't care if you're the product of the devil himself or if you're the product of god. You're my Olivia and that's that," Eric whispered turning her around to look at him. "I love you," He whispered as he wiped her tear away.

"I love you for the person that you are and how you got here doesn't matter as long as you're here with me"

"But how can you love me after knowing that?" She whispered crying.

"I thought we went over this. Your not the greatest listener for a detective" He teased smiling wiping another tear away. She managed a small smile "Come here you little weirdo" He said smiling as he gave her a hug. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his body.

"I love you Eric," She whispered smiling as she hugged him more.

"I love you too Olivia." He whispered as he gave her a kiss on the head. She just held him and didn't let go.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave reviews!


	5. Dry me when I'm soaked

Couple of months later…

"I don't want to go to work" Olivia whined hitting her alarm clock and turning over and resting her head on Eric's chest.

"Then don't" Eric said sleepily wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You know I cant do that," Olivia said smiling as she cuddled closer to him.

"I have been dating you for what? A year now?" Eric asked, Olivia nodded smiling "and you never take a sick day off, why not today?" Eric asked as he pulled her on top of him.

"Because I have paper work to finish," Olivia answered as she traced his muscles over his t-shirt.

"Let the guys do it for you, c'mon take the day off today and me and you can hang out all day" Eric said smiling as he ran his hand through her hair. She smiled and rested her chin on his tight abs and just looked up at him.

"That's easy for you to say, you get almost a month off after a case" Olivia said smiling as she lifted up his shirt and gently kissed his chiseled abs.

"That's because I work almost half a year on one case, and most of the time I'm out to 3 different countries just for one case" Eric said smiling as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her lips on him.

"I know, but I have to finish up paper work" Olivia said smiling and pulling his shirt back down.

"No, no, I enjoyed that affection" Eric said smiling lifting up his shirt again.

"Give me a massage and I'll think about it?" Olivia asked smiling as she ran her hands down his stomach.

"You got it" Eric said smiling. Olivia smiled and got off of him and lay down on her stomach in bed. Eric sat on top of her and gently massaged her shoulders and back.

"Oh god" Olivia mumbled completely melting with the massage.

"If you stay with me and don't go to work, I might give you more then a massage" Eric said smiling and kissed the back of her neck as he massaged her shoulders.

"I don't know, there is paper work to finish" Olivia pointed out with her eyes closed.

"And there is your boyfriend who loves you very much and we'll make sure you have a good time if you don't go to work" Eric said smiling.

"What kind of good time?" Olivia mumbled smiling.

"We can fool around for a while," Eric whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm listening" Olivia whispered

"I can make you breakfast," he whispered kissing her cheek again "maybe then we can go play basketball since you always wanted to play against me" kiss "Then we can go to the beach" kiss "Maybe a picnic in the park, just me and you" he whispered kissing her lips lightly. She smiled and kissed him back as she slowly turned around in bed so he was sitting on top of her facing her.

"I do feel a little sick," Olivia said smiling and grabbing her cell phone.

"I had a feeling you were going to catch this disease called love, sooner or later," Eric said smiling as he gently put his hand under shirt and gently massaged her breast. She smiled and removed his hand. He smiled and put it back. She just smiled and dialed Elliot's number.

"Stabler"

"It's me," Olivia said as she heard his voice.

"Hey what's up? Everything ok?"

"Yea everything is fine. Just wanted to call and tell you I cant come in today," Olivia said trying not to giggle since Eric was pulling up her shirt and gently kissing her breasts.

"Oh ok, are you sick or something?" Elliot teased smirking since he could hear Olivia trying to hold her giggles.

"No…well yea…I just feel under the weather today" Olivia said smiling playfully grabbing Eric by the hair and lifting up his head from her.

"Or under me" Eric whispered smiling as he slid down to her waist.

"Elliot I got to go, call me if you need anything" Olivia said trying not to laugh since Eric was playfully tugging on her flannel pajamas and winking at her. She smiled and winked back.

"Ok, you two have fun" Elliot said smiling.

Olivia started laughing "That obvious huh?" Olivia asked smiling as Eric slowly picked up her shirt and started kissing her body.

"Pretty much. Have fun on your day off, call if you need anything" Elliot said smiling and rolling his eyes.

"You too, bye" Olivia said laughing and hung up her phone as Eric came back up to face her. "My turn" she said smiling as she flipped around so she was sitting on him.

"Elliot figured us out?" Eric asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Yea, since you couldn't wait two minutes to fool around" Olivia said smiling as she helped him took off his shirt and started kissing his chest.

"You shouldn't have giggled" Eric said smiling and flipped her over so he was on top.

"You shouldn't have turned me on while I was talking to my partner" Olivia said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck and gently kissing him on the lips.

"Yea I shouldn't have done that but I had fun" Eric said smiling as he put his hand under her shirt and gently cupped her breast.

"Hey, no touching Mr." Olivia teased as she slowly touched his stomach and ran her hand down his boxers and slowly stroked him. Eric let out a gasp and closed his eyes and ran his hand down her pajamas and rubbed her over her panties. Olivia let out a moan and gripped his shoulder with her other hand and squeezed as she felt the pleasure increase.

Eric flipped so she was on top but without knowing there was no more bed and he quickly found gravity working against him. Olivia fell down with him since they were in close counters. The loud thump of Eric's body hitting the floor and then Olivia falling on top of him was the only that thing that was heard.

"That hurt" Eric groaned pulling his hand out from her pajamas and holding the back of his head where he hit it. Olivia pulled her hand out as well "Keep your hand there, it makes me feel better" Eric teased smirking.

"Shut up," Olivia said smiling and stroking his hair where he hit it. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, but you had to come tumbling after?" Eric asked smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was either falling with you or jerking my hand away and I know you wouldn't appreciate that quick move," Olivia said smiling as she sat on top of him.

"Yea, I guess. This wasn't as romantic as I meant for it to be" Eric said smiling as he sat up and just got close to her face as she kept sitting on him.

"I know, but it was fun, we fooled around enough so go make me breakfast while I take a shower" Olivia said smiling as she put her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek lightly where his dimples were.

"Ok, c'mon, lets get moving cause I officially declare this a fun day for you and me" Eric said as he playfully slapped her leg to get off of him. Olivia smiled and playfully slapped his bare chest. Eric smiled and pulled her closer and lightly nibbled on her ear.

"That tickles," Olivia said laughing and pushing him off.

"That's why you need to go shower and I need to make you breakfast" Eric said smiling kissing her on the cheek. She returned the kiss and got up and went to the bathroom while he got up and put on his shirt and went to her kitchen.

Eric made her favorite breakfast and could hear Olivia's hair dryer going.

He got dressed in his jeans and his long sleeved shirt and went to her bathroom and knocked on the door "Breakfast is ready"

"Be right out" Olivia called back over the noise of her hair dryer.

"Can I be right in?" Eric called out smiling, a couple of seconds later her door opened and she went back to drying her hair. She was wearing jeans that hugged around her showing her nice figure and was wearing a sweater that showed her curves in all the right places.

Eric jumped on her countertop on her sink and just looked at her and smiled. Olivia saw him smiling and turned off her blow dryer.

"What's up?" She asked smiling as she ran her comb through her hair.

"Just thinking" Eric answered smiling as he watched her.

"This is the moment when you tell me what you're thinking about" Olivia instructed smiling as she looked at him.

"Just thinking how amazingly lucky I am to be with you" Eric said smiling as he moved down the countertop so he was in front of her. She smiled and put her comb down and got in between his legs.

"And I'm amazingly lucky to be with you" She whispered smiling placing her hands on his lap as he placed his hands on her waist. They looked in each other's eyes and just smiled at the love for one another that was there.

"You want to move in together?" Eric asked holding her close.

"Oh Eric…that's…um…that's a big move" Olivia said surprised at the question.

"No its not, we don't live that far from each other, it will be quiet simple" Eric said smiling with his charming smile hoping to the lighten the burden he just dropped.

"You know what I mean," Olivia said in a low voice with a smirk.

"I know, but I love being with you and I enjoy every second were together, I want to be with you every moment I get, I want to be there when you come home from a hard case" Eric whispered as he got off the counter top and kept his hands on her waist.

"Eric, I don't know…I mean that's a big commitment…I don't know" Olivia said looking down at the ground. She loved him and wanted him next to her when she came home from work. She wanted to move in with the love of her life but there was one simple thing that kept her from saying yes. Fear. Fear of rushing into the relationship. Fear of getting hurt. Fear of everything that came with love.

"Ok, forget that I asked, lets just have a fun time together like we planned" Eric said forcing a smile on his face as he lifted up her chin to look at him. It was killing him that she didn't feel as the same love as he felt for her. He loved her more then anyone else he ever met but he certainly wasn't going to push her into something she wasn't ready for. He wasn't going to give her a reason to run away from the relationship he was waiting all his life to have.

"Eric I don't want you to get the wrong idea…I love you…I just don't know, let me think about it first…I do love you baby" she whispered placing a hand on his chest. He kept his smile that he forced on and just took her hand.

"I know you love me and I love you with all my heart but think about it and lets just have fun today. Just you and me, all day long" He said smiling and lightly kissed her on the cheek "Have I told you how amazing those jeans look on you?" He whispered in her ear as he placed his hand in her back pocket.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Grateful he wasn't pushing her into her fear. Her one real fear. Real true love.

He wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. "C'mon, your breakfast is getting cold" He said smiling wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She wrapped her arm around his waist also and held on to his belt.

"Cereal, how cute" Olivia said smiling at the bowl of Lucky Charms on her table.

"That's for me, cause you know I love my Lucky Charms. I made you breakfast, since I told you I would" Eric said smiling as she went over to stove and put pancakes on a plate.

"Yay! Pancakes, my favorite" Olivia said smiling as he placed it in front of her and poured her a glass of juice and then sat across from her to eat his cereal. "I haven't had pancakes in the longest time, thank you" Olivia said smiling as she drowned her pancakes in syrup.

"Why do you always do that?" Eric asked as he took a spoonful of his breakfast.

"Put syrup on my pancakes?" Olivia asked smiling looking at him.

"No, you always drown them in syrup, you can hardly taste the pancakes cause of so much syrup" Eric answered smiling.

"Its just my way. Why do you always eat cereal in the morning?" She asked as she cut her pancakes in pieces.

"Cause I was single before and it was the easiest thing in the world to make and very easy to wash that one dish and one spoon rather then wash more things just to make one breakfast," Eric answered smiling.

"Your such a guy" Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Your such a detective" Eric said smiling and rolling his eyes to mock her.

"Well I get paid to be a detective, you don't get paid to be a guy"

"Whatever smart ass" Eric said smiling as he finished his breakfast "I have to stop by my apartment before we go play basketball"

"Why?" Olivia asked looking up from her breakfast.

"I need to change, since I'm wearing a shirt I don't want to get sweaty," Eric said smiling and pointing to his shirt that Olivia bought for him.

"Didn't you leave some shirts here before? Just get one of those" Olivia said eating her breakfast again.

"All my shirts here are dress shirts and I don't want to wear those while I play basketball," Eric answered.

"Fine, we'll stop by your place, so your majesty can change shirts" Olivia teased smiling as she slapped him on the lap. She finished her breakfast and Eric washed all the dishes and then they headed toward his apartment.

They got on his elevator in his building, which was very nice and expensive.

"I hate this elevator music," Eric said holding her hand.

"You have an elevator, I don't. How did you get to score a nice building like this in New York anyway?" Olivia asked as they rode up.

"The owner saw me and thought how sexy I was so he knew he had to get a sexy man like me in his building so he gave me the keys" Eric teased smiling wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself," Olivia teased smiling as she gave him a kiss as the doors opened and they got in his hallway and started walking to his apartment.

"This is my favorite thing to do…" Eric said smiling and taking out his key and pulling Olivia by the shirt and started kissing her as he unlocked the door and stumbled in kissing her and closing the door with his foot.

Olivia just started laughing. "I noticed you like to kiss me every time we come in here" Olivia said smiling as she stood in his apartment.

"I like to kiss you anywhere, anytime" Eric said smiling as he put his keys down.

"Same here, now go get changed so I can beat your ass in basketball" Olivia said smiling as she flopped down on his couch, which she found extremely comfortable. He bent over his couch and gave her a kiss and went to his bedroom.

"Liv?" He called out from his room.

"Eric?" She called back smiling.

"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice" He called back. She smiled and got off the couch and went to his room.

"You want some help with that?" She asked smiling leaning on his doorframe. Eric smiled and lifted up his arms. Olivia walked over and slowly pulled off his shirt touching his skin lightly on purpose and threw the shirt on the ground.

"You're making my room messy" He said smiling kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Oh well," She whispered smiling and giving him a kiss "Hurry up" She said smiling and walked away, on purpose teasing him.

"Oh c'mon" he called out smiling as he grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on and went over to his living room again. Olivia was lying on his couch just staring at the ceiling.

"Ready Betty?" He asked leaning on the headrest and just looked at her as he pulled on his beige blazer, which was his favorite to wear with jeans.

"Ready Freddie" She said smiling as she got off the couch and walked over to him.

"You honestly think you can beat me in basketball?" Eric asked smiling as he locked his door and they started walking down the hall.

"Just cause you were an all star in high school doesn't mean you can beat Benson" Olivia said smiling wrapping her arm around his waist. Eric just smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

They got to the basketball court around 10 in the morning.

"Damn we forgot the ball part of basketball" Olivia said realizing they didn't bring a basketball.

"No worries sweetheart, I know a bunch of kids who always hang out here," Eric said smiling as he walked to a group of teenagers sitting and standing around a bench in the court. Olivia followed him

"Hey vanilla ice" One boy greeted as he saw Eric and jumped off the bench and shook hands with Eric.

"Hey Darnell, why aren't you guys in school?" Eric asked looking at all the kids.

"Senior ditch day" Another boy replied.

"No its not, that's next week, don't lie to me and pull those pants up" Eric said giving a look to the boy. Olivia just smirked as the boy pulled his baggy pants up.

"Who's the chick?" One girl asked looking at Eric and then Olivia.

"Get to class and I'll tell you" Eric said smiling as he took Olivia's hand.

"Oh c'mon white boy, you know were as stubborn as your white ass" One boy said smiling.

"He isn't white, deep inside he is black," Darnell said smirking as he pulled out a cigarette. Eric took it and threw on the ground.

"He is such a navy man," Darnell said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Gordon she your girlfriend?" The girl asked looking at Olivia.

"Yes, guys this is Olivia Benson and liv this is Kay the very annoying chick who hangs around these guys" Eric introduced pointing to each girl.

"I hang around cause these two are my cousins." Kay said rolling her eyes. "So Olivia, how big is Eric's you know what?" she asked smirking. The rest of the guys behind her burst out laughing.

"Bigger then Darnell's" Eric said smirking. The whole crowd of kids laughed even more.

"Not what your sister said" Darnell said smiling.

"It is what your mom said," Eric said smiling. Olivia just smiled.

"Damn, vanilla ice really is black inside" Kay said laughing.

"Whatever, I'm taking this and I'll bring it back to you guys later" Eric said grabbing the basketball that was sitting on the bench "Get to school and I'll let you ditch on senior ditch day" Eric said as he started dribbling the ball.

"Eric sign this for me?" Darnell asked pulling out a paper for him.

"To excuse your absence? One more ditch and I call the principal on you understand?" Eric asked as he signed the paper.

"Fine, I'll say hi to Ms. Winters for you" Darnell said smiling as he took the paper.

"Shut up and get to class," Eric said giving him a look. All the kids groaned and headed out of the park. "Ready to play?" Eric asked looking at Olivia.

"Of course. So who's Ms. Winters?" Olivia asked smiling as she took the basketball.

"Oh that, um, one of their teachers I had a one night stand with a couple of years ago" Eric said scratching his head.

"Aren't you a stud," Olivia teased as she dribbled the ball. Eric just smiled and shrugged. "How do you know those kids?"

"I know their dads cause I grew up with them so I just watch over them now cause their good kids just hang around the bad crowd" Eric answered as he stole the ball from her and slam-dunked it.

"Well that's nice of you" Olivia said smiling.

"Slam dunk is my specialty"

"No, not that. That you hang out with those kids, its very sweet" Olivia said smiling even more.

"Oh that, I guess" Eric said shrugging. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss and stole the ball from him.

"Playing basketball on your day off, how pathetic" A voice behind them said, they both turned around and saw Elliot and his son standing there.

"Oh hey, you finish the paper work?" Olivia asked passing the ball to Eric.

"Yup so Dickie and I came to play a little basketball," Elliot answered as he gave the ball to Dickie. "Dickie this is Mr. Gordon" Elliot said pointing to Eric.

"Dude call me Eric, I feel old if you call me Mr." Eric said smiling. Dickie just smiled and nodded.

"You guys up for me and Dickie beating you?" Elliot asked smirking.

"Of course but we will see if you guys can beat us. How about Eric and Dickie practice a little while I talk to you about that case" Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"Um…Sure" Elliot said nodding sort of confused.

"Be right back" Olivia said looking at Eric. He just nodded.

"Dickie stay with Eric ok?" Elliot said looking at Dickie. He just nodded.

"C'mon Dickie let me see what you got" Eric said smiling as he dribbled the ball as Olivia and Elliot started walking down the sidewalk.

"I have to ask you something," Olivia said as they walked.

"What's up?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Eric asked me to move in with him this morning and I don't know what to do" Olivia said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"You said no already?" Elliot asked placing his hands in his pocket.

"Well no, but I didn't say yes, I just don't know what to do, I mean isn't it early? We just dated for a year" Olivia said shrugging. Elliot stopped and she stopped with him.

"I cant tell you what decision to make but I can tell you that you were never as happy as you are with him, everyone knows that, we see the small twinkle in your eyes when you talk to him on the phone. So if you want to move in with him that's great news. If your not ready for it then you know he wont push you for something you are not ready for" Elliot said placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, thanks, lets get back to the court" Olivia said nodding and headed back to the basketball court. Elliot nodded and followed.

"I'm happy for you liv," Elliot said smirking.

"Thanks" Olivia said smirking.

"He is great with kids and he is an awesome guy, your lucky" Elliot said smiling as they saw Eric playing basketball with Dickie and making him laugh.

"I know" Olivia said in a low voice smiling watching Eric.

They played basketball until 1 in the afternoon. Elliot and Dickie went home and Eric and Olivia went to the beach. They just walked down the beach holding hands. It was only them on the beach since it was windy outside.

"What did you talk with Elliot about?" Eric asked

"Oh, just this one case we just closed" Olivia answered hating to lie to him.

"Are you lying?" He asked smiling as he wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back and kissed her neck.

"You're calling me a liar?" Olivia asked smiling placing her hands over his.

"You can tell me that you don't want me to know what you talked about, you don't need to lie since you suck at lying" Eric said smiling as he rested his chin on her shoulder as they walked.

"Ok, I don't want you to know what we talked about" Olivia said smiling.

"See I'm not sad" Eric said doing a sad face to tease her. She laughed and turned around to face him and cupped his face in her hands and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you for today, I needed this fun day" She said smiling giving him another kiss.

"Of course. So have you thought about that question?" He asked in a low voice.

"Honey I don't know…I…I haven't made up my mind yet" Olivia said shrugging as she took his hand and they started walking down the beach again.

"Baby what is there to make your mind about?" Eric asked stopping in front of her and placing his hands on her waist.

"Eric sweetheart…I don't know…don't you think its early?" She asked in a low voice.

"Is that a no?" He asked in a low voice feeling his heart sink.

"No, its not a no, but its not a yes, I just need time to think about this" Olivia said in a low voice feeling her heart break that she was hurting him.

"Ok, well when you think about it, tell me ok? Cause I want to live with you sweetheart, I love you" Eric said giving her a kiss.

"I will. Thank you for not being mad" Olivia said giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I wouldn't be mad and if you say no then nothing changes ok? I don't want my question to change what we have promise?" He asked he held her.

"Promise" She whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. He returned the kiss and kept his arms embraced around her body.

As they were focused on their deep conversation they didn't realize that the sky went from blue to gray and it was about to rain. There was a loud thunder and rain started pouring down heavily.

"Well that's just great" Olivia said rolling her eyes frustrated that their nice date just went bad.

"Stay here" Eric said smiling taking off his blazer and putting it around her and looking up so the rain hit him in the face.

"Your going to freeze, c'mon lets get to the car" She said taking his hand, he pulled her back to him.

"Are you cold?" He asked smiling. She shook her head. "Good. How many times can you honestly tell me you stood in the rain?" He asked smiling.

"Never cause I'm not crazy" Olivia said smiling looking at him get soaked. She loved that he always introduced her to new things and that he was always finding new things for them to try out together.

"Then you need to stand here with me and get soaked so we can say we stood in the rain together" Eric said smiling wrapping his arms around her and keeping her close to his body.

"You are out of your mind, you only have a t-shirt on, you want your blazer?" She asked smiling and wiped his wet hair out of his face.

"No, you have it, I'd rather I get sick then you get sick" Eric said smiling and giving her a kiss.

"Baby c'mon, your going to get sick, its cold," She said smiling at his weirdness and loving it at the same time.

"No, I choose to be stubborn like you for once" Eric said smiling. Olivia just laughed and hugged him to keep him warm. "Ok, lets go, I was a rebel enough" He said smiling taking her hand as they ran to their car.

They showed up at her apartment both soaked and laughing hysterically. It was still raining heavily outside and became dark.

"Find the clothes you left here and I'll put that in the dryer" Olivia said smiling as she took off her own wet shirt and went to her bedroom to change. He took of his wet t-shirt and followed her in her bedroom.

"I think my boxers are wet" He said smiling as he looked through her closet for his shirts that he left there.

"That's what you get for trying to be rebel," Olivia said smiling as she unzipped her jeans. She didn't have a problem changing in front of him like she did with past boyfriends. She was simply comfortable around him and he made her feel amazing about the way she looked which made her usual self esteem go away when he was around her.

"Want to help me take off my wet boxers?" He asked smiling with a wink as he unzipped his wet jeans.

"No, I'm cold, I need to change and get a blanket" Olivia said smiling as she grabbed a pair of dry jeans.

"I'll warm you up," Eric said walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Your so beautiful" He whispered as he started kissing her neck. "I love this waist," He whispered as he pulled her closer to him by her waist.

"Its 4 in the afternoon, no sex now" She said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You never had sex at 4 in the afternoon? I must explore this new concept with you" He said smiling as he unhooked her bra but kept his body close so it didn't fall off.

"No, we will explore this new concept another time, I'm still in my wet jeans and that's not good" Olivia said smiling as he moved down to her chest and kissed her above her breasts.

"We can solve that," Eric said smiling and playfully pushed her on the bed. She just laughed as he took her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles and slowly started kissing her legs as he went up to her stomach and then her breasts.

"Eric c'mon, I don't want to have sex now, later tonight" Olivia said smiling stroking his hair as he kissed her body.

"C'mon, let me use my talent of making love to you" He said smiling coming up to face her.

"You can use your talents later, you made me stand in the rain with you so I call the shots when we have sex" Olivia said smiling as she planted small kisses on his neck.

"Mmm, baby that turns me on, I respect your choice of not having sex but don't tease me." Eric said with his eyes closed.

"Oh I'm sorry" Olivia said as she quickly stopped kissing his neck. He gave her a kiss and got off of her.

"You want to watch a movie?" he asked taking her hand and lifting her up from the bed.

"Yea, let me just get dressed" Olivia said smiling taking off her jeans from her ankles as Eric grabbed one of his shirts and his jeans that he left there before.

"I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet you in the living room" Eric suggested.

"Sure, I'll see you there." Olivia said smiling. He nodded and went out of her room.

Eric was pulling on his dry jeans and looked at a picture of them she had on her fridge. Did he love her more then she loved him? Did she still trust him after he lied to her about where he worked? Was she ready to take their relationship to the next level? It was all up to her.

Olivia just stared at a picture of them she had on her dresser. Was she ready to move in with him? Ready to take this step? This commitment? Was she holding their future in her hands?

"Baby?" Eric's voice interrupted her from her thought. She got startled and looked up.

"Yea?" She called back.

"You want hot chocolate cause I'm making some?"

She zipped up her dry jeans and grabbed a dry sweater and went out of her room. "I'd love some," She answered smiling as she pulled on her sweater and sat on the couch and put the blanket over her.

He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the couch "I'm sorry I made you stand in the rain with me"

"Oh sweetheart, don't be, I don't care, plus now I get to cuddle with you" Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"I was just being silly, I shouldn't have made you stand in the rain with me" he said as he pulled the blanket over her more and giving her a kiss.

"Stop being so protective, don't worry about it. Go finish that hot chocolate and we can watch a movie and cuddle with each other." Olivia said smiling. He nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead and got up.

They laid next to each other on the couch watching a movie and cuddling with each other under the blanket. All of a sudden the whole apartment went black.

"Honey?" Eric called out into the darkness holding her closer to him.

"Yea?" Olivia called back.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Happens sometimes in the building when there is a storm outside, should be back on soon" She explained turning around to face him on the couch.

"Your building sucks" He teased smiling.

She smiled and knew that this was the right time "That's why we should move in together at your apartment" She whispered smiling.

"Yea?" He asked smiling.

"Yea, I love you so much, and I want you to be there when I come home from work, I want us to live together" she said smiling, feeling him smile even if she couldn't see him.

"When did you make up your mind?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"When you asked me if I wanted hot chocolate and when you apologized for making me stand in the rain. I just knew that I wanted to stand in the rain with you and come home when I was soaked in anything,"

"If you're soaked in rain, sadness, anger, anything. I'll make you dry, I promise," He whispered and slowly found her lips in the darkness and gently kissed her. She gently kissed him and moved closer to him. She did it. She took that step. She faced her fear of love. Even in the world that she worked. He was her key to escape that world.

A/N: Please leave reviews! Please?


	6. Moving day and who we were

"Moving day, get up sweetheart" Eric yelled out coming into her apartment with the key she gave him to her apartment the night earlier.

"Leave me alone" Olivia mumbled from her bed. He smiled and went in her bedroom.

"You want a lap dance?" He asked smiling trying to make her laugh so she would wake up.

"Later, let me sleep, its my day off" Olivia mumbled smiling with her eyes closed as she wrapped her blanket around her.

Eric smiled and put on her radio, she groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"You are worst then a child" He said smiling and jumped on her bed and started jumping up and down "Get up, get up, get up" He said smiling as he jumped up and down. Olivia laughed and got out of bed and grabbed his jeans and pulled them down. He smiled and pulled up his jeans and sat down on her bed. Olivia smiled and lay down again.

"Why so early?" she whined "and why with your shoes?" she asked looking at him wearing his converse in her bed.

"Is that the phone I hear? Its my life line, I must go get it" Eric said smiling and got off her bed and ran out of the room. Olivia laughed and wrapped her blanket around her more.

"If I make you breakfast will you get up?" Eric asked coming to her bedside and kneeling down and stroking her hair.

"That works and don't make cereal" Olivia said smiling opening her eyes slightly.

"I don't need my lucky charms now, cause you're my lucky charm," he said smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And you're my corn flake" she said smiling closing her eyes. He laughed and gave her a kiss again as he got up and went to the kitchen and let her sleep.

She couldn't sleep since he made her laugh already and she was already woken up. She got out of bed with messy hair and everything. She rolled her eyes at the pajamas she was wearing which were her Finding Nemo flannel bottom and a NYPD t-shirt.

She came behind him as he was cooking eggs and just wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his back.

"You ok?" he asked as he cooked the breakfast.

"Great" she answered smiling. He turned around and smiled at her Pajamas. "Shut up there comfortable," she said smiling.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything, but I do think we need to remove them as soon as possible, for the sake of us living together those PJ's need to come off now" he said smiling nodding smartly. "Lets see…easiest way to remove them," he said smiling as he took the elastic of her pajamas and pulled them toward him with one finger.

"I think they are just fine, you don't see me complaining about your metro sexual shirts" Olivia teased smiling

"That hurts," he said placing his hand on his chest pretending hurt "They are not metro sexual shirts."

"Babe you wear everything from Banana Republic and from Express, for the sake of this relationship lets say it metro sexual and not homosexual" Olivia said smiling giving him a kiss "Unless you have something to tell me," she teased.

"Oh that hurts, Olivia Benson if your calling me gay then I have no choice but to prove you wrong by taking those ridiculous pajamas off" he said smiling.

"Hey stud" Olivia said smiling and pointing to the breakfast. He looked over and saw his breakfast start burning.

"Damn" he muttered as he turned off the stove.

"Lets get that cereal metro sexual" she teased opening her fridge and taking the milk out.

"Don't call me that, it sounds weird, just as is if I were to call you Detective Benson all day long" Eric said smiling as he took a box of cereal "Oh detective Benson" he moaned to tease her. Olivia smiled and slapped him on the butt.

"You leave my butt out of this, detective," he said smiling as he poured cereal in the bowls "Yes, yes, yes, oh god" He moaned on purpose.

"Stop, I don't want the neighbors to hear you and think I'm having sex at 7 o'clock in the morning" Olivia said smirking throwing some cereal at him.

"Fine, damn I want them to think I'm having sex with a cutie like you" He said smiling as he poured the milk in the bowls.

"Well you wont get to, I'll be right back" Olivia said giving him a kiss and went to her bathroom.

She came back later dressed in her jeans and a tank top with her hair in a ponytail.

"I just found your hat," she said throwing him one of his hats. He looked at it and nodded and put it on backwards.

"Eat your breakfast and then we can start planning what to move first," Eric said as he ate his breakfast.

"Ok, Elliot and Casey said they might stop by later to help us out" Olivia said as she started eating her breakfast. He just nodded as they ate their breakfast together.

By 10 o'clock in the morning most of her stuff was packed into boxes.

"Special cop helps a special victim," Eric read out loud looking at an old newspaper.

"Oh that's nothing," Olivia said coming over to him and taking the newspaper, he pulled it away from her.

"What do you mean nothing? You're in the newspaper that's something sweetheart. I'm proud even if your not" Eric said looking at her as he opened the newspaper. She said nothing and rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at the newspaper.

"Why aren't you proud of this stuff?" he asked looking at her. She just shrugged. "Well I'm very proud of you just so you know" He said giving her a kiss. "I'm proud of everything you do," he whispered as he turned around to face her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smelled his cologne and pulled him closer and started kissing him.

He dropped the newspaper and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up on the table with boxes all over as they were making out. She grabbed his hat he had on and threw it to the side. He started unbuttoning her jeans and started to unbutton his own but a knock on the door interrupted them. They stopped kissing and looked at the direction of the door.

"No" Eric whined.

"C'mon lets get that," Olivia said gently pushing him off. He got off the table and buttoned up his jeans. She got off the table and buttoned up her own jeans. Another knock on the door.

"Coming" Eric called as grabbed his hat from the floor and put it on backwards as he went to the door and opened it.

"Jeez you two suck when it comes to opening a door," Elliot said smirking with Casey standing next to him.

"Yea, yea, come on in" Eric said smirking as he moved away so they can come in and went by Olivia.

"You better be nice cause were helping you voluntarily," Casey said smiling as she went to the kitchen and opened Olivia's fridge and turned around again and looked at Olivia and Eric "You two are matching clothes, how cute" She said smiling.

Eric and Olivia looked at each others clothes and noticed that both had blue jeans, he had a green t-shirt and she had a green tank top.

"That was by accident, it wasn't planned" Eric said smiling. Elliot and Casey just rolled their eyes.

"You're here to help not raid my fridge" Olivia said smiling as she put a couple of DVD's in a box.

"I multitask, don't worry" Casey said smiling as she took out a brownie and threw one to Elliot.

"What you guys need help with?" Elliot mumbled with his mouth full.

"You two can take these boxes downstairs and Casey and I will finish packing my stuff." Olivia instructed.

"Told you she is bossy" Eric said smiling as he grabbed two boxes.

"Shut up" Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

Elliot took two boxes and followed Eric out of the apartment.

"You two are so in love its coming out of your eyes" Casey said smiling as she went by Olivia and helped her pack CD's and DVD's

"No its not"

"Oh c'mon, I have never seen you smile as much in this last year, no one has ever seen you this happy. Let me guess…you two were making out but then Elliot and I interrupted you guys" Casey challenged smiling at her friend. Olivia just looked up at her and rolled her eyes with a small smile "I'll take that as a yes" Casey said smiling as she packed the things.

"Yea so I am very happy with him and I do love him, whats the big deal?" Olivia questioned looking up at her friend.

"You think he's the one?" Casey asked smirking.

"I…I don't know…I never thought about it" Olivia said shrugging. Casey just gave her a look "Possibly" Olivia answered smiling and looked at the box of her things again. Casey just smiled and went back to packing Olivia's stuff.

Elliot and Eric came out of the building carrying the boxes.

"Hey Eric?" Elliot asked as they walked to the car.

"Yea?" Eric asked looking over at him.

"You hurt her and I'll hurt you" Elliot said as he put the boxes in the trunk.

"Dude I would rather shoot myself in the head before I hurt her, trust me I wont hurt her" Eric said smirking as he put the boxes in. "Is this your moving day speech? It's not like I'm marrying her"

"Do you want to marry her?" Elliot asked as they started walking back to the building.

"What?"

"You think she's the one?" Elliot asked as he opened the door to the building. Eric stopped and looked at him.

"Yea, I do think she's the one" Eric answered looking at him.

"Ok. Lets get those other boxes" Elliot said smirking as he went in the building. Eric smiled and followed him.

"Four down and 20 to go" Elliot said coming into the apartment. Eric right behind him.

"It's not 20, its 30" Casey said smiling.

"No its not, there's like 10 or 8" Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Sweetie can you help me get that box from the top shelf?"

"Sure" Eric said as he followed her into the bedroom.

Casey went over to Elliot once the two were out of view.

"What she say?" Elliot asked in a low voice.

"Possibly. Eric?" Casey whispered.

"Same thing, actually he said that she is the one" Elliot whispered smiling. Casey just smiled as they heard Olivia laughing from the bedroom.

"Honey I'm serious, that is the best cartoon in the world" Eric said smiling carrying a box coming out of the bedroom with Olivia next to him laughing.

"What cartoon?" Casey asked smiling.

"Tom and Jerry. It's a classic, and my girlfriend says that bugs bunny is the best classic cartoon" Eric answered as he put the box down on the table.

"Fine we'll debate this more later, c'mon lets get these boxes downstairs" Olivia said as she took a box, Eric took two and followed.

"I just made a conclusion," Eric said as they walked down the stairs.

"What's that?" Olivia asked smiling.

"That you're the sexiest woman in the world"

"Just noticed?" Olivia teased as she opened the door, Eric put his foot in front so it didn't close so she could walk out.

"No, I knew that the day I met you, but it was a shame we didn't get to have sex on the table" Eric said smiling as she walked toward the car and he followed.

"Yea, we need to try that out next time" Olivia said smiling as she put the boxes in the car. He put them in as well and then looked at him.

"Thank you for moving in with me" Eric said smiling as he put his arm around her waist.

"Your welcoming, thank you for asking me to move in with you" Olivia said smiling as she put her arms around his neck. He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Jeez we can't leave you two alone for a second" Elliot said coming up to them carrying boxes, Casey next to him carrying a box. Olivia and Eric just smiled.

"We'll put these in my car and we'll meet you at Eric's" Elliot suggested. Olivia just nodded and went in Eric's car, he followed. Elliot and Casey went to Elliot's car.

"Betting pool. When he will propose" Elliot said looking over at Casey as they drove to Eric's house.

"um…two months and lets make it 20 dollars" Casey said smiling.

"Ok, mine is…4 months cause he knows her and doesn't want to scare her off" Elliot said smirking. Casey just nodded as they shook on it.

Olivia and Eric showed up first at his apartment.

"Lets get those boxes up and then we can make out" Eric said smiling as he came out of the car and grabbed a box.

"I'll think about that" Olivia said smiling as she grabbed a box.

"All we have to do is put it on the elevator at once and that's it" Eric said as he opened the door for her.

"Oh yea now I have an elevator" Olivia said smiling as she pressed for the elevator.

"Yes you do," He said smiling as he gave her a kiss.

The door to the elevator opened and inside was a blonde woman who had a nice body and her shirt was slightly open and was wearing expensive clothes.

"Eric, hey" The woman said taking off her expensive sunglasses.

"Kimberly?" Eric asked. Olivia just looked at him and then at the woman.

"Yea, how have you been?" Kimberly asked as she gave him a hug.

"um…good, what are you doing here?" Eric asked and made sure he was looking up at her and not her slightly open shirt.

"I came to see you but you weren't in your apartment"

"Kimberly this is my girlfriend Olivia Benson, honey this is Kimberly Johnson an old friend" Eric introduced.

"Well more of an ex-girlfriend but don't mind Eric" Kimberly said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Olivia said smiling politely.

"Why did you come here?" Eric asked looking at Kimberly.

"To talk" Kimberly said smiling and ran a finger down his chest. Olivia just raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman. Eric threw the box he was holding on the floor right on the elevator sensor so it didn't close and pushed her finger away from his chest.

"Kimberly its over and I swear to god if you do that again I will throw you out myself" Eric said in a low voice angrily.

"What's wrong sweetheart, scared that your little girlfriend is watching, that never stopped you before…" Kimberly started, Eric took her shirt and pushed her against the wall in the elevator.

"You need to go now and don't try to come back, understand?" Eric said in a low voice as he let go of her shirt.

"You're a pussy Gordon" Kimberly said smirking as she walked away "Nice meeting you new girlfriend" She said smiling at Olivia and walked out of the building.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia asked watching Eric lean on the wall and stare at the ground.

"She is an old friend"

"She said she's your ex-girlfriend." Olivia said as she put the boxes in the elevator and closed the door.

"Promise if I tell you, you wont think less of me?" Eric asked looking up at her as the elevator went up.

"Um…promise" Olivia said walking over to him and placing her hands on his waist and just looking at him.

"She was a friend with benefits type of friend," Eric said in a low voice placing his hands on her waist.

"Oh, well…um…she still your friend with benefits?" Olivia asked as she removed her hands from him.

"No, no, it was a long time ago, when I was single" Eric said as he took her hands in his.

"She said that it didn't stop you before, Eric if something is going on you need to tell me now" Olivia said and picked up a box as the door opened.

"Nothing is going on baby, I swear…"

"You also swore about your job and then remember what happened" Olivia cut him off and walked out of the elevator. He grabbed the box from the floor and followed her.

"Honey that was different, I would never do something like that to you"

"I bet that's what the other girl thought" Olivia mumbled walking down the hallway.

"No, look, that happened when I was in high school, I was a different person then, please believe me when I tell nothing is going on, Kimberly is my past and something that I left behind" Eric said as he unlocked his apartment, Olivia just went in and put the box down and went to the couch. Eric closed the door and put the box down and followed her to the couch.

He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her lap "Baby?" he whispered "I love you"

"Eric…" Olivia said lifting up her head. She was in tears already. "How could you do that to someone? How do I know that it's who you were and not who you are?"

"Because baby you know me. I would never hurt you, what happened in high school was a long time ago and it happened right after my parents died, I was confused, I…I felt horrible after"

"Your parents died when you were 15" Olivia said as she took his hand. He got up from the floor and sat down next to her.

"I know, and that was the only time I ever cheated, trust me" Eric said as he hugged her.

"Ok, but if you start to like someone else, I want you to tell me before hand" Olivia whispered as she stroked his hair.

"I won't start liking anyone else except for you, I love you," He whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Honey I need you to know how my parents died, it will make you understand more why I did what I did"

"Ok, I'm listening" Olivia whispered as she stopped hugging him and just looked at him. He just took her hand and placed it on his chest and held it there.

"When I was 15…I went to this party after one of my basketball games…and I got drunk…cops came in and arrested me since I was below age…my parents got the call and…" Eric said as his eyes got watery, Olivia just took his other hand and held it.

"On their way to the police station…ironically they get hit by a drunk driver and…" Eric choked through tears. Olivia never saw him cry, it broke her heart to see the man she loved being hurt this much. She just hugged him and stroked his hair.

"They died instantly…without a fight or anything…my parents died hating my guts" Eric choked as he buried his face in Olivia's shoulder and held on to her.

"Shhh, its ok baby" She whispered holding him as a tear ran down her cheek. Dying inside to see a man that she always saw so strong brake down instantly. She couldn't blame him for doing what he did. Those moments in you life change you. She couldn't doubt that.

"I didn't mean it…my whole family blamed me for their death, my whole family disowned me after that night…I didn't mean it"

"I understand, its ok," Olivia whispered kissing his cheek.

"For a whole year after their death…no one from my family even gave me a hug or told me it wasn't my fault…they hated me…they hated my guts as they died and my whole family hated me…I'm sorry"

"It's wasn't your fault, I love you baby, you're the closest thing I got, I love you" Olivia whispered as she rocked him back and forth. She wanted to put him back together. Wanted to soothe him as he always soothed her when she was upset. Wanted to help the sweetest man she ever met. Just not knowing how.

Even her own mother, who was a drunk, never treated her the way Eric was treated. He was vulnerable. How can she blame him for cheating when he was 15 years old and without a real family. When a loved one dies, your family is supposed to be there. Help you. He didn't have either. He didn't have family. He didn't have help. She couldn't blame him one bit for looking for comfort in a different place. She couldn't blame him. She loved him.

"I love you Olivia." He whispered wiping his tears.

"I love you too Eric" She whispered kissing his cheek.

"Marry me Olivia Benson"

"What?"


	7. Its up to you

"Marry me" Eric whispered again holding her by the waist.

"Wow Eric, wow" Olivia said instantly jumping up from the couch and started pacing around the apartment.

"Olivia I love you, I want to marry you" Eric said as he got off the couch and walked over to her.

"No Eric, this is just too fast, I cant…we cant…I have to go" Olivia said and headed toward the door. Eric ran in front of her and blocked the door.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked standing in front of the door.

"I…I…we…I need to go home" Olivia said trying to get past him. He didn't move and locked the door behind him "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you run until you talk to me. Now tell me what your afraid of" Eric said taking her hand and placing it on his chest. "Are you afraid of me?" He whispered. She shook her head "Afraid of commitment?"

"Eric I need to think about this, it's just too much at once" Olivia said in a low voice removing her hand from his chest.

"Then think with me, you think I didn't plan on proposing to you? Baby I have been planning to propose since that night you forgave me for lying about my job. But when I saw how long it took you to decide if you wanted to move in with me, I wasn't sure but I'm sure right now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Oh my god Eric, this is just moving way too fast, were not even living together yet and your already proposing, why couldn't you just leave it alone when I said I wanted to move in with you?" Olivia asked as she started pacing around the apartment again.

There was a knock on the door. "You guys in there?" They heard Elliot ask.

"I bet their having sex" They heard Casey say and both of them started laughing.

Eric walked over to Olivia and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer "Sweetheart if you want they can drive you home or you can stay here and talk to me about this. Its up to you" Eric whispered as he stroked her cheek softly. Olivia just started crying.

"Liv you ok?" Elliot said as he banged on the door again as he heard her cry.

"It's up to you baby, " Eric whispered looking at her.

"I…Eric I cant marry you" Olivia choked through tears.

Eric felt like his whole world came crashing down on him. Everything he wanted was gone. He ruined it. His fault. His whole body felt like an earthquake. Half of his body in pain. The other half in denial.

"I…Please baby…I…talk to me please" Eric said holding her close to him.

"I need to go" Olivia said letting go of him and walking to the door quickly as tears ran from her eyes.

"Baby please…forget it…forget what I said…please don't" Eric said watching her open the door. Casey and Elliot looked worried as Olivia quickly walked by them crying. Eric just slid down the wall that he was leaning on now and buried his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Elliot asked concerned as Casey went to catch up with Olivia.

"I asked her to marry me and she said no" Eric answered quietly holding his head in his hands.

Elliot's mouth just dropped and looked at the broken man in front of him.

"Hey man, it happens, you know liv she gets freaked out by this stuff" Elliot said patting him on the shoulder "I'll see you around" Elliot whispered and walked out of his apartment and slowly closed the door behind him. It hurt him to see his partner give up on something she wanted. More like someone she wanted for so long.

"Olivia, wait up" Casey called out walking fast to catch up with her friend. Olivia stopped as she cried.

"I said no…I…I said no to marrying the only man I ever loved" Olivia choked through tears and wrapped her arms around her own body. Casey just hugged her and held her.

"Casey I said no…I just ruined it" Olivia cried.

"C'mon lets get you home" Casey whispered leading her to Elliot's car as she saw Elliot come out of the building.

Olivia walked in her apartment crying looking at all the boxes of her packed stuff. This was supposed to be a happy day. They should've been together at that moment kissing and hugging and telling each other how much they loved one another. But she ruined it.

Eric lay on his couch staring at a picture of them at the beach. He was supposed to be lying next to her and telling her how happy he was that they lived together. He was supposed to be with her. He belonged with her. She belonged with him. But he ruined it.

Olivia cried herself to sleep. She wanted to be in his arms at that moment. She wanted to be next to him. Next to the man she loved.

Eric fell asleep staring at a picture of them. He wanted to hold her. Wanted to touch her skin, smell her hair. He wanted so bad to fall asleep next to the woman he loved. But he fell asleep alone.

Olivia woke up in her bed alone. Her eyes red and puffy from crying all night. She wanted to turn around and hold Eric and mumble how she hates to wake up early and for him to make fun of her. She wanted that so bad.

She got out of bed and went to her kitchen and saw that there was food on the table already and note with the two keys sitting on the note. She smiled realizing Eric sneaked in early and made her breakfast and left.

She took the note and opened it

_I love you and I want to live with you baby, one key is to your apartment cause I don't want to come in without your permission and the other key is to my apartment, which I'm still hoping you will call your place. I do want to marry you but if you're not ready then that's fine. I'll wait until you say yes. We can just go back to living together and if that freaks you out then lets just go back to normal. Please don't leave me. I love you and I need you more then you need me. I love you so much. Enjoy your breakfast and don't stress too much at work if it's possible. I'll always love you. Eric _

Olivia's eyes got watery reading the note. She looked at the breakfast, which he knew was her favorite. Pancakes. With two bottles of syrup next to it as a joke since he knew she loved a lot of syrup. She smiled at his joke.

She sat down and for the first time in the longest time she ate her breakfast alone. Normally Eric would come by before she went to work and before he had to go to work so they could eat breakfast together. She sat there alone eating her breakfast that he made for her. Just thinking about him.

She should have been at his…their apartment eating together and smiling at each other and looking into each others eyes like they did every morning. But this wasn't every morning. This was the morning of her refusing to marry her boyfriend. Her lover. Her best friend. The greatest men she every met. This wasn't a regular morning.

Olivia showed up at work with coffee and just sat at her desk thinking. Just thinking of him again.

"Hey" Elliot said softly as he sat on her desk next to her.

"Hi" Olivia said softly as she took a sip of coffee and opened a file.

"How you holding up?" Elliot asked in a low voice obviously seeing she was broken inside.

"I'm fine" Olivia lied.

"Liv, he dropped too much at once it's not your fault, you did what anyone…"

"Shut up Elliot don't give me that crap, I feel like crap for what I did to him, he didn't deserve that especially from me. No one would say no to him only I would" Olivia said frustrated. Not at her partner but at herself.

"Liv he wouldn't ask anyone else" Elliot said looking at her knowing she wasn't really telling him this but she needed to vend her anger at someone. Anger for herself.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Cause I know that" Olivia said in a low voice and looked at her file again.

"Ok, if you need anything just say so" Elliot said as he got off her desk and sat in his chair across from her.

Olivia said nothing and just stared at her file and glanced at the picture of them she had on her desk and back down to her file. She kept repeating this for almost an hour. She wanted to call him and tell him she loved him and tell him she wanted them to be with him but she couldn't tell him she couldn't marry him at that point. At least not now.

She leaned back on her chair and just stared at the picture of them. She told Casey that he was probably the one. She told her this the day he proposed. What was she afraid of? Was her work really getting to her and making her question her personal life? Why didn't she say yes? Was she ready to spend the rest of her life with one man?

"Olivia" Elliot said putting on his jacket. She didn't respond and kept staring at the picture of the man she loved.

"OLIVIA!" John and Fin yelled at the same time. She jumped a little and got interrupted from her thought.

"What?" she asked looking up at them. They just pointed to Elliot.

"Our victim called, she said someone is in her house, we need to go" Elliot said taking her jacket and throwing it to her. Olivia nodded and put on her jacket and followed her partner.

They got to the victims house and went up the steps.

"Its open" Elliot whispered as he pulled out his gun. Olivia pulled her gun out as well.

"Put the baby down!" They heard someone yell. They went into the living room and lifted up their guns. Olivia's mouth dropped seeing Eric and another man pointing there guns at their victim who was holding a baby in front of her and a gun aimed at Eric.

"What's going?" Elliot asked quickly pointing his gun at Eric. Olivia pointed her gun at the other man. Grateful that her partner didn't make her point her gun at Eric.

"What are you two doing here?" Eric asked keeping his gun aimed at the woman.

"This is our victim, what are you doing here?" Elliot questioned keeping his gun pointed at Eric.

"Your victim? This is our suspect" Eric answered.

"I'm a victim," The woman yelled.

"Shut the hell up and put the baby down so I can arrest you," The man yelled at the woman.

"Cool it, keep calm Rivera" Eric instructed keeping his gun aimed at the woman.

"Eric what are you doing? Put your gun down" Olivia said looking at him.

"She's been playing you the whole time liv, every time we are about to get her she screams rape or abuse" Eric said.

"Put your weapons down" Rivera said pointing his gun at Olivia and Elliot.

"Weapon down Rivera" Eric said angrily. Rivera didn't move "That's an order!" Eric yelled. Rivera quickly switched his gun toward the woman.

"I was raped and you can't arrest me, I'm the victim," The woman said smugly.

"Lady I had a long night, don't mess with me. Put your weapon down and give us the baby." Eric said keeping his gun aimed at her.

"You want the baby?" The woman asked and threw the baby in the air. Rivera dropped his gun and caught the baby. The woman pulled the trigger aiming for Eric.

Eric got slammed against the wall as his weapon flew out of his hands and his body slid down the wall.

"Eric!" Olivia yelled and put her gun in her holster and ran toward him. "Honey?" She asked kneeling down by him as Elliot grabbed the woman and her gun.

"You still care about me," Eric groaned with a small smile.

"Of course I care about you. Where are you shot?" She asked looking for any blood. He took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"In the heart" He whispered smiling. She managed a small smile and saw he had a bulletproof vest under his shirt. "Please fix my heart baby," He whispered smiling as he closed his eyes. Olivia saw his shirt becoming red and wet. She ripped open his shirt and saw that the bullet went through the vest.

"Elliot call a bus," She said as she took off his vest. He was bleeding from the shoulder. "Eric open your eyes," She said as she took his shirt and pressed it against his wound. He groaned from the pain and slightly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"For what baby?" She asked confused.

"For putting you in that position and for not spending last night with you. I ruined it," He whispered.

"No you didn't baby, I ruined it, I'm sorry" Olivia whispered as her eyes got watery as she held his shirt on his bullet wound.

"Don't be" He whispered and closed his eyes.

"Stay with me honey, the bus is almost here, c'mon sweetie," She said and wiped her tear away.

Olivia rode with him to the hospital and just waited in the waiting room during his surgery since he put her down as his next of kin.

"Detective Benson?" The doctor said as he came out of the surgery room. Olivia quickly stood up.

"Is he ok?"

"Luckily the force of the bullet was reduced by the bulletproof vest so it didn't hit any major artery's, but the past wound was injured…"

"What past wound?" Olivia cut him off being completely confused.

"The stab wound" The doctor answered.

"What stab wound? From when?" Olivia asked knowing he had a scar on his shoulder but he never told her how he got it.

_Flashback _

_"This one" Eric said as he kissed a scar on her leg. They were both naked and exploring each other's bodies at 3 in the morning._

"_I fell off of a tree when I was little. This one." Olivia said kissing a scar on his chest. _

"_I got in a fight in school. What about this one" He said as he got on top of her and kissed a scar on her ribcage. _

"_My mom" Olivia answered quietly. _

"_She hit you?" Eric asked quietly. _

"_No big deal" _

"_It is to me," Eric whispered as he took her face into his hands and kissed her lightly on the cheek._

"_Yea, she hit me with a beer bottle. Tell me about this one" Olivia said running her hand across his shoulder._

"_Its not a big deal"_

"_It is to me"_

_End Flashback_

"From his childhood" The doctor answered and motioned for her to follow. She followed him to a computer. "Since you're his next of kin you can see this" The doctor said as he printed out a paper and gave it to her.

Olivia took it and looked it over.

_15 years old  
Male  
Stab wound in the shoulder  
Artery sewed  
Accident from a family member_

Olivia's mouth dropped as a tear rolled down her cheek realizing that a family member stabbed him after his parents died.

She sat by his bedside and just watched him. After going through so much in his childhood, he was still the sweetest man she ever met.

"Hey you" He whispered slightly opening his eyes.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" She asked smiling as she as she took his hand.

"Been better," He whispered as he interlaced his fingers with his and looked at her.

"The doctor said that no major artery was hit but your old stab wound got injured" Olivia whispered looking at him. He just looked up at the ceiling and said nothing "The doctor gave me the paper from when it happened" Olivia said watching him trying to ignore the subject "It wasn't an accident was it?" He finally looked over at her.

"I caused my parents death, I wasn't going to get another family member sent to jail. It was easier to say it was an accident," He said quietly as he held her hand.

"Honey who stabbed you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," He said as he looked at the ceiling again.

"Baby…"

"Please liv"

"Ok, we won't talk about it now" Olivia agreed and just held his hand.

"Don't you need to go to work?" He asked looking at her again.

"Yea, but its ok" Olivia answered smirking.

"Why don't you go and I'll talk to you later" Eric suggested.

"I don't want to leave you"

"It's ok, go ahead,"

"You sure?"

"Positive, go to work" He said smiling a little. Olivia nodded as she got up and gave him a kiss. He smiled and let go of her hand. She smiled and went out of his room.

"How is he?" Elliot asked as she came in the precinct and sat at her desk.

"He's going to recover, the bullet didn't hit any major artery's" Olivia answered.

"Good" Elliot said nodding.

"Yea" Olivia said quietly just glad that the man she loved was going to be ok physically but she didn't know if he would recover emotionally.

She got home at 8 that night and just lay down on her couch and stared at the ceiling. She heard a knock on the door. She still just lay there, hurting too much with guilt of hurting Eric to move. Another knock. Olivia rolled her eyes and got up.

"Better be important," She said as she opened the door. Eric was standing there with a bouquet of flowers covering his face and then lowered them and gave her a cheesy smile. She just laughed.

"I thought you were going to be in the hospital" She said smiling as he came in and gave her the flowers.

"I signed my self out since I hate hospitals and my shoulder already has stitches so no point of staying there" Eric said as he closed her door as she put the flowers in a vase.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?"

"From the bullet or from you?" He asked in a low voice as he walked up next to her. Olivia just looked down and then turned to face him.

"Eric, you dropped a big burden on me yesterday, I…" His lips interrupted her. He pulled her closer and kissed her harder. She kissed him back and kept close to him.

He picked her up and put her on the table She ripped open his shirt and quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He knocked down all the boxes of DVD's that were packed sending them flying all over the floor.

"Oh god" She mumbled as she pressed her body against him as he pulled off her shirt and threw it on the ground.

"Told you we had to try the table thing," He said as he started kissing her chest and unzipped her jeans.

"Yea" She mumbled smiling with her eyes closed as he grabbed her jeans and pulled them off and gently slid off her panties. He came back up and kissed her and gently nibbled on her bottom lip as he slid down his jeans to his knees and pulled down his boxers.

"Oh god" Olivia mumbled grabbing his shirt that was unbuttoned and pulling it off of him. She ran her hands down his chest and stroked his lower abdomen where he had the 'V' shape that led to other passionate things.

"Your beautiful" He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Oh my god" Olivia said with her eyes closed as she kissed his chest.

"Ready?" He whispered feeling completely hard and ready to come inside her.

"Almost" She whispered smiling. He smiled at the way she teased him and slid down to her waist and lightly kissed stomach and went under her waist and gently brought out his tongue and inserted it. She screamed at the surprise of his pleasuring and quickly silenced it with a smile "Ready" She said panting.

He smiled at her scream and pulled himself up to face her and gently pushed inside of her. She moaned and grabbed him by the neck and breathed hard into his ear as he moved inside of her slowly.

"I love you," He whispered, as he trusted inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close as possible.

"You know that…" she panted "most guys mean…" she said panting "That they love this…" She was breathing hard against his ear, as he trusted faster. "When they say they love you…" She smiled feeling him inside of her "During sex" She finally finished her sentence breathing hard.

"I'm not most guys." He panted as his body moved back and forth to pleasure her "I'm your guy" he whispered into her ear.

"Marry me Eric Gordon," She whispered and screamed as she reached orgasm. He quickly found his own orgasm and fell on her breathing hard. He last words going to through his head.

"Amazing" She whispered smiling breathing hard as she ran her hands through his hair.

"You're amazing," He whispered breathing hard as he put her sweaty hair behind her ears and slid off of her and onto the table.

"Table sex isn't bad," She said smiling as she placed her head on his chest.

"We still have to explore 4 in the afternoon sex," He said smiling as he stroked her hair.

"I'll be right back," She whispered as she gave him a kiss and got off the table and went to the bathroom.

He just lay there staring at her ceiling and finally got off the table and pulled on his clothes and lay down on her couch.

She came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later wearing only a robe. She lay down by him on the couch and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered as he turned around to face her. They looked in each others eyes and just smiled.

"Can you tell me what happened when you were a kid? That scar on your shoulder? How you got it?" Olivia asked as she stroked his hair.

"When I was a kid. It was an accident," He answered quietly.

"Honey I know it wasn't an accident…"

"It was" He cut her off and got off the couch and went to the kitchen "It was an accident cause he was aiming for my heart" He said as he opened the fridge and just stared inside of it.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked quietly coming behind him and wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"I don't want to talk about it," He said closing the fridge.

"I know you're scared…"

"Don't Olivia" He said in a louder voice and walked away from her. "Don't treat me as one of your victims, I deserve better then that especially from you," he said frustrated pacing around the apartment.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I didn't mean to" Olivia said running a hand through her hair knowing he needed Olivia his girlfriend and not Detective Benson.

"I had a bad childhood, so what? I don't need you to feel sorry for me Olivia, I don't want you to feel sorry for me" Eric said as he sat down on a chair at her kitchen table and just stared at the ground.

She walked over to him and kneeled down and took both of his hands "I know, I'm sorry sweetheart. But I can't stand knowing someone hurt you" She whispered holding his hands not being able to imagine who would try to hurt someone as gentle as him.

"It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter now," Eric said quietly staring at the ground.

"It does to me. Baby I want to be there for you just like your always there for me, please tell me who tried to hurt you" Olivia whispered watching his eyes get watery as he stared at the ground and avoided her look.

"My…my…my half brother" Eric answered quietly. Olivia looked at him since she didn't know he had half a brother.

"You have half a brother?"

"My…my dad cheated on my mom…before I was born…I…I didn't know about him…until he showed up at the…funeral and…tried to stab me"

"Oh baby" Olivia whispered as she got up and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I tried to fight him off and he…was aiming for my chest…my heart…but as we fought he stabbed me in shoulder." Eric whispered as he held on to her.

"Baby he tried to murder you, you should have called the cops" Olivia whispered.

"And say what? 'Oh hi this is the 15 year old you arrested for drinking, my half brother who I just found out existed tried to stab me to death because I killed my parents because I was drunk' liv if I sent him to jail my whole family would hate me more then they did at that point. I ruined my whole family…I don't blame you for not wanting to spend the rest of your life with me. I'm a complete screw up"

"No your not, don't say that" Olivia said holding him and kissing his cheek. "You're a smart, amazing, funny, intelligent and trust me when I say very sexy man" she whispered smirking. He smiled a little.

"You make me glad I didn't die when I got stabbed," He whispered.

"It makes me glad that your half brother has lousy aim" She whispered smiling and gave him a kiss.

"How can you love me so much?"

"Do me a favor sweetheart?"

"Anything"

"Never doubt how much I love you, because there isn't words to describe how much love I have for you and this heart," She whispered smiling and placing her hand on his chest. He just nodded and gave her a kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" Eric asked looking into her eyes.

"Anything"

"You whispered Marry me Eric Gordon when we were having sex, is that because you were just reaching orgasm or because you want to marry me? No pressure sweetheart I just need to know" Eric whispered as he held her closer on his lap.

"Eric…I do want to marry you but I'm scared" Olivia whispered stroking his chest.

"Of what?" Eric whispered "Please tell me what your afraid of. I want to protect you of whatever you're scared of. Please?"

"I'm scared to hurt you Eric, I love you. I don't want to hurt you in the future"

"What makes you think you would hurt me?" Eric asked as he stroked her hair.

"I don't want to end up like my mother always drunk, I don't want to hurt you Eric, half my genes are from a criminal and the other half are from a violent drunk, I'm scared to hurt you baby" Olivia whispered as her eyes got watery.

"Olivia you are not your mother and you certainly are not your father. You are Olivia, a beautiful, smart, funny, caring and very sexy woman. You wont hurt me and if anybody hurts me in the future I want you to do the honors" Eric said smirking as he kissed her forehead.

"What about that night I got drunk? I was mean to you and I called you a liar and I told you I hated you…"

"But then you said you loved me and then you wanted to have sex with me, and baby having sex with you is not a bad thing" He whispered smiling "get up" He said, she looked at him and got off his lap and sat down on the chair again.

He put his hand in his pocket and kneeled down on one knee facing her and took her hand.

"I want you to be the only person that hurts me when it comes to my heart, I know you wont but if any one does I want it to be you. So if you will, please let me spend the rest of my life with someone I love. Please marry me Olivia Benson" Eric said smiling as he pulled out a engagement ring from his pocket and held it out for her. The ring had a large heart shaped diamond in the middle and two pink diamonds on the side.

"Ok" Olivia whispered as a tear ran down her cheek "I'll marry you" She whispered smiling. Eric smiled widely and got off the ground and grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Thank you" He whispered as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This belongs to you," He said smiling and taking her hand and slipping the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful" Olivia said smiling looking at the ring and gave her fiancé a kiss.

"Just like you" He whispered smiling "You're beautiful inside and out. I love you"

"I love you too" She whispered smiling uncontrollably and hugged him. She had a fiancé. A man she can spend the rest of her life with and be happy.

A/N: Any favorite parts? Please leave reviews! please?


	8. Not possible

"Someone take that hanger out from Benson's mouth" Munch teased as Olivia walked in the precinct with a huge smile. Everyone looked up John's comment and they smirked seeing the difference in Olivia from yesterday and today. A good difference.

"I think all of you will be happy to know that I got engaged last night," Olivia said smiling widely and putting up her hand up to show off the ring.

"You finally said yes?" Elliot asked smiling as he got up from his chair and gave her a hug.

"Yup" Olivia answered smiling.

"Congrats" John said smiling as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks" Olivia said smiling as she let go and Fin got up for his turn.

"Let me see that ring" Fin said smiling taking her hand. "Damn, yea you defiantly got a winner" Fin said smiling and gave her a hug.

"I know" Olivia said smiling uncontrollably as she let go of him.

"What do you know?" Casey asked coming into the squad room.

"That my fiancé is a winner," Olivia said smiling and showed off the ring.

"Oh my god," Casey yelled out smiling and gave her a big hug.

"Jeez Casey I can hear you in my office" Cragen said as he came out of his office.

"Olivia is engaged" Casey yelled out smiling. Everyone just smiled at Casey's happiness for her friend.

"Really?" Cragen asked smiling as he walked over to Olivia.

"Yea, Eric and I got engaged last night" Olivia said smiling.

"Congratulations" Cragen said smiling as he gave her a hug. Extremely happy for Olivia since she was like his daughter.

"Thanks" Olivia said smiling uncontrollably.

"Hey I just found out that the FBI has some files on our suspect" Fin said as he hung up the phone.

"Sorry to ruin your day liv but you and Elliot go see if they will give it to us" Cragen said looking at the two. They just nodded and went out of the squad room.

"I'm sure that Eric has me insights for the best man" Elliot joked as he drove the car.

"Well I can't say for sure since it's up to him but probably," Olivia said smiling.

"Well I give you my blessing, I'm happy for you liv" Elliot said smiling at his friend.

"Thanks that means a lot" Olivia said smiling with a nod.

They finally reached the FBI building.

"Were looking for the AD" Elliot said to one of the agents as he and Olivia flashed their badges.

"That office" The agent said pointing to a room. They nodded and went to the room.

They sat for a couple of minutes trying to convince the Assistant Director to give them the files.

"Look detectives why don't you go and try to convince one of my agents on the case and if he says he doesn't need the files then its all yours" The AD said.

"Fine, where is your agent?" Elliot asked getting off the chair.

"I believe he is having lunch at the diner across the street" The AD answered.

"Thank you" Olivia said as they went out of the building and went to the diner across the street.

"That should be him," Elliot said pointing to a man in a suit sitting at a table. They walked over to him.

"Agent McCormick?" Olivia asked showing her badge.

"Yes that's me, Can I help you?" McCormick asked as he put his drink down.

"We need some files on David Spencer and your AD said to come to you and you will provide them to us" Elliot answered.

"Well I cant do that, excuse me detectives I have a meeting" McCormick said as he put money on the table and walked out of the diner. Elliot and Olivia followed.

"We just need the files, we have him on rape homicide" Olivia called out as they followed the agent.

"I have him on something bigger" The agent said as he walked.

"Are you scared of him? Is that why you can't give us some files?" Elliot provoked as he came in front of the agent. The agent stopped and looked at him.

"You're a detective, is that correct?" The agent asked smirking at Elliot.

"Hell yes" Elliot said smirking at the agent.

"I don't answer to you _detective_, I'm a federal agent I overpower _you"_ McCormick said smugly.

"And I overpower you" Eric said smiling as he walked up behind Olivia and flashed his CIA badge. Olivia just smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" McCormick asked staring at Eric as he came in between him and Elliot.

"Agent Gordon, CIA, and you are?" Eric asked holding out his hand.

"Agent McCormick, FBI" McCormick said as he shook hands with him.

"Well Mr. Federal Agent, what do these nice detectives want?" Eric asked smiling. Olivia smiled and walked behind Elliot and Eric.

"Can we not talk about this on the street?" McCormick asked.

"Sure, lets go to your office" Eric said smiling. McCormick said nothing and walked away to the building. Elliot smiled and followed him.

"Hey fiancé" Olivia said smiling at Eric.

"Hey" Eric said smiling as they walked toward the building a couple of seconds behind Elliot.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I came to be your knight in shining armor" Eric said smiling "I was in the neighborhood on my way to see an informant and saw that jerk being mean to my fiancé so I thought I use my CIA powers" Eric answered as he opened the door for her. Olivia just smiled and went toward Elliot and McCormick.

"Agent McCormick why don't these detectives get the files for their case?" Eric asked walking over to McCormick.

"I…" McCormick started

"Is your copy machine broken?" Eric asked.

"No"

"Excuse me?" Eric said raising an eyebrow.

"No sir" McCormick answered.

"Good, now lets get those files for these nice detectives" Eric said smiling.

"I cant just…"

"You cant? Lets see what the mayor has to say" Eric said as he took out his cell.

"You're bluffing" McCormick said smirking at him. Eric smiled and dialed a number.

"Hey mayor Greenberg its agent Gordon…I'm doing great…how are the grandkids…good, look I have a problem with a federal agent he wont help out NYPD'S finest on a case…here you go" Eric said smiling as he handed the phone to McCormick "Mayor wants to speak to you _agent_"

McCormick took the phone "Hello…no sir there's been a misunderstanding…yes sir" he said and handed it back to Eric. Olivia and Elliot just smirked.

"Lets get those files shall we?" Eric asked looking at McCormick.

"Yes sir" McCormick said and motioned for Elliot to follow.

"Thanks dude" Elliot said smiling at Eric and followed McCormick.

"My hero" Olivia said smiling and gave Eric a kiss. "I'll see you tonight fiancé" She said smiling.

"You got it, oh damn I still have the mayor on hold" Eric said smiling returning a kiss and putting the phone up to his ear. Olivia laughed and went toward Elliot.

Olivia got to Eric's apartment at 9 since they decided she will live there and they will move all her stuff later on in the week. Eric still wasn't home. She took off her badge and flopped down on the couch.

She ate dinner and as she was washing a dish her engagement ring slipped and fell down the drain.

"Oh no, c'mon" Olivia said quickly turning off the water. She tried to reach it but couldn't get it.

"Where the hell is Eric when you need him" She mumbled to herself as she opened the cabinets under the sink and went under and grabbed a wrench that was right there and unhooked the pipe.

Eric came in the apartment and could hear clutter in the kitchen. _What the hell is she up to now? _He thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen. He came to a halt when he saw her lying supine under the sink only her legs visible.

His heart started racing since it was one of the sexiest things he saw. Her stomach was showing a little since her arms were over her head fiddling with the pipes. Her jeans hugged close to her amazing body form. He had to remind himself to breath so he wouldn't die over the amazing beauty in front of him.

Olivia felt someone watching her and she came from under the sink and saw her fiancé with his mouth open almost drooling.

"Hey your home" She said smiling as she played with the wrench she was holding. Eric quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Yea, what are you doing?" He uttered still in amazement at how beautiful she looked at that moment. Drops of sweat went down Olivia's neck and disappeared down the valley between her breasts. Eric just gulped and quickly looked up at Olivia.

"Oh my ring fell in by accident so I was trying to get it" Olivia said smiling seeing he was checking her out.

"Oh" Eric said nodding as he walked over to her.

"You ok?" Olivia teased smiling.

"Uh yea, I'm great, I just didn't know how attractive you would look lying under that sink" He said smiling as he sat down by her on the floor.

"You find me attractive when I hold a wrench?" Olivia asked smiling.

"No, just very hot lying under a sink" Eric said smiling as he took the wrench she was holding and put it on the floor by them. Olivia smiled and grabbed him by his tie and pulled him toward her. Eric followed her lips but she kept moving back until she was lying under the sink with Eric on top of her.

"Hi" She whispered smiling into the small darkness in the cabinets.

"Hi" He whispered smiling as he moved closer to her lips. She smiled and took the back of his neck and pulled him closer and started kissing him. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her.

"I love you" Olivia whispered smiling as he gently kissed her neck.

"I love you too fiancé" Eric whispered smiling as he came to look at her again. She just looked into his pool of blue as he explored her brown eyes.

"Lets get that ring shall we?" Olivia suggested smiling as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll get it cause you are just too damn sexy to fiddle with pipes," Eric said smiling as he moved down her body and got off of her. Olivia smiled and moved came out from under the sink.

"Already taking the role of the husband, I like that" Olivia said smiling and gave him a kiss and got off the ground as he went under the sink again.

Olivia needed to remind herself to breath this time. His shirt was not tucked in and his shirt was lifting up showing his abs that she found extremely attractive. His jeans were slung down low showing his muscle shaped 'v' on his lower abdomen. Her mouth began watering watching him.

"How was work?" Eric asked as he fiddled with the pipes. She quickly snapped out of her trance and closed her mouth when she realized it was open.

"It was ok" Olivia answered as she leaned on the counter top and kept checking him out.

"I have to fly to Italy tomorrow morning" Eric said.

"Oh ok" Olivia said hating that he always had to work out of the country for a couple of days.

"I'll be back in two days."

"Can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked still watching him under the sink.

"Of course"

"Why do you do it?" Olivia asked.

"Plumbing? Because a sexy woman lost her engagement ring that she got from a sexy man" Eric said smiling.

"You know what I mean," Olivia said smiling.

"My job?" He asked as he found the ring and put the pipe back.

"Yea" Olivia answered as she took the ring and turned on the water to wash it. "I mean you have to keep half of your life secret, you can't discuss work because every case you do is top secret, why do you do it?" Olivia asked as she turned off the water and put the ring back on her finger. Eric moved out from the cabinets and got off the ground.

"I joined the Navy as soon as I turned 18, I hated my home life and couldn't stand it there. When I got out I had the choice of joining the FBI or CIA as my career. I choose CIA because I didn't want to let everyone know about my life and at that point I enjoyed keeping everything secretive" Eric answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Would you choose something else now that you look back on it?" Olivia asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, because if I wasn't in the CIA I wouldn't need to learn Italian and I wouldn't be in that bookstore and I would have never met you and I certainly don't regret meeting you" Eric said smiling. Olivia smiled and started kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back as he pulled her closer. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get that and you clean the water under the sink," Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss and went to the door. Eric rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel and cleaned the water that leaked when he played with the pipes.

Olivia opened the door to their apartment. A man who looked a little younger then Eric was standing there. He had the same blue eyes as Eric but wasn't as buff as Eric.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked looking at the stranger.

"I'm looking for Eric Gordon," The man said as he checked her out. Olivia just raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Eric" She called out.

"Who is…oh shit," Eric said as he came to the door and just stared at the man.

"Hey Eric" The man said with a smirk. Eric didn't return the smirk; his expression was mostly anger and confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eric asked as he came by the door looking pissed off.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The man asked looking at Olivia.

"What are you doing here Nicky?" Eric asked looking angry. Olivia said nothing and kept looking back and forth at the two men.

"Came to talk" Nicky said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why? I don't want to see you and you know that," Eric said looking pissed off.

"I came to check up on you," Nicky said smirking.

"You can go to hell you stupid bastard," Eric said angrily.

"I'm a bastard cause you made me one" Nicky said angrily. Eric grabbed him by the throat and slammed his body against the wall in the hallway, and squeezed his neck harder. Olivia quickly followed and grabbed Eric.

"Stop Eric, stop" She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and tried to pull him off.

"Get off of me Olivia." Eric yelled angrily and pushed her hand away from his neck.

"You're going to kill him," Olivia said angrily as she saw Nicky turn really red and not being able to breath.

"Stay out of this" Eric said giving her a look. She looked at him shocked since he was never mean to her.

"Let go of him now" Olivia said in a louder angrier voice shooting him the same look. Eric looked at her and let go of Nicky. Nicky slid down the wall and held his neck as he coughed.

"Come back again Nicky and you will regret it" Eric threatened in an angry low voice and went back into the apartment and slammed the door closed.

"You're his girlfriend?" Nicky asked still being on the ground.

"Fiancé" Olivia answered looking at the closed door to the apartment.

"He was always pussy whipped" Nicky said smirking as he got off the ground. Olivia quickly looked at him.

"How do you know him?" She asked looking at Nicky.

"I'm his half brother" Nicky answered and went down the hall. Olivia's mouth just dropped realizing Nicky was the one who tried to kill Eric.

She went into the apartment and Eric was just sitting on the couch and staring blankly into space. Olivia just sat on the other end of the couch and looked at him.

"What?" He asked feeling her eyes on him but he kept staring into space.

"I love you but you talk to me like you did back there or try to push my hand again I swear I will slap you" Olivia said staring at him.

"I'm sorry" Eric said looking over at her. "I'm sorry Olivia, It wont happen again, I'm so sorry" he said and looked at the ground. Olivia said nothing and moved down the couch to be next to him.

"He told me he was your half brother" Olivia whispered wrapping her arms around his and resting her chin on his shoulder. Eric just nodded.

"C'mon lets go to bed," Olivia said as she pulled off his tie. Eric just looked at her with a smirk "What?" She asked smirking.

"Nothing" He said smirking and started kissing her. She smiled and let herself fall back on the couch as he kept kissing her. "I love that you don't take crap from anybody" He said smiling lying on top of her.

"Cause I told you I would slap you?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yea, and I'm sorry I was mean to you, you don't deserve that especially from me, I apologize" Eric said sincerely.

"Apology accepted" Olivia said smiling and grabbed him by the shirt and started kissing him again.

Eric woke up at 5 in the morning to catch his flight to Italy. Olivia woke up when she felt him move.

"Hey you" She whispered as he pulled on his jeans.

"Hey did I wake you up?" Eric whispered as he pulled on a sweater.

"Yes you did" Olivia whispered smiling. "When are you coming back?

"Well today is Tuesday so I should be here by Thursday night" Eric answered as he put his holster on his ankle.

"Be careful" Olivia whispered and slightly closed her eyes.

"You too" Eric said smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too," She said smiling opening her eyes again. Her phone rang. "Oh man, I was so happy to be able to fall asleep when you left" Olivia mumbled smiled and grabbed her phone. "Benson…yea, I'll be right there"

"Guess who doesn't get to sleep extra then me" Eric teased smiling.

"Shut up, give me a hug and go to Italy" Olivia said smiling as she sat up in bed. Eric smiled and gave her a big bear hug, which always made her laugh. He whispered something in French in her ear like he always did so she would have to find out what it meant.

"Repeat it" Olivia said smiling. He whispered it again "Ok, I'll find out what it means" Olivia said smiling as she let go of him.

"Ok, I should get going, I love you and be careful at work" He said and gave her a kiss and pulled on his shoes.

"Love you too, have a nice trip," She said as she got out of bed.

"I'll try," He said grabbing some files and gave her another kiss "Bye" and left the apartment. She smiled and got ready to go to another crime scene.

By 6 o'clock that night they almost had the guy. Elliot and Fin were out getting video types that they were sure had their perp on them.

"You're my star" Olivia mumbled to herself looking at her computer.

"Your mine too, how sweet" John said smirking at his desk. Olivia just smiled.

"No, Eric whispered it to me this morning in French" Olivia said smiling.

"You guys still playing that game whispering stuff to each other so the other has to find out what it means?" John asked. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Got him" Elliot said coming into the squad room carrying a videotape.

"Clear as day" Fin added as all of them went to the T.V. as Elliot put it in.

They stood and watched.

"We don't know his name, that's the only problem," Elliot said as he paused the video at their perps face.

"Oh my god" Olivia said under her breath. Everyone looked at her at the same time.

"You know his name?" Fin asked.

"Its…its Eric's half brother. Nicky, he was at our apartment last night" Olivia said still staring at the T.V. not wanting to believe that her fiancé was related to a rapist.

A/N: Oh look what I did there, another cliffhanger : ) Leave reviews and I'll try to update soon depending on how many reviews I get! Thanks for the past reviews!


	9. You cant get rid of me if you tried

"He has a brother?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia in amazement that she didn't tell him this.

"Half brother." Olivia corrected, "I only found out about it a couple of days ago"

"Why didn't he tell us about him?"

"What are you trying to say? That Eric knew Nicky was a rapist but he didn't want to tell us?" Olivia asked in a louder voice getting frusterated.

"Well he sure was very upfront about his job" Elliot yelled "How long was it till he told you 5 or 6 months?"

"I know you just broke up with your girlfriend but don't take your anger out on me" Olivia yelled at Elliot.

"That has nothing to do with this, why is he protecting his brother?" Elliot snapped back.

"It's his half brother and if he knew he sure as hell would have told me"

"Ok, wow, calm down" Fin interrupted.

"Why didn't he tell you he had half a brother?" Elliot asked in a lower voice but still angry.

"Because Nicky tried to stab him to death when he was 15. You really think his likes that little bastard" Olivia said in a low voice angrily and walked out of the squad room.

John followed her. "Liv" He called after her. She stopped and turned around "Do you know where we can find Nicky?"

"I don't know, I'm on my way to our apartment to see if Eric has an address on him but I doubt it" Olivia said and started walking down the hall again.

She got to their apartment and started looking through Eric's drawers to find any kind of address on Nicky. Their house phone started ringing but she was too busy looking through Eric's stuff that she didn't bother answering it.

The phone kept ringing until the answering machine got turned on "Hey babe, its Eric, I called the precinct and you weren't there and your cell isn't on so I'm getting worr…"

Olivia quickly picked up the phone "Hey"

"Hey what are your doing home? Are you ok?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine just came home to find something," Olivia answered as she opened Eric's closet.

"How come your cell isn't on?"

"Oh probably the battery, I forgot to charge it last night. Hey do know the address for Nicky?"

"Nicky? Why do you need his address?"

"Um…I think he dropped something in the hallway last night and maybe I should return it" Olivia lied not wanting to tell him what she found out.

"Jeez liv, I'm in the CIA I can tell when people are lying, what's going on? Why do you need his address?"

"Um…I'll explain when you get back, just tell me his address"

"4106 Lincoln Street in Brooklyn. I'll see you in a couple of hours"

"What? What do mean in a couple of hours?" She asked as she stopped writing down the address.

"I'm coming home, you don't want to tell me something and I can tell something is wrong, I'm coming home"

"Eric you don't need to, its fine"

"I said I'm coming home, I'll see you later"

"Ok, bye"

"Love you"

"You too" Olivia said as she put her pen down.

"Bye" Both of them hung up their phones. Olivia just stared at the address. Most of the time she loved it when Eric always knew something was wrong but she wished he didn't right now.

It was already 10 at night when she got back to the precinct and Fin and Elliot went to find Nicky since Olivia didn't want to do it.

"You ok?" John asked looking at her staring blankly into space.

"I'm fine, just don't know how to tell Eric what we found out." Olivia answered as she grabbed a file and started looking through it.

"When is he coming home?" John asked.

"He should be home soon since he could tell something was wrong when we talked on the phone. " Olivia answered.

"Just show him the video," John suggested. Olivia just nodded in agreement.

"You got the wrong guy" They heard yelling as Fin and Elliot came into the precinct dragging Nicky.

"We have you on tape smart ass" Fin said as they pulled him toward one of the interrogation rooms.

"Holy shit its you" Nicky said smiling as he saw Olivia. "You're a cop? Eric did always like the feisty ones" Nicky said smiling. Fin and Elliot just pulled him into a room.

"Maybe you shouldn't do the interrogation," John suggested.

"Where is that little bastard?" Eric yelled angrily coming into the squad room.

"How do you know we arrested him?" Olivia asked as she got off her chair and walked over to him.

"One of my agents found out when you guys did the warrant for his arrest and he called me" Eric answered as he gave her a kiss.

"Told you the government knows everything" John mumbled from his seat. Eric and Olivia just rolled their eyes at the same time.

"I want to talk to him," Eric said in a low voice.

"Maybe you shouldn't, I mean you guys aren't really fans of each other," Olivia said in a low voice.

"I want him to think I'm going to kill him when I get in there. Let me do this, trust me" Eric said in a low voice as he looked into her eyes.

"You want to see the video tape first?" Olivia asked looking at him. Eric just nodded. Olivia took the remote and turned it on. Eric watched and got angrier as he watched it. After a while Olivia turned it off.

"Are you ok? He didn't touch you or anything?" Eric asked in a low voice looking at Olivia.

"I'm fine don't worry" Olivia said smirking a little.

"Ok, I'm going to go talk to him" Eric said as he fixed his holster on his ankle and went toward the interrogation room. Olivia followed him and then knocked on the mirror so Elliot and Fin would come outside.

"What's up?" Elliot asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I want to talk to him," Eric said looking at Nicky through the mirror. Elliot just looked at Olivia. She said nothing and just nodded.

"Ok, go ahead" Elliot said as he stood by the window and watched.

Eric went in and just sat across Nicky and stared at him angrily.

"Look at you Eric, your so angry that you want to jump out of that seat and rip my guts out" Nicky said smirking. "You want to pound my head on that window until my head goes through, you're an angry mother fucker and that wont change, there isn't that much of a difference between us except for our mommy's"

"I can control myself and you cant that's the difference Nicky. Another difference is that I'm not the product of an affair." Eric said staring at him angrily.

"Oh that's right our daddy cheated on your mommy, you know what they say, like father like son right?"

"Is that why you rape woman you little bitch, you can't get a girl you can cheat on so you go out a abuse them you son of a bitch?"

"Watch it Eric you don't want your mommy and daddy to be mad at you _again_. Maybe I'm an asshole but I'm not the one that killed his parents"

Elliot and Fin just looked at Olivia. She said nothing and kept watching through the window.

"I'm not the asshole who tries to stab his half-brother to death because I can't control my angry" Eric said as he got off his chair and went by Nicky. "You missed you dickhead, I'm still alive." He whispered by Nicky "C'mon Nicky, where's that knife you tried to kill me with? Two words Nicky, anger management"

"Oh please, you can hardly control your urge right now not to throw me out that window. You have anger Eric, anger at me, your whole family for not giving a fuck about you, anger at our daddy for producing me, especially anger at yourself for your parents dieing in that car accident, if you weren't born they would still be alive, you killed them by being born, your a screw up and you know it,"

"No Nicky, I don't have anger at myself, if they were still around I would have probably ended up like you. A miserable man without a family, a man who gets his erection by abusing women. Aww what's wrong Nicky your penis too small so you need to feel controlling during sex"

Nicky just chuckled "Your almost are like me, you don't have family, your whole family doesn't give a fuck if you die tomorrow or right now. Hell they'll throw a party when you're dead, drink a couple of beers and do a cheers for the death of the murderer in the family. Hell Eric killed his parents because he got arrested for drinking why be sad when he's gone"

"I don't have family but at least I have friends, c'mon name me one friend that you got that isn't in jail or isn't overdosing as we speak"

"You have that fiancé I met last night, fuck I have to admit she is pretty damn fine, I would tap that ass if she wasn't a cop. How long do you think that will last? I give it 2 years married to you and she'll be gone just like your family. You're a screw up and nothing is going to change that."

"Well at least I'll have two years, you want have two days when you go to jail."

"Tell me one thing Eric, does she use handcuffs during sex?" Nicky asked chuckling. Eric grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up from his chair and slammed him against the window. Olivia and Elliot stepped back.

"Look at you Eric, you just couldn't resist, you had to hit me sooner or later. C'mon slam my head through that window I know you want to." Nicky said smiling still being held by the neck.

"C'mon Nicky fight back. What's the matter you don't have your knife? I'm too strong for you now? Cause you had some balls stabbing a 15 year-old when he was grieving for his parents. You were weak then and you're still weak," Eric said in a low voice still holding him against the window.

"Look at you, your thinking about her aren't you? She's your weak spot, I offend her and you have me by the neck in a split second. Your thinking about her to calm you down, she's your world Eric but for how long? How long do you think it will take for her to dump you, unless she's done it already but somehow forgave you." Nicky said smirking, Eric gripped his neck tighter "Look at that your grip got tighter, she did dump you before and now it's coming back, you're afraid to lose her cause if you do you have nobody"

"You want me to call Rikers and make sure you get gang raped?"

"You're getting angrier, I'm getting in your head aren't I? Your thinking if you should let me go cause she is watching, you don't want to seem too much like a son of a bitch cause you don't want to be alone _again_. She holds the power in the relationship doesn't she? She says its over and you come back crawling begging for her to take you back. Did you send flowers so she would forgive you?"

"Give it a rest Nicky, the only reason I'm not throwing you out that window is because I don't feel like paying for it." Eric said smirking and threw him on the table. He stepped on it and kneeled down on his neck "C'mon Nicky fight back. C'mon you pussy"

"You're a stupid son of a bitch, the only reason your doing this is because you know everything I said is true. You don't have family. She controls the relationship. All you have is your job and that's it, big CIA agent with his gun and his badge. That's the only thing you're able to control. You join the Navy cause you can't handle everyone hating you at home. Who's the weak one now? C'mon pull out that gun and shoot me cause I know you want to, you wanted to do that since you were 15."

"I can control my anger, you cant. I dont rape women, you do. I'm not you and that will never change." Eric said as he stepped of his neck and got off the table and walked out of the room. He just passed by Olivia and Elliot and didn't say anything. Olivia followed him.

Eric sat on the steps outside the precinct and just looked at the night sky. Olivia watched him for a while by the door and then sat down by him and looked at the night sky with him.

"You're my star as well," Olivia whispered as she took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Eric smiled and looked at her.

"You found out what it meant?" Eric asked as he rested his head on hers and held her hand.

"Yea" Olivia answered smiling.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"You wont leave me anytime soon will you?"

"Hey look at me," Olivia said lifting up her head. Eric looked at her "All the things Nicky said in there are not true, you know that right?"

"Yea but…" Eric said shrugging.

"No buts" Olivia interrupted him "You wont be able to get rid of me even if you try," Olivia said smiling.

"I wont try I promise" Eric said smiling.

"Good, now I didn't get a hug when you came so give me a hug" Olivia said smiling and holding out her arms. Eric smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey" Someone behind them said. They looked up at the same time. "Liv can I talk you for a second?" Elliot asked standing in the doorway.

"I'll be inside if anyone needs me" Eric said as he got off the steps and walked in the precinct.

Elliot sat down by Olivia and looked at the sky.

"I was an ass earlier" Elliot said still looking at the sky.

"I'm glad you noticed" Olivia said smirking.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Eric earlier it was totally out of line"

"Don't worry about it, I was upset as well but just so you know Eric is a good guy and I love him so next time you try to offend him just know I will defend him even if I have to yell at you" Olivia said smiling.

"You got it. So are we ok?" Elliot asked smirking.

"Yea were ok" Olivia answered as she got off the steps "Lets go inside"

"Yea, c'mon" Elliot agreed as he got off the steps and followed her into the precinct.

"Where's Eric?" Olivia asked as she came in the squad room and saw only John and Fin sitting at their desks. They heard commotion in the interrogation room.

"You left them alone? They'll kill each other," Olivia said as she quickly headed to the interrogation room. Fin, Elliot and John quickly followed.

Eric and Nicky were fighting. Nicky slammed Eric's head against the window and shattered the glass. All four detectives took a step back. Eric punched Nicky twice and tackled him down and sat on him and hit him.

"Eric stop" Elliot yelled as he and Fin grabbed Eric and pulled him off.

"Ok, ok, I'm calm" Eric said putting his hands up and started walking away.

"Better hope I don't come out and rape your little pussy" Nicky yelled out still on the ground. Eric came back and slugged him extremely hard and walked away. Both Fin and John did the 'oh that's got to hurt' face.

Olivia quickly followed Eric to the squad room.

"Are you ok?" she asked as he sat down in her chair.

"I'm fine" Eric answered as he wiped his lip that had blood on it.

"Lets go home" Olivia said as she gave him a towel she had on her desk so he can put it on the back of his head where his head went through the window.

"No, its ok" Eric said as he held the towel on his cut in the back of his head.

"Its 2 in the morning c'mon" Olivia said as she took his hand and pulled him out of her chair.

"Damn you did a number on him" Fin said coming into the squad room, followed by John and Elliot.

"Were going to go home" Olivia said as she opened her locker and put her gun in.

"Ok, goodnight" Elliot said as he sat down at his desk.

"Goodnight" Eric said as he followed Olivia out of the precinct. All the guys just waved.

Olivia sat on the counter top in the bathroom and cleaned his cut on his head only wearing her pajamas and Eric stood in between her legs with only his boxers..

"Liv that hurts," Eric groaned as she put alcohol on it.

"Don't be a baby c'mon," Olivia said smirking as she cleaned it with a cotton swab. "I'm not the one that fought with Nicky and got his head slammed through a window, so you have to be strong you big baby" Olivia teased smiling.

"You always have to make fun of me?" Eric asked smiling.

"Yes, its how are beautiful relationship works, I make fun of you and you give me sex" Olivia teased smiling as she put a bandage on his cut.

"So your only using me for sex is that right?" Eric asked smiling turning around to face her and still standing in between her legs.

"Yup" Olivia said smiling with a nod.

"I have a cut here that you must kiss to make it better" Eric said smiling and pointing to his lip.

"Let me see what I can do" Olivia said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Eric smiled and kissed her back as he moved closer to the her.

"No sex tonight, I'm tired" Olivia said as she broke the kiss.

"Who said I wanted sex? Don't try to manipulate me for sex detective I know the tricks of the NYPD always getting sexy people like me into bed" Eric said smiling. Olivia just laughed. "I think I need to call IAB on you" He teased smiling as he kissed her neck.

"Who said you were sexy?" Olivia teased smiling "You're a dork who reads all the time, no one said anything about you being sexy" She teased as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well your engaged to me so you're a dork also" Eric said smiling as she blew on her neck to tickle her. Olivia started laughing hysterically and moved away.

"C'mon my fellow dork take me to bed" Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss. Eric turned around and she got on his back for a piggyback ride.

"You better not get used to this, I'm not taking you to bed like this all the time" Eric said smiling as he carried her to bed on his back.

"Ok, ok" Olivia said smiling as he threw her on the bed on purpose. She just laughed and got under the sheets. "How was Italy?"

"Short" Eric answered as he got in bed next to her. "I got there, briefed a team on our case then called you and came back here" Eric said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Are you saying you like Italy better then me?" Olivia asked smiling as she turned off the light by her bedside.

"They do have hot women there," Eric teased smiling. Olivia smiled and on purpose moved her leg so she would hit him in his privates.

"Hey!" Eric yelled as he moved her leg away "I never said they were hotter then you" Eric said smiling as he gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Are they hotter then me?" Olivia asked smiling and playfully raising an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" Eric asked smiling. Olivia smiled and gave him a look. He smiled and returned the look. She just smiled. Eric quickly started tickling her.

"No, stop, stop, I give up" Olivia yelled out laughing hysterically.

"I thought you were a cop, c'mon Benson" Eric said smiling still tickling her. She laughed and pushed him out of bed.

"Oh what now Gordon?" She asked smiling as he sat on the ground.

"That was mean, I'm a cute dork you can't push me out of bed," Eric said smiling as he got off the ground.

"All mine" Olivia teased and on purpose spread out in bed so he didn't have anywhere to lay down.

"I'm a dork I can figure this out," Eric said smiling looking at her spread out in bed.

"C'mon solve it, Mr. CIA" Olivia teased smiling.

"Ok, I will" Eric said smiling and pushed her out of bed and quickly jumped in.

"That's cheating" Olivia said smiling as she got off the ground.

"All mine" Eric mocked spreading out in bed the way she did.

"I'm smarter" Olivia said smiling and sat down on top of him and pinned his hands on the pillow.

"This is such a turn on, you sure you don't want sex?" Eric asked smiling looking up at her.

"Positive, thanks for asking" She said smiling as she gave him a kiss and let go of his wrists and lay down by him. Eric smiled and turned off the light by his bedside and wrapped his arms around her stomach as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Olivia Benson," He whispered into the dark.

"I love you too Eric Gordon" She whispered into the dark as she put her hands over his and felt safe in her fiancé's embrace.


	10. Destined to be

A/N: I know I update very quickly but this is mostly what I do all day long, if only I did my homework as much as I do fanfics my mom would be so happy! This chapter will probably make your mouth drop so I recommend not eating food while reading! Haha Enjoy! And leave reviews! Thanks for the all reviews before!

"What do mean the judge wont let it in?" Elliot asked looking at Casey.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked coming through the doors of the squad room.

"The judge wont let the video tape in for the trail for Nicky Gordon" Casey answered.

"Why not?" Olivia asked getting frustrated.

"The defense found out that Elliot and Fin didn't have a warrant to get the video tape"

"They never asked for a warrant they just gave it to us" Elliot argued.

"Well that might be true but the defense still motioned for the video tape to be out and the judge agreed on it. Find me something else and I can add it to the evidence cause we sure as hell don't have the videotape" Casey suggested.

"The video tape is all we had on him, he didn't leave any DNA or anything, we had him on the videotape and that's it. Can you get a warrant for his house?" Olivia asked.

"No judge will sign that warrant, you don't even know what your looking for" Casey answered.

"So we just let him go?" Elliot asked crossing his arms on his chest in frustration.

"We can't hold him anymore and we supposedly don't have him on anything so yea cut him loose" Casey answered.

"Damn it" Elliot cursed as he headed to the cells they had Nicky in.

"How's Eric handling this since John told me it's his half brother?" Casey asked as she went by Olivia.

"He doesn't like him so it's not like he's sad about it" Olivia answered as she sat down at her desk.

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"We didn't start planning anything yet since I'm always at work and he's traveling a lot cause he's investigating a case right now. He had to go to Washington early this morning so we wont be able to do anything today either"

"I have arraignment for another case but I'll talk to you later" Casey said as she grabbed her briefcase "If you find anything for Nicky call me"

"We will, bye," Olivia said as she opened a file.

"What planet is that judge from?" Elliot muttered as he came back in the squad room.

"I wish I knew. Lets rerun everything again and see if we missed anything, where are John and Fin?" Olivia asked as Elliot sat down across from her.

"They went to see if other stores caught him on camera so we can get a warrant for that videotape" Elliot answered as he picked up a file. "How's Eric doing?"

"He had to fly to Washington early this morning for a case so I'm guessing he is extremely tired" Olivia answered as she started typing on her computer. Elliot nodded and opened a file.

Olivia got home at 6 that night. She flopped down on their bed and grabbed one of Eric's books and started reading it.

After a while she fell asleep without even realizing it. She felt someone put their hand over her mouth and she woke up instantly only to find a man with a ski mask over his face standing above her.

"Move and you die" The man said. Olivia's eyes went wide realizing it was Nicky's voice. "So you recognize my voice already, I think we are going to get along very nicely," Nicky said as he took off his ski mask. The next thing Olivia saw was a fist toward her face and she blacked out.

After a while she slightly started opening her eyes with her head in complete pain. She looked around and noticed that her wrists were tied up to the headboard and her legs were tied up to the end of the bed.

"So your awake?" Nicky said coming into the bedroom eating chips.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked staring at him as he went to Eric's closet.

"To talk about my half brother," Nicky answered smirking as he threw the bag of chips on the ground.

"What about him?" Olivia asked trying to keep as calm as possible.

"How come you like him?" Nicky asked as he went to a drawer

"I don't like him I love him"

"Aww how fucking cute, that's really sweet detective," Nicky said smirking as he dug threw the drawer.

"What are you looking for?"

"Pictures of Eric's family, have you noticed how he doesn't have pictures of his family, only pictures of you and that kind of disappoints me" Nicky said smirking.

"You don't like him so why do you want him to have pictures of you?"

"How could you say yes to marrying him? I thought you loved him. I mean who is he going to invite on his side, his family wont show up, like I said before they don't give a fuck about him" Nicky said smiling as he turned around to look at Olivia tied up to the bed.

"It doesn't matter if your family doesn't show up"

"Well if you say so. How about I give you an early wedding present?" Nicky said smirking as he sat down on top of Olivia.

"Get off of me!" Olivia yelled as a tear rolled down on her cheek as she tried to free herself.

"C'mon sweetheart, you're already fucking one of the Gordon brothers why not the other one?" Nicky said snickering. Olivia's cell phone rang. Nicky grabbed it from the nightstand it was sitting on. "Would you look at that, it's your fiancé" Nicky said smiling showing her the caller id. Eric.

"You wont get away with this Nicky think about it I'm a cop, you kill me and you get the needle," Olivia said as tears filled her eyes.

Nicky chuckled and flipped open the phone "Olivia cant come to the phone right now she's a little tied up under me"

Eric quickly jumped up from his bed in his hotel room as heard his voice. "Nicky, you touch her and I will put a needle in your arm myself"

"Don't worry bro, I wont kill her just rape her a little see what she's like in bed, I'll tell you what I think about my future sister in law"

"Nicky don't you dare, I swear to god you touch her and I will kill you" Eric said angrily as she pulled on his sweater and ran out of the hotel room.

"Bye, bye bro. How's Washington by the way? Your such a loser fiancé that you leave your girl alone for your work"

"Walk away right now before you do something both of us will regret"

"I wont regret it don't worry, if you do kill me it wont be the first time you killed a family member. Bye Eric, hope you enjoyed your fiancé as much as I will" Nicky said snickering and closed the phone.

Eric quickly dialed another number "Elliot its Eric, listen to me go to my apartment right away Nicky has Olivia,"

"What? How do you know?" Elliot asked as he jumped out of bed and pulled on his jeans.

"He answered Olivia's phone when I called her, knock down my door do whatever you need to do, I'm on my way home, just hurry up"

Nicky just sat on top of Olivia and started laughing, "God he is so pathetic"

"Why?" Olivia asked trying to stall as long as possible.

"You're his weak spot. I'm curious, how did you meet that loser anyway? I mean you're extremely hot and he is a complete screw up"

"He isn't a screw up, he just made a mistake when he was younger"

"Oh please, he lost his virginity when he was 15 because he couldn't handle the hate of his family. You being from SVU how can you love that little bastard?"

"Because he isn't what you think he is"

"Oh now your going to tell me he is sweet, and he is an amazing man, bullshit. You might like him for his body and his looks, you have me to thank for that since he started working out after I stabbed him, he got the looks from our father, otherwise he is a complete screw up and he knows it," Nicky said snickering as he ripped open Olivia's shirt.

"He thinks he's a screw up because your whole family told him that all his life. But he is not" Olivia said trying to keep calm since she didn't want to provoke Nicky.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Wait do you want to have sex with me? I don't blame you, trust me I'm better in bed then that loser you're engaged to." Nicky said smirking as he touched her breast. Olivia gulped and tried to hold back her tear.

"If I do have sex with you will you leave?" Olivia asked trying anything just so her hands were free and she can punch Nicky.

"I didn't take you as a cheater, but you cant always tell what people are, I mean you still cant tell what Eric really is" Nicky said chuckling as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it and blew some smoke over his head.

"One time offer Nicky, I have sex with you and you leave, think about it, its not rape since I offered" Olivia said smirking hoping her bluff would work.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nicky asked smiling as he took off his shirt. He hardly had muscles compared to Eric.

"Sex is always fun" Olivia said smiling hoping Nicky would untie her hands.

"Yes it is" Nicky said smirking as he put his cigarette down on the nightstand and unzipped his jeans and then unzipped Olivia's.

"I'm pretty good with my hands" Olivia said smirking as she slowly moved her body to touch him in between his legs so Nicky would give in.

"I bet you are detective" Nicky said smiling and untied her hands. Olivia quickly grabbed the cigarette in the nightstand and pressed it against Nicky's groin. Nicky screamed and fell on the bed.

Olivia pushed him off the bed and untied her legs. She heard their front door slam open. Elliot ran in with his gun already withdrawn from his holster. Fin and John right next to him with their guns ready also.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked as Olivia got off the bed and went behind them. Nicky was still rolling around on the floor and holding his groin.

"I'm fine," Olivia answered as she took off her ripped shirt and put on one of Eric's hoodies that was near by and zipped up her jeans.

"Did he rape you?" Elliot asked as Fin and John slowly approached Nicky on the ground.

"No, he didn't have time. How did you know he was here?"

"Eric called me. Then I called John and Fin to meet me here" Elliot answered as he put his gun back in his holster and led Olivia to the living room.

"You bitch" Nicky screamed as John and Fin pulled him up from the ground.

"C'mon you burned sick bastard," Fin said as he roughly slammed the handcuffs on him.

"You can't prove anything happened so I wont go to jail," Nicky muttered smirking as Fin and John pulled him toward the door.

"Hey smart ass you assaulted a cop that earns you a cell no doubt about it" John said rolling his eyes.

"Nicholas Gordon you are under arrest for the assualt and attempted rape of Olivia Benson you have the right to remain silent…" Fin read him his rights as they left the apartment.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked as him and Olivia sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I'm fine" Olivia answered as she wrapped her arms around her body. "Is Eric coming home?"

"Yea, he's on his way here. I'll stay with you until he shows up" Elliot said as he gently rubbed her back to soothe his friend. Olivia just nodded and stared at the ground.

After a while Olivia fell asleep on the couch and Elliot just sat on the sofa across from it and waited for Eric to show up. Eric walked into the apartment quietly when he saw Elliot on the sofa and Olivia sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, she fell asleep and John and Fin took Nicky to the station house" Elliot whispered as he saw Eric and got off the sofa and walked over to him.

"Did he rape her?" Eric whispered.

"No, he didn't have time, Olivia burned his you know what with a cigarette. We opened the door with a key from the supervisor," Elliot whispered as they walked to the front door and he handed Eric a key.

"I told Nicky smoking is bad, thanks man" Eric said smirking as he shook hands with Elliot and put the key in his pocket.

"No problem, take care of her" Elliot said as he walked down the hall. Eric went back into the apartment and covered Olivia with a blanket as she slept.

He went into their bedroom and cleaned everything up.

"Elliot? Eric?" Olivia called out when she woke up suddenly.

"I'm right here sweetie," Eric said quickly coming out of the bedroom.

"When did you get home?" Olivia asked as she sat up on the couch as Eric walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Like half an hour ago, are you ok?" Eric asked as he gave her a hug. Olivia hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, he didn't do anything," Olivia answered as tears filled her eyes. Eric slowly stroked her hair and held her. He heard her start sniffling. A sniffle he recognized as her crying.

"Hey it's over, don't cry baby, I'm right here" Eric whispered as he slowly rocked her back and forth to soothe her.

"I'm so glad you called when you did" Olivia whispered as she held on to him and cried. He knew this type of Olivia. The Olivia that was strong when she needed to be but broke down after everything. The Olivia that didn't dare show a tear in front of other detectives but let everything out when she was with him. This was his Olivia.

"I'm glad I called as well, it's ok, let it out," he whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Olivia fell asleep on his shoulder during her crying. He slowly picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He got in bed next to her and held her as she slept.

"_How about I give you an early wedding present?" _Olivia jumped up breathing hard and sweating. She felt someone touch her arm, without missing a beat she opened her drawer and pulled her gun out quickly and pressed it on the person's head. The room was completely dark since it was 3 in the morning.

"Baby its me, its Eric sweetie" Eric whispered still with the gun pressed against his head as he turned on the light on his nightstand. Olivia quickly placed her gun on the pillow and got out of bed and slowly moved away from the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She repeated as she walked backwards and hit the wall with her back and slid down it as she started crying. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her body as she sobbed. Eric took the gun and put it back in her drawer and got out of bed.

He sat down next to her on the floor and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered crying as he held her.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," He whispered stroking her hair.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You wont hurt me, sshhh its ok, I got you"

"I'm sorry for putting a gun to your head, I'm so sorry," Olivia whispered crying.

"You didn't pull the trigger so it's ok" Eric whispered smiling. Olivia smiled a little. "C'mon lets sleep on the couch" Eric whispered as he picked her up from the floor and carried her to the living room. Not wanting her to be in the same bed after everything.

"Stay with me" Olivia whispered as she wiped her eyes and he placed her on the couch.

"I couldn't think of a better place sweetheart," Eric whispered as he lay down next her and put the blanket over them. Olivia hugged him and held on to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as he just stared up at the ceiling.

Olivia woke up around 7 and kept her arm around Eric's stomach as he slept. She stared at a picture of them they had on their coffee table. She didn't want to be like her mother. What if Eric never called? If Eric wasn't in her life nothing could have prevented her getting raped. Nothing prevented her from becoming like her mother except for him. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

Eric woke up when he felt her move.

"Hi" He whispered rubbing his eyes and gently rubbed her back. "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw another tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away for her.

"What if I never met you?" Olivia asked in a low voice almost as a whisper as she kept looking at the picture of them at the beach together.

"Then I would be very miserable" Eric answered smiling. "Come here" He said taking her hand and pulling her on top of him. She just rested her head on his shoulder and stroked his cheek with her hand. "The way I see it me and you were always destined to be with each other"

"How do you figure that?" Olivia asked as she buried her face in his neck and just laid there feeling the comfort of his warmness and the smell of his cologne. He gently stroked her hair.

"My parents died when I was 15, my family hated me for it, if they never hated me then I wouldn't join the Navy when I was 18. After the Navy I joined the CIA and if I wasn't in the CIA I wouldn't need to learn Italian which means I would have never been in that bookstore and I would have never met you" Eric explained smiling and holding her close to him.

"If I never picked up your sister's book you would have never talked to me" Olivia finished smiling as she ran her finger up and down his chest.

"Exactly, so me and you were destined to be together, all of that happened just so I could talk to you and marry you one day" Eric said smiling as he kissed her forehead. Olivia smiled and hugged him.

"We are meant for each other," Olivia whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Eric whispered as he held her.

A/N: Please leave reviews! Next chapter is almost finished! Next chapter is pure fluff and I'm sure you will enjoy it! The more reviews the faster I'll update it! Thanks for reading!


	11. Vacation

A/N: Some spoilers for '911' why that episode? Just because it fits, you'll see what I mean! Sorry it took so long to put this one up but spring break was over and i was busy with this stupid thing called homework...its useless i tell you lol! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm a freshman in high school and with that said I don't own anything; even the house I live in belongs to my parents! I don't own SVU or the characters and guess what I don't own '911' either…even though I wished I owned them, I don't! So don't sue cause I got nothing! I do however own the amazing hottie named Eric and his relatives!

Couple of months later, its two months till the wedding…

Olivia walked into the apartment around 1 in the morning after interrogating a suspect. She went into their bedroom and Eric was lying in bed reading a book. She just smiled cause he always waited up for her.

"Where have you been?" Eric asked as he looked up from his book.

"Partying" Olivia teased smiling as she took off her badge from her belt.

"It is way past your bedtime" Eric teased smiling as he put the book down on his nightstand.

"I'm sure you were entertained by your book" Olivia said smiling as she took off her shirt.

"I'm very intelligent leave me alone" Eric said rolling his eyes and picked up his book again. Olivia just smiled and got ready for bed.

"How was your day?" Eric asked looking up.

"We get this call from a girl, she's locked in a room. It ends up being that she is a victim of child pornography," Olivia answered quietly.

"You get her?"

"Yea, after the damn bastard buried her alive, but she survived" Olivia answered as she sat on the edge of the bed as she took off her jeans and just stared at the ground. Eric moved to the edge of the bed and sat behind her making her in between his legs.

"You got her liv, that's all that matters," He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know but I feel so bad cause no one believed her at first" Olivia answered putting her hands over his and kept looking at the ground.

"I bet you believed her," Eric whispered as he put her hair behind her ears. Olivia just nodded. "Then you have nothing to feel bad about, without you she wouldn't have survived and she would still be abused. Don't blame yourself for anything, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks" Olivia said nodding. "Sorry for having to cancel our date"

"Don't worry about, I read a book while you were saving the world, what else is new" Eric said smiling as he gave a kiss on the cheek. Olivia just smiled and returned the kiss on the lips. "You ok now so I can read my book?" Eric teased smiling. Olivia smiled and nodded. Eric smiled and gave her a kiss and went back to bed and opened his book.

"How was your day?" Olivia asked as she got in bed next to him.

"Why do you want to know? I'm a dork," Eric said pouting as he read his book. Olivia just laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're my dork and I love my dork," She whispered smiling and nibbled on his ear.

"Don't do that, since you don't want to have sex till were married." Eric said smirking as he pulled away from her nibbling.

"Is that why you read books so you don't think about sex?" Olivia asked smiling resting her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his stomach and just looked at the book he was reading.

"It's not just sex with you, our sex is like the best sex I ever had, so excuse me for being a little disappointed when you cut me off until wedding night" Eric said smirking as he kept looking at his book.

"I don't want to have sex until were married and you agreed since it means something to me."

"I agreed because that's what you wanted and you mean something to me, now let me read and not focus on the sexy cop next to me" Eric said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Olivia smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"What are you reading?" She asked looking at the book.

"A book" He answered as he read.

"Funny. What's the name of this book that you are reading?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Angels and Demons by Dan Brown" Eric answered as he read.

"You enjoying it? What's it about?" Olivia asked.

"Mind turning off the interrogation part of my Olivia?" Eric asked smiling looking up from the book.

"Sorry," Olivia said laughing "Didn't mean to interrupt the geek in the house"

"This is coming from the person who I met at a bookstore? Really sweetheart you need to work on your insults better" Eric said smiling as he gave her a kiss.

"You have a small penis," Olivia teased smiling.

"I never said to lie" Eric said smiling as he returned to his book.

"It's an insult just not a true one" Olivia said smiling innocently.

"C'mon I need insults based on facts," Eric said smiling as he read his book.

"Um…I had better in bed" Olivia teased smiling.

"Not true either, I'm not marrying you until you insult me properly"

"Damn you. How do you know that wasn't true?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Oh Eric oh my god" Eric moaned smiling.

"I don't do that," Olivia said defensively.

"I think I'm the one on top who sees and hears"

"I don't do that"

"Liar. Now you mind letting me read?" Eric asked smiling holding up his book.

"Not until you admit I don't do that," Olivia said smiling.

"You're so annoying, remind me why I'm marrying you again?"

"I'm not sure, remind me why I'm marrying a man who reads a book when he has a woman in bed with him?"

"We have been over this already, jeez who the hell made you detective since you hardly pay attention."

"Remind me" Olivia said laughing.

"Oh Eric Oh my god" He moaned again smiling. Olivia just laughed.

"I'm not marrying you cause your good in bed" Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Your not? You mean I have to find another reason why I'm marrying you?" Eric teased smiling. "Cause baby that's the only reason I'm marrying you is because you're the best I had" Olivia smiled and grabbed his groin. "Ah, ouch, hurts"

"What was that I didn't hear you correctly?" Olivia asked smiling still holding a tight grip.

"Love you, love you, love you, please let go" Eric said quickly as he griped the side of the bed.

"That's what I thought," Olivia said smiling and let go. Eric let out a deep breath.

"You just sexually assaulted me, I have to call someone from SVU. Wait your from SVU isn't that ironic" Eric teased smiling and quickly covered his groin.

"I reccomend keeping those hands there all night," Olivia teased as she turned around and snuggled to the blanket to get comfortable.

"Will a three day vacation change your mind?" Eric asked smiling and dangled a pair of keys in front of her face.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked turning around to face him.

"I called Cragen and asked if you can have three days off and he said yes. So tomorrow my friend, me and you are going to my family's cabin for the weekend" Eric said smiling.

"Are you serious? How did you get the keys to the cabin?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Everyone in the family has a pair and hardly no one ever goes there, so this weekend its me and you all alone" Eric said smiling. Olivia smiled and hugged him.

"Your not messing with me are you?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I'm serious I already packed all the stuff so you don't have to" Eric answered smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Promise you wont read while were there?"

"Does that mean we will have sex?"

"No"

"Then I can't promise anything"

"Dork" Olivia teased smiling and playfully pushed him, but Eric was on the edge of the bed and fell off it.

"You need to stop throwing me out of bed or I wont come back," Eric said smiling and shaking his head. Olivia just laughed and moved to the edge of the bed to look at him.

"C'mon you dork, get up" Olivia said smiling as she put her hand out toward him. He smiled and took her hand and got into bed.

Eric woke up at 8 in the morning and got up and made coffee and breakfast. He came back into the bedroom around 9 and put coffee by Olivia's nose to wake her up.

"Mmm coffee" Olivia mumbled.

"You're such a cop, you can smell coffee before opening your eyes" Eric teased smiling as he put the coffee cup on her nightstand and sat down on top of her. Olivia smirked and pushed him on to the bed playfully.

"You're an evil woman Olivia" Eric teased as he laid next to her.

"Yea so sue me" Olivia said smiling as she took a sip of the coffee.

"C'mon breakfast and then we have to drive upstate to the cabin" Eric said smiling as he gave her a kiss.

"You mean…"

"That's right, road trip," Eric yelled out smiling and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Why do you love road trips?" Olivia asked smiling.

"It's quality time and it's fun," Eric answered as he climbed over her and got out of bed. "C'mon get up you sexy cop," Eric said as he playfully slapped her leg. Olivia groaned and got out of bed.

By 10 o'clock in the morning they were in the car on their way to the cabin that was upstate.

"I'm not playing road trip games with you Eric" Olivia said smiling as she drove the car.

"Oh c'mon, they're fun," Eric said smiling as he looked at the map on his lap.

"No, they are quiet immature" Olivia said smiling.

"Humor me would you?" Eric asked looking up at her.

"Fine" Olivia said rolling her eyes. She saw a PT Cruiser pass them by. "PT Cruiser get a bruiser," She said smiling and punched Eric on the shoulder.

"Hey" Eric whined and rubbed his shoulder. "That's immature, I was thinking something along the lines of questions or games not something that makes you go bad ass Benson on me, Jeez lady"

"Your so weird" Olivia said smiling as she passed a car and then dodged another one.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Eric asked looking at her and then back at the map he had on his lap.

"This would be trying to kill you" Olivia said smiling and gave speed and drove around a couple of cars.

"I get it you're an insane freak, jeez liv, this explains why you don't get vacations" Eric teased smiling as he placed his hand on her knee.

"I need to find a nickname for you"

"Why?"

"Cause I think it would be cute"

"I already have a nickname for you"

"Really? What is it?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Brown eyed girl"

"Aww that's cute. Oh I just thought of the best nickname for you"

"Oh god do I dare ask?" Eric teased looking at her.

"First time you called me right after we met I got off the phone with you and Casey asked me if it was the bookstore cutie, since I told her about you before and I didn't get a chance to tell her your name, so she called you bookstore cutie and I thought that should be your nickname"

"It's the story of my life, yea go ahead call me that, I don't care. You better slow down before…" They heard a police siren right behind them.

"Nice going you just jinxed us" Olivia said rolling her eyes as she pulled over.

"Flirt with the nice policeman so you don't get a ticket" Eric whispered.

Olivia looked in the rearview mirror and smiled when she saw it was a woman "The nice policeman is a woman, so you flirt" Olivia whispered smiling as she opened her window and took out her drivers license.

"License and registration please" The woman said as she approached her window. Olivia handed it over to her.

"Olivia mom told you not to speed" Eric quickly said "I'm sorry ma'm, my sister has a tendency to speed after a hard case"

"You two are brother and sister?" The woman asked looking at the two.

"Yes m'am." Eric answered with a charming smile "My sister is a detective in Manhattan and we are on our way to see our father who is very sick." Olivia tried not to laugh hysterically as she saw Eric move so he was showing his muscles.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that" The woman said as she checked out Eric.

"Thank you that means a lot, I have been around a lot of cops and might I say that uniform looks very appealing on you m'am" Eric said with a extremely cute smile that Olivia always found attractive.

"Well thank you young man, that is the nicest complement I heard today. You know what you two don't look like troublemakers and I surely don't want to keep you from seeing your father any longer, here is your license and don't speed anymore please" The woman said smiling as she handed Olivia's license back to her.

"I wont, thank you ma'm" Olivia said smirking.

"You two kids be careful and I hope your father feels better" The woman said nodding.

"Thank you m'am, and don't forget you look very nice in that uniform" Eric said smiling. The woman smiled and walked away to her car.

Eric and Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"Oh that was funny" Olivia said laughing as she turned on the car.

"We should kiss as she passes us by just to get her freaked out," Eric said laughing.

"No, don't mess with it, we didn't get a ticket and lets leave it like that," Olivia said smiling and giving him a look as the policewoman passed them by and drove away from them.

"You want me to drive?" Eric offered.

"Yea, I'm getting tired" Olivia said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Eric unbuckled his and they switched sides.

"Ready to rumble?" Eric asked smiling as he put the car in drive.

"Lets do it" Olivia said smiling as she buckled up her seat belt.

They drove for another hour and then stopped at a restaurant to get something to eat. The restaurant was filled with mostly with truck drivers on their way to Canada.

"Liv?" Eric whispered as they got out of the car.

"Eric?" Olivia whispered back smiling as they walked to the restaurant.

"Are you sure this food is approved by the FDA?"

"Lets find out" Olivia whispered smiling as they went in the restaurant.

"Oh well thanks for the courage buddy" Eric said smiling as they sat down at a booth across from each other.

"Of course that's what I'm here for" Olivia teased as she opened her menu. Eric smiled and rolled his eyes as he opened his own menu.

"I feel so uncomfortable here" Eric whispered and put his menu down as he leaned over the table a little. Olivia put her menu down and leaned over the table a little.

"Why because your very preppy?" She whispered smiling.

"I'm not preppy I just don't wear trucker hats or baggy clothes,"

"You're a metro sexual sweetheart, don't worry I like metro sexual guys" Olivia whispered smiling and winked at him and opened up her menu again.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have all the waitresses checking you out" Eric whispered looking around at all the women smiling at him.

"Oh god, you might get us free food, so flirt with them and see what happens" Olivia teased smiling.

"They'll rape me in one of those things they call a bathroom that's what will happen" Eric said smiling as he opened up his menu again "you can take my statement right away then and the Bad ass Benson can kick right in even on vacation" Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

After they finished their lunch Eric drove and Olivia fell asleep on the passenger side. They arrived at the cabin around 3 in the afternoon.

"Baby wake up, were here" Eric whispered gently stroking her hair to wake her up.

"What do you want?" Olivia mumbled sleepily.

"I want you. C'mon girly get up" Eric said smiling as he removed his jacket that he placed over her when she fell asleep. Olivia opened her eyes.

"Oh were here" Olivia said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Your such an amazing detective" Eric teased smiling as he opened his car door "C'mon"

"Fine, fine" Olivia said smiling as she opened her car door and got out.

The cabin was wooden and looked extremely big. There was a lake behind it and a dirt road with small hills on it that stretched for a while on the side of the cabin.

"We'll get the bags later, lets go inside first" Eric said he took her hand and led her to the front door. He unlocked the door and they went in. The inside looked big as well, there were pictures of people and Olivia knew it was his family. It killed her inside to notice that there were hardly pictures of Eric. She couldn't resist hating his family for treating him like that.

"Best part about this is that there is always food here" Eric said smiling as he pulled her toward the kitchen. Olivia smiled and followed. She loved that he was always cheerful and always looked on the bright side of everything even after everything he went through as a child. He was her other half.

"Lets look at the rooms, they look big" Olivia said smiling as she pulled him out of the kitchen after he grabbed a box of cereal and started snacking on it.

Olivia opened a door "Oh my god" and quickly closed it.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked looking concerned still standing by the kitchen munching on the cereal.

"Two people having sex in there" Olivia whispered.

"What?" Eric asked as he walked over to her. Just then the door opened again and a man and a woman came out. The man was wearing boxers and the woman only in a robe.

"Who the hell are…Eric" The woman said looking at Olivia and then spotted Eric.

"Oh my god" Eric mumbled with his mouth full of cereal.

"Um…what are you doing here?" The woman asked looking at him.

"Fiancé" Eric answered pointing to Olivia and quickly swallowed the cereal he had in his mouth.

"You're engaged?" The woman asked looking at him surprisingly.

"Yea…oh Olivia this is my sister Emily, Emily this is my fiancé Olivia" Eric introduced as he put his hand on Olivia's back.

"Nice to meet you" Emily said putting her hand out toward Olivia. Olivia smirked and shook her hand.

"Eric this is my boyfriend Gary, Gary this is my younger brother Eric" Emily said pointing to each guy.

"Nice to meet you" Eric said shaking his hands with Gary.

"You too" Gary said smirking.

"Are you two leaving now or what?" Eric asked as he put more cereal in his mouth.

"We just got here, we didn't think anyone would be here. How long are you staying?" Emily asked.

"Three days. You?" Eric asked as he put the cereal box on a table.

"Um…same" Emily answered. The two siblings just looked at each other.

"Um…you guys can stay here as well I mean it's a big place" Gary spoke up.

"Yea…If Eric is ok with staying here," Emily said staring at Eric.

"I'm fine thanks for the concern Emily, lets go get our stuff" Eric said staring at Emily and then took Olivia's hand and led her outside to the car.

"You going to be ok?" Olivia asked as he opened the trunk.

"I'm fine" Eric answered grabbing one of their bags. Olivia stepped closer to him and cupped his face with his hands and made him look at her.

"Don't let this become a weekend for sibling rivalry ok?" She whispered looking at him.

"I wont" Eric said as he gave her a kiss.

"Ok, now what will we do for me to get the image of your sister having sex out of my mind" Olivia teased smiling as she returned the kiss and let go of his face.

"Oh god I'm so glad you went in there and I didn't because I would need therapy if I did go in there" Eric said smiling as he took another bag and put it over his shoulder.

"I want you to try and get along with her so you don't have a crappy weekend, promise?" Olivia asked as she closed the trunk.

"Can I get sex?" Eric teased smiling.

"No"

"Then I can't promise anything"

"Funny aren't we" Olivia said smiling and slapped his butt as they walked to the cabin.

"You sexually assaulting me again? Jeez lady I know I'm a sexy man but c'mon," Eric teased smiling. Olivia smiled and slapped his butt again. Eric just smiled and went in the cabin with Olivia right next to him.

"We already put are stuff in this room so you guys can have the other one" Emily said as they came in. This time she was dressed in jeans and a sweater. Gary was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sure, thanks" Eric mumbled as they went to the other room. Olivia followed him in and closed the door behind her.

"I thought you were going to be nice," Olivia whispered.

"I was, I said thanks," Eric whispered as he put the bags down.

"You had to mumble it?" Olivia asked as she walked over to him.

"You have to annoy me?" Eric asked smiling as he pushed her on the bed playfully. Olivia just laughed.

"Baby come here," Olivia said lying on the bed watching him.

"What?" Eric asked as he opened one of the bags.

"Come here sweetie" Olivia repeated holding out her arms. Eric walked over and bent down to face her. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

"What's up?" Eric asked lying on her.

"I don't want you and your sister to be at each other's throats this weekend, we came to have fun and I can't have fun if you don't have fun ok?" Olivia whispered as she gently gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ok I'm sorry that I mumbled a thanks" Eric said smiling as he played with her hair.

"And don't be a smart ass, I love the little smart ass in you but I don't think your sister will enjoy it that much." Olivia whispered smiling with her arms still around his neck.

"Ok I'll try,"

"Are you lying to me?" Olivia asked smiling and playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Eric answered smiling and rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious sweetheart, please be the man I fell in love with and not a jerk who is mean to his sibling. Please? For me?"

"Of course, I'll be nice I promise" Eric said smiling and teasingly touched his lips with hers. Olivia smiled and started kissing him. He kissed her back and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer and started kissing her neck softly.

"And try to resolve the whole issue of your family this weekend," Olivia said as she bent her neck more so he had more access to kiss her.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon baby" Eric said looking up at her.

"It has to happen sooner or later, she seemed nice so maybe she's changed, please try to bury the hatchet with her would you?"

"C'mon she hates me liv. Everyone hates me," Eric said as he got off of her and sat up in bed. Olivia sat up and took his face into her hands.

"I don't hate you. I love you, I love everything about you," She whispered as she kissed his forehead "I know you don't hate her because you're a good man, so at least try to talk ok?"

"Ok. Why are you so worried about me?"

"Because I care about it and you're the love of my life and it hurts me to see you hurting," Olivia whispered as she gave him a kiss.

"I guess that's fair enough," Eric said smirking as he returned the kiss.

"Good, are we going to do anything or just be locked in this room?" Olivia asked smiling as she got out of the bed.

"Ever do motocross?" Eric asked smiling as he got out of bed.

"No, you have the bikes here?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yup, c'mon" Eric said smiling and taking her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"You know how to ride it?" Olivia asked smiling as they went to a garage by the cabin.

"No I just like to ask you things and then we can figure it out together. Of course I know how to ride it jeez," Eric said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and led her into the garage that had motocross bikes and ATV's in it.

"Can I ride the ATV?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Later, first motocross." Eric said pulling her to one of the bikes. "Sit" He instructed. She sat down on the bike. "God I want to be that bike right now" He whispered smiling. Olivia just laughed.

"Stop flirting and teach" Olivia said smiling.

"Ok, ok. One leg there and the other there, hand on the clutch and other on the bar," Eric instructed placing her legs and hands were they should be.

"You going to join me bookstore cutie?" Olivia asked smiling.

"The nickname thing I almost forgot, of course I will join you brown eyed girl" Eric said smiling as he gave her a kiss and handed her a helmet and gloves "Put it on"

Olivia put it on as Eric put on his own helmet and gloves and sat on another bike right by her.

"Ready?" Eric asked as he turned on the bike.

"Yea, I think" Olivia answered as she turned on her own bike.

"Lets go" Eric said and slowly rode off out of the garage and waited for her. Olivia drove off and rode in front of him. Eric gave it speed and caught up to her. They were riding on a dirt road that was designed for motocross and ATV and was right by the cabin.

"Race?" Olivia yelled as they rode next to each other.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself, not yet," Eric yelled back. Olivia gave it speed and went in front of him. Eric gave more speed and quickly caught up. "Stop at the corner"

"Ok" Olivia yelled back and rode to the corner and tried to stop but the wheel caught in the dirt and threw Olivia off the bike and went into one of the bush's and crashed. Olivia just lay on the dirt and didn't move.

Eric quickly rode over to her and stopped his bike and quickly ran over to her.

"Baby are you ok?" He asked kneeling down and taking off his helmet.

"Damn it Gordon this hurts like a bitch" Olivia mumbled looking up at him.

"Anything broken?" Eric asked as he slowly took off her helmet for her.

"No, just a lot of scratches and my butt covered in mud, otherwise I'm good" Olivia answered smiling.

"C'mon lets get you back to the cabin" Eric said taking her hand and helping her up.

"No way, let's keep going, a couple of scratches wont prevent me from having fun with my fiancé" Olivia said taking her helmet from him.

"Let me see those scratches" Eric said coming behind her and lifting up her shirt a little bit. "Your lucky, only a couple of them and not so deep"

"Good, now lets keep going" Olivia said smiling as she put the helmet on. Eric went over to the bush and grabbed her bike and brought it for her.

"No racing detective, ok?" Eric said smiling as he sat down on his bike.

"Fine," Olivia said smiling as she turned on her bike and rode off. Eric followed.

They stopped when they saw Emily and Gary by a dirt road jump.

"Problem?" Eric asked as he slowed down his bike. Olivia slowed down her own bike.

"He wont do the jump with me, he's being a baby" Emily answered smiling at Gary.

"I'm not suicidal thank you very much and this is my second time riding" Gary said defensively. .

"My first and I took a spill back there," Olivia said smiling.

"On the corner?" Emily asked.

"Yup"

"Gary fell there also on his first time" Emily said smiling.

"It's not my fault it's the corners fault she fell also," Gary argued back smiling.

"Emily want to do the jump with me?" Eric asked.

"Yea, since this baby blames our roads" Emily teased looking at Gary as her and Eric moved their bikes away from the jump so they can get speed.

"What is it with women these days, jeez" Gary said throwing his hands up in the air. Olivia just smiled.

"Bar hop on the first try" Eric said looking at Emily as they sat on their bikes and looked at the jump.

"No way" Emily said smiling.

"What's a bar hop?" Olivia asked.

"A move where you jump over your handlebars with you legs while in air and then sit properly as you're about to land," Eric explained.

"No way you're able to do it now, you haven't ridden these in years" Emily said smiling.

"Want to bet?" Eric asked smiling.

"I do" Gary quickly spoke up "10 bucks he will do it"

"You're going against me?" Emily asked looking at him.

"You called me a baby so yes," Gary said smiling.

"Good choice. Olivia?" Eric asked.

"Um…you're able to do it" Olivia said smiling.

"No way" Emily said smiling.

"Get ready to pay up" Eric said smiling as he fixed his helmet and pressed on the clutch and rode off toward the jump. All three just watched. Eric flew in the air and jumped over the handlebars.

"Ohhh" Gary and Olivia yelled at the same time watching him. Eric came back on his seat and landed on the road.

"Pay up sweetheart" Gary said smiling looking at Emily.

"Damn Eric" Emily mumbled smiling as she pulled out money and handed it to Gary and Olivia.

"You enjoyed losing 20 bucks," Eric asked smiling as he rode back to them.

"Shut up" Emily mumbled.

"Were going to go back so liv can fix those scratches, we'll see you back there," Eric said as he turned his bike around. Olivia followed.

Olivia laid on her stomach in the bed only in her bra and panties as Eric sat on top of her and cleaned her cuts.

"Not alcohol, that hurts" Olivia whined as she saw him put alcohol on a cotton swab.

"Be a cop for a couple of minutes" Eric said smiling as he started cleaning her scratches. Olivia groaned from the stining. "Wasn't I nice earlier to Emily?" Eric asked trying to keep her mind off the pain.

"Yea, keep it up I'm very proud" Olivia said smiling a little.

"You have scratches on your butt as well, these I got a special medicine for" Eric said smiling and gently kissed around the cuts on her butt. Olivia just giggled.

"You know when I say you can kiss my ass I don't mean it literally," Olivia said smiling.

"Funny. I love your ass so I can kiss it" Eric said smiling as he stopped kissing her and got a cotton swab.

"Here we go again" Olivia mumbled and groaned as he cleaned it.

"Stop being a baby" Eric teased smiling as he grabbed a couple of bandages. "Imagine Elliot seeing these scratches on you, imagine what he would think" Eric said smiling as he put bandages on her.

"He would think were his gun is so he can shoot you. That reminds me I need to call him"

"Why?"

"Just to check in"

"Oh ok, let me finish up and then you can call him"

"Hurry up"

"Shut up" Eric said smiling.

"You shut up," Olivia mumbled smiling.

"All done" Eric said smiling as he got off of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, now hand me my jeans and a t-shirt" Olivia said as she sat up in bed. Eric got up and gave her jeans and a t-shirt from one of the bags.

"Want to learn how to fish?" Eric asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed as she got dressed.

"Hell yes" Olivia answered smiling as she pulled on her jeans.

"Ok, I'm going to get the stuff ready and put this in the washer, you call Elliot and meet me in the kitchen" Eric suggested as he got up and grabbed her clothes that had mud all over them.

"You got it fiancé," Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss and left the bedroom. Olivia got dressed and dialed Elliot's cell phone.

"Stabler"

"Hey its me" Olivia said when she heard his voice.

"How's my little camper doing?"

"Were not camping it's a cabin. Did you know Eric was going to ask Cragen for three days off for me?"

"Yea, he has been planning it for awhile," Elliot answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin his surprise? Jeez liv give the guy a chance, its ok not to be a detective when you get home" Elliot teased.

"Shut up." Olivia said smiling "How's everything?"

"No cases so far and you disturbed me watching T.V."

"Well sorry"

"You should be, I'm watching Baywatch and Pam is running"

"Oh god, stop being such a guy, I'll talk to later" Olivia said smiling.

"Ok, bye, say hi to Eric for me"

"Sure will, bye"

"Bye" Both of them hung up their phones. Olivia went out of the room and saw Eric eating in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm eating. Want to arrest me for it?" Eric asked smiling as he put some chips in his mouth.

"I thought you were going set the stuff set up so you can teach me how to fish" Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back.

"I set it up already. Want some food?" Eric asked putting chips in her face. Olivia smiled and moved away.

"I'm good thanks, lets go" Olivia said smiling as she took his hand.

"First lesson don't hook any body parts, cause when that hook goes threw the only way to get it out is to cut the skin, got it?" Eric asked as he grabbed the fishing poles and led her outside toward the lake of the back of the cabin.

"Got it," Olivia answered as they stood on the pier. "Got a question"

"Yea?"

"What if it goes threw your you know what, what do you do then?" Olivia teased smiling.

"Then both of us are in bad luck, so lets just pray it doesn't go anywhere in that area" Eric answered smiling as he threw one of the hooks in the water "Hold it" He instructed as he gave the pole to Olivia.

"You enjoyed coming here as a kid?" Olivia asked as he threw another hook in and held the pole.

"Yea for a while" Eric answered. Olivia just nodded knowing why he didn't enjoy it after a while. "Can I tell you a secret?" Eric asked smiling as he sat down on the pier and tapped it with his hand. Olivia sat down next to him.

"Of course you can tell me a secret," She answered smiling as she looked at him.

"I knew what your case was yesterday"

"How?"

"Casey called me and asked if I can reach the ambassador for Honduras cause I'm CIA" Eric said smiling and rolling his eyes "So she explained what the case was and that you were on the phone with that little girl the whole time. That's why I called Don and asked if you can have a three day vacation with me"

"Really? That's so sweet, thanks baby" Olivia said smiling as she hugged him with one arm and held the fishing pole in her other hand.

"Of course, you deserve a vacation" Eric said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait to marry you" Olivia said smiling as she looked at the lake again.

"I can't wait till wedding night," Eric teased smiling and rested his head on her shoulder. Olivia just laughed.

"I'm sure your excited," She said smiling as she kissed his forehead. The fishing pole in her hands started tugging "Hey this thing is moving"

"That's cause you caught a fish girly" Eric said smiling as he lifted his head up from his shoulder. "Get up and pull it in," He instructed.

"Help, c'mon you're a man's man" Olivia said smiling as she stood on the pier. Eric smiled and put his fishing pole down. He got off the pier and went behind her and wrapped his arms around her and gripped the fishing pole with her.

"Pull, c'mon you handle rapists and murderers everyday and you can't handle a fish, c'mon detective," Eric teased smiling as he started nibbling on her ear to tickle her. She laughed and pulled the fishing pole as he helped her with it.

"It's so gross" Olivia said smiling as Eric held up the fishing pole with the fish on the hook.

"It's a fish," Eric said smiling and rolling his eyes.

"It's slimy and gross," Olivia said as she examined it. Eric just laughed.

"Guess who is cleaning it?" Eric asked smiling looking at her.

"No way, I caught it so you clean" Olivia said smiling and shaking her head.

"I'll clean with you" Eric offered as he took her hand "Touch" He said putting her hand toward the fish.

"No, I don't want to" Olivia whined, Eric smiled and made her touch the fish. "Ewww"

"Don't be a girl"

"News flash baby, I am a girl," Olivia said smiling and cringing as she looked at her hand.

"C'mon lets go clean it and cook it since its almost 7 o'clock" Eric said smiling as he grabbed both of the fishing poles and walked with her to the cabin.

Olivia stood in the kitchen as Eric grabbed a knife and walked over to the fish on the counter top.

"You going to come near here? It doesn't bite I promise" Eric said smiling looking at her.

"Fine" Olivia mumbled smiling as she walked over to him.

"Take the knife" Eric instructed making her come in front of him and handing the knife in her hands.

"I cut and you hold the fish?" Olivia offered smiling.

"C'mon how does Melinda touch dead human bodies every day and you can't touch a freaking fish" Eric teased as stood directly behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I bet she doesn't like slimy fish, cause humans aren't slimy…most of the time," Olivia answered smiling. Eric just laughed.

"Just hold the fish," Eric instructed smiling and rolling his eyes. Olivia whined and took the fish and cringed as she held it.

"It's so slimy"

"Get over it"

"Shut up" Olivia said smiling.

"You shut up," Eric said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon lets just clean this demonic monster and cook it"

"Fish are mammals just like us so they aren't monsters" Eric said smiling as he held the fish with her from the back.

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes," Olivia said smiling.

"Yea, yea, I know" Eric said smiling and let go of the fish "Now cut this monster right here" he instructed pointing to the fish's neck.

"Hold it please?"

"You have to learn"

"Please?" Olivia pleaded smiling with a puppy face.

"Your so lucky I love you" Eric smiling as he held the fish. Olivia smiled and slowly cut the neck of the fish.

"Gross, gross," She repeated as it bled everywhere.

"Oh but dead humans are not gross?" Eric teased.

"I don't cut them and make them bleed and I certainly don't touch them sweetheart"

"You want me to finish it for you?" Eric asked smiling.

"I'm so glad you asked" Olivia said smiling and quickly gave him the knife and went to the sink. Eric just laughed.

"Your so girly when you don't have your badge on" Eric teased smiling as he cleaned the fish as she washed her hands.

"I can still kick your ass without my badge" Olivia teased smiling as she scrubbed her hands.

"What's Elliot doing?"

"Watching Baywatch, he said hi by the way."

"Baywatch? It's on? Was Pam running?" Eric asked smiling excitedly. Olivia just laughed.

"You and Elliot need to hang out more" Olivia teased laughing.

"Yea I know. Oh I'm going to ask him to be my best man just so you know"

"Yea?"

"Yup, who you asking for your maid of honor?"

"Casey" Olivia answered as she walked over to him.

"Ok this bad boy is ready for cooking, hand me a pan," Eric said pointing to a cabinet. Olivia opened it and handed him a pan.

After dinner it was already 9 o'clock. Gary and Emily walked in the cabin. Olivia and Eric were lying on the couch next to each other and teasing each other.

"Hi guys" Emily greeted as she came in.

"Hi" Eric greeted as he kept looking at Olivia and smiling.

"Talk" Olivia whispered so only he can hear.

"Not now" Eric whispered back in the same low voice she did. Olivia gave him a look and poked him and pointed to Emily. Eric just rolled his eyes "Hey Emily can we talk outside for a second?" Eric asked in a louder voice.

"Yea, sure" Emily said as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Eric gave Olivia a kiss and then got up and went to the back door. Emily followed him and Gary just sat on the couch across from Olivia.

"So you know the whole history there too?" Gary asked looking at Olivia.

"Yea" Olivia answered as she sat up on the couch.

"Emily feels like crap for treating him the way they did when he was 15"

"Well it sure was messed up, he was only 15, he didn't mean it" Olivia said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I know and she knows that but it was sort of his fault his parents were in that car"

"He didn't do it on purpose, he was only a kid. No one deserves to be treated the way he was treated especially when you lose both of your parents"

"I do agree with that and Emily does want to make things better cause she does feel horrible that she wasn't there for him," Gary said. Olivia just nodded and got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You want some food we made dinner earlier?" Olivia offered looking at Gary.

"No thanks, we went to a restaurant earlier"

"Hey look they're actually talking" Olivia said as she saw Eric and Emily sitting in the back of the house talking. Gary got up and stood next to her and watched as well.

"I didn't mean it Emily, you know that" Eric said looking at her.

"I know and I'm sorry for what I did but I lost both of my parents because of you how could I not hate you at the time" Emily said as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm your brother, you could have easily not hated me, its not like you were the only one that lost someone."

"I'm sorry Eric, I really am"

Gary and Olivia just watched and kept listening.

"How did you tell Gary you hated your brother's guts when our parents died?" Eric asked looking at her. Emily just shrugged "I mean seriously it wasn't easy for me to tell the love of my life that my parents are dead because of what I did and that my whole family hated me"

Olivia just smirked hearing him call her the love of his life.

"I'm so sorry" Emily choked out as she started crying.

"Don't cry jeez, you know I get uncomfortable around crying women" Eric said smiling as he hugged her.

Gary and Olivia just looked at each other and smiled and went back to the couch.

Eric and Emily came in a couple of minutes later. Emily went straight to her room since her eyes were still teary. Gary got up and followed her. Eric lay down on the couch and rested his head on Olivia's lap.

"Nice talk?" Olivia asked as she stroked his hair. Eric just nodded. "C'mon lets go to bed cause I'm tired" she said as she took his hand and got off the couch.

They woke up around 10. The sun was already shining in their room. Olivia was sleeping on Eric's chest and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey cutie" Olivia whispered as she slowly started opening her eyes.

"Leave me alone" Eric mumbled sleepily. Olivia smiled and moved on top of him.

"Better view?" She asked smiling as she gently kissed his cheek. Eric smiled and opened his eyes.

"How about this?" He asked smiling and flipped so he was on top.

"Yea, defiantly better view" Olivia whispered smiling.

"You said we're almost done with the wedding planning right?"

"Almost, just the fittings for the groomsmen and bridesmaids and the invitations and that's it" Olivia answered smiling widely.

"Alright" Eric said smiling and gave her a hi-five.

"What are we going to do today?"

"What ever you want, its your vacation" Eric answered smiling.

"ATV!" Olivia yelled out smiling. Eric just laughed. "And you make me breakfast" She added smiling. Eric just groaned.

"Fine but I want a make out session later" Eric negotiated.

"5 minutes?" Olivia offered

"10?"

"7"

"8"

"Deal" Olivia settled smiling

"Breakfast is on its way" Eric mumbled as he gave her a kiss and got out of bed and went out of the room. Olivia smiled and snuggled closer to her blanket.

Eric came in a couple of minutes later.

"Get up you" He said as he sat down on top of Olivia. Olivia smiled and opened her eyes.

"Is my breakfast ready?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Not yet"

"Then I'm not sure why you're waking me up" Olivia teased smiling and closed her eyes again. Eric smiled and started kissing her. Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Eric moved down to her neck and gently kissed her as he took he took her hand in his and slowly interlaced his fingers with hers and kept kissing her.

"Your not getting sex no matter how much you suck up" Olivia teased as she bended her neck more on the pillow to give him more access.

"Why is it that your always the one that brings up sex? I never said I wanted sex, I told you I respect your decision to wait until we are married," Eric mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Liar" Olivia mumbled smiling. Eric just looked up at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know that I love it when you respect my decisions and you saying you will wait just makes me want you more" Olivia said smiling "It's your little reverse psychology thing, by saying you don't want it really means you do"

"You think you figured me out?" Eric asked with a small smirk and raising one eyebrow.

"I know you inside and out" Olivia whispered smiling as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek "I know every scar on your body" She whispered as she kissed his other cheek "I know everything about that amazing heart of yours" she whispered smiling as she put her hand on his chest and slowly slid it to the back of his neck and pulled him to her and started kissing him.

Eric smiled and then broke the kiss after a while. "You really think you know everything about me?"

"Yes I do" Olivia answered smiling.

"Then you will know that I bought you a present" Eric said smiling as he got off of her and went to one of the bags.

"Why did you buy me a present its not any occasion?" Olivia asked smiling as he took out a small box and came back to the bed.

"It doesn't need to be an occasion for me to buy you stuff" Eric said smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the box. "Open it"

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss and then opened the box. She started laughing when she saw pink silk panties in the box.

"And your not asking for sex?" Olivia asked laughing.

"That's my gift that your giving me," Eric answered smiling "Yours is on the bottom of the box" He said as he took the panties out. Olivia smiled and moved the paper around and saw a diamond bracelet at the bottom.

"Oh my god Eric" Olivia whispered smiling as she looked up at him.

"You like?" Eric asked smiling.

"Oh I love, thank you," Olivia answered smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thanks baby"

"Of course and I love your present that you will put on for me later" Eric whispered smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see about that later. Told you I know you, you are trying your little reverse psychology thing," Olivia said smiling as she returned the kiss on the cheek.

"Can you blame me for trying?"

"Very Funny. Didn't you start making breakfast?" Olivia asked as she stopped hugging him.

"No, Cereal for you this morning cause I don't want you to throw up when we ride the ATV" Eric said as he got off the bed and gave her a kiss "Get dressed and I'll meet you outside, ok?" He suggested as he pulled on his jeans over his boxers andpulled on a t-shirt.

"You got it" Olivia agreed as she put the box down on the nightstand and got out of bed as Eric went out of the room.

She got dressed in Jeans and a shirt and came out of the room. Eric was throwing darts at a dartboard and didn't see her come out. Olivia smiled at how cute he looked and just leaned on the doorframe of the room and watched him.

"Has anybody ever told you that you are like a child?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I tell myself that everyday," Eric answered smiling as he threw another dart and got 20 points.

"Has anybody ever told you that your are extremely cute?" Olivia asked smiling as she walked over to him and looked at those dimples he had that made her melt when he smiled.

"I tell myself that everyday," Eric answered smiling. Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Aren't we conceded today?" She teased smiling looking up at him.

"I'm not conceded I'm realistic," Eric answered smiling looking down at her.

"That's cute" Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"Has anybody told you that your are extremely cute?" Eric asked smiling as he returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Only you and I told myself that sometimes when I was single," Olivia answered smiling.

"Aww how sad, you were lonely" Eric teased in a baby voice.

"Well you can be lonely for another month after the wedding if you keep mocking me" Olivia threatened smiling.

"You can't resist me for that long, like you said I'm extremely cute and I have an amazing body"

"I never said you had an amazing body," Olivia teased smiling.

"But you're thinking it"

"Ok maybe you have a nice body" Olivia admitted smiling at the gorgeous smile in front of her.

"That's what I thought. You have an amazing body as well" Eric smiled as he gave her a kiss. "I mean lets admit it, that's why we are getting married cause we are hot people in love" Olivia just laughed.

"Pretty much. You're hot, I'm hot, we just belong together because we are hot" Olivia teased smiling. Eric smiled and pulled her closer and started kissing her. Olivia smiled and kissed him back as she held his neck and pulled him closer. They just stood in the living room making out.

"Get a room" A voice interrupted them. They quickly pulled away and stepped back from each other.

"Good morning Emily" Eric said as he wiped his lip.

"Don't have sex in the living room jeez, that's why god invented the bedroom" Emily teased as she went to the fridge.

"You two are so alike," Olivia said smiling. Eric and Emily looked at her at the same time.

"How's that?" Eric asked.

"Both of you go for the fridge when you wake up, and you have the same sense of humor." Olivia answered smiling. Eric and Emily just shrugged which made Olivia start laughing.

"What now?" Eric asked smirking and looking at her.

"Let me guess, we shrug the same way?" Emily asked smirking. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Ok, you're weird, lets get you that cereal." Eric said smiling as he wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and led her to the kitchen. Emily smiled and went back to her room.

"You two are so alike its funny" Olivia said smiling as she grabbed a box of cereal.

"Except we don't think alike," Eric mumbled as he grabbed the milk.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she poured cereal in two bowls.

"Well first of all I wouldn't treat her the way she treated me and if I did she wouldn't forgive me like I forgave her" Eric whispered as he poured the milk over the cereal and sat down at the table.

Olivia just looked at him and realized maybe they weren't alike after all. She gave him a kiss on the head and sat down next to her fiancé to eat breakfast.

Eric thought her how to ride the ATV and then they rode more motocross bikes. By 5 in the afternoon they lay on the pier next to each other and just looked at the clouds passing them by and just talked.

"One thing you love about me?" Olivia asked with her hands resting on her stomach and watched the sky.

"Your body" Eric answered smiling with his hands behind his neck staring up at the blue sky. Olivia just laughed.

"For real, it can't be anything physical" She said smiling.

"I love everything about you"

"I said one thing"

"Ok, ok, um…one thing, lets see…I love the fact that you can kick my ass" Eric answered smiling.

"Well I can't really kick your ass in reality so that doesn't count"

"Jeez what do you want from me?" Eric teased smiling. "I love that you have an amazing caring heart. Same question"

"Um…Damn it is hard to pick only one" Olivia said smiling.

"See, I told you" Eric said smiling.

"Um…I love that I trust you in everything"

"Everything? I'm sorry sweetie I don't talk girl code talk," Eric teased smiling. Olivia just laughed.

"It means I trust you to protect me, I trust you to take care of me, and I trust you with my heart. I trust you in everything" Olivia said smiling as she looked over at him. Eric smiled and looked over at her. They just smiled and looked back at the sky.

"I got another one for you. What's your favorite thing about us as a couple? Sex doesn't count" Olivia asked smiling. Eric just laughed.

"Sex is my favorite with you" Eric said pouting.

"C'mon answer"

"Ok, lets see…I love that when I'm sad you cheer me up and when you're sad I cheer you up" Eric answered smiling.

"I like that, that's nice" Olivia said smiling.

"Same one"

"Um…that we are there for each other which is sort of like yours so it doesn't count. So mine is…Lets see…we can conquer any problem when we are together"

"Again with the girl code talk" Eric teased as he threw his hands up in the air. Olivia laughed and moved so she was resting her head on his chest. Eric smiled and wrapped his arms around her and he held her.

They went to bed at 10.

"Someone owes me a 8 minute make out session," Eric whispered smiling as he wrapped his arms around stomach from the back.

"Someone didn't make me breakfast which was part of our deal, so no make out session," Olivia said smiling as she put her hands over his.

"I was taking care of you so you don't throw up, so excuse me for being nice"

"Stop using your intelligence against me" Olivia teased smiling and playfully slapped his hand.

"Did you just slap me?"

"Yes"

"Big trouble detective" Eric said smiling and started tickling her.

"Stop, no, Stop, c'mon" Olivia yelled out laughing hysterically and grabbed his wrists and sat on top of him. She smiled and pinned his wrists on the pillow.

"Kiss me" Eric said smiling looking up at her gorgeous brown eyes.

"You demanding?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I'm begging" Eric answered smiling. Olivia smiled and let go of his wrists and took his face in her hands and slowly started kissing him. Eric kissed her back and ran his hands down her body and gently placed them on her but.

Olivia giggled and placed her hands on his chest while they kissed. She quickly got turned on since he knew exactly what to do when they kissed to turn her on. Which made her decide he was the best kisser of all her past boyfriends.

She quickly pulled away realizing they shouldn't have sex until wedding night. Hating that she was completely in the mood for it.

"We shouldn't do this," She whispered as she broke the kiss.

"But its so right" Eric whispered smiling as he pulled her closer and started kissing her neck.

"We said we wouldn't" Olivia pointed out smiling as he turned her on more as he lightly let his tongue touch her neck, just enough for her to enjoy the warmness of his tongue.

"We never signed any contract" Eric whispered smiling as he gently flipped her over so he was on top and gently kissed her neck and slowly went down to her chest. Olivia smiled and just bit her lip as he gently kissed her.

"But we agreed we wouldn't until wedding night" Olivia whispered completely melting with his gentle touch.

"If you don't want to then we wont" Eric whispered as he kissed her neck again. Olivia just bent her neck back to give him more access. Her whole body calling out to take off his shirt and kiss his amazing body.

"You know technically if we broke up for the night we wouldn't be breaking our deal," Olivia said smiling as her whole body tingled for more touch of her fiancé.

Eric smiled and looked up at her "Bitch"

"Bastard" She said smiling.

"Slut"

"Weddings off" Olivia said smiling.

"You read my mind" Eric said smiling and quickly took off her shirt as Olivia pulled off his. They both threw each other's clothes on the ground. They looked at each other and quickly met with each other's lips. Olivia grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him harder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

She smiled feeling he was completely hard by now. She grabbed his boxers roughly and quickly pulled them down. He grabbed her pajamas and pulled them down gently. She slid of her panties signaling that she was ready.

Eric pressed his body against hers and gently pushed inside her, which let out a loud moan from her since she didn't feel that release in two months since they made their deal. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and lightly smiled.

"Were not alone in the house, cant moan like you always do" Eric whispered smiling as he slowly trusted. Olivia smiled and started kissing his chest. Eric slowly picked up the pace to pleasure her.

"Oh my god" Olivia mumbled as she bit her lip and pressed her body against his as much as possible.

"Bad?" Eric teased smiling and on purpose started pulling away to tease her. Olivia grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back with a small smile on her face.

"You stop and I'll kill you" She whispered into his ear and started to gently nibble on it. Eric smiled as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist to give her more pleasure. Olivia let out a small moan and griped his shoulder.

She buried her face in his neck and muffled her scream when she reached her orgasm. Eric quickly reached his when he heard her sound of pleasure. He breathed hard and rested his head on her chest and listened to her rapid heartbeat.

"Wow" Olivia whispered smiling as she breathed hard and ran her hands through his hair.

"Damn that was good" Eric whispered smiling and gently slid off of her.

"Amazing" Olivia said smiling as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat this time.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They fell asleep in that position not even bothering to move. Eric's phone woke them up at 11 in the morning.

"Get that" Olivia mumbled as she turned to the other side. Eric groaned and got out of bed and pulled on his boxers and grabbed his cell phone.

"Gordon"

"Get out of here" Olivia mumbled and pointed to the door as she wrapped the blanket around her more and got cozy. Eric ignored her and talked on the phone.

"Yea…I'm not sure…here you go" Eric said as he took off the phone from his ear and gently shook Olivia awake.

"What?" Olivia groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Elliot" Eric said as he handed her the phone. Olivia took the phone.

"Why don't you call my phone?" She asked sleepily as Eric lay down next to her and rested his head on her stomach.

"Battery is not charged" Elliot answered.

"I probably forgot to charge it, what's up?" Olivia asked as she stroked Eric's hair.

"Just checking up on you"

"It's my vacation El, I think I'm ok. Eric is with me so its not like you I'm alone in a big house" Olivia said smirking.

"Ok, I admit it I was bored so I thought I call you. When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, hold on" Olivia said as she took the phone off her ear and looked at Eric "When are we going home?"

"Soon if you want to make it before sundown" Eric answered still with his head on her stomach. Olivia nodded put the phone back to her ear and played with Eric's hair.

"We should get going soon and be home by 5 or 6" Olivia answered.

"Ok, just checking" Elliot answered.

"Ok, will you stop being a baby and let me go back to my fiancé?" Olivia teased smirking.

"Shut up, I don't have a fiancé who would call Cragen and ask for a vacation for me, you don't need to rub it in my face that you're happy" Elliot teased.

"Well I am, can I go now?" Olivia asked. Eric motioned for the phone "Hey El, Eric wants to talk to you" Eric took the phone.

"Aren't I lucky" Elliot teased.

"Heard that" Eric said smiling.

"I was talking about being lucky for getting off the phone with liv," Elliot said quickly.

"Sure you were. Anyway since your life sounds boring right now, want to be my best man?"

"Yea, it would be an honor. Thanks man"

"No problem, will you let me go back to my fiancé?"

"Yea, bye"

"Bye" Eric said and hung up the phone.

"Lets eat breakfast and get going." Olivia suggested. Eric nodded and sat up on the bed "Hey?" Eric looked over at her "Weddings back on" Olivia said smiling and gave him a kiss and got out of bed. Eric just smiled and got out bad and packed his stuff.

By 12 o'clock they were on their way back to New York.

"I'm sleeping and you drive" Olivia said as she took Eric's jacket and put it over her.

"You're going to leave me all alone?" Eric asked as he drove.

"For awhile. When you get tired just wake me up" Olivia said as she got comfortable and closed her eyes.

"Yea waking you up is like waking up an elephant," Eric teased smiling. Olivia smiled and slapped his lap with her eyes still closed. Eric groaned and rubbed his knee. Olivia smiled and rested her hand on his knee. Eric smiled and put his hand over hers. She smiled and fell asleep in that position.

They arrived at their apartment around 7 in the evening. They walked down the hall to their apartment and saw that Elliot was sitting on the ground and waiting for them.

"Look sweetheart it's a detective on the floor how cute" Eric teased smiling. Elliot looked up and smiled as he saw them and got off the ground.

"I'm bored, Kathy and the kids are on vacation in Canada and Fin and John keep playing video games and that got boring after awhile, so you two are more fun" Elliot explained.

"Here hold this" Eric said throwing one of the bags to him since he was carrying all of them.

"I'm sleepy" Olivia said as Eric unlocked the door.

"You two are the worst cops in the world. This one is bored on his day off and you're always sleepy," Eric teased smiling as he opened the apartment and went in.

"Which means we are good detectives since he is dedicated and I'm tired" Olivia corrected as she went in.

"You guys had fun?" Elliot asked as he came in and closed the door behind him.

"I caught a fish and I learned how to ride an ATV and a motocross bike," Olivia said smiling proudly.

"Were you scared to touch the fish?" Elliot asked smirking as he gave the bag to Eric who went in the bedroom to leave the bags.

"No" Olivia answered.

"Yes" Eric called out from the bedroom.

"Shut up" Olivia called back smiling.

"You shut up," Eric said smiling coming back into the living room.

"You two are so perfect for each other it makes me sick" Elliot said looking back and forth at the two and sat down on the couch. Eric's phone rang.

"Sorry" He mumbled as he took his phone out and went to bedroom. Olivia just sat down by Elliot.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked looking at him.

"Sure" Elliot answered.

Eric came out of the bedroom and was putting on his holster on his belt on his jeans.

"Where you going?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Someone made a mistake on the files that were sent to Virginia so I need to go fix it. I'll be back soon, love you" Eric explained as he gave her a kiss.

"Be careful, love you too" Olivia said as she returned the kiss.

"Elliot you want a kiss?" Eric teased smiling looking at him as he pulled on his blazer.

"Not from you" Elliot teased smiling. Eric just laughed and put his badge inside his blazer.

"Enjoy your movie night, I'll see you guys later" Eric said as he went out of the apartment.

"What movie you want to watch?" Olivia asked as she got up and took her DVD's.

"I don't care" Elliot answered. "Did you two have the talk yet?"

"What talk?" Olivia asked looking at him confused.

"The talk about your past boyfriends and girlfriends"

"Yea we did" Olivia answered as she sat down on the couch and looked threw the DVD's. Elliot just looked at her. She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him "I didn't tell him that you and I slept together because it was a long time ago and both of us were drunk"

"Liv guys want to know this stuff," Elliot said looking at her.

"Guys want to know about their girlfriends one night stands?" Olivia asked smirking.

"If they spent everyday with their one night stand, yes guys want to know that stuff"

"It's not like we dated, we got drunk, we had sex and that's it, nothing more"

"I know that but I'm just saying that he probably would appricate you telling him this cause I sure as hell wouldn't like my fiancé spending everyday with a man she had sex with."

"Eric isn't the jealous type," Olivia said as she looked at the DVD's again.

"Jealous or not, men want to know. So I'm just telling you this as a friend that you should consider telling him" Elliot said looking at her.

"Ok, I'll think about it. Can we watch the movie now?" Olivia asked as she got up and put a movie in.

"Yea, sure" Elliot said looking at the T.V. not wanting to push her anymore since he knew she would do the right next thing and tell her fiancé that she had a one night stand with her partner.

A/N: Look at that EO in a non-EO story! Haha don't worry about it, it wont become EO…maybe if I want to date Eric myself haha! It's still Eric and Olivia please don't panic! Please leave reviews!


	12. Just the luck

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please leave reviews! Enjoy!

Two weeks later…

"He's in France but he should be here by tonight but he comes early sometimes" Olivia said as she unlocked her door. Melinda and Casey right by her since they were helping her with the wedding planning. It was 8 at night.

"Who's his best man?" Casey asked.

"Elliot" Olivia answered as she opened her door.

"Don is walking you down the aisle right?" Melinda asked as she and Casey followed her inside.

"Yea" Olivia answered as she closed the door when her two friends came in.

"Liv you have a shirtless man sleeping on your couch" Casey whispered smirking when she saw Eric sleeping on the couch only in his boxers.

"Nice body" Melinda whispered to Casey. Casey smiled and nodded in agreement as they stood by the couch.

"Stop checking him out" Olivia said smirking as she walked over to Eric and slowly shook him.

"Leave me alone" Eric mumbled and turned to the side.

"C'mon get up, go sleep in the bedroom" Olivia tried again as she stroked his hair.

"Meet me there?" Eric mumbled smiling with his eyes closed and took the back of Olivia's neck and pulled her down and started kissing her.

"Only if we can come," Casey teased grinning. Eric quickly broke the kiss and turned around realizing they weren't alone. Olivia rolled her eyes and wiped her lip as she sat down by him. Melinda and Casey smiled and sat down across from them on the other sofa.

"Hi ladies" Eric said with a small smile as he grabbed the blanket from the sofa and put it over him.

"We're going to talk about girly stuff so why don't you go hang out with your friends" Casey said smirking as she saw him take Olivia's hand.

"I don't have friends, I want to hang out with girls today" Eric mumbled sleepily as he turned to the other side.

"Then go in your room and sleep," Melinda said.

"Liv tell them to stop picking on me," Eric mumbled smirking.

"We're going to talk about the bridesmaids dresses so it will be very girly" Olivia said smiling as she stroked his arm.

"I can be girly" Eric mumbled.

"I'm sure you can" Olivia teased.

"Well then your crazy for marrying me"

"I know I am"

"Go ahead talk, just let me sleep" Eric mumbled.

"You're a weird man Eric" Melinda teased grinning.

"Tell me something I didn't know" Eric mumbled smirking.

"What color should the dresses be?" Olivia asked.

"We need to match them with the groomsmen tux's, what color are those Eric?" Casey asked looking at Eric.

"I thought this was girly stuff," Eric mumbled.

"You're a girl today since you wanted to hang out with us" Melinda said smiling.

"I don't want to contribute to the conversation, I just want to eavesdrop"

"And be useless?" Casey teased smiling.

"Yes, that's the way men are, we are only good for throwing out the trash and getting girls pregnant, otherwise we are not helpful" Eric mumbled smirking. The girls just laughed.

"Go eavesdrop in the bedroom since your not helping us" Olivia said smiling as she playfully slapped his leg.

"If I give you each a kiss will you leave me alone?" Eric mumbled.

"No" Olivia answered smiling.

"Wait a minute, are you going to talk about the bachlorette party?" Eric asked smiling as he turned around to look at all of them. "That's why you want me out of here"

"We wouldn't tell you would we now?" Casey asked smiling.

"Your such a lawyer Novak" Eric teased.

"Go away and let us have girl talk," Olivia said smiling as she slapped his leg again.

"Someone tell her to take off her badge cause she is violent with that thing on"

"That's what you get for marrying a cop, now go away," Melinda said smirking.

"PMS?" Eric teased smiling looking at each girl.

"Go drink a beer or something" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"I don't drink" Eric answered.

"Then go somewhere," Melinda said smirking.

"Ok, ok, jeez you two are mean," Eric teased smiling as he got off the couch. "If I met you two before I met liv I would probably turn gay" Eric said smiling and went to their bedroom to get dressed. The girls just laughed.

"I'll be right back," Olivia said smiling and followed Eric into the bedroom and closed the door behind her when she came in.

"Are you stalking me now?" Eric asked as he pulled on jeans over his boxers.

"Maybe" Olivia answered grinning as she walked over to him.

"I was hoping you were," He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Where you going to go?"

"The gym, call me when you girls are done with girl talk ok?"

"I will, thank you for letting us have girl talk," Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"Of course. Love you" Eric said as he gave her a kiss and let go of her and pulled on his hoodie.

"You too" Olivia said smiling as she grabbed him by the hoodie and pulled him back to her. "I have to talk to you about something when you come back, ok?"

"Good or bad talk?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow holding her by the waist.

"Um…its nothing big but just something you should know before we get married" Olivia answered.

"Are you really a criminal?" Eric teased smiling and playfully giving her a suspicious look "Cause that's ok, just don't tell me since I work for the government" He added as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll talk when you get home ok?" Olivia said smirking and returned the kiss on the cheek.

"You got it. Good or bad we'll figure it out, I'll see you later ok?" Eric said as he gave her a kiss and went out of the bedroom. Olivia smirked and followed.

"No strippers in our apartment, bye ladies" Eric yelled as he went out of the apartment.

"He is such a cutie," Casey said smiling.

"Well thanks for admiring my future husband" Olivia said grinning widely as she sat on the couch.

"You feel giggly when you say husband don't you?" Melinda teased. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"So what did you really bring us here for since we picked out the dresses already?" Casey asked.

"Advice" Olivia answered shrugging.

"If your getting cold feet then don't marry him and I'll be happy to," Casey teased smiling proudly. Olivia just laughed.

"No not that type of advice, he's mine and that's that" Olivia said smiling as she got up and grabbed a beer for each of them.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asked as Olivia handed her a beer.

"I need to tell Eric something but don't know how" Olivia answered as she sat down.

"Which is?" Casey asked.

"I had a one night stand with this guy a long time ago but I still talk to him on regular basis cause we see each other a lot"

"Is he at work?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, you don't know him" Olivia lied since if they found out Elliot and her had sex both them would have their jobs on the line since it was against the rules to be intimate with your partner.

"From where is he?" Casey asked.

"It doesn't matter" Olivia answered and took a sip of her beer. "I just don't know how to tell him"

"You still have feelings for this one night stand?" Melinda asked.

"No, I didn't even have feelings back then, we got drunk and hooked up and that was it"

"Then just tell him the truth, Eric is a sweetheart and he loves you" Melinda answered. Olivia just nodded and took a sip of her beer.

Eric got home at 10 that night after Olivia called him.

"Hey fiancé" He yelled out coming in the apartment. He was sweaty and sipping on a water bottle.

"Hey" Olivia said as she put the magazine down that she was reading. Eric took off his hoodie and walked over to her.

"You had nice girl talk?" Eric asked smirking as he sat down by her on the couch.

"Yes" Olivia answered smiling and gave him a kiss. "Your all sweaty,"

"That's what happens when you work out"

"Your cute when you're sweaty"

"You should see me naked and sweaty," Eric said with a wink as she gave her a kiss.

"Seen it before, quiet hot and I don't mean temperature hot," Olivia said with a small smirk as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok what's going on, your giving me complements and you didn't make fun of me once?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um…well…I slept with Elliot" Olivia blurted out wanting to get it over with but wanting to hit herself for making it sound like that.

"What?" Eric asked confused "You…slept…with Elliot? You slept with my best man?" Eric asked moving away from her and kept staring at her.

"A long time ago. Before I ever met you," Olivia quickly said.

"Ok, did you two date?" Eric asked.

"No, it was just a one night stand cause we got drunk and that was it"

"So you see your one night stand every single day?" Eric asked getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen. Olivia got up and followed. "That really isn't a one night stand," He said looking over at her.

"Well…its nothing more…it was just drunken sex" Olivia said as she leaned on the counter top.

"You two are awfully close for partners, I never questioned that and I sure as hell didn't have a problem with that before"

"Are you trying to say I have feelings for him?"

"Do you?"

"He's my partner Eric and my best friend" Olivia said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Do you have sexual feelings for him Olivia?" Eric asked crossing his arms on his chest and leaning on the counter top across from her.

"No I don't, I thought I would be fair and tell you before we got married but if your going to be an ass about it then forget it" Olivia said angrily and walked past him to the fridge and took a beer out.

"Don't drink" Eric said watching her open the beer and take a sip.

"You're telling me what to do now?" Olivia asked turning around to look at him.

"Just don't drink ok? I want to talk, I don't want you going to alcohol every time we are arguing" Olivia just looked at him and put the beer away.

"Are you trying to tell me not to be like my mother?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't put words in my mouth Olivia, I don't like that" Eric said frustrated as he went to their bedroom. Olivia followed.

"What now?" She asked watching him put on a dry shirt.

"I'm going to go work out since I don't want to argue with you" Eric said walking past her.

"Eric…" Olivia called after him as he went toward the door. He stopped and turned around.

"Let me cool off ok?" He said and left apartment. Olivia just ran her hand through her hair. She grabbed her sweater and pulled it on and went out of the apartment. She went down to the lobby of the building since she knew that's where they had a gym and Eric always worked out there.

She saw him bench-pressing weights at one part of the gym and went over. She sat by him and just watched.

"I thought we were going to let me cool off" Eric said as he lifted the weight and then pulled it back to his chest.

"You were right about the whole drinking thing, I'm sorry," Olivia said as she crossed her knees and kept watching him.

"I don't care about that but I want us to be able to talk"

"I know, so do I. I don't know why your making such a big deal about this, I mean you don't tell me about each one night stand you had"

"I don't talk to my one night stands every day, you do"

"It was just drunken sex, nothing else"

"It was sex with your partner Olivia and you found three weeks to the wedding to tell me," Eric mumbled as he put the weights back and sat up.

"It was a long time ago Eric" Olivia said as she uncrossed her knees.

"I don't want to talk about this now" Eric said getting up and grabbing his towel.

"Fine" Olivia said as she got up. "I'm going to bed" and with that she walked off. Eric said nothing and wiped his face.

He came to the apartment a couple of minutes later. Olivia was already in bed. He grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower.

He came out a couple of minutes later and went to bed. Olivia was already sleeping. He said nothing even though he didn't like them going to bed mad at each other. He just stared at the copy of the wedding invitation he had on his nightstand. He smiled and looked over at Olivia sleeping.

He softly kissed her shoulder "I love you" He whispered. Olivia moved slightly feeling something but still sleeping. Eric said nothing and let her sleep.

Olivia's phone woke them up at 5 in the morning. Olivia woke up and rubbed her eyes and grabbed her cell phone from her nightstand "Benson…I'll be right there" She mumbled and closed her cell phone.

Eric opened his eyes hearing her voice. He turned around and saw her pulling on her jeans.

"Sorry about last night" He said watching her. Olivia turned around hearing him.

"It wasn't your fault" Olivia said as she clipped on her badge.

"I feel that it was"

"It wasn't,"

"But I'm still sorry"

"Don't be, lets forget it ok?" Olivia said as she walked over to him.

"Ok, be careful. I love you" Eric whispered as he took the back of her neck and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I will. I love you too," Olivia whispered giving him a kiss. "I have to get going"

"I'll see you later"

Olivia sat at her desk twirling a pen in her fingers staring off at space as she waited for John and Fin to show up with the identity of their victim. It was already 10 in the morning.

"You ok?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Huh? Oh yea fine" Olivia answered snapping out of her trance.

"Sure?"

"Yea" Olivia answered as she put her pen down. Fin and John walked in carrying papers and walked past them.

"Hey, carry to share?" Elliot asked looking at them walk into Cragen's office and ignoring Olivia and Elliot.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Beats me" Elliot answered shrugging. John and Fin walked out and sat at their desks.

"Guys whose our victim?" Elliot asked looking at the two.

"Just wait" Fin answered looking at a paper.

The next hour all four sat there quietly totally confused.

"You four, in here" Cragen yelled out from his office. Olivia, Elliot, Fin and John got up and went into the captain's office. Elliot closed the door as he came in.

"Who's out victim?" Olivia asked sensing something was suspicious about the discretion.

"Agent Valerie Matthews" Cragen answered handing Elliot and Olivia a paper.

"FBI?" Olivia asked looking at the paper.

Cragen looked at her for a second "CIA" He corrected. Olivia quickly looked up at him.

"The agency is sending a team to work with us on this" Cragen told everyone but kept looking at Olivia.

"That's why we waited an hour to find out who it was?" Elliot asked.

Cragen just nodded "They should be here soon"

"Speaking of the government" John said pointing outside the window. Everyone turned around to look.

In the squad room came a man dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt. Following him were three people. Another man dressed the same way, a woman dressed in proper clothes and Eric dressed also the same way as the other men looking extremely professional. All the other detectives from SVU just looked at the four as they walked to Cragen's office.

The front man who looked older then the other agents knocked on the door. Cragen motioned for him to come in.

"Captain Cragen" The man said closing the door as everyone came in.

"Captain Bridges" Cragen said with a nod.

"My team" Bridges said pointing to the three behind him with their hands in front of them looking extremely professional. Olivia tried not to smirk since she hardly never saw Eric serious or in his job personality.

"My team" Cragen said pointing to his detectives.

"Nice to meet you" Bridges said nodding at each one. All of them returned the nod. "This is Agent Bobby Steel, Agent Tiffany Jacobs and my lead agent who will be in charge for my team Agent Eric Gordon"

"Nice to meet you" Cragen said with a nod at all of them and almost smiled seeing Eric trying not to smile since he knew everyone at that precinct "This is Detective John Munch, Detective Odafin Tutuola, and my lead Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson"

"I need to get going but my agents will provide any information on Agent Matthews and Agent Gordon is in charge for my team so if you need anything talk to him," Bridges said shaking hands with Cragen.

"Understood" Cragen said shaking hands with him. Bridges turned around and looked at all his agents.

"Agents" Bridges said raising an eyebrow at the three.

"Sir" All three said at the same time. Bridges said nothing and left the office. Eric, Tiffany, and Bobby watched him walk out. Bobby and Eric took off their blazers at the same time and pulled down their ties as Tiffany unbuttoned a button on her shirt.

All the detectives smirked seeing how quickly the agents changed their behavior without their boss in the room.

"Gordon," Cragen said looking at him.

"Were switching off teams. Elliot your with Bobby, Olivia your with Tiffany and I'm over seeing all of you" Eric said handing each agent and detective a file from Cragen's desk and then awkwardly looked at Cragen.

"Including me, I know" Cragen said rolling his eyes. Eric just shrugged a little.

"I'm supposed to be but just run your ideas by me and we'll call that me being in charge" Eric said smirking a little feeling completely weird about bossing around the man that was walking his fiancé down the aisle.

"This should be fun" John said smirking looking over the file.

Olivia just looked at Eric and then Elliot. She knew this was going to be weird since Eric didn't look at Elliot once since he came in the precinct. Why was it the next day of her telling Eric that she slept with Elliot did he have to work with them?

A/N: Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading!


	13. Misunderstanding

Olivia rode with Tiffany to one of the CIA informants, while Bobby and Elliot went to a witness's house and Fin and John checked security cameras.

"So you and Eric?" Tiffany asked looking at Olivia drive the car.

"Yea" Olivia answered.

"Congrats"

Olivia smiled a little "Thanks"

"Just out of curiosity, what did he tell you he was when you first met?"

Olivia looked over at the woman and then back at the road.

"All the agents have the same dilemma, with our job we have to be discreet." Tiffany explained sensing Olivia wondering how she knew Eric lied at first.

"Oh, he told me he worked at a publishing agency"

"That's his usual cover up," Tiffany said nodding and looked out the window.

"What's yours?" Olivia asked looking at the woman who was a little younger then her.

"Lawyer" Tiffany answered smirking.

Olivia smiled "Everyone have one?"

"Yea, Bobby's is graphic designer"

"Interesting" Olivia said smiling as she pulled over at the bar where the informant was.

Tiffany just smiled as the two women walked over to the bar.

"TJ" Tiffany yelled out walking over to a guy playing pool and flirting with a girl.

The guy just ignored her on purpose and kept talking to the girl.

"Hand me that stick" Tiffany whispered to Olivia and pointed at a pool stick on a shelf. Olivia took it and handed it to her. Tiffany walked over to TJ and swung at the beer bottle that was by him and sent it flying across the bar and hit the wall and shattered.

"C'mon" TJ yelled staring at Tiffany.

"Get lost sweetheart," Tiffany said looking at the girl. The girl quickly walked away.

TJ just stared at Tiffany angrily "I'm not talking to you"

"Want to talk to me?" Olivia asked flashing her badge.

"Ok, ok, but put that thing away" TJ whispered. Olivia smirked and put her badge in her pocket.

"Good choice" Tiffany said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the guy's bathroom and went into a stall and sat him down. Olivia just followed.

"What do you want?" TJ asked rolling his eyes.

"Who raped and killed Valerie Matthews?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know"

"C'mon TJ you know, think" Olivia said standing by Tiffany both woman standing over TJ.

"I don't know" TJ repeated.

"Want me to call Eric so he can help you remember?" Tiffany asked smirking.

"No, no" TJ quickly answered.

Olivia looked at Tiffany and played along "Maybe we should, Eric's probably getting bored by now"

Tiffany took out her cell phone "Your right, lets call him and see what he'll say"

"C'mon, I don't need another scar" TJ whined pointing to his arm that had a scar.

"Too late, you don't want to help us out" Tiffany said keeping her cell to her ear. "Hi Eric…yea TJ doesn't want to help us…his usual hang out spot…see you then" She closed her phone and looked at TJ "Ready for a reunion?"

"Screw you" TJ mumbled looking at Tiffany and then looked at Olivia.

"Screw me? Sweetie I can screw you harder" Olivia said smirking. Tiffany just smiled.

"So TJ any good war stories lately?" Tiffany asked leaning on the wall to the stall. TJ said nothing. "We got some time till your date gets here"

Olivia leaned on the other wall of the stall. "I wonder if he'll bring flowers,"

"Bitches" TJ mumbled.

"I'll be sure to tell that to Eric" Tiffany said smirking.

"C'mon" TJ whined.

"Tell us what you know" Olivia said looking at him.

"And get my ass killed? I don't think so"

"Who's going to kill you if you tell us?" Tiffany asked. TJ said nothing else. "Fine, we'll wait for Eric."

A couple of minutes later they heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh TJ my love" Eric called out smiling holding a pool stick in his hand.

"In here" Tiffany called out. Eric came to the stall and twirled the pool stick around in his hand.

"C'mon I told them I don't know anything" TJ whined.

"Try and tell me that," Eric threatened walking in and putting the pool stick on TJ's neck.

"Look man, I tell you things as long as I don't get hurt, but I tell you this and I'm dead" TJ choked out.

"We can offer you protection," Olivia offered looking at him.

"Fuck your fucking protection"

Eric pressed the pool stick more to his neck "Watch your mouth around ladies"

"They aren't ladies, they are bitches who hang around a fag like you" TJ said angrily.

"Cute" Eric said smiling and took the pool stick off and handed it to Olivia "Lets party Tiff"

"No, c'mon, NO!" TJ Quickly yelled out as Tiffany and Eric grabbed his legs and pulled him up and stuck his head in the toilet.

"Talk TJ, c'mon, you talk and they will pull you out" Olivia said watching TJ.

"NO WAY!" TJ yelled out. Eric pressed the handle with his foot and flushed the toilet.

"Talk" Tiffany barked at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" A man yelled out coming into the bathroom obviously being the owner of the bar. He was tall and very built.

"Hey Pete, were just doing some business" Eric answered still holding TJ by his legs.

"Oh hi Eric, just don't make a mess ok?" Pete said nodding. Olivia just smirked at the power her fiancé had.

"Pete man, help me out" TJ yelled.

"Hi Pete have you been working out lately?" Tiffany asked smiling flirtatiously as she walked out of the stall and took Pete by the arm and walked out with him.

"TJ, talk" Eric barked.

"Fine, fine" TJ said sighing. Eric pulled him out and sat him down on the toilet.

"What do know?" Olivia asked as Eric grabbed some napkins and handed it to him.

"This guy down in china town" TJ answered wiping his face.

"What about him?" Eric asked kneeling down by TJ.

"He was bragging about getting it on with someone from the CIA"

"What's his name?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know"

"TJ" Eric warned giving him a look "I don't want to go through your pockets do I?"

"Ok, ok, his name is Josh Sanchez, all I know I swear"

"Good man. Here's a key for a hotel, hang out there until I see you again and tell you the case is over got it?" Eric asked as he handed TJ a card. TJ just nodded and took the card.

Eric stood up and patted him on the shoulder "Until next time" TJ just rolled his eyes.

Eric and Olivia walked out of the bathroom.

"You always give your informants a place to stay during cases?" Olivia asked as they walked through the bar.

"Only when they are scared for their lives, plus I always know where they are if I need them and they feel better about telling me next time" Eric answered and whistled at Tiffany who was talking to Pete by the bar. Tiffany walked over to them.

"You get it?" Tiffany asked as all three walked out of the bar.

"Yea. I have to go, I have a meeting with the Director, I'll see you two back at the precinct" Eric said pulling out his keys. The girls just nodded and went to their own car.

All the agents and detectives met in the squad room by 3 in the afternoon, going over the information they got.

"Josh Sanchez was in our system" Bobby said holding up paper by the board.

"Valerie Matthews worked his case" Eric informed them standing by Bobby with a file in his hands.

"Why don't we pick him up?" Fin asked sitting on a desk.

"We need more, he never made any threats" Eric answered.

"Lets take a lunch brake and then hit the streets to find something so we can bring him in" Cragen suggested looking at Eric. Eric nodded in agreement.

The detectives and agents grabbed their jackets.

"You coming?" Olivia asked looking at Eric.

"Cragen wants to talk to me about something, I'll meet you guys there" Eric answered as he followed Cragen into his office. Olivia just nodded.

"Lets go" Elliot said pulling on his jacket. Olivia nodded and followed him out of the squad room.

Fin and Bobby were up front and John and Tiffany were behind them and Olivia and Elliot a couple minutes behind them.

"You ok being paired with Jacobs?" Elliot asked as they walked down the street.

"Yea, she's ok. How about you and Steele?" Olivia asked looking at her partner.

"Ok…but he's just sort of weird"

Olivia smirked "Weird?"

Elliot shrugged "Yea, I mean his ok but I cant really work off of him when we are talking to a witness or someone. I mean with you its easier cause I almost always know what question your going to ask"

"Well it's just this case that were switched"

"Are you and Eric ok?"

"Yea, why?"

"I don't know he seems weird and then we switched me and you today, he could have let everyone be the way they are"

Olivia laughed "What is it with you and this word 'weird'? Everyone is weird to you, change it up a little would ya?"

"Not weird like Bobby weird, but just sort of acting differently then he normally does" Elliot said smiling.

"So? You and me act differently when were not on the job"

"But why did he switch us?"

Olivia paused for a while before answering quietly "I told him last night that me and you hooked up once"

Elliot stopped in his tracks. Olivia stopped as well "You told him last night?" Olivia just nodded "Oh just the luck he works with us the next day. Did you tell him that I was divorced and it was a long time ago?"

"Yes and he wouldn't bring our personal lives into the job, maybe he just figured best that a detective working with a agent is better for the case"

"Maybe he's being a jealous prick" Elliot mumbled and started walking.

"Hey!" Olivia yelled after him. Elliot stopped as Olivia caught up with him "He isn't jealous and I told you not to offend him in front of him"

"Sorry" Elliot apologized quietly. "I just don't like working with Bobby"

"It's just one case El. The Benson and Stabler duo shall rise again," Olivia teased laughing as she started walking down the street to the diner. Elliot rolled his eyes in amusement to his friend and followed.

Eric sat in Cragen's office.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Eric asked.

"I don't want to judge your leadership or anything but why did you switch my best detectives?" Cragen asked playing with his pen and looking at the agent.

"Best for the case" Eric answered.

"I know you're in charge of the case but I'm in charge of the precinct so I would appreciate it if you would let me in"

Eric just scratched his head "I rather not say sir"

"Sir?" Cragen asked in amusement.

"I don't feel right calling you by your first name" Eric said smiling with a small shrug.

Cragen just smiled at Eric's manners "You can call me Don even if you are Olivia's fiancé"

"How about captain?"

"Fine" Cragen agreed nodding "Since you said you want to share this case with me even if you are in charge, please fill me in" Eric just played with his tie nervously "Is it Olivia issue?"

"No," Eric answered quickly "I don't mix job and personal"

"Good" Cragen said nodding at his professionalism "Tell me"

"I don't want to put you in that position sir"

Cragen smiled and let it slide seeing that Eric just had to be polite "Let me decide if I want to be in that position"

"With all due respect sir, I know you don't want to be in that position"

"Eric I'm not here as your boss, I'm here as the man walking your fiancé down the aisle"

"I know sir and thank you for that but I rather not say why I switched the teams"

"Then I have no choice but to switch them to the regular teams"

"Sir with all do respect I advise you not to do that"

"You ordering me?" Cragen asked raising an eyebrow at the man almost 20 years younger then him.

"If I have to I will make it an order sir"

"Off the record why did you switch teams?" Captain asked smirking.

Eric let out a deep breath "Off the record?"

"Off the record" Cragen confirmed.

"Um…Steele and Jacobs cant really get along"

"And you put them on the same team for this case?"

"Sir its not that they cant get along as agents…its they can't get along as a couple"

"They're dating?"

"No…used to…secretly," Eric answered scratching the back of his head in nervousness "If our captain finds out then they are done with their careers"

"Ok, I understand. I mean I would have to fire my detectives if they were intimate" Cragen joked. Eric just gulped and smiled along.

"I would appreciate you not telling Bridges"

"It was off the record, don't worry about it"

"Ok, thanks. Can I go now?"

"You weren't in the principals office, go ahead" Cragen said smiling.

"Ok, I'll see you later" Eric said as he went out of the office.

He arrived at the diner a couple of minutes later. The detectives and agents were sitting at a table talking.

"Hey look the boss is here," Fin teased grinning as he saw Eric walk in.

"Did you give our boss an ass chewing?" John teased smirking as Eric sat down by Olivia.

Eric just smiled and rolled his eyes "Funny"

"His been working on that one all day" Fin said smiling pointing to his partner and then went back to talking to Bobby. Everyone else started talking to each other again.

"What did captain need to talk to you about?" Olivia asked looking over at Eric.

"Just the case, no big deal" Eric lied knowing he couldn't tell her with everyone around. Olivia just nodded and took his hand under the table.

All of them came back to the squad room around 4.

"Eric your captain wants to speak to you" Cragen said holding up a phone. Eric nodded and went over and took the phone.

All the agents and detectives waited to see what was going on.

Eric put the phone down after talking for a while.

"Another charge was just added to Sanchez we have the all clear to pick him up" Eric informed them.

"Ok, lets go" Elliot said grabbing his jacket.

"Wait," Eric interupted "We need different teams cause this guy isn't your regular rapist"

Elliot stopped and just looked at Eric and waited.

"Tiffany with Elliot, and Bobby with Olivia" Eric said pointing to the new teams. Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other wondering why he didn't put them together again cause the teams were male and female now.

"I'll call SWAT" Tiffany said taking out her cell.

"Eric can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia asked looking at her fiancé. Eric nodded and walked down the hall with her.

"What's up?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

Eric just looked over at her "What? No"

"Then why wont you let me be partnered up with Elliot?" Olivia asked as she sat down by a window.

"It's the best for the case," Eric answered as he sat down by her.

"How? Elliot and I work better together"

Eric leaned in closer and very quietly "Olivia I cant put you two together because…"

"SWAT is ready we need to get going" Fin's voice rang down the hall.

"We'll talk later" Eric said getting up from the window. Olivia just nodded hoping her fiancé wasn't holding a grudge against her best friend.

All the detectives and agents were spread apart waiting for Sanchez with earpieces so they could communicate. SWAT was on buildings with there guns propped up on the ledges and waiting.

"Cant we just go in and get this guy?" Fin said over the radio.

Eric put his hand up to his mouth "No"

"What if he takes the back exit?"

"El and Tiff got that covered" Eric answered.

"Copy that"

"Sir we have visual of the suspect" A voice crackled into everyone's ear.

Eric put his hand up to his mouth while he looked around "Don't take it, wait for my order, I repeat do not take the shot"

"Copy that"

"He's moving to the back," Elliot said into the radio.

"Copy that," Eric confirmed as he started moving to the back of the warehouse.

The door to the warehouse swung open and they heard two gunshots. Both Tiffany and Elliot flew a couple of feet and fell on the ground.

"Take the shot, take to the shot" Eric repeated quickly into the radio.

"No visual" A SWAT member called back.

Sanchez ran out of the warehouse and ran. Eric quickly ran after him with Fin following him while John got in the car and rode in that direction. Bobby and Olivia ran over to Elliot and Tiffany who were still on the ground.

"We got vests were ok" Elliot groaned sitting up.

Tiffany groaned as she moved her hand away from her vest and showed blood. "Speak for yourself"

"Damn, it went through," Bobby cursed as he kneeled down by her and took off her vest and called for a bus.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked kneeling down by Elliot.

"I'm fine, let's get this bastard," Elliot said as he got off the ground and quickly went to the squad car.

"You guys going to be ok?" Olivia asked looking at Tiffany and Bobby. Bobby just nodded. Olivia went with Elliot in the squad car they quickly rode off to the direction where Sanchez ran.

Eric and Fin ran after him. Sanchez jumped over a gate. Both of the guys did the same. Sanchez started running across a bridge. Eric tackled him as hard as he could. Both of the guys fell over the railing and into the water.

"Damn!" Fin yelled watching the big splash. John arrived and parked his car by the bridge and went by Fin.

John smirked seeing Eric in the water with his arm around Sanchez neck and holding him "Isn't this a wet situation"

Fin just chuckled as both guys went down the hill to help Eric.

Olivia and Elliot saw John's squad car and quickly pulled over and ran to the hill to help out.

"Getting me wet, you stupid son of a bitch" Eric mumbled as he swam over to land with Sanchez in one hand.

"C'mon you beauty queen" Fin teased as he reached to help his friend out.

"Why didn't you tackle him?" Eric mumbled pulling Sanchez up.

Fin just smiled as all the detectives grabbed Sanchez and pulled him out of the water "I don't like water"

Eric pulled himself out of the water and stood up. All of a sudden Sanchez made a quick move and took a knife out of his ankle and grabbed Eric and put it to his neck. All the detectives quickly withdrew their guns.

"Put it down Sanchez" Elliot yelled aiming his gun at him.

"Why should I?" Sanchez said snickering "Another agent dead makes the world a happy place"

"Aww he makes riddles, how cute" Eric provoked with a knife still to his throat.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut"

"I suggest you get a new pair of balls" Eric said and hit him in the groin. Sanchez screamed and fell down and dragged his knife on Eric's throat as he fell. Eric fell down and grabbed his neck as it started bleeding.

Fin, John and Elliot quickly grabbed Sanchez and the knife. Olivia kneeled down by Eric.

"Honey" Olivia whispered not sure what to do watching her fiancé hold his bloody neck.

"I'm ok" Eric whispered.

Fin took out a handkerchief and gave it to Olivia. Olivia quickly put it to Eric's neck as Elliot, Fin and John dragged Sanchez up the hill and into the squad car.

"I love you" Eric whispered still laying on the ground.

Olivia smirked and her eyes became teary "I love you too," she whispered.

Around 7 in the evening almost everyone was back in the squad room except for Tiffany who was in the hospital.

"How she doing?" Eric asked as Bobby came in. Eric was now dressed in dry jeans and a dry t-shirt.

"No major arteries, it wasn't that deep so she'll recover" Bobby answered as he sat down "What happened to you?" He asked looking at the white bandages on Eric's neck.

"No big deal" Eric answered as he got up and headed to the interrogation room where Fin and Elliot were interrogating Sanchez. He came up to Olivia who was watching through the window "They get anything?"

"No" Olivia answered "How's your neck?"

"I'll survive"

"Good" Olivia said smirking. Eric just smiled as both of them watched through the window.

After a while Fin and Elliot came out.

"Now we need to find this guy called Ed Rivera" Fin said looking at his notes.

"If he says that's his partner then lets find him, Elliot and Fin go," Eric said nodding as he headed back to the squad room.

"Why don't me and liv go?" Elliot asked following him. Fin and Olivia followed also.

"Does it matter?" Eric asked as he opened a file and stood by Olivia's desk.

"Yes because you're being a jealous prick" Elliot said angrily.

Eric looked up and put the file down "What was that?"

"You heard me," Elliot said stepping closer to Eric.

"I suggest you get out of my face now _detective_" Eric said staring at him.

"Guys c'mon" Fin interrupted trying to settle them down.

"I suggest you don't lie to your girlfriend about where you work," Elliot said glaring at Eric ignoring Fin and everyone watching them.

"Elliot I warning you to walk away" Eric whispered angrily.

"Or what? Your going to become like your half brother?" Elliot provoked.

"Go leave your kids for your job again will ya?" Eric provoked.

Elliot swung at him and punched him in the jaw. Eric punched him and his fist landed on the side of his head. Elliot tackled Eric and both landed on Olivia's desk and kept hitting each other.

Fin and John quickly grabbed Eric while Bobby and Olivia grabbed Elliot and separated them.

"What's your problem man!" Eric yelled still being held back by Fin and John.

"You're abusing your powers as the leader that's my problem!" Elliot yelled back being held back by Olivia and Bobby.

They heard a loud whistle and all of them turned to look at who it was.

"Steele and Munch go find Sanchez's partner, you two my office" Cragen yelled angrily pointing to Eric and Elliot.

John and Bobby grabbed their jackets and went out of the squad room. Eric and Elliot walked over to Cragen's office angrily. Eric's lip was bleeding and the side of Elliot's head was bloody.

Fin and Olivia just exchanged looks and went to the interrogation room with Sanchez.

Eric and Elliot sat down in the chairs as Cragen slammed his door closed.

"I don't know what makes you two think you can fight in my squad room" Cragen yelled as he sat down across them.

"Sir I…" Elliot started.

"I don't care, I had it with you Elliot, its enough that you lose control at certain points in some cases but fighting in my squad room with a CIA agent is just over the line" Cragen said angrily glaring at Elliot "I have no choice but to…"

"I started it" Eric interrupted. "It was my fault, he just defended himself"

Elliot just looked over at Eric and wondered way he was lying for him. Since it was obvious to anyone who watched that Elliot started the argument and was the first to throw the punch.

"What?" Cragen asked looking over at Eric.

"I started the fight not him," Eric repeated knowing that Olivia couldn't handle not having her best friend as her partner.

"You started fighting with my detective?"

"Yes sir"

"Eric…I have to call your captain you know that right?"

"Yes sir" Eric answered.

"And I have to dismiss you from this case"

"I know sir"

"Are you covering for him?" Cragen asked raising an eyebrow at Eric knowing they were good friends and Eric did anything for Olivia.

"No sir"

Elliot just kept looking at him amazed.

"Fine, go home both of you" Cragen said as he picked up the phone. Both of the guys got up and left the office.

"Why did you do that?" Elliot asked looking at him as they walked out.

"Cause I still want you as my best man even if you did make me bleed" Eric answered smirking as he grabbed his blazer.

"Thanks" Elliot said gratefully grabbing his own blazer.

Olivia and Fin came out of the interrogation room as the two started going out of the squad room.

"What happened?" Olivia called after them. Both of them stopped.

"He took the blame for me," Elliot answered.

"Are you going to get fired?" Olivia asked as she walked with them to the elevators.

"Probably get suspended without pay," Eric answered as all three rode down.

"Why didn't you let us be partners today?" Elliot asked as they came out of the elevators and walked out of the precinct.

Eric let out a deep breath and looked at him "Because Bobby and Tiffany were involved and they can't get along with each other sometimes and I wasn't going to risk this case because of them."

Elliot just looked at him and totally regretted that he judged his leadership and that he thought he was jealous "Oh…in that case sorry for calling you a jealous prick"

"Yea, sorry for doing whatever I did that made you slug me" Eric said grinning.

"Yea, I'll see you guys later" Elliot said waving as he walked to his car.

"That's way you switched us?" Olivia asked looking at Eric as she walked over with him to his car.

Eric shrugged a little and smiled "Yea, you honestly think I don't trust you?"

"I just thought you were still mad and you were taking it out on Elliot and me"

"Nah, when I'm mad you know I take it out on a punching bag" Eric said smirking as he pulled out his car keys.

"I know and I'm grateful for that, I have to go but I'll see you at home" Olivia said as he lightly gave him a kiss where his bandages were on his neck.

"Ok, I'll see you later fiancé" Eric said grinning as he opened his car door and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" Olivia said smiling as he went in and she closed his car door. He waved and drove off.

Olivia got home around 11 at night. Eric was lying on the couch watching a football game.

"Hey you" She said as she laid down by him.

"What do you think I can do with a month?"

"What?"

"I got suspended for a month, I'm going to marry you in less then 3 weeks and then I have one extra week off" Eric answered as he turned around to face her.

"You got suspended for a month? Oh my god that sucks" Olivia said as she hugged him.

"Yea I know, but its ok cause knowing I'm going to marry you makes it sound better" Eric said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"Well there's one thing you could do"

"What's that?"

"Get ready for a baby" Olivia answered grinning.

"Is this your idea of a joke cause if it is then its not funny cause you know I want kids"

"No joke, I was late and I took the pregnancy test yesterday and it came back positive so I took it again tonight and it came back positive again"

"Your serious?" Eric asked smirking.

Olivia smiled as her eyes got teary "Yes"

"Oh my god" Eric whispered grinning widely and touched her stomach. Olivia smiled and nodded. He smiled and grabbed her face and kissed her. After a while they slowly broke the kiss and just rested their forheads on each others.

"What happened to the whole your scared to have kids especially because where you work?" Eric whispered recalling their talk about having kids.

Olivia smiled as her eyes sparkled looking into his eyes "I know but theres nothing we can do about it now plus I feel much better that your with me"

"So you want to have a kid now?"

"Yes, since you're the father and your going to be my husband very soon"

"You knew that was going to be the situation before what changed your mind?"

"This" Olivia said smiling taking his hand and putting it on her stomach "I have a baby in there and its ours. I want to have a baby with you Eric"

"Well having a family with you sure as hell makes that suspension sound very good" Eric said grinning. Olivia smiled and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him on top of her and started kissing him.


	14. Unusually perfect wedding

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had major writers block. Enjoy!

Two days before wedding…

"Eric can you go pick up your tux?" Olivia asked pacing around the apartment.

"I will" Eric answered looking through a magazine and sitting on the couch.

"Now?" Olivia asked as she started to look through the list of who was coming.

"I'll go don't worry, and stop stressing out so much" Eric said putting the magazine down and getting up and walking over to her "Don't stress"

"I have to"

He wrapped his arms around her from the back and gently rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek "This our wedding not something I want you to worry about"

Olivia just placed her hands over his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want it to be perfect"

"Were getting married its perfect already" Eric whispered giving her a kiss on the neck. Olivia just nodded. "You want me to go pick up the tux now so you don't worry about it?"

"I would appreciate that," Olivia said with a small smile.

"Ok, I'll be back" Eric said giving her a kiss on the lips and grabbing his car keys.

Olivia sat on the couch and couldn't help but feel stressed after all it was her wedding. The day she never thought would come. After her mother died she figured she would spend the rest of her life married to her job and her colleagues would be her family. She figured she would be alone until she met Eric.

Nervousness caught up with her quickly realizing she would be married in less then 48 hours. She got up and just paced around the apartment not sure what to do.

After a while she decided to watch a movie to ease her brain that was racking away with worries about the wedding. She fell asleep not even realizing it.

Eric walked in around 9 with his tux over his shoulder. He smiled seeing that she was sleeping and being calm, which was unique these last couple of days.

He went to their bedroom and closed his eyes knowing Olivia's dress was in the closet and she didn't want him to see it before the wedding. He opened the closet with his eyes closed and hung up his tux and closed the closet again and then opened his eyes.

He went back to the living room and turned off the T.V. He picked her up gently and carried her to their bedroom. He lightly placed her on their bed and gently took off her jeans and left her in her t-shirt and her panties. He covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead and then her stomach.

He got ready to go to bed and got in bed next to her. Olivia just turned and snuggled closer to him, which now she was used to having him in bed with her and was used to having something to hug while sleeping. Eric hugged her and held her as she slept in his chest.

Olivia woke up around 10 since she had the day off to get ready for her wedding. She smiled and looked up at Eric holding her and still sleeping. She just grinned and held on to him.

Eric slowly started waking up. He saw that she already awake "Morning girly"

Olivia looked up and smiled "Morning soon to be husband"

Eric just smiled "You sleep well?"

"Yea" Olivia answered smirking as she gave him a kiss and snuggled closer to him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything"

Eric put his hand on her stomach "You think I'm going to be a good dad? Answer honestly"

Olivia smiled and put her hand over his "You are going to be an amazing father there is no doubt in my mind about that"

"I think you're going to be an amazing mom" Eric whispered resting his forehead on hers and just looked into her eyes. She just smiled and looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes that she could get lost in at any time.

"I love you"

"I love you too," Eric whispered smiling.

After lying in bed and just cuddling with each other they decided to get up and make sure everything was in place for their wedding. Eric went to check the reception hall with Elliot while Olivia went to check on the bridesmaid dresses with Casey.

Elliot and Eric walked around the large reception hall and just looked around at the tables that were being set for the rehearsal dinner that night.

"You nervous?" Elliot asked smirking.

"Yea" Eric answered taking a deep breath.

Elliot smiled and nodded "I was too, you have nothing to worry about so don't be nervous"

"You sound like me talking to Olivia a couple of days ago" Eric teased as they sat at a table.

"You excited for the baby?"

"Yea" Eric answered grinning with a nod. Elliot just smiled already seeing that Eric was a proud father to be.

"You're sleeping at my place tonight?"

"Yea, liv doesn't want us to see each other on our wedding day because of bad luck" Eric answered rolling his eyes. Elliot just chuckled.

Olivia sat on a chair flipping through a magazine and tapping her foot being anxious to see Casey and Melinda in the bridesmaid dresses. She put the magazine down "C'mon you two" she called out still waiting.

"Relax" Casey called back.

"Go call Eric" Melinda called back.

Olivia rolled her eyes and kept tapping her foot on the ground. After a while Melinda and Casey came out in beautiful baby blue dresses.

"Perfect" Olivia said with a huge grin as she got off the chair.

"She is such a bride," Melinda teased smiling. Casey just smirked.

"Are they bright? Maybe they are too bright?" Olivia asked looking at the dresses and examining them.

"We have been over this so many times. They are perfect" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"You want us to call Eric to settle you down?" Melinda asked smirking.

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled.

"You nervous?" Casey asked looking at Olivia.

"Yea" Olivia just nodded "I can't believe I'm getting married"

"In less then 24 hours you will be Mrs. Olivia Benson Gordon" Melinda said smiling.

Olivia smiled as well "I know, so weird"

"How come you kept your last name?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Someone has to pass it on and Eric said he didn't mind if I kept it Benson even if legally I'll have Gordon at the end" Olivia answered with a small shrug. The two girls just nodded.

By 6 that night Eric was putting on his suit and Olivia was in the bathroom putting on make up for their rehearsal dinner.

"How long do you need?" Eric called by the bathroom as he tied his tie.

"Your marrying me so don't complain." Olivia called back.

Eric rolled his eyes and put on cologne as he sat down and waited for Olivia. "Honey?"

"Yea?" Olivia called from the bathroom.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yea. You?"

"Yea" Eric called back. After a couple of minutes the door opened. Olivia was in a light pink dress and looking beautiful. Eric just grinned and checked her out. "Wow"

"What?"

"You look so amazingly perfect," Eric answered getting off the couch and walking over to her. He took her hand and turned her around checking her out all over again. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss and looked at his suit that he looked extremely cute in.

"You look sexy also" She whispered fixing his tie and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then wiped off the lipstick she left.

They smiled and headed to the reception hall. By 7 they were there with Elliot sitting next to Eric since he was the best man and Casey next to Olivia since she was the maid of honor. Eric and Olivia were sitting next to each other holding each other's hand as they talked to Elliot and Casey.

Eric got up and went to get a drink at the bar. Elliot followed and smiled seeing Eric order a coke. "Nothing more edgy then a coke?"

Eric smiled and shrugged "I don't drink alcohol"

Elliot smirked and nodded seeing that Eric was Olivia's defiant other half "Just to let you know my threat of killing you if you hurt her still stands"

"Only if I get to kill myself if I hurt her" Eric said smiling.

"Only if I get to provide the gun" Elliot said grinning. Eric laughed and nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

Casey and Olivia were sitting and talking as they sipped on their drink, Casey drinking beer and Olivia drinking water since she was pregnant.

"I'm so happy for you" Casey said smiling.

"Thanks" Olivia said with a huge grin.

"How come a lot of his family isn't here?'

"Oh…um he doesn't really keep in touch with them" Olivia answered with a small shrug only seeing his sister from his side of the family there the rest were only friends from work.

"You excited for the baby?"

Olivia grinned and put her hand on her stomach. "Yea"

Casey smiled and nodded.

Around 9 after the dinner, people started giving speeches. Elliot was up first since he was the best man.

He got up as everyone got quiet "Ok, so I'm the best man so I'll go first. I have known Olivia for a good number of years unfortunately." Everyone chuckled.

"Watch it" Olivia teased smiling holding Eric's hand under the table.

Elliot smiled and kept going "I have known Eric for about almost two years. I have never seen Olivia happier and I have never met a man as good as Eric, so it's a honor to be the best man of two people that belong with each other and that make each other so happy. So to end my speech I will say one thing," He looked at Eric and smirked "Eric you hurt her and the whole SVU precinct will hunt you down"

Everyone laughed and clapped. Eric smiled and got up and shook hands with Elliot.

"Thanks man" Eric whispered. Elliot smiled with a nod and then hugged Olivia.

"Thanks that was a great speech," Olivia whispered hugging him. Elliot nodded and sat down next to Eric.

The party ended around 11. Eric got his tux and some clothes and went with Elliot since he was sleeping at his house.

Olivia lay down in bed and quickly felt her stomach turning around. Why was she so nervous? She loved him with all her heart and she didn't doubt that one bit. She took a deep breath trying to calm down but she was too nervous. She thought of her mother and that she wasn't there for her wedding. She started crying and cried herself to sleep.

Eric was lying on Elliot's couch and staring at the wall being extremely nervous. "El are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore" Elliot called from his room.

"It's ok that I'm nervous right?"

"Yea, its normal don't worry" Elliot called back mumbling.

"What if she doesn't want to marry me?"

"Oh my god, dude she wants to marry you, you know that. Go to sleep and let me sleep" Elliot called back.

"What if she is doubting us, should I call her?" Eric asked but felt a pillow thrown his way and hit him.

"Shut up and sleep" Elliot called mumbling.

"You're the worst best man ever"

"I'll be a violent best man if you don't let me sleep"

"Ok, ok" Eric mumbled as he turned to the side and tried to calm his nervousness. He thought of his parents and how they weren't there to see him get married and it was his fault. A tear rolled down his cheek and he quietly went to sleep.

Casey knocked on Olivia's door at 7 in the morning. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She took out her cell phone and tried to call figuring she was sleeping. Her cell phone rang but no one answered.

She started getting worried and called Elliot.

Elliot was putting on his tux when his cell rang "Stabler" He answered buttoning on his shirt.

"Its me" He heard a very worried Casey.

"Casey? What's wrong?"

"Don't tell Eric but I think liv is gone"

"What?" Elliot asked trying to keep his voice low.

"I knocked on her door and no one answered, I tried calling her and she isn't answering,"

"Ok, calm down, I'll get Eric's key and I'll send John to meet you there so you can go in the apartment."

"Don't tell Eric he is going to freak out"

"Of course I'm not going to tell him, just stay there"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" Elliot said closing his phone. He went out of his room and noticed that Eric was in the shower. His tux was in the bathroom but his clothes were on the couch. He dug through the pockets of his jeans and quickly found his key to the apartment.

He called John and gave him the key while Eric was getting ready.

John showed up at the apartment where Casey was sitting on the ground with her dress across her lap.

"You get it?" Casey asked getting up from the ground.

"No I just came to tell you I don't have it instead of using the phone, of course I got it" John answered rolling his eyes as he pulled out the key. Casey rolled her eyes and took the key and gave John to hold her dress. John just rolled his eyes and held the dress.

Casey unlocked the door and went in "Olivia?"

John and her went to their bedroom and saw Olivia's dress laid out across the bed and a note on it. John took the note and read out loud "Tell Eric I'm sorry"

"I cant believe she did this" Casey said running a hand through her hair.

"What did she do?" Melinda asked coming in behind them with her dress also in her hand. She took the note from John's hand and handed him her dress. John rolled his eyes now holding both of the girl's dresses.

"We need to find her, the ceremony is starting at 10" Casey said looking at John and at Melinda.

"Lets just call Morales and he can track her down by her cell" John suggested. Both of the girls shot him a look "I'm holding your dress so leave me alone" John said defensively holding up their dresses. They just rolled their eyes.

Eric was tucking in his shirt and putting on his bow tie. Elliot was trying to change the subject and not talk about the wedding, which seemed impossible.

"Do I look ok?" Eric asked fixing his bow tie.

"Yea, you look fine"

"Should we get going to get to the hall before everyone else?"

"No, we have time" Elliot answered hoping they found Olivia.

"Were both ready, lets get going" Eric said grabbing his blazer.

"No, don't rush c'mon lets watch that football game to calm down" Elliot said sitting down on the couch and turning on his T.V. He knew he was doing a crappy job but he was trying to stall as long as possible.

"What?" Eric asked confused "I'm getting married, I can't really hang out with you today"

"I never asked if you have siblings, do you?" Elliot asked wanting to smack himself in the head how he was stalling.

Eric looked at him totally confused why he was acting so weirdly "I…I have a sister and a brother and half brother, you know that"

"Oh yea, liv told me, did you grow up in New York?"

"What?" Eric asked in a louder voice "Are you kidding me? Dude I'm getting married today, I don't have time for this"

"Time for what? I'm just trying to get to know you" Elliot said with a shrug.

"Get to know me on our way, c'mon I don't want to be late" Eric said rolling his eyes and going out of the house. Elliot groaned and grabbed his blazer and followed. He smiled deciding he was going to drive very slowly until he got word that they found Olivia.

John, Melinda, Casey and Fin were in her apartment trying to figure out where she could be. All were dressed in jeans and shirts and not ready for the wedding at all.

"Ok, where did he propose?" Fin asked.

"Here" Casey answered.

"Maybe she is under the couch," John suggested smirking. Everyone shot him a look.

"What place means something to her?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know" Casey answered and quickly realized he asked her to move in with him at the beach "The beach!" She yelled out "Fin go to the beach that's where he asked for them to move in together" Fin nodded and got up and rushed out of the apartment.

"Maybe she went to the precinct," John suggested.

"Go check" Melinda said. John nodded and went out of the apartment.

"What about her mom's grave?" Casey suggested.

"What about that gym they went on their first date?" Melinda suggested. Both girls nodded and went out of the apartment going separate ways.

It was 9: 45 and no one found her yet. Elliot was starting to feel like an idiot the ways he was trying to stall since now the hall was packed with people.

"Fifteen minutes" Eric whispered to himself as he straightened out his blazer and his bow tie.

"So Eric you always wanted to be CIA?" Elliot asked sitting on the couch in the room where Eric was getting ready.

Eric looked over at him since Elliot was asking a lot of questions that morning and acting extremely weird "Are you on drugs?"

"No, I just think we should get to know each other better since your part of the 1-6 family now" Elliot answered smiling.

"If you're on drugs you can tell me" Eric said raising an eyebrow at his best man.

"Nah, I just feel very happy today," Elliot said hoping that they found Olivia by now.

They heard a knock on the door. Casey came in already dressed in her bridesmaid dress. Elliot's eyes lit up hoping it was good news but quickly knew it wasn't when Casey shook her head.

"How's Olivia doing?" Eric asked looking at Casey.

Casey quickly looked at him "She is doing great" She answered with a forced on smile "Elliot can you come out here, Don needs help tying his bow tie"

Elliot quickly jumped up and went out of the room. Eric raised his eyebrow at the weirdness of Elliot but he just shook his head and looked at his watch. 9:50

Elliot closed the door behind him "You find her?"

"No, everyone is ready and we cant find her, we looked everywhere that might be important to her" Casey whispered.

"Her mom's grave?" Elliot asked.

"Yea" Casey answered nodding.

"That pier where she found out he was CIA?" Elliot whispered.

"Yea, Fin went there after checking the beach, John checked the precinct, Melinda checked where they went on their first date" Casey whispered.

"Damn it Olivia" Elliot said under his breath. "Oh my god, I got it!"

"Where?"

"The place they met, where did they meet?"

"Um…the bookstore" Casey answered.

"Stall as long as you can, I'm going" Elliot whispered as he started running down the hall as fast as he could. Casey nodded and took a deep breath and went in Eric's room.

"Where's Elliot?" Eric asked looking at her as she closed the door.

"Oh, he went to get something to drink." Casey answered sitting down on the couch "So what was the first car you owned?"

Eric looked at her again totally confused why now she was acting weird "What the hell am I marrying into" He mumbled rolling his eyes as he looked at his watch. 9:55

Elliot parked in front of the bookstore and turned off his siren that he put on so he could drive faster. He ran out of the car and looked at his watch. 9:58

He ran in the bookstore and quickly got looks since he was dressed in a nice tux. He took off his bow tie and walked down the aisles searching for Olivia.

"C'mon liv, where are you?" He mumbled undoing two buttons on his shirt.

He kept walking and then spotted her sitting on the ground with her face buried in her hands and sniffling. She was leaning on the shelf where she first saw Eric.

Elliot looked at her and sat down by her.

"I can't do it" Olivia mumbled crying. "I'm scared to hurt him"

Elliot just took her in a hug and held her. "Honey you will hurt him more by running out on your wedding."

"I love him but I'm too scared, I'm going to become like my mom and I can't do that to him."

"You are not your mom" Elliot whispered stroking her hair.

"My job is going to ruin us, it ruined you and Kathy," She mumbled hugging him.

"That was different, you know it. You love Eric and he loves you, I know you and him wont let anything happen to your marriage."

"But what if we get divorced because of the job, I can't let the baby or him be in that kind of pain. I'm going to ruin it cause if my damn job" She choked out crying on Elliot's shoulder.

"No you wont," Elliot whispered trying his best to make her go with him. He looked at his watch. 10:05

The whole hall of people was starting to whisper why it wasn't starting yet.

"Casey where is she?" Eric whispered standing by the alter already.

"She is putting on some make up" Casey lied hoping Elliot was able to convince her to come, if he actually found her.

"Melinda where is she?" Eric whispered starting to get pissed that everyone was lying to him about his fiancé.

"I don't know" Melinda answered shrugging.

Eric rolled his eyes and turned to Fin and John "I'm not allowed to hit them, but I will hit you two if you don't tell me the truth"

Fin and John exchanged looks and then looked at Cragen standing by the aisle. Cragen shook his head still not seeing any sign of Elliot or Olivia.

"Where is Elliot?" Eric asked.

"We don't know" Fin answered shrugging.

The whispers in the hall started getting more rowdy. Eric took Casey by the hand and led her to a hallway. "Casey where is she? Please tell me"

"I'm sorry Eric, but when I went to your apartment she was gone, we found this note" Casey said taking out the note and handed it to him "I'm really sorry"

Eric just stood there and kept looking at the note. Why would she do this?

"Elliot went to find her, we looked everywhere, he went to see if she was at the bookstore you guys met" Casey answered rubbing his shoulder seeing that he was broken up.

Eric just nodded slightly. Casey's phone rang. She quickly pulled it out. "Hello"

"It's me" She heard Elliot's voice.

"You find her?"

"Yea, but she is too freaked out, she's scared to get married, and I tried everything. You need to tell Eric"

"I did" Casey answered as she looked up at Eric. "I'll see you later" She hung up the phone and kept looking at Eric. "I'm sorry"

"Did he find her?"

"Yea," Casey answered, "She is at the bookstore"

"Is she coming?" Eric asked quietly. Casey looked at him and slowly shook her head. Eric said nothing and ran past her.

Everyone looked up seeing Eric sprinting down the aisle as fast as he could. Everyone in the hall exchanged looks. Eric ran past Cragen and got in a car and took off full speed.

He parked his car next to Elliot's and got out and ran in the bookstore. Everyone looked at him since he was dressed in a tux. He knew where they first met and went straight to that aisle.

He came to it and saw Elliot still hugging Olivia and her crying on his chest. Elliot looked up and spotted him. Eric just nodded and went over to them and sat down. Elliot got up and let Eric take her. Eric hugged her as Elliot got off the ground and went out of the aisle to give them privacy.

"I'm so sorry honey," Olivia whispered crying into his chest.

Eric just held her and stroked her hair "I know, its ok" He whispered kissing her on the head.

"I didn't mean to do this"

"It's ok"

"I hurt you already and I can't hurt you anymore"

"You didn't hurt me, you were scared I understand" Eric whispered kissing her cheek as he put her hair behind her ears and wiped her tears away.

"I'm so scared to let anything come between us" Olivia hugged him and felt comforted in his hug and the smell of his cologne.

"Nothing is coming between us" Eric stroked her hair and then touched her stomach "The most important thing in my life are you and this baby, I promise that I wont let anything happen to you or our child," he cupped her face in his hands and made her look up at him. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her teary brown eyes "I promise you"

Olivia looked at his blue eyes and just nodded. "Ok"

"You want to marry me?"

"Yea" She whispered with a small smile "I love you Eric Gordon"

"I love you too Olivia Benson" Eric whispered with a small smile as he kissed her cheek. Olivia smiled and hugged him.

They walked into the hall around 10:30 but everyone was gone except Fin, John, Cragen, Casey, Melinda, Huang and the priest. All of them were seating in the front and no one was saying anything.

Elliot walked in the front and got their attention and pointed to the back. All of them looked and saw Olivia in jeans and sweater holding Eric's hand.

They all got up at the same time.

"Everyone thought it wasn't going to happen so they just left" Casey explained for the empty hall.

Olivia looked over at Eric "I'm so sorry" She whispered.

Eric smiled and took her face into his hands "Don't be, this is just perfect" He whispered giving her a small kiss. He took off his blazer and bowtie and pulled out his shirt from his pants to match Olivia's inappropriate clothing. He threw all of it on a chair and walked to the front of the alter.

All the guys did the same and the girls put down their hair.

Cragen smiled and walked to the back and got ready to walk Olivia down the aisle.

Their closest friends were the only ones that watched them get married. Everyone smiled as they heard them say each other's vows to them and seeing both of them get teary-eyed watching each other.

"You may now…" The priest started to say but Eric grabbed Olivia's face and kissed her "Keep on kissing the bride" The priest finished with a small smirk.

"Watch that tongue" John added as all the guys whistled on purpose. The girls smiled and on purpose joined in on the whistling.

Eric broke the kiss and took a deep breath "I'm sorry about that you just look very beautiful."

"Don't be, husband" Olivia whispered smiling and grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him again. They broke the kiss and just smiled looking in each other's eyes. Olivia took his hand and got ready to walk down the aisle with her husband.

A/N: Please leave reviews!


	15. Newlywed

A/N: This chapter is for Lisa who finally graduated! Congrats! Also Congrats to Mariska and Peter on their baby boy! Best of luck and best wishes!

One week later…

Eric woke up with only a sheet up to his waist. He looked around but Olivia wasn't there. He heard the shower going and figured she was in there. He got up and wrapped the sheet around his waist and went in the bathroom,

He smiled seeing Olivia's form through the glass doors. He bit his lip and quietly opened the door.

"Hi wife"

Olivia jumped a little obviously being startled "Hey"

"Can I join you?" He asked opening his sheet around his waist.

"I'm almost done sweetheart," Olivia teased trying to look serious.

Eric looked disappointed and closed the sheet "Oh. I'm sorry"

Olivia smiled and grabbed his hand "I'm kidding Eric, get in here"

Eric smiled and took off the sheet and joined her in the shower.

"Good morning husband" Olivia said smiling giving him a kiss.

"Good morning" He said smiling wrapping his strong arms around her "I finally get back to work today"

"Excited?" Olivia asked as she grabbed soap and soaped up his chest.

"I don't even know," He answered with a shrug "I think I'm going to get an ass chewing and get put on desk duty for awhile"

"I never thanked you for taking the blame for Elliot that day" Olivia said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you"

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you"

"Start by shaving" She said smiling and touched his small beard he had.

Eric smirked and nodded. "Sure"

"Tomorrow is that doctor appointment to found the out the sex of the baby, you think you can make it on time?"

Eric nodded "Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Good. I have to get ready for work, you think you can manage without me for awhile?" Olivia teased grinning and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"I'll try" Eric teased giving her a kiss "It's going to be difficult but I think I could manage"

"Good, I'll make breakfast" She gave him another kiss and went out of the bathroom.

She went to her closet and pulled out jeans and a blue sweater. She got a light blue bra and matching panties.

She put them on and then put on her jeans. She started to look around for her belt but couldn't find it "Eric do you know where my belt is?"

"I don't wear your belts, how would I know?" He called back over the water.

"C'mon think, where did you see it last?" Olivia called back as she looked under the bed.

"Get another belt, jeez woman"

"I cant, that one had my holster on it" Olivia called back rolling her eyes.

"Try the living room"

"Why would it be there?" Olivia called back.

"Where were we when we started to fool around?"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Shut up"

Eric smiled and grabbed the shaving cream.

Olivia looked for it and finally found it on the coffee table "Found it" She called back and looked at the melted ice cream on the table from last nights events.

"All is well in the world now"

"Hurry up" Olivia called back as she put it on and then went back to the room and put on her sweater. She went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

_Flashback_

_Last night…_

_Olivia walked in their apartment after work with a bag full of groceries. Eric was sleeping on the couch. _

_Olivia rolled her eyes and put the groceries in the fridge and grabbed the ice cream and went back to living room. She sat down on the other sofa and turned on the T.V. and quickly turning down the volume._

"_Liv?" Eric mumbled._

"_Eric?" She mocked smiling as she took a spoon full of ice cream._

"_Hi baby" _

"_Hi. Did I wake you up?" _

"_Yea" He mumbled._

"_Sorry"_

_He opened his eyes and spotted the ice cream in her hand "Give me some"_

"_I'm pregnant not you" She teased taking another bite of the ice cream "Mmmm so good"_

"_C'mon let me get some" Eric whined._

"_Go get the another one, I bought two" _

"_I want that one, c'mon please?" He asked pouting. _

_Olivia smiled since he was adorable when he pouted "Nope"_

_Eric rolled his eyes and got up and went to the kitchen and got the other ice cream and grabbed a bottle of fudge from the fridge._

_He sat down across from her and poured the fudge over the ice cream and took a big bite "Mmmm so good" He mocked since he knew she loved fudge._

_Olivia's mouth dropped looking at the fudge "Share"_

"_Nope"_

"_C'mon Eric, I'm your wife, you married me in sickness and in health" She pointed to the fudge "That's my sickness" _

"_What about your loving to beat perps up?" He asked smiling._

"_Well that's just community service" She replied smiling and rolled her eyes. _

_He started to laugh, "I'm not giving you the fudge Olivia, I love you but I really love fudge"_

_Olivia smirked and got up and placed her ice cream on the table and sat down next to him. "I'll trade you," she whispered as she wrapped her arm around his neck._

"_How?" He whispered keeping the fudge away from her. _

_She ran her hand down his chest to his belt "I get fudge and you get me" _

"_Really?"_

"_Really" She whispered nibbling on his ear._

"_Can I get you with fudge?" He whispered looking over at her. _

"_C'mon Mr. Gordon lets not get greedy" Olivia whispered smiling as she moved on top of him. _

_He ran his hand down to her belt and slowly undid it "Want to get the fudge with me?"_

"_That works for me" She whispered as she slowly lifted his shirt up and lifted it over his head and threw it behind him on the ground. _

_He smiled and kissed her neck as he pulled her belt off and threw it behind her. Olivia grabbed her own shirt and pulled it off and threw it by Eric's. _

_Olivia took their ice creams and put it on the coffee table and then grabbed the fudge bottle and lightly squirted it on her chest._

"_Cold" She said smiling. Eric smiled and licked the fudge off her chest very gently._

_She squirted some on his chest and lightly licked it off._

"_This is a sticky situation," Eric whispered smiling. Olivia let out a chuckle and kissed her husband._

_He grabbed the bottle of fudge in one hand and lifted her up with the other and carried her to their bedroom._

_End Flashback_

Eric came out of their bedroom dressed for work. He was wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt that wasn't tucked in and his tie just hanging around his neck and his blazer in his hand.

He put the blazer over one of the chairs in the kitchen and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and then kissed her stomach while she was cooking breakfast.

"Go clean the table."

"Why me?" He asked as he placed his hands on her waist from the back and kissed her neck softly.

"You started it last night," Olivia said smiling.

"I started it? Liar. It was you."

"It's not lady like to start licking your husband so you started it, plus I'm carrying our child"

Eric chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips and grabbed a towel "I have a feeling you are going to use this pregnancy against me these nine months"

"Sure will" Olivia said smiling as she turned off the stove and grabbed two plates.

"What time do you have to be at work?"

Olivia looked at her watch "I got about half an hour before I have to leave"

Eric nodded as he cleaned the table and put the left over ice cream in the freezer.

"Breakfast is ready" Olivia said as she put the two plates with eggs on the table.

"It's like I got my own super cop Betty Crocker" Eric teased as he sat down next to her.

"You're welcome" Olivia playfully slapped his arm. Eric smiled and gave her a kiss.

Both finished their breakfast and got ready for work.

"Call me when you get to work ok?" Olivia said as she took a sip of orange juice and put her badge on her belt.

"I will." Eric answered as he put his gun in his holster and tied his tie.

"Tuck in your shirt"

"Stop bossing me around"

"I boss you around cause I love you" Olivia teased as she opened the door and took out her keys for the apartment and waited for Eric to go out. "C'mon hurry up"

Eric took a sip of her orange juice and grabbed his badge and went out of the apartment quickly.

Olivia closed the door and locked it.

Both headed out of the building and took out their car keys.

"I love you" Eric whispered as he hugged her.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered as she gave him a kiss. Eric returned the kiss and headed to his car. Olivia headed over to her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey newlywed" Elliot teased with a small smirk as he opened a file.

"Is that what you are going to call me every time we see each other?" Olivia asked smiling as she took off her jacket and put it over her chair.

"Yup" Elliot answered smiling "How's married life treating you?"

"Very well. You get anything on the Garrison case?" She asked as she sat down across him.

Elliot nodded and handed her a file "The wife is in interrogation right now, she wont give it up…maybe you want to take a hit at her?"

"Sure" Olivia answered as she got off her chair and headed to the interrogation room by Cragen's office.

She walked in and sat down across the woman who was trying to ignore her stare.

"I'm detective Benson" Olivia said trying to get this woman to break her husbands alibi. "Where was your husband on Friday night at seven o'clock?"

"At home with me" The woman answered.

"I know that you probably want to protect your husband but he raped and beat a woman and left her to die"

"My husband didn't do any of those things"

"It all links to him so how can you tell me he didn't do that?"

"Are you married detective?" The woman asked as she wiped her watery eyes.

Olivia looked at her and for the first time in her lifetime her answer was different then it normally was "Yes"

"Would you help send your husband to jail?"

Olivia just looked at her and couldn't find the answer. She didn't want to lie and say yes but she didn't want to jeopardize this interrogation and tell the truth. "My husband wouldn't rape or beat a woman"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric walked into the apartment and found Olivia just lying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "Hey"

"Hi"

"What's wrong?" He asked as he leaned on the headrest and looked at her.

"It's so crazy that marriage can affect you on the job" Olivia answered still staring up at the ceiling.

Eric went around the couch and sat down on the floor by her head. He took her hand and gave her a kiss "What happened?"

"This woman asked me if I was married and I told her I was and she asked me if I would help send my husband to jail and…for the first time…I froze on the job"

"We have been married for a week, we're just new at this. It will get better I promise" He said moving her hair out of her face and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Olivia just nodded and moved a little on the couch so there was room for him to sit down. She lightly patted the space with her hand. Eric smiled and got off the ground and sat down by her.

He gave her a kiss on the stomach and then kissed her cheek. Olivia said nothing and just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Eric lay down by her and held her. "I love you Olivia"

"I love you too Eric" Olivia whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia lay on the bed in the doctor's office waiting for Eric to show up. "He should be here any minute"

The doctor just nodded as both waited.

Eric rushed into the room "Hi honey, I'm so sorry I'm late, I got caught up at work" He gave her a kiss. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, we were just about to get started" The doctor answered as she put some sort of Jelly on Olivia's stomach.

"Cold" Olivia said smiling as she took Eric's hand. Eric smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The doctor took the device by the table and put it on her stomach.

"Does it hurt?" Eric asked.

"No, it tickles" Olivia answered as both looked on the screen at their baby.

The doctor pointed to the screen "She's right there"

"We're having a girl?" Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Congratulations" The doctor said as she printed out a picture and handed it to them "I'll give you some privacy" She got up and left the room.

"We're having a girl" Eric whispered as both looked at the picture.

"Oh my god, that's our girl" Olivia whispered looking at the picture and then looking up at Eric "I love you"

Eric smiled and gave her a kiss "I love you too"

Both looked back at the picture of their daughter and held each others hand.

A/N: Please leave reviews!


	16. Worries

Couple of months later…

Eric looked at his watch and Olivia was already one hour late for their date. He looked around the nice restaurant and there was still no sign of her. He finished his water and got up and left not willing to wait anymore.

He walked to his car and pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Benson"

"Where are you?"

"Oh honey I'm sorry but we caught up with a case and…John, Warner called go get the results…I'm sorry, look can I call you later?"

"Sure" Eric answered quietly "I love you" He heard Elliot say something to her and then rustling of papers "Olivia?"

"I have to go, bye" She hung up the phone not even hearing the last words he said.

Eric let out a deep breath and closed his phone angrily. He took off his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He got in his car and threw the tie in the back. He started his car and drove off.

He got home around ten and flopped down on the couch. He was so used to having Olivia around that he hated it when he was alone in the apartment.

He fell asleep watching TV and wanting to hold his wife.

Olivia slowly put the key in the keyhole very quietly knowing that Eric was probably sleeping since it was already four in the morning. She hated that she couldn't spend the night with her husband but she had a job.

She came in and closed the door behind her and spotted Eric sleeping on the couch with the TV still going.

She took off her gun and badge and placed them on the counter top in the kitchen. She turned off the TV and lightly stroked the back of Eric's hair to wake him up. "Baby?"

Eric groaned and turned to the other side.

"Eric c'mon lets go sleep in the bed"

"No" He mumbled.

Olivia lay down next to him and took his arms and wrapped them around her stomach "Fine then I'll sleep here" She teased smiling knowing he liked to have space when he slept.

"Do what you want" He mumbled as he untangled his arms from her.

Olivia turned around to look at him "What's wrong?"

"You left me in a restaurant for an hour and didn't even call me, that's what's wrong" He answered as he got up from the couch and went into the bedroom.

Olivia shook her head and got up and followed him "Eric I have a job"

"You also have a husband Olivia," He said in a louder voice as he took off his shirt.

"Eric I'm sorry that I didn't call but we were busy" She defended in an angry voice. "Of all the people I think you would understand me"

"I do understand you Olivia but I really don't like getting hung up on after I tell you I love you!"

"Is that what this is about? Cause I didn't have time cause there was another victim, you know I love you and you don't need me to reassure you all the time!"

"It's not about that damn it! It's about me worrying about you all the time and you not realizing that and really not caring that you have someone in your life that wants you home safe!"

"Why are you picking a fight?" She asked as she crossed her arms on her chest and just looked at him.

"I'm not picking a damn fight," He answered as he unbuttoned his belt and pants.

"I'm tired Eric, I don't want to fight you with you right now" Olivia said quietly as she unbuttoned her shirt and her bra.

Eric said nothing and got under the covers in his boxers.

Olivia took one of his t-shirts and pulled it on and went to bed in her panties and one of his t-shirts that was big on her.

She turned the light on she had on her nightstand and pulled out a file from her drawer in her nightstand.

Eric looked over and rolled his eyes "Turn off the light"

"I'm doing something," She answered coldly knowing he couldn't fall asleep with the light.

"Olivia I have to be at work in two hours turn off the light"

"Close your eyes and it wont bother you," She said as she flipped a page of the file.

"Fine" He took the file from her hands and threw it on his nightstand "It cant be that important since you're going to work in three hours"

Olivia wiped the tear that rolled down her face "Go to hell" She whispered through tears of as she got up and stormed out of the room and slammed the door closed to the bathroom.

Eric looked confused for a second and took the file and opened it 'Serena Benson' He shook his head and quickly got up and went to the bathroom door. "Olivia I'm sorry" He knocked on the door "I'm so sorry baby"

"I don't want to talk to you" She called back through sniffles.

"Baby please open the door"

"Go sleep, you have to be up for work right?"

"I don't care about work I care about you, please open the door sweetie"

He heard her cry and then the lock clicked. He opened the door and came in slowly. Olivia was in tears and sitting on the edge of the tub. He kneeled down and hugged her. "I'm so sorry" He whispered "I forgot you kept it there, I'm sorry"

She nodded and hugged him back. "I love you too," She whispered as she gave him a small kiss on his bare shoulder.

Eric smiled and grabbed the box of tissues in the bathroom and wiped her face. "You didn't even take off your make-up"

Olivia shrugged and took out some tissues and wiped her face.

"I like you better with your make-up off" Eric cleaned up her face from her make-up and gave her a kiss "You didn't even give me a kiss when you came in"

"I knew something was wrong with this night" She whispered smiling as she returned the kiss.

"C'mon" He took her hand and led her back to their bedroom. Both lay down under the covers. Eric took the file and handed it to her "There you go. If the light doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me"

Olivia took the file and put it in her drawer, she gave him a kiss and turned off the light. "We should sleep anyway but thank you"

"I'll even cuddle with you" Eric said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

Olivia smiled and put her hands over his "Yay"

"Goodnight baby girl" He kissed her stomach and then kissed Olivia on the cheek "Goodnight wife"

Olivia kissed him on the lips "Goodnight husband"

One hour later Eric's alarm went off. He groaned and hit his alarm. Olivia kept sleeping since she had one hour until she had to wake up.

Eric got dressed in his suit and let his tie hang over his neck as he put his shoes on. He left a note on Olivia's nightstand like every morning.

He covered Olivia more with the blanket and kissed her cheek and then gently kissed her stomach "Bye girly" He whispered.

He grabbed his badge and his blazer in his hands, went out of the apartment and locked the door behind him.

Olivia's alarm went off an hour later. She hit the alarm and noticed a small note on her nightstand. She smiled knowing they always left suggestions for the baby's name to each other. She opened it 'Gracie?'

She got dressed and put the note in her pocket. She grabbed her badge and gun, went out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

Olivia got to work and sat down at her desk looking extremely tired.

Elliot looked up and noticed her "What happened to you?"

"Sleep deprivation that's what"

"I got two hours of sleep too but I don't look that tired"

"I got one" Olivia answered as she put her head on her desk and looked at her wedding picture she had on the table. "Eric and I got in a fight"

"Why?"

"Just stuff"

"You guys ok now?"

She nodded "Hey you mind if I have lunch with Eric today cause I want to make it up to him for not showing up on our date?"

"No problem. I'm sleeping for my lunch brake" Elliot answered as he took a sip of coffee.

"You're so lucky you're not pregnant," Olivia mumbled as she got up and went to the bathroom.

Elliot laughed and took another sip of his coffee.

Eric was sitting at his desk sipping on coffee and trying to stay awake to review a file. It was already two in the afternoon. The office was somewhat big and there were CIA agents walking around getting ready for a meeting that Eric was supposed to be holding.

"Gordon!"

He quickly looked up and spilled coffee on his paperwork. "Damn it" He looked up at one of the other agents "What?"

"Did the Russian ambassador call you for the jurisdiction for the Monroe case?"

"No" Eric answered as he cleaned the paperwork with a napkin.

The agent nodded and walked away.

Eric pulled out his badge and noticed a small piece of paper inside. He opened it and took the paper out 'Tanya?' He smiled and put the paper in his pocket as he got up and headed to the meeting room to review a case.

Olivia walked into the CIA building and looked around. Some people were sitting at desks and working and others talking about work. She went to Eric's desk and looked through his schedule and found out he had a meeting.

Eric was by a board going over a case with his team when he spotted Olivia at his desk "Henderson take over" He threw the red marker he had in his hand to one of the agents and walked out of the room and went to Olivia.

Olivia looked up and smiled "Hey"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked as he gave her a kiss.

"I know you take your lunch around this time so I thought we go on a date now" Olivia answered as she got off his chair.

"Baby I would love that but I have a meeting, can you give me like ten minutes?"

"Of course" Olivia said with a nod.

"Hey Gordon is that your wife?" An agent yelled from the room.

"Yes, get back to work" Eric yelled back.

"I have some condoms in my drawer and I think the captain's office is empty" The agent called back smiling. The whole room burst out laughing.

Eric rolled his eyes and pulled Olivia to the side "Sorry about that"

Olivia smiled seeing Eric blush slightly since he was shy around everyone and it took Olivia forever to make him stop being shy with her "Stop blushing" She whispered with a wink.

"I'm not," Eric said quietly as he put his hands in his pocket.

"You're doing it again"

"Doing what?"

"Hands in pocket thing" Olivia whispered smiling "You do that when you're embarrassed and want to keep to yourself."

"Shut up" Eric said with a small smile as he looked at the ground shyly.

Olivia gave him a kiss and quickly heard the whole meeting room whistling.

Eric started to blush extremely again. "C'mon" He took her hand and led her into the meeting room "Troy I swear to you she can kick your ass so stop talking now. Guys this is _Detective_ Olivia Benson, liv this is everyone. Take a seat until I finish" he led her to an empty chair.

Olivia sat down and just watched as Eric talked about the case the agents were investigating. She just smiled since she enjoyed seeming him when he was at work because he wasn't as open here as he was with her at home.

Eric finally finished "Any questions?"

Troy raised his hand "Two but its for your wife" The young agent turned toward Olivia "First do you have any sisters? And two how big is Eric's Gordon?"

Olivia smiled seeing Eric wanting to hit his friend at that moment.

"No I don't have any sisters and probably bigger then yours," She answered smiling.

The whole room burst out laughing including Eric as Troy started to blush.

Eric smiled and took Olivia's hand and led her out of the room. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple "Thank you"

Olivia grinned and wrapped her arm around his waist "You know I really like it when someone calls me your wife"

Eric gave her a kiss as he led her to the elevators. "Italian?"

"Chinese" Olivia answered.

Eric nodded as they got on the elevators and the door closed. "You know what I haven't done in a while?"

"What?"

He grabbed her face and started to kiss her. He stopped as the doors opened to the first floor. "That"

Olivia let out a deep breath with a huge grin "Agent Gordon wow"

He took her hand and led her out of the building and to his favorite Chinese restaurant.

They sat there eating their food. Olivia took Eric's egg roll from his plate.

He looked up at her "What are you doing?"

"I'm pregnant," She said smiling as she took a big bite of his egg roll.

"You need to stop using that as an excuse to steal my food" Eric shook his head and ate his food.

"So what do you think of the name Tanya?" Olivia mumbled with her mouth full.

"I think it sounds bitchy," Eric mumbled mockingly with his mouth full.

"Why?"

"I knew this girl in high school her name was Tanya and she was a real bitch"

"Ok Tanya is out"

"What about Gracie?"

"Then have Gracie and Eric under the same roof?" Olivia asked "Did you fall asleep during the Miss Congeniality movie?"

Eric shrugged "Yea, sorry"

"You're going to watch it again in that case"

"Olivia it's a chick flick" he whined, "Do I have to?"

"It's my favorite movie so yes" Olivia answered as she stole some of his chicken from his plate.

Eric looked down at his plate and shook his head since she ate half of his food. "This really needs to stop"

Olivia laughed and blew him a kiss.

They finished their food and the waiter brought their check. Both started to pull money out.

"Eric I'm paying cause I brought you out to lunch"

"And I'm your husband, I'm paying" Eric said as he grabbed the check. "I'm a gentlemen"

"But I took you out on this date"

"That doesn't matter, men always pay" He replied as he got up from his chair "Even when the girl eats half the man's food"

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arm around his "I'm one of a kind"

"Yes you are" He gave her a kiss and led her outside.

He walked her to her car that was parked in front of his building. "Are you coming home on time tonight?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Probably" Olivia answered as she kissed his cheek and then wiped her lipstick off. "Be careful"

"I will, you too ok?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then kissed her stomach. "I love both of you"

"We love you too " Olivia gave him a final hug and got in her car as Eric went in the building.

Olivia got home around nine that night and Eric still wasn't home. She sat on the couch eating chips as she watched TV.

She looked down at her baby bump and wondered how Eric never felt stupid talking to her stomach "Hi" She said as she touched her stomach. "I'm your mommy"

Eric walked to the door and pulled out his keys, he stopped hearing Olivia obviously talking to the baby.

"When you come out I'm going to buy you lots of nice gifts cause you're mommy and daddy's little girl"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. He quietly put his key in and went in so she didn't hear him.

"You're going to watch chick flicks with mommy cause daddy says he doesn't like them even though I swear I saw him cry a little during the Titanic"

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head "I so did not"

Olivia turned around and started to blush "How long have you been standing there?"

Eric walked over and lay down on the couch and rested his head on her lap. He gently touched her stomach "Long enough to know that you're planning to spoil our daughter with gifts"

Olivia smiled and shrugged "You know it's sort of fun to talk to her, she's a very good listener"

Eric laughed and kissed her stomach "I cant wait to meet you so I can teach you how to play a bunch of sports and to have someone normal to watch games with, don't tell your mommy but she is horrible when it comes to rooting for the New York Jets"

"That's because the Giants are better, sweetie don't listen to you father" Olivia teased as she touched her stomach. She felt a kick.

Eric and Olivia quickly looked at each other and smiled. "Jets?" Eric asked as he placed his hand on her stomach. Nothing. "Giants?" Another kick.

"I converted her," Olivia said with a proud smile "Mommy's little girl is a Giants fan"

Eric rolled his eyes "I still have basketball and baseball, you have football so what?"

"I don't care, I'm buying her a Giants t-shirt as soon as she can say 'Jets suck'"

Eric laughed and kissed her stomach and then kissed Olivia. "How was your day?"

"We closed a case this morning," She answered as she pulled his tie off "So mainly paperwork"

"When are you going to be put on desk duty?" He asked as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Well not soon I hope" She answered with a shrug.

"Well I hope it's soon"

"Why? You know I don't like desk duty"

"Olivia no one likes desk duty but you're pregnant and you shouldn't be out on the street at this point"

"Eric I can handle myself on the street why do you keep picking fights with me?"

"Olivia I'm not picking a fight!" He yelled as he got off the couch "You're having mood swings ever thought of that?"

She shrugged "That's not the point," She got up and went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "I need you to trust me that I can handle myself on the street"

He placed his hands on her waist and rested his head on her shoulder "I do trust you, you know that, I just want you and the baby to be safe that's all" He whispered as he gave her a kiss on the neck "I can't lose you or this baby cause Olivia you know I have no one else"

Olivia hugged him tighter "I know and I'm sorry" She whispered as she kissed his cheek "Want to go to bed?"

He nodded and took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

They got dressed for bed and lay down under the covers.

"Want to snuggle with me again?" Olivia asked smiling.

Eric rolled his eyes with a small smile and wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back "Just cause I love you"

"And cause you're a dork" Olivia teased smiling as she placed her hands over his.

"That too"

"Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight"

"I was talking to the baby," Olivia teased with a smile.

Eric smiled and kissed her stomach "Goodnight beautiful" He gave Olivia a kiss "Goodnight pretty"

"Well I can't kiss my own stomach" Olivia rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss "Goodnight sexy dork"

"Love both of you"

"Love you too"

Eric placed his hands on her baby bump. Olivia smiled and placed her hands over his and fell asleep enjoying her husband's embrace.


	17. Family

Couple of months later…

Eric walked in the apartment only in his jeans and a white tank top and his shirt and tie over his arm. He was already sweaty since it was almost 100 degrees outside.

He came in the room and Olivia was lying on the bed in a tank top and panties. The fan was on and pointed at her.

"Hi" Eric said as he quickly took off his jeans and threw them to the side and left his boxers on.

"It's so hot" Olivia whined "And I'm having hot flashes"

"I'm sorry about that" He took off his already wet tank top and threw it by his jeans and lay down next to her. "How was your day?"

"It's so weird being on maternity leave" Olivia answered with a shrug "Boring without you." She looked at his muscular stomach and noticed a bruise "What happened there?" She asked as she traced the bruise with her fingers.

"Got in a fight with a suspect. No big deal" He answered as he gave her a kiss and then kissed her stomach.

"Don't hug me, it's hot"

"I wasn't planning to" Eric said smiling as he flipped on his stomach.

"I don't want you to hug me but I want you to make love to me"

Eric chuckled "It's the hormones from the pregnancy that make you horny right?"

"Yea" She answered as she rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed his bare back "Want to have sex with me?"

"No" He mumbled into the pillow. "Too hot"

Olivia groaned and slapped his butt then flopped back on the bed "You'll feel much better when you orgasm"

He flipped on his back again and looked over at her "Are you trying to convince me to have sex with you?"

Olivia looked over at him and nodded.

Eric smiled and gave her a kiss "I don't feel right having sex with a pregnant woman"

"Are you saying you don't find me attractive when I'm pregnant?"

"I find you very attractive when you are pregnant, I just don't want to do something wrong and hurt the baby or something" He answered with a shrug.

"Awww" She took his hand and led it to her thigh "You wont do anything wrong because you were gentle when we had sex before I was pregnant and plus I would really appreciate your services now." She slowly led his hand to her middle and kissed his cheek "Very large services" She whispered in his ear as she nibbled on it.

Eric laughed as he gently rubbed her over her panties "It's so weird having you come on to me, it's normally me who has to sweet talk you"

Olivia closed her eyes and outstretched her arms over her head as she enjoyed her husbands pleasuring "Girls can get horny as well, especially when they are in their eight month"

"I never seen this side of you but I like it" Eric said smiling as he gently pulled her panties down and took them off.

Olivia smiled as he lay down in between her legs and moved up her body. He held himself up with his hands next to her waist so he wouldn't lie down on her stomach. He gently started to kiss her neck and go up her jaw then her lips.

"Mmmm" Olivia breathed of pleasure feeling him getting hard under his boxers. He slowly moved down her chest and kissed her as Olivia ran her hand down his muscular back and playfully tugged on his boxers.

Eric smiled and sat up and took his boxers off and threw them to the side. He sat down on her and ran his hands up her body toward her outstretched arms. Olivia quickly interlaced his fingers with hers and kept eye contacting with her husband.

He smiled and took her tank top off slowly and threw it by his boxers.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered looking into her eyes as he gently wrapped her legs around his waist.

"And hot" Olivia added with a smile as she placed her hands on his waist and pulled him closer.

"Heat hot or sexy hot?" He teased as he interlaced his fingers with hers and playfully pinned them to the pillow.

"Both" She said smiling looking up at him.

"And a little conceded which I like" He moved down her body until her legs were over his shoulders and he was softly kissing her.

He grabbed the bed sheet and covered his head on purpose so she couldn't see what he was doing.

He inserted his tongue and felt Olivia jump a little.

She started laughing hysterically "Eric!" She let out a scream and quickly silenced it with a smile feeling him lightly nibble on her.

Eric chuckled a little and uncovered his head with the bed sheet and kneeled down on the bed, Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes wanting him to go inside her so badly now.

"Open your eyes" He whispered softly.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked into his charming blue eyes as he slowly entered her. Olivia bit her lip at the welcoming trespass by her husband.

He moved very slowly and gently to pleasure her. He looked into her eyes like he always did since both of them had sex with their eyes open.

Olivia took his hand and led it to her stomach "I love you"

"I love you too," He whispered as both kept their hands on her stomach.

Olivia closed her eyes and squeezed Eric's hand gently signaling she was about to orgasm. Eric gently squeezed it back signaling he was about to also.

Olivia called out his name as she reached her orgasm. Eric softly whispered her name in the atmosphere as he reached his own orgasm.

He fell on the bed and breathed hard. His whole body was covered in sweat as he looked over at Olivia who was breathing hard as well with a smile.

"Good?"

"Wonderful" She answered as she took his hand "Thank you"

Eric smiled "You don't have to thank me after I have sex with you jeez"

"I was waiting for that all day"

"I'm going to go shower, want to join me?" He asked as he sat up on the bed.

"In a little bit"

Eric nodded and gave her a kiss then kissed her stomach. He grabbed his boxers from his drawer and went to the bathroom.

Olivia lay in bed for a while and then grabbed her robe and went to the shower.

She went in and hung her robe on the back of the door and then closed the door.

She opened the door to the shower and went behind Eric.

Eric looked over his shoulder and spotted her looking somewhat sad "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just the mood swings," She answered shrugging as she took the soap.

"Sure?" He asked as he took the soap from her and soaped up her chest gently. She nodded. He lightly brushed his lips against hers and kissed her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He gently broke the kiss "Better now?"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Much"

He smiled and playfully tossed water at her "Better be"

"Want to do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Give me a massage" Olivia answered as she turned her back to him and massaged her own shoulder.

Eric planted a small kiss on her neck and started to massage her shoulders softly.

"Oh god" Olivia mumbled enjoying the massage.

Eric finished his shower first and went out while Olivia showered.

"Hand me a towel" Olivia called over the water.

Eric put his boxers on and handed her a towel. Olivia wrapped it around her and came out.

"I have to talk to you about something" Eric said as he gave her a kiss.

"What?" She asked as she grabbed her robe and put it on.

"Since we're going to have a family now, I was thinking we buy a house"

"Eric we are only having one baby, the apartment is big enough for us three"

"I know but where is she going to play sports and stuff like that, I mean an apartment isn't the most fun thing in the world for a kid" He said shrugging as he put a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

Olivia nodded "If that's what you want"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Olivia I'm asking you cause you're my wife, I'm not going to make a huge decision like that by myself"

"Can I think about it first?"

"Yea" He answered nodding. They heard his cell phone ring. "I'll be right back" He went out of the bathroom and went to get his phone.

Olivia grabbed a towel and started to dry her hair off. She was afraid of change and especially when it came to something as big as buying a house. She looked down at her stomach "I wish I knew what would make you happy" She whispered.

Eric came to the bathroom dressed in his suit "I have to go to Nevada for a case, I'll be back tomorrow night"

Olivia said nothing and walked past him and went to their bedroom.

Eric looked confused and followed her "What's wrong?"

Olivia got her clothes from her closet and shook her head "Nothing"

He stood in the doorway and watched her "Olivia if you're going to be mad at me then tell me what's wrong"

"I'm not mad. Go to Nevada for your job" She answered coldly.

"So this is about my job?" He asked as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Just go" She put on her panties.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong"

"I don't want to fight with you Eric so just go, I'll see you tomorrow night," She said as she put on her t-shirt.

"Olivia tell me why you are mad please"

"I hate your job is that what you wanted to hear! I hate your goddamn job!" She yelled at him.

Eric just stood there totally taken back "Why?"

"Because you are never home and always get hurt" She answered loudly as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Olivia your job is the same, how many times was I alone during the night cause of your job!" He snapped back.

"This isn't just about me Eric!" She yelled angrily trying to keep her tears to herself "Are you seeing me now at all?"

Eric closed his eyes realizing she was talking about the baby "Olivia" He whispered as he moved toward her.

"Don't," She whispered, as a tear rolled down her face "Don't touch me"

"Honey I'm sorry" He whispered as he took her hand.

She pulled it away. "Go away"

"Sweetie I'm sorry," He whispered as he dropped down on his knees and rested his face on her stomach "Daddy's so sorry baby"

Olivia wiped her tear away and sat down on the bed. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and kept his face on her stomach and still kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Olivia gave him a kiss on the head and wiped another tear as it rolled down her face. "You don't want to be late for work," She whispered as she stroked the back of his hair.

"No I'm not going to work today, I'm staying here"

"Eric-"

"Olivia" He cut her off "Why I'm I wet?" He looked down noticing his shirt wet.

"Oh my god, my water broke" Olivia whispered smiling.

"But your only eight months pregnant"

"I guess I'm early"

Eric jumped to his feet and started to look around not sure what to do "Oh my god, oh my god"

"Eric get me to a hospital"

"Right. Hospital" He ran to get his car keys in the living room and tripped and fell. He got up and rubbed his knee "I'm ok" He ran into the living room.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Don't be a dork now"

"Great time for jokes sweetheart" He called from the living room as he ran back in with his car keys.

He got her in his car and started to drive but there was traffic.

Olivia punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked looking at her.

"Sorry but this is starting to hurt" She answered as she started to sweat from the heat outside.

Eric pulled his tie off also starting to sweat from the heat and from being so nervous "You know how they say never you abuse our powers? Well too bad" He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Olivia grabbed his arm as she got a contradiction. "Breath baby"

"Don't tell me to breath, you breath" She snapped at him.

Eric said nothing and put the phone to his ear and waited for his friend to answer.

In a few minutes there were two police cars with sirens blasting and going through the traffic. One went in front of Eric and one stayed behind. Eric drove full speed with the police escort and dodged traffic easily.

They got to the hospital in a couple of minutes.

They put Olivia in a room as Eric started to fill out paper work and called Elliot.

After a while Eric sat down by Olivia and held her hand "Breath"

Olivia took in a deep breath and let it out. "I don't cant to do this" She whined.

"Sure you can. You can take her to shop and waste all my money and watch chick flicks with her" Eric sat down by her and brushed her sweaty hair off her face.

Olivia smiled at the thought and rested her head against his shoulder "We didn't give her a name yet Eric"

"I know, I know," he whispered as he kissed her forehead "We'll think of something"

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Eric yelled out.

Elliot came in the room with flowers "How are you mommy?"

"In pain" Olivia yelled out.

Eric and Elliot exchanged looks and said nothing.

The doctor came in the room "It's time Olivia"

"Already?" Elliot asked looking at the doctor.

"She's already one month early" The doctor answered with a nod.

"Good luck" Elliot said more to Eric then Olivia. He left the room.

They moved Olivia to the labor room and Eric went with.

He stood by her and held her hand.

"Just breath baby" Eric whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I hate you so much!" She yelled as she grabbed his shirt and twisted it in her hand.

"They say that all the time" The doctor said nodding.

"Shut up!" Olivia barked him "Pay attention down there"

Eric started coughing since she was choking him "Sweetie"

Olivia let go "I'm sorry baby, I love you so much"

Eric smiled and gave her a kiss "I love you too"

"Olivia it's time to push" The doctor instructed.

Olivia nodded and started to push as she took Eric's hand "Honey?"

"I'm right here baby"

"Any names?"

"Samantha? We can call her Sam for short" He suggested "or Evelyn"

"I like those names"

Eric gave her a kiss and rested his forehead against hers. In a second a baby cry filled the room. Olivia and Eric looked at each other.

"I love you so much" Eric whispered as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered smiling. "Where is she? I want to see her"

"They're cleaning her up right now," Eric answered smiling.

After a while the nurse brought the baby over wrapped in a blanket and put her in Olivia's arms.

"Look at her" Olivia whispered smiling as tears filled her eyes watching her daughter sleep "She's beautiful"

"Just like her mother" Eric whispered as he gently brushed his daughter's small hair back. "I love her so much"

Olivia smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Me too"

"We still need a name for her"

"Nicole Gordon"

"I like that"

Olivia nodded and softly kissed Nicole on the head "Hi Nikki"

"Hi Nicole" Eric whispered as he gave her a kiss on the head and then gave Olivia a kiss. "I'm sorry about work"

"I just want you to be safe that's all" Olivia whispered as she rested her head on his chest "For all of us"

Eric nodded and kissed her head "Can I hold her?"

"Of course daddy" Olivia whispered smiling as she placed Nicole in Eric's arms.

Eric held her and sat down by Olivia "She's such an angel"

They heard a knock on the door. Elliot came in quietly "Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course." Olivia answered smiling "Meet your goddaughter"

Elliot smiled and went by Eric "What's her name?"

"Nicole" Eric answered, "Want to hold her?"

"Of course" Elliot answered with a nod. Eric gently put her in Elliot's arms.

"I think she's going to be shy just like Eric" Elliot whispered smiling.

Eric rolled his eyes "Well that's good cause she's not dating until she's thirty"

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arm around Eric's and watched her daughter sleeping.


	18. Parenthood

Eight months later…

Eric came in the apartment after work at nine and Nicole was crying and Olivia was standing with her.

"Right on time" Olivia said spotting him. "Take her I really need to use the bathroom" She gently put her in Eric's arms and quickly went to the bathroom.

"Hey girly" Eric whispered as he gently rocked her to calm her down. "Why are you giving mommy a headache? Only I'm supposed to do that"

Olivia came out of the bathroom and walked over to Eric "I fed her, I checked her diaper, I have no idea why she keeps crying."

"Take off my holster please" Eric whispered as he gave Nicole a kiss on the head.

Olivia took off his holster and placed it on the counter top. She gave him a kiss and then kissed Nicole.

"C'mon Nikki what's wrong baby?" Eric kept rocking her gently. All of a sudden Nicole threw up all over his shirt and tie. "Eww"

"Go change" Olivia took Nicole in her arms "Eww breast milk" She teased smiling.

"Thanks" Eric said disgustedly. He took off his tie and then unbuttoned his shirt. He threw all of it in the bathroom and then grabbed a t-shirt from their room and pulled it on.

"At least she stopped crying" Olivia whispered as she sat down on the couch with Nicole in her arms.

Eric sat down by her and rested his head on her shoulder "She has my eyes. Nikki you got daddy's eyes" He whispered as he gave Nikki a kiss on her small hand.

Nikki giggled and wrapped her small hand around Eric's finger.

Eric and Olivia just smiled "Oh god I love her so much" Olivia said smiling at the big blue eyes looking at her.

"Me too"

"Want to put her to sleep cause I want to sleep, I'm exhausted"

"Sure" Eric took Nikki in his arms and carried her into their room where her crib was.

Olivia lie down on the couch and instantly fell asleep since she was with Nikki all day and neither Eric nor her slept a lot the night before since Nikki kept crying.

Eric came in the living room after getting Nikki to sleep and spotted Olivia asleep on the couch. He put a blanket over her and gave her a kiss on the head.

He took food out and accidentally dropped the plate and it broke. Olivia jumped up and Nikki burst out crying.

Eric let out a deep breath and went to check on Nikki.

Olivia groaned and flopped back on the couch.

Eric went in the room and took Nikki out of her crib and rocked her gently. "Daddy's sorry he didn't mean it,"

Olivia came in the room and flopped down on the bed being very tired.

"Maybe she's hungry" Eric suggested.

"Fed her already, you scared her," Olivia mumbled into the pillow.

Eric kept rocking her "She cries a lot, how come she never gets tired?"

"The second she learns to talk and has to talk to you she'll get tired"

Eric rolled his eyes "Funny"

Olivia smiled "I thought you'd like that one"

Nicole finally stopped crying. "Good girl" Eric put her back in her crib.

"Eric she isn't a dog" Olivia shook her head.

"What? I can't say good girl to her?"

"It doesn't sound right"

Eric rolled his eyes and flopped down next to her "Can I have my Olivia back and not mommy Olivia?"

Olivia smiled and slapped his chest "Go clean that mess you made in the kitchen"

"Want to eat with me?"

"No I'm way to tired"

"C'mon I don't like eating alone"

Olivia groaned and sat up "You're so lucky I love you"

Eric smiled and got up. He took her hand and pulled her up.

"I don't want to leave her" Olivia whined in a low voice and looked at Nicole sleeping.

"Baby she is fine. We're only in the kitchen" Eric assured her and led her out of the room.

He cleaned the mess he made on the floor as Olivia sat at the kitchen table with her head on the table.

"You want me to make you any food?" He asked as he massaged her shoulders.

"No" Olivia mumbled.

"Baby I know you're tired but you have to eat" He whispered as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Spaghetti" She whispered smiling "With parmesan cheese and lots of sauce"

"You got it wife" Eric said smiling as he went and got spaghetti out of the cabinet.

"Try not to make any noise this time" Olivia whispered.

"Sorry" He mumbled as he started to make the spaghetti.

"Can I go watch her sleep?"

"No. Stop getting attached"

"She's our daughter I have to be attached"

Eric turned around and looked at her "When she goes to kindergarten you are going to be the mom that watches her for like half an hour before the teacher asks you to leave aren't you?"

Olivia smiled and pouted "Maybe"

"Oh god you're going to embarrass her at her prom by standing there and watching her dance with a boy aren't you?"

Olivia laughed and got up and went over to him "And you're going to be the dad that intimates her prom date aren't you?"

Eric smiled and shrugged. He wrapped his arms around her waist "Nicole has cop as a mom and a CIA agent as a dad, what have we done?"

"Can I go just check on her please?" Olivia whined as she did her puppy face.

"Only if I go with you," Eric said smiling and playfully pushed Olivia to their room.

Olivia contained her laughter not to wake Nicole up and stood over her crib and watched her. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and rested his chin on her shoulder and watched Nikki sleeping.

"She's so cute" Olivia whispered as she put her hands over his.

"All babies are cute" Eric whispered "But Nicole has Gordon and Benson genes so she's extra cute"

"Hey didn't you leave the water boiling?"

"Oh man" Eric whined and ran into the kitchen.

Olivia chuckled and followed him.

Eric finished the spagtehii and was putting sauce in them as Olivia came from the back and wrapped her arms around his waist and held his belt buckle "I love you"

"I love you too," Eric said smiling as he brought out two plates.

"You better" Olivia teased and lightly padded his groin over his jeans.

Eric chuckled and put the food in the plate and turned around to face her "Am I a good husband or what?"

"Perfect husband and father" Olivia said with a smile and gave him a kiss "Food and then sleep if we can get any"

Eric nodded placed the plates on the table. Both sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Hey want to know something?"

"Always" Eric answered.

"Working where I work makes me appreciate the father you are even more"

"Aww" Eric smiled and took her hand over the table "I appreciate the mom you are everyday. Thank you" He gave her a kiss over the table.

"I can't believe we are parents" Olivia shook her head and ate. "By the way this dinner is amazing"

"Anything for you" Eric said with a smile. "When do you get back to work?"

"In about a month" Olivia answered.

"I should finish with this case in about a month and then I have three months off so I can take care of her"

"That works. What about when you have to work?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"We'll figure something out I guess" He answered shrugging "We could get a nanny" He suggested even though he knew the answer he was going to get.

"No" Olivia answered "I'm not having a stranger stay alone with our baby"

"Having the job that you have also made you cynical"

"It did not, I just…I'm just worried about her all the time. I go to the bathroom for a minute and I'm worried something will happen to her you know?"

Eric took her hand and made her get up and sit on his lap "It's what makes you a good mom"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder "I know but I wish I didn't care so much that I get startled by every sound I hear."

"When you stop caring that's when we have a problem. You own a gun there's nothing to worry about ok?" He whispered with a small smile.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss "Bed time c'mon"

"Go sleep and I'll clean all this up" He said as he slapped her leg playfully. Olivia got off his lap and went to their bedroom.

Eric cleaned off the table and washed the dishes and finally went to their bedroom. Olivia was already asleep. He gave Nicole a light kiss on the head and then got ready for bed.

In the middle of the night he turned to hug Olivia but she wasn't there. He searched with his hand but only found bed sheets. He opened his eyes and looked over and found Olivia sitting on a rocking chair and breastfeeding Nicole. It was already two in the morning.

"Hey" He whispered as he lay down on his stomach and watched her.

Olivia smiled "Hey"

"How she doing?"

"Finally wants to breastfeed and not just the bottle," Olivia whispered.

"Hey Nicole that's my place" Eric whispered smiling.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Not for a while it wont be"

"So when will we get to have sex again?"

"When she is out of our room and that will be in two years," Olivia whispered.

"You need to let that kid breath and not hold her hostage under your protective self" Eric whispered as he got off the bed and kneeled down by Olivia.

"I'm not holding her hostage," Olivia defended "I just love her so much"

Eric gave a small kiss to Nicole on the head and then a kiss to Olivia on the neck. "That's the closest I'm going to get to your breasts in two years isn't it?"

"Yes sir but you still have my butt if you want" Olivia teased smiling as Nicole stopped eating "She's done" Olivia placed her on her shoulder and burped her. Eric covered her breast with her nightgown. Olivia just rolled her eyes "Resisting temptation?"

"No, I just don't want you to get cold"

Olivia chuckled and put Nicole in her crib.

Eric got in bed and watched Olivia say goodnight to Nicole. "How come I don't get a goodnight that lasts that long?"

Olivia lay down by him "Because you didn't come out of my vagina"

"Eww"

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his bare chest.

"I was in your vagina a couple of times does that count?" Eric teased smiling.

Olivia slapped his chest "Nope, your penis in there does not count"

"Why are we so descriptive tonight?"

Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss "I think it's the parents in us that makes us weird"

"I got news for you honey we were always weird"

"True but now we are gross weird"

"Ok no more of those type of words in front of the baby"

"From now on we spell them"

Eric nodded and smiled "Olivia can I L-I-C-K you?"

"Only if I can H-I-T you," She whispered smiling.

Eric burst out laughing and quickly got quiet not to wake Nicole up. "You know she doesn't understand us so we could say bad words and it wont matter"

"But I don't want the first words out of her mouth to be penis or vagina" Olivia whispered.

"You didn't spell it out" Eric whispered and playfully slapped her hand.

"Sorry" Olivia mumbled and rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep"

"Goodnight mommy"

"Goodnight daddy" Olivia whispered as she gave him a kiss.

Eric returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist "Love you"

"Love you too"

"I love you Nicole" Eric whispered over to the crib. Olivia chuckled and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight sweetie"

Both feel asleep in each other's arms. Around four in the in the morning Nicole started crying.

"Go" Olivia mumbled sleepily. Eric groaned and turned to the other side. "Change her diaper"

"I need sleep, I have to be up in two hours for work" He groaned into the pillow.

"I'm tired, go change her"

Nicole started crying even more.

"I'm coming sweetie, I'm coming" Eric mumbled as he got out of bed and went over to her crib. He took her out and put gently put her on the table "Here we go"

He changed her diaper and picked her up "Better now girly?" Nicole giggled and rested her head on his chest. "Aww liv look at this"

Olivia rubbed her eyes and looked over and smiled "So cute"

Eric gave Nicole a kiss on the head as she slowly started to drift to sleep "Daddy needs to sleep now" He put her in her crib and then went to bed.

Olivia wrapped her arm around his stomach and rested her head on his chest and fell asleep right away. Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep.

His alarm went off at six, which got Nikki crying. Olivia got up and took her as Eric got up and got ready for work.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" Eric asked looking at her as he pulled on his dress shirt.

"That would be a big help thanks," Olivia answered as she kept rocking Nikki to calm her down.

Eric nodded and went to the kitchen.

Olivia carried Nikki over into the living room as she finally stopped crying and sat down on the couch with her. "When are you coming back tonight?"

"I don't know but I'll try to come home early" He answered as he made eggs for Olivia.

"Do you have time to watch her so I can go take a quick shower?" Olivia asked as she lay Nikki down on the couch and tickled her on the stomach playfully "You're so cute, yes you are, yes you are, you're a little cutie" She said in a baby voice with a huge grin.

"Want to eat first and then shower?" He put the eggs in a plate and put them on the table.

"I'll eat when she falls asleep again and take a shower now" Olivia answered as she got up and went to the bedroom "Watch her"

"Of course" Eric said with a smile as he sat down by Nikki and took her in his arms "How about we see who won last nights game what you say Girly?" He turned on the TV and turned to ESPN. "Boo the Giants, Jets rule"

"No they don't" Olivia shook her head as she came out of the bedroom with her clothes in her hand.

"Go shower"

Olivia gave him a kiss and then went to the shower.

"Nikki if mommy asks the Red Sox rule not the Yankees, we are rooting for the underdogs got me?" Nikki giggled, "That's daddy's girl" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and kept watching TV

After a while he got up with her in his arms and went to the bathroom "Lets scary mommy" He went in the bathroom and opened the shower door. "Hi sexy mama"

Olivia jumped up and rolled her eyes. "Let me shower jeez"

"We came to visit"

"Get out of here"

"Sure just give me your breasts and we'll be on our way" Eric said with a smile.

"There is a bottle in the fridge" Olivia said and closed the door.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late for work" He went out of the bathroom and went to the fridge "Time to eat pretty lady" he took the bottle out and put it to Nikki's mouth. He sat down on the couch and fed her.

Olivia came out dressed in jeans and sweater and was drying her hair off with a towel. She sat down by them "Want me to take her so you can get to work?"

"Go eat, I'll burp her and then the diaper changing is all yours," He said with a smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile "Aren't you nice" She gave him a kiss and kissed Nicole's hand that was gripping the bottle and went to the kitchen to eat.

"Good breakfast?"

"Excellent" Olivia answered with her mouth full "Hey about that Nanny thing last night I know it's an option but I just don't feel comfortable you know?"

Eric put the bottle down on the coffee table and put Nikki on his shoulder. "I know and we have time until we both have to work so lets not worry about that now ok?" He got up with Nikki and walked over to Olivia.

"Thanks and you should really get to work"

"You got it, here you go" He handed Nikki over to Olivia and gave her a kiss on the head "Love you" He gave Olivia a kiss "And love you"

"We love you too" Olivia returned the kiss and got up from her chair "Don't forget a tie and your badge and gun"

"Almost forgot" He went in their room and grabbed his badge and holster and put a tie over his neck.

"Blazer" Olivia called over as she sat down Nikki in her baby chair.

He grabbed his blazer and put it on and clipped his holster to his belt. He came out and went to the kitchen.

"Tuck in your shirt" Olivia ordered and tried to tuck in his navy dress shirt in his pants but he pulled away.

"Watch the hands. I can't touch your privates you can't touch mine" He teased with a smile and tucked his shirt in "Happy?"

"Yup" She gave him a kiss "Be careful at work"

"I will" He gave her a kiss and a hug and then kissed Nicole on the head, who was playing with the cheerios Olivia put on her small tray. He took some of her cheerios and put it in his mouth "Take care of mommy kiddo"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "Go"

"I'm gone" He gave her one more kiss and kissed Nicole again and left the apartment.

Olivia sat down on a chair in front of Nicole and took some of her cheerios "It looks like it's just you and me again pumpkin." She ate some of the cheerios and gave Nikki a kiss on the cheek.


	19. Anniversarys aren't always happy

"What's wrong?" Olivia rocked Nicole in her lap as she did research for a case on the computer. Nicole kept crying hysterically "Want to eat?"

"No" Nicole mumbled out "Ou"

"We cant go outside mommy is working" Olivia answered as she gave her a kiss on the head "Calm down"

"Dada?"

"Daddy is working"

Nicole kept crying and started to hit the keyboard with her hand.

"Stop" Olivia grabbed her arm "Calm down. Do you want to play with your toys?"

Nicole wiped her eyes and nodded. Olivia picked her up and carried her to their room. She put her down by her toys and kneeled down. She picked up a Finding Nemo stuffed toy "Is this a fish?"

Nicole shook her head.

"It's not a fishy?" Olivia asked smiling and put the toy on Nicole's cheek "Kiss"

"Doggy?"

"Nemo isn't a doggy"

"Dada doggy"

"Daddy is a doggy?" Olivia asked chuckling "Depends on the subject" She mumbled to herself.

Nicole laughed and shook her head "Dada Nemo doggy"

"Oh" Olivia nodded "Daddy said Nemo is a doggy"

Nicole nodded and took the stuffed toy and sat down on the ground.

"Want to stay here so mommy can go finish working?" Olivia got up.

"No"

"I'll be back soon" She turned to leave but Nicole burst out crying again "Ok, ok, I'm here" She sat down by her and played with her.

After awhile Olivia heard the key in the lock "Girls?" She heard Eric call out.

Nicole looked up at Olivia with a huge smile instantly recognizing the voice.

"Who is that? Is that daddy?" Olivia asked with smile.

Nicole got off the ground and toddled her way to the doorway.

"Hey princess" Eric picked her up and hugged her.

"Dada" Nicole mumbled out and hugged him.

"Hi daddy" Olivia said with a smile as she got off the ground.

"Hi mommy" Eric said smiling as he gave her a kiss.

"Ou" Nicole said looking at Eric and pointing to the window.

"No outside its cold and about to rain" Eric answered as he gave her a kiss.

Nicole started crying again.

"Your turn" Olivia said as she left the room and went to the computer.

"Ok, ok" Eric nodded at Nicole and sat down on the ground by her toys. "Nemo?"

Nicole shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Mama?"

"Mommy is working"

"Work?"

Eric nodded "Good"

"Me ou"

"No outside, maybe tomorrow honey"

Nicole toddled out of the room and went to Olivia.

Olivia spotted her and quickly closed the file of their murder victim so Nicole didn't see the pictures.

Eric followed Nicole and picked her up from the back. "Want to fly?"

Nicole nodded. "Me birdie"

"I know, you're a very pretty bird" He picked her up and flew her around the room. Nicole just giggled.

"Mama look"

"I see sweetie" Olivia said with a smile and watched her.

"Bat" Nicole demanded.

Eric turned her upside down and held her by her legs, which got Nicole laughing hysterically.

Olivia waved at her. Nicole laughed and waved back. They heard a knock on the door. "I got it" She put the file down by the computer and went to the door.

"Elli!" Nicole yelled out spotting Elliot at the door.

"Hey Kid" Elliot said waving a little looking at her being upside down. "Am I on time?"

"Yup" Olivia answered as she moved out of the doorway.

"Time for what?" Eric asked looking at the two detectives as he picked Nicole up and held her in his arms.

"Nikki is going with Elliot to that indoor playground" Olivia answered "And me and you are going to have dinner _alone_"

Eric smiled and nodded "Sounds good to me"

"I got thisfor her" Elliot said as he took out a chocolate bar out and handed it to Nicole.

Nicole looked at Eric and Eric pretended to be shocked "What is that?"

"Chocol" She answered as she bite down on the wrapping.

Eric took it from her. "No eating paper what did I teach you only erasers and glue"

Elliot and Olivia laughed and rolled their eyes.

"I'm going to get her ready" Eric said as he carried her to their room to get her dressed.

"Happy anniversary" Elliot said as he nudged Olivia in the elbow playfully.

"Thanks. I hope he didn't forget" Olivia nodded with a smirk. "I'm going to see what they are doing since Eric is like a grown child when he is around her. Grab a beer if you want"

Elliot just nodded as Olivia went to her room.

She leaned on the doorway and shook her head.

"Dress" Nicole grabbed one of her dresses from the floor and walked over to Eric.

"I like my pants thank you very much" Eric sat on the floor playing with her Barbie's.

Nicole giggled "Dada me dress"

"Oh you want to wear the dress why didn't you just say so" Eric smiled at her. "Can I have your Barbie?"

"No" She grabbed the Barbie from him "Mine"

Olivia just rolled her eyes and smiled knowing Eric liked to playfully get things from her.

"Daddy will be sad if he doesn't have toys. You want daddy to be sad?" Eric pouted.

Nicole nodded and hugged her Barbie "Mine"

Olivia laughed and came in the room "I knew you weren't going to get her dressed."

"I tried" Eric shrugged "She kept getting me distracted"

Olivia rolled her eyes and picked Nicole up "Let daddy hold your Barbie while mommy puts the pretty dress on you ok?"

Nicole nodded and handed the Barbie over to Eric who was still on the floor.

"Thank you" Eric said with a smile.

Olivia put her on her bed and took off her pants and t-shirt and left her in her diapers.

"Pink or purple?" Eric asked holding up two dresses against his chest. "I think the pink will look nice on me"

"Mine" Nicole whined and tried to get off the bed to get her dresses.

Olivia put her back on the bed "Eric stop getting her wind up"

"Nikki which one you want?"

"Both" She answered holding out her arms.

"One is for mommy" Eric answered "Pick or I'm putting both of them on you"

Nicole started laughing hysterically. Olivia rolled her eyes "Stop making her hyper I cant get her dressed when she is hyper and moving around the whole time."

Eric got up and lay down on the bed by Nicole "Nikki hold still"

Nikki stopped moving immediately. Olivia shook her head knowing she listened to Eric all the time and did everything he told her.

Olivia took the purple dress and put it over her head "Is purple ok?" She asked looking at Nicole.

Nicole looked at Eric "It's very pretty," He told her. She looked over at Olivia and nodded.

Olivia chuckled and picked her up and put her on the ground "C'mon Uncle Elliot is waiting"

"Elli!" Nicole yelled out and ran out of the room and went to Elliot in the kitchen.

Eric got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Olivia from the back "I missed you"

"C'mon lets say good bye and then alone time" Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Eric followed her.

Elliot was holding Nicole in his arms "We're going to go"

"Give mommy a kiss" Olivia kissed her on the cheek. Nicole kissed her on the cheek also and then kissed Eric.

"Love you" Eric kissed her on the cheek. "Be good"

Nicole nodded and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck. "Go"

Elliot carried her out of the apartment. Olivia closed the door and turned to look at Eric "You know what today is?"

"Um…Thursday" Eric moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What else?" She asked playfully planting kisses on his neck.

"Alone time?"

Olivia moved away "I can't believe you forgot"

"Oh you mean our anniversary? You think I buy expensive jewelry for girls all the time?" He asked smiling as he pulled out a box from his back pocket.

Olivia grinned and snatched the box playfully. "What did you get me?"

"Well open it woman" Eric threw his hands up in the air.

Olivia laughed and leaned her back on him making her butt pressed to his crotch knowing he loved that. Eric bit his lip and wrapped his arm around her stomach from the back. Eric started kissing her neck lightly as she opened the box.

"Oh my god" Olivia whispered looking at the diamond necklace "It's beautiful"

"Just like you" He whispered pulling her more against him.

"Good line" She teased smiling turning around to face him.

"Do I get sex now?" He asked with an excited face.

Olivia laughed and grabbed his hand. "Oh yea" She pulled him toward their bedroom and both started to kiss on their way.

Eric was walking backwards and kissing her.

"Toy" Olivia mumbled into his mouth. Eric stepped over one of Nicole's toys and kept walking to the bed. "Bed" She mumbled again. Eric chuckled and both fell on the bed.

Eric lay down as she got on top of him and unbuckled his belt. He started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh boy you're excited" Olivia teased smiling feeling him get hard under her.

"Oh yea"

"I got wine and dinner for us" Olivia tried to get up to at least get the wine.

He pulled her back "Forget about that" He flipped her so he was on top "I don't think I can wait"

Olivia chuckled and pulled his tie off but it got stuck in his mouth. He mumbled something. Olivia pulled the tie back down "What?"

"I said if you want to play naughty I don't mind," He teased smiling.

Olivia rolled her eyes and untied his tie and threw it to the ground. "Handcuffs naughty or rough sex naughty?"

Eric thought for a second "Is this a test?"

"I will do one but one I wont, so choose" Olivia teased smiling pulling his pants off and leaving him in his boxer briefs "If you choose the wrong one you don't get either."

Eric smiled since he knew her too well "Handcuffs naughty"

"Ding ding, he has won" Olivia teased as she jumped off of him and grabbed her handcuffs from her belt. "Ready?" She asked smiling knowing he always wanted to try the handcuffs but she didn't but tonight she was willing to make an exception since it was their one-year anniversary of their wedding.

"You have no idea," He answered excitedly as he put his hands up the headboard "You have the key right?"

Olivia chuckled and put the handcuffs on one of his wrists "Yea, don't worry" she locked his other wrist and started to unbutton his shirt.

His phone started to ring. "Hand me my phone"

"No, not now, I know it's your job"

"Olivia we have a very important case that we are so close to closing, please no lectures now ok?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. She opened it and put it to his ear.

"Gordon…are you sure? When? Ok…I'm on my wa-" Olivia closed the phone before he could finish.

He just looked at her. "Are you mad?"

"No I'm just about to have sex with my husband in almost 18 months on our anniversary and he has to go, no I'm not mad" She slapped his bare chest and got off of him.

"Olivia I know it's not the best time to ask you for favors but could you unlock me please?"

"I should just leave you there like you're leaving me now" She crossed her arms on her chest angrily.

"I agree but I'm home after this I promise" He pleaded "Please?"

"You're so fucking pathetic" Olivia mumbled as she grabbed the keys and unlocked the handcuffs.

"That hurts you know"

"I don't care, you hurt me all the time"

"I don't have time for this," He mumbled as he got off the bed and grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

"What else is new" Olivia lay down on the bed and buttoned her shirt up.

"What?"

"You don't have time for anything except your job. Hurry up you don't want to be late for the most important thing in your damn life"

"C'mon that's not fair Olivia, I don't go anywhere except my job and here. It's not like I go to a bar after work or something" He grabbed his tie and put it on.

"Might as well go to a bar since you're home half an hour and your gone"

"Stop picking a fight with me"

"What happened to Nicole and me are the most important things in your life? Huh?" Olivia asked in a louder voice.

"Nothing is going to change that and you know it," He answered in a louder voice as well.

"You're a damn hypocrite and you know it!"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped back angrily.

"Why cause it's true and you don't want to admit it?"

"Shut up!"

"No wonder your family hates you cause I'm starting to hate you as well!" Olivia fired back and instantly knew she crossed the line.

Eric just shook his head "I cant believe you" He whispered.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something seeing him getting teary eyed but she couldn't find anything knowing she went too far.

"You're a fucking bitch" He grabbed his badge and left the room. "I can't believe I married you!" He yelled and threw one of her files on the floor and stormed out of the apartment. He slammed the door closed with all his force.

Olivia buried her face in her hands knowing she finally hit one of his nerves she shouldn't have touched while they were fighting. She knew that Nicole and her were important to him more then his job but she was tired of his job always getting in the way of their personal life.

She felt a tear roll down her face as she kneeled down and picked up the files he threw on the floor. She put them back on the table and went to the kitchen. She wiped her eyes and opened the fridge and looked at the bottle of wine that was just sitting there. Their first anniversary was nothing like she imagined. It seemed that their beginning was starting to be their end.


	20. Trying to make you Happy

Olivia put Nicole in her crib and went to the living room. She sat down and turned on the TV. She knew she had to apologize to Eric for the way she acted and what she said to him. She wasn't about to let him slide through their fight all the way because she still wanted him to get it through his head that he needed to stay home for often.

She watched TV for about two hours and he still wasn't home. It was already midnight. She wasn't worried since he always showed up late.

She heard Nicole crying. She got up and went to get her. "What's wrong honey?" She picked her up and rocked her. "Are you hungry?"

"No"

"You can't sleep?"

Nicole nodded.

"Ok, want to sleep with mommy?"

She nodded again.

Olivia put her down on the bed and got ready for bed. She lied down on the bed with her covered both of them with the blanket.

"Dada?" Nicole asked as she hugged Olivia's arm.

Olivia kissed her head and stroked her hair gently "Daddy is at work"

Nicole nodded and poked Olivia's stomach playfully.

Olivia laughed and tickled her. "No poking missy"

Nicole giggled and hugged Olivia.

"C'mon you need to sleep sweetie"

"Me want dada"

Olivia kissed her on the head and hugged her "Me too" She whispered as she rocked her to make her sleepy.

After a while both fell asleep with Nicole resting her head on Olivia's chest. Eric came in quietly and locked the door behind him.

He went in their room and Nicole woke up instantly. Eric smiled and waved at her. She waved back and put her arms out to him. Eric gently picked her up from Olivia's chest and held her in his arms. He went out of the room and closed the door behind him not to wake up Olivia.

"Did daddy wake you up?" He asked as he carried her over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"No. Mama sad" Nicole rested her small head on his shoulder and played with his tie.

"I know honey" Eric said as he kissed her head "Want to eat with daddy?"

Nicole nodded. Eric nodded and pulled out some food from the fridge.

He sat down on the couch with Nicole in his lap "Why's mommy sad?" He asked even though he knew why. He gave Nicole some food and then took some food for himself.

"Misses you" Nicole answered with a shrug.

Eric smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Do you miss daddy?"

She nodded with sad blue eyes "A lot"

"I'm going to be around more often now, I promise"

"Me sleepy"

"Ok, lets get you to bed" He put the food on the table and carried Nicole into the bedroom. He put her in her crib and covered her with the blanket. "Goodnight" He whispered as he gave her a kiss on the head. "Sweet dreams little lady"

"Night" Nicole waved with her small hand and turned to the other side. Eric kissed her small arm and took his tie off.

Olivia quickly woke up not feeling Nicole by her anymore. She looked over and noticed Eric there. "Hey" She whispered as she sat up.

Eric looked over at her "Hi"

"Can we talk?"

Eric nodded and motioned to the living room. Olivia got up and followed him out of the room. Eric closed the door behind him and leaned on it. "So?"

Olivia sat on the counter top in the kitchen and looked at him "I'm sorry about what I said to you"

Eric nodded and crossed his arms on his chest "Did you mean it?"

"No" Olivia answered "Its just that I want you to understand that you need to stay home more. I want you home and Nikki wants you home…Eric you don't see the look in her eyes every time you have to tell her that her father is at work and I'm getting sick of seeing that look"

Eric walked over to her and stood between her legs "I'm sorry" He ran a hand through her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'm going to be more often cause…I quiet my job"

"What?" Olivia asked in a louder voice as she just looked at him.

"What you aren't happy now either? What the hell do you want from me?" He asked in a louder voice as he moved away from her.

"I just want you" Olivia yelled at him.

"You have me!"

"I can't do this Eric." She whispered as she wiped her eyes

"Fine, go to bed"

"No…us…this isn't what it used to be"

Eric just looked at her "What are you saying?"

She walked over to him and rested her hands on the back of his neck "I don't want to keep fighting with you" He looked at the ground and said nothing "We have been fighting too much lately and…I don't know maybe…maybe we should take a break from each other for a while"

"No" He shook his head "You don't take breaks in marriages"

"Then what do you suggest?" Olivia whispered with tears filled in her eyes. She kissed him on the lips "That?" She moved her hand down his belt "Is that what you want?"

"No…I just…I just know that if we take a break things wont be the same and I don't want things to change that's all" He whispered as he took her hand in his. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Things are not so great now…what makes you think they will be better?"

He took her hand and led her over to their bedroom. He quietly opened the door and pointed to Nicole's crib "Her"

Olivia nodded and closed the door again "You think quieting your job is the best for her?"

"I just want you to be happy and…I don't feel that you are happy"

Olivia hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder "I already am happy with you. You don't need to quiet your job to make me happy"

He hugged her back and held her "Olivia whatever I do it doesn't make you happy…I go to my job and you're mad, I quiet and again you're angry"

"I just want the man I married"

"I'm still the same"

"No. The man I married wouldn't quiet his job or give up that easily"

Eric said nothing and gave her a kiss on the head "I'm sorry"

"I'm going to bed and when you figure out what man you want to be then let me know" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the bedroom. She quietly closed the door and flopped down on the bed.

Eric sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the turned off TV. After a while he fell asleep on the couch thinking about what was best for his family.

Olivia woke up around five to an empty bed. She looked over at Nicole and she was still sleeping. She got up and went to the living room and spotted Eric sleeping. She covered him with a blanket and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

She got dressed in her running outfit and wrote a note for Eric and placed it on the coffee table. She gave a kiss to Nicole and went out of the apartment.

She started jogging slowly since it cleared her mind when she ran earlier in the morning.

"Hey you"

She turned around and spotted Casey right behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Casey caught up to her and jogged next to her "Matt was annoying me"

"Oh the new boyfriend I see" Olivia teased with a smile.

"I love him to death but he can get on my nerves sometimes"

"News reporters tend to do that"

Casey rolled her eyes "Race you to the end of the street?"

"You got it" Olivia nodded. Both started running faster and raced each other to the end of the street. "I win" Olivia declared as she caught her breath.

Casey nodded squirted some water in her mouth and then offered it to Olivia. Olivia took it and took a sip "What are you doing out so earlier?"

"Eric and I got in a fight last night and he slept on the couch so here I am" Olivia shrugged as both started to walk.

"How's Nicole?"

"Good. She's learning new words and already can tell me and Eric are having trouble"

"What do you mean you're having trouble?"

"It's not a big deal…well…I don't know, last night I was actually thinking of asking for a divorce"

Casey stopped in her tracks. Olivia stopped with her "Are you serious?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded and motioned for her to keep walking. Casey kept walking with her.

"What happened to you guys are perfect for each other?"

"We were, until Nicole got in the picture and then it seemed that he was never home. Don't get me wrong we both love her to death and she is one of the best things that has happened to us"

"Do you think he is cheating?"

"No" Olivia shook her head "Damn now you got me paranoid. No, he wouldn't do something like that cause his father cheated on his mom and he doesn't want to be his father"

"Well they do say it runs in the family, you know like father like son"

Olivia shook her head again "No"

Casey nodded "Ok. Look I have to go home, you know Matt and his weirdness"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Say hi to him for me"

"Same for Eric. Bye"

"Bye"

Casey turned to go her way and Olivia went her way.

Eric woke up to Nicole crying. "Liv?" He dragged himself off the couch and took the note from the table 'Went jogging' He got up and went to get Nicole "Hey baby" He picked her up and rocked her "What's wrong?"

Nicole pointed to her diaper. Eric nodded and put her on the table. He took off her diapers and threw them away "Jeez how much water did you drink?" Nicole just giggled. "It's like the pacific ocean in there" He gave her a kiss on the head and cleaned her up.

"Dada?"

"Yes sweetie?" He put on the new diaper.

"Mama?"

"She will be back soon honey"

Nicole nodded and pointed to her Finding Nemo movie "Watch"

"Ok" Eric nodded and got her dressed. He put on the movie and sat down with her on the bed and watched the cartoon.

Eric kept watching Nicole do everything from the movie since she watched the movie almost everyday. He was lying down and she was sitting up by his arm and watching the TV.

Olivia came in the apartment and went straight to her room "Hey guys"

"Ssshhh" Nicole shushed her and kept her eyes on the TV.

"Jeez sorry" Olivia smiled and went to get a change of clothes.

"Daddy and Mommy will be right back" He gave Nicole a kiss on the head and took Olivia's arm and led her out of the room. He closed the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"I want you to know that I'm still going to go to work but I will be home more, I promise"

"Good" Olivia nodded "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Anything"

"Are you having an affair?"

"What?" Eric asked taken aback by her question.

"I mean if you are then I would appreciate you telling me"

"What? No, I'm not having an affair. Why would you even ask me that?" He asked in a louder voice as he moved back from her.

"I mean you have been acting weird lately and I just want you to be honest" Olivia said feeling bad that she accused him of that.

"I am being honest! What the hell do you want from me Olivia?"

They heard the door of their room open. Both stopped where they were seeing Nicole in the doorway. "Mama? Dada?"

"It's ok honey, mommy and daddy were just talking" Olivia said picking her up.

"In loud voices" Eric added.

"Dada" Nicole said holding her arms out to him. Eric took her and carried her back to the room.

Olivia sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands knowing she made things worst by asking.

Eric came out of the room and wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck from the back. "Baby?"

"Yea" She whispered trying to hide her tears.

"You know I would never cheat on you right?" He whispered as he went around and sat down by her. "I love you"

Olivia nodded and hugged him "I know and I'm sorry"

"I have the day off today so I was thinking we go look at some houses together"

Olivia nodded "That sounds like a plan"

Eric nodded and gave her a kiss "Lets eat and then get Nicole ready and we go ok?"

Olivia nodded and got up to get Nicole.

An hour later Olivia was making breakfast for her and Eric. Eric was sitting by Nicole and playing with her cheerios and feeding her.

"Want one?" Eric offered her a Cheerio.

Nicole shook her head and took one.

"You just said you didn't want one" Eric teased as he took one of her cheerios.

"Mine" Nicole yelled out and gathered all the cheerios in a pile and pulled it toward her. Olivia and Eric started laughing.

"Hey Missy don't be greedy, give some to daddy" Olivia told her trying to teach her.

Nicole gave her a look and slowly handed a Cheerio to Eric. "Ok" She pouted.

"Thank you" Eric took the cheerio and then handed it back to her "Now you say thank you"

"Han you" Nicole mumbled.

"Thank you" Eric repeated.

"Thank you" Nicole repeated.

"That's mommy's girl" Olivia gave her a kiss on the head. She put eggs on two plates for her and Eric and put it on the table.

Eric fed Nicole and let her play with her cheerios as they finished their food.

Olivia got her ready and they all headed out to look at the houses.

"Dada birdie, birdie" Nicole demanded as she put her arms out to Eric as they walked to another house later that afternoon.

Eric picked her up and flew her around the yard.

"Bat"

He put her upside down and held her by ankles and carried her to the front door.

"Pick her up" Olivia took Nicole's hand and pulled her up. Eric held her in his arms and made a funny face, which got Nicole laughing hysterically. "Behave you two"

"Behave you two" Eric mocked like a little kid. Nicole started to laugh again.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled.

They went in the house after the real estate agent let them in.

"This way we have the dining room" The older woman went in front of them.

"She sounds like a robot" Eric whispered to Olivia "She's too rehearsed."

Olivia slapped him in the stomach.

"Well its true" He groaned as he put Nicole on his back and carried her.

They took a tour of the whole house and Olivia mainly talked to the lady since Eric was playing with Nicole and kept adding jokes about the seller to make Nicole laugh.

"I'll give you folks some time" The real estate agent went into another room and left Olivia and Eric in the kitchen. Nicole was in the backyard playing and Eric was watching her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back and watched Nicole "I like it"

He put his hand over hers and kept one in his pocket. "Really?"

"Yea. We can have a small swing right there for Nicole," She pointed to one part of the backyard "And maybe a small pool in the summer time right there. What do you think?"

"Yea, that sounds awesome." He turned around to look at her "You want this house?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I really do"

"Ok, then we'll buy it" He nodded.

Olivia smiled "Are you serious?"

"Only if it's what you want. If it makes you happy then it makes me happy"

Olivia hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder "We're buying a house" She whispered as she watched Nicole twirl around in the backyard.

Eric hugged her back and held her "We're buying a house" He whispered as he gave her a kiss on her neck.


	21. Parenthood Reality

Couple of weeks later…

Eric turned to look at his watch on his nightstand.6:06. He felt someone pinch him on the butt. He jumped up and turned and spotted Olivia with her eyes closed but was smiling.

"Mean" He mumbled as he flopped back down on the bed. "Go make coffee"

"You go" Olivia mumbled as she opened her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm tired. C'mon go," He pleaded "We have to go to the house since you want another color and I'm the one painting it"

They heard Nicole crying in her crib.

Olivia got up and went to get her since she knew Eric was tired cause he worked on the house mostly.

Olivia picked Nicole up and rocked her "Did we wake you up?"

Nicole shook her head and hugged her as she kept crying.

"Do you want daddy?" Olivia asked as she kissed her on the head.

Nicole nodded.

"Watch her while I go make coffee and get ready for work" She put Nicole by Eric on the bed.

Eric nodded and put Nicole on his chest and rubbed her back to calm her down. "What's wrong did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded and hugged him as she rested her head on his chest "Make it go away"

"Only you can do that" Eric kissed her on the head. "See if you want it to go away then you have to wish really hard"

"And it will go away?" Nicole asked looking up at him.

Eric smiled since he was proud of her how fast she learned to talk and form sentences. "Yup"

Nicole put her head back on his chest and played with his t-shirt. "Promise?"

Eric stroked the back of her small hair as he closed his eyes again "Promise"

Olivia came back in the room and went to get clothes to get dressed. "All better?" She asked knowing Eric always had a way for her to stop crying.

"Sshh" Nicole whispered, "I'm wishing"

Olivia smiled and nodded knowing it was something Eric told her. She grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom to get dressed.

Eric picked Nicole up and got her dressed since she was spending the day with him at the new house.

"Are you excited for the new house?" Eric asked.

Nicole nodded.

"Nemo or Dory?" Eric asked holding up two t-shirts.

"Dory" Nicole answered.

He put the t-shirt on her and then pulled on her small jeans over her diapers.

Olivia came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and t-shirt with her gun and badge on her belt. "You guys leaving already?"

"Breakfast and we'll walk you out to your car" Eric answered. "Take her while I get dressed"

Olivia picked her up and carried her to the living room and placed her on the couch. "What color do you want your room to be?"

"Pink…purple…blue…orange!" She yelled out.

Olivia chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "What about light pink?" She asked as she sat down on the couch by her.

"Ok" Nicole nodded and hugged Olivia around the arm. "Mommy?"

"Yea?" Olivia asked as she kissed her head.

"How are babies made?"

Olivia instantly tensed up "Um…well…ask daddy"

Nicole nodded and put her head on Olivia's lap and looked up at her. Olivia winked at her and smiled. Nicole smiled and waved.

Eric came out of the room and went to the fridge "What do you want me to make for you pretty girls?"

"Food" Nicole answered as she stood on the couch and watched Eric "Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?" He asked as he took the juice carton and took a sip.

"How are babies made?"

Eric choked over the juice he had in his mouth and quickly spit it out.

Olivia chuckled seeing his reaction was worse then hers.

Eric turned around to look at his two year old daughter "Ask mommy"

"She said to ask you"

Eric gave a look to Olivia and then looked at Nicole "Santa brings them"

"Who's Santa?" Nicole questioned.

"The Christmas dude" Eric answered as he leaned on the counter top.

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. "He also brings presents to the good kids"

"So you have to be good so you get a present on Christmas"

Nicole nodded "Did he bring you me cause you were good?"

"Yup." Olivia answered as she kissed her on the head "You are our gift from heaven"

Eric smiled and nodded as he took food out of the fridge and started to make breakfast.

Olivia fed Nicole and let her play with her toys on the couch as they finished their breakfast.

"What color do you want our room?" Eric asked as he read over the newspaper and ate his breakfast.

"I don't know" Olivia answered with a shrug as she finished her breakfast. "I was thinking a peach color"

"Light or dark?"

"Light. Make sure all the colors are modern, I don't want anything old times you know?"

"Want to come over during your lunch break and pick colors?" Eric offered looking up at her.

"Yea, sure" Olivia answered with a nod and looked at her watch. "I have to go before I'm late" She got up from her chair and picked Nicole up from the couch "C'mon honey"

Eric grabbed both of their car keys and opened the door for them. Olivia went out of the apartment with Nicole in her arms.

Olivia put Nicole in the backseat and buckled her up as she gave her the stuffed toy they kept for her there. "I love you" She gave her a kiss and hugged her.

"You too" Nicole hugged her back and gave her a kiss and went back to playing with her toy.

Olivia hugged Eric and gave him a kiss. "Love you too"

"You better love me," Eric teased as he returned the kiss. "Going to stop by today?"

"If I have time. If I don't I'll call you and tell you the colors I want"

"You want? What happened to family decisions?" Eric smiled as he leaned on the car.

Olivia pressed her body against his and gave him a kiss "You're the husband you don't get a say in colors, your job is to paint" She whispered with a smile.

Eric smirked and rolled his eyes "Do I get S-e-x later?"

"Maybe" Olivia whispered, "We'll see what Santa says" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to her car.

Eric chuckled and checked out her butt as she went to her car "I hate when you go but I love watching you leave"

Olivia laughed and shook her butt just a little to tease him and waved as she went into her car.

Eric laughed and shook his head "Sexy weirdo" He got in his car and buckled his seatbelt "Ready to paint munchkin?" Nicole nodded from the backseat as she kept her focus on her stuffed toy "That's the spirit" He turned on the car and drove out of the parking spot.

Olivia walked into the squad room and sat in her seat.

"Hey" Elliot greeted as he handed her a file. "Fin and Munch caught the case. Little girl went missing in a store"

"How old?" Olivia asked.

"Two" Elliot answered and looked up knowing what Olivia was thinking. It reminded her of Nicole and he knew it hit close to home "You ok?"

Olivia managed to nod "Yea"

Elliot nodded back "I'm getting the witness's house addresses now and then we can go interview them"

"Ok" Olivia nodded "I'll be right back" She got up and went up the stairs to the crib. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Eric's number.

Eric was painting the main bathroom into the light blue color Olivia wanted. His jeans were already stained with the paint and his white tank top was stained as well. He had a baseball hat on backwards.

Nicole was sitting in the hallway and stuck her hand in the paint. "Daddy?"

Eric looked over and quickly put the brush down and ran over to her and kneeled down "Nikki why did you do that?" He picked her up carried her into the bathroom and put her hand under the water. His cell phone started to ring in the kitchen.

Nicole started to put her hand in her mouth and Eric quickly put it down and washed it. "No eating paint" Nicole brushed her hand on his face and covered his cheek with light blue paint "Stop it" His phone kept ringing.

"Daddy phone ringing" Nicole told him and pointed with her free hand. "Phone, phone. Phone!" She screamed.

"I know, I know" Eric answered as he washed all the paint off. "Don't yell please"

Olivia started to pace around the bunk beds knowing Eric had his phone with him all the time.

Eric carried Nicole into the kitchen and placed her on the counter top as he grabbed his phone and opened it "Gordon"

"It's me. Why didn't you answer sooner?" Olivia asked feeling relief come over her hearing his voice.

"Sorry it's just that Nikki-"

"Is she ok?" Olivia quickly cut in.

"Yea she's fine, she just stuck her hand in paint. Are you ok?" Eric asked sensing Olivia being worried.

"I'm fine. I have to go, I just wanted to check up on you guys and see if you're fine"

"Yea we're great" Eric answered as he wiped the paint off his face.

"Love you, bye"

"You too, bye" Eric closed his phone and put it back on the counter. "No more paint for you Missy, you got me?" Nicole giggled. "I'll take that as a yes" He blew on her neck, which got her laughing hysterically. "Are you sleepy?"

"No" Nicole answered even though she looked sleepy.

"Are you sure cause you woke up early today and you didn't sleep in the car?" Eric asked giving her a look. "Are you scared to sleep cause of the bad dream?" Nicole nodded and played with her shoelaces. "Aww come on" He picked her up and carried into her room where they already bought her a bed. He put her on it and took off her shoes and jeans.

"Stay with me"

Eric sat down on the ground and covered her with the blanket "Of course I'm going to stay with you pudding" He gave her a kiss on the head and put his head on her pillow next to her. He started to make funny faces to cheer her up. Nicole giggled a little.

"Nemo"

Eric took her stuffed toy and gave it to her. He covered the toy with the blanket as well "Now Nemo is sleeping and you should join him ok?"

"But the bad dream" Nicole said quietly "I want mommy to put me to bed cause she sings to me"

"I know honey but mommy is at work and the faster you fall asleep the sooner you will see mommy I promise" He gently stroked her hair.

"Double promise?"

"Triple promise" Eric told her.

Nicole's face lit up since they never made triple promises "Ok"

"You want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Eric offered. Nicole nodded. Eric nodded and sat on the ground watching Nicole hugging her stuffed toy.

It was around two in the afternoon when Olivia and Elliot finally got a lunch brake.

"Want to see the house?" Olivia offered looking over at him as they walked down the hall.

"Sure" Elliot answered with a nod "Eric and Nicole are there?"

"Yea" Olivia answered.

They got in their squad car and Olivia drove to her new house.

"Nice neighborhood" Elliot nodded. "Very suburban"

"We were aiming for that," Olivia said with a smile as she parked the car in their driveway. "Let's go around the back"

They got out and walked behind the house. They spotted Eric on the roof shirtless and only in his jeans that were covered in paint and somewhat baggy on him and a hat on backwards.

Olivia quickly got turned on seeing him being sweaty. His gray boxer briefs were showing just a little which she loved. His belt wasn't tight and hung a little.

"I'll be inside" Elliot told her seeing Olivia not being to stop looking at her husband the whole time.

Olivia managed to nod and gulped "Eric" She called up.

Eric looked down and waved. He climbed down the ladder and Olivia quickly checked out his butt on the way down "Hey baby" He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

Olivia ran a hand down his muscular chest and let out a deep breath "Oh god"

Eric looked totally confused "What?"

She grabbed his leather belt and pulled him closer "Hotel room or apartment now" She whispered being completely turned on.

Eric smiled and looked down at his jeans and his body "This? I haven't worked out in almost a month"

"You work on the house all the time and now you got a perfect tan. You have to put on a shirt or we'll be having sex in the just painted bathroom"

Eric laughed and purposefully pressed his body against hers "What if I don't want to put on a shirt?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Olivia let out a slight moan feeling his leg touching her middle "No baby, stop. Shirt please?"

Eric slapped her butt playfully and grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. "Better?"

Olivia nodded "Yea"

"Tonight me and you right? It's been almost two years since we…you know. I'm starting to feel like a priest or something" He whispered to her "I'm an agent, I need to get some ass. Can I have yours?"

Olivia laughed and slapped his butt "We'll see." She pushed him toward the door "Now where's my baby?"

"I'm right here," Eric teased with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"My other baby" Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Sleeping" They got to Nicole's room and spotted Elliot sitting on her bed and Nicole was showing her toys to him. "At least she was" Eric whispered to her.

Olivia took Eric's hand and led him to their bathroom and closed the door.

"Your partner and our daughter are in the next room liv," Eric whispered.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head "The moment passed don't worry"

Eric rolled his eyes "Is that good news?"

"The reason why I called today was because we had a case with a missing girl and she is two years also and I got worried"

Eric took her in a hug knowing it hit close to home "Hey Nicole's fine baby. Nothing is going to happen I promise"

Olivia nodded into his chest "I know I just…I don't know it feels really weird how much more I'm attached to the kids cases when I have a daughter of my own you know?"

Eric nodded and sat down on the edge of the tub and placed Olivia on his lap "Sweetie that's a good thing. It would be a bad thing if you didn't care one bit." He whispered as he picked her head up to look at him "It's a good thing so don't feel bad"

Olivia nodded and hugged him "Thanks, I just needed to hear that from someone"

"Of course. That's what I am here for…well to make you feel better and to paint houses"

Olivia chuckled a little "I love you"

"I love you too" He said in a baby voice and pouted. "Kissy"

Olivia took his face in her hands and gave him a long kiss and broke it gently "We need to go now"

Eric just nodded with his eyes still closed. Olivia smiled and got up from his lap seeing he enjoyed the kiss.

After a while Elliot and Olivia went back to work and Eric stayed with Nicole in the house and they kept finishing up the painting.

Later that night Elliot took Nicole cause Olivia asked him to.

Olivia came in the house knowing Eric was still there finishing up the living room. She came in from the back and stopped hearing music. She slowly walked to the living room and stopped on the corner.

Eric was painting the wall and dancing to the music. Olivia smiled since he was a very good dancer and the way he moved always turned her on. He mouthed the words to the R&B song and moved smoothly.

Olivia kept watching him from the corner and didn't want to stop him. He now had a tank top on that was tucked in his jeans and were showing his tight abs and muscular arms.

The music stopped and Olivia started to clap and appeared from the corner.

Eric quickly turned around and started to blush. He turned off the radio and returned to work.

"Please don't stop on my account. Keep going" Olivia teased and turned the radio on.

"Shut up" Eric mumbled with a small smile and blushed extremely.

"What? You're good I wish you would dance with me like that sometime"

"Yea and have you make fun of me, I don't think so" Eric shook his head and returned to the wall.

"That was pretty good. You're a good dancer honey" Olivia assured him. "C'mon when will you take me to a club so you can show off your moves?"

"Never." He answered, "I'm not embarrassing you"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back "You can never embarrass me." She whispered.

Eric smiled a little "Thanks"

"Elliot has Nicole for the night and I was thinking we have alone time…unless you get called in for work…again"

Eric turned around to face her "I never apologized for that night. I shouldn't have gone to work on our anniversary, I'm-" Olivia covered his mouth with her hand.

"The word 'work' is off limits tonight ok?" She whispered with a smile. Eric nodded. Olivia put her hand down and traced over his muscles on his arms. "You know we do have a mattress in our new bedroom"

"Works for me" Eric whispered with a smile "But are you sure you want that cause it's not that romantic"

"Didn't we have sex on a table once…the night we got engaged I believe" Olivia whispered.

"Well that was out of control and very good sex by the way" He said with a smile.

Olivia led her hand down his belt and unbuckled it "No sex in two years…this is starting to seem like a real marriage. We haven't even taken a shower together since Nicole's been born."

Eric laughed and rolled his eyes "Um…I have a surprise for you under these pants"

"Aren't we conceded tonight? I have seen it before and it might be bigger now but jeez Eric"

He shook his head "Not that you weirdo"

Olivia thought for a second "Then?"

"Do you like tattoos?" He asked with a shrug.

Olivia's eyes got wide "You got a tattoo?"

"Please tell me you find them sexy"

"Where?" She asked with a huge smile and quickly unzipped his jeans. "What of?"

"Find it" Eric shrugged and put his hands on the back of his neck.

Olivia kneeled down and pulled his jeans down. She found nothing. She pulled his boxer briefs down and started to laugh hysterically seeing what was tattooed above his penis 'Property of Olivia Benson' there was an arrow pointing down.

"I had a little too much to drink that night we got in a fight," He explained with a shrug "I know I don't drink but you upset me so here we are"

"Oh my god in a weird and sick way that is so sweet and cute" She got up and gave him a hug. "Just so you know I'm not getting a similar tattoo on my breasts.

Eric laughed and nodded "I wasn't expecting you too"

Olivia looked at his tattoo again and started to laugh again.

"Are you laughing at my soldier or the tattoo cause its starting to hurt my ego" Eric rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up.

"Tattoo. I love your soldier don't worry" Olivia placed her hands on his chest. "Thank you cause now I know you won't be able to dump me cause other women will be offended by that tattoo"

Eric laughed and picked her up. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and held his jeans with her hand so they didn't fall off as he walked to their bedroom. She kept one hand on the back of his neck and kept eye contact with him.

He carried her into their bedroom and over to the mattress they had on the floor when Nicole would fall asleep in her bed late at night and they didn't want to disturb her.

He placed her on the mattress and lay down between her legs. Olivia wrapped both arms around his neck and rested her hands on his back.

Eric held himself with his hands not to hurt her if he lay down on her completely. He arched his back knowing Olivia liked how his muscles showed on his back when he did it. "Are you sure this is ok?" He whispered as he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Were together right?" Olivia whispered as she gave him a kiss on the forehead "I don't care where we are as long as we are together."

Eric smiled "Now that's romantic"

"Hi-five" Olivia put up her hand. Eric shook his head with a small smile "Well at least I did one romantic thing" Olivia rolled her eyes and put her hand down. She slapped his butt "Now get these things off, I want my property"

Eric took his shoes off and pulled his jeans off. He took off Olivia's shoes as well and then unzipped her jeans.

Olivia sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked at his shy blue eyes and slowly took off his tank top and lightly touched his skin. "I love you"

"I love you too," He whispered as he unbuttoned her shirt. He started to kiss her breasts gently and then took off her bra "A tattoo right there" He teased.

Olivia laughed and shook her head "Never"

"You don't like tattoos?"

"I love tattoos…on men but not on me"

"Well as long as you love my tattoo and me I'm ok" He gave her a kiss and moved his hand down to her panties and pulled them off.

Olivia pulled his boxer briefs off and threw them to the side. "The way you feel about briefs on men is the way I feel about tattoos on women"

"Well I only like briefs on women and think only they should wear them. That's why I only wear boxers or boxer briefs. Seriously what dude wears briefs?"

"Elliot" Olivia answered without even thinking about it as she started to kiss his chest. Eric moved away from her "What's wrong?" She asked looking at him.

"Um mentioning your partner during us having sex would be for starters and how do you know…oh yea I forgot you slept with him" He nodded and untangled her legs from his waist.

"Eric I'm sorry c'mon baby." Olivia pleaded as she quickly sat up and placed her hands on the back of his neck "C'mon that was a long time ago"

Eric looked to the side and didn't want to look at her.

Olivia turned his head back "Can we forget about that please? C'mon sweetie we're married and we have a beautiful girl together."

"Are sure there's nothing going on between you guys?"

Olivia instantly got mad and pushed him away "Yes there's something going on. He is my friend, my partner, and he is the godfather of our child!" She yelled at him.

Eric looked down and scratched his head "I'm sorry"

"What do you think of me Eric? You think I would do something like to you?"

"No, no, look I'm sorry can we just forget about all of it and go back to what we were doing?"

Olivia nodded "Yea, back to before. I was being the slut and cheating on you and you were going to jerk off in the shower for the next year" She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself and went into the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Eric let out a deep breath and flopped back onto the mattress and buried his face in the pillow.

He got up and wrapped the other blanket around his waist and went into the bathroom.

Olivia was leaning on the sink with her arms crossed on her chest and staring at the floor.

Eric placed his head on her shoulder "I'm so sorry"

"I would never cheat on you, we have a daughter together you idiot"

"You're right I'm an idiot" Eric nodded and kissed her cheek "I'm a big dumb idiot who loves you so much that I can't imagine losing you so I get jealous for no reason"

Olivia rested her head on his head "You wont lose me"

"Promise?"

"Triple promise"

Eric looked up at her with an extremely excited face and put his hand over his mouth looking shocked.

Olivia started to laugh, "You actually look like her right there"

"Am I forgiven?" He pouted.

"Only if you can give me an orgasm" Olivia smiled at him.

Eric lifted her up from her feet. Olivia wrapped her arm around his neck as he carried her into the bedroom.

He placed her on the mattress and took off her bed sheet. He lie down on top of her and let her pull his sheet off.

Olivia pulled it off and covered both of their heads with it.

Casey came in the new house since Olivia gave her and Elliot an extra key. She had to ask Olivia a question about a relationship problem and her phone wasn't on. "Liv?" She called out into the kitchen "Eric?"

She heard Olivia laughing hysterically. She went to their bedroom and saw Eric and Olivia moving under the bed sheet and all of their clothes thrown to the side. She covered her mouth to contain her laughter and quickly left the house.


	22. Only If you want

A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this whole story.

Olivia looked over at Eric in the bed. He was watching the TV and not paying attention to anything. Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek to get his attention.

He nodded and kept watching the X-games since it was his favorite sport event.

"Baby" Olivia whispered as she moved toward him. "I want you" She put her leg over his and seductively rubbed her leg up and down his.

"Mmmhmm" Eric nodded and kept watching the BMX event that was going on.

Olivia rolled her eyes and rubbed his chest. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yea"

"I want to have sex with you" She whispered and nibbled on his ear a little.

"Yea" He nodded and kept watching TV.

Olivia climbed on him and put her hands on the back of his neck. Eric moved to see the TV "I'm right here"

"Baby I'm trying to watch something, c'mon" He whined as he turned the volume up.

Olivia took off her shirt "Watch this"

"Your breasts can't do back flips and 360's" Eric rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss and then watched the X-games.

"Eric I'm throwing myself at you, you have the opportunity to do what you want"

"I want to watch TV let me do that"

"I want you to do me" She pouted a little and kissed him along his neck as he kept his eye on the TV.

"I know what you can do that will make both of us happy"

"What's that?"

"Give me oral," He said with a smile.

"No" Olivia got off of him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Why not?"

"Cause that pleasures you and not me"

"I always give you oral, and not once since we have been together you gave it to me."

"I don't care. The only reason I'm throwing myself at you is cause I want to get some"

"Fine lie down so I can see the TV and give you oral"

Olivia rolled her eyes "I don't want it now. You're only doing it so I would return the favor."

Eric rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down on the bed so her legs were on the pillow. He got on top of her and unzipped her jeans and kept his eyes on the TV the whole time.

"This isn't romantic" Olivia whined.

"Be quiet Dave Mirra is up" Eric pulled her jeans down and then pulled her panties down to her ankles. He started to kiss her stomach and turned the volume up on the TV with his remote.

"Go slow"

"Fine just be quiet" He went down and inserted his tongue.

Olivia let out a small moan and ran a hand threw his hair. "Oh god"

Eric lifted his head up and watched the TV as he began to rub her.

"Eric this isn't romantic"

"I'm trying to pleasure you and not miss this so just enjoy it"

"I want to have sex c'mon I'm really in the mood"

"Give me a blowjob first"

"I said no already"

"Olivia tell me once where I asked you to do something for me in bed? I never asked you for anything c'mon" He whined as he went up and massaged her breasts over her bra.

"I know but I don't want to do that"

Eric rolled his eyes and got off her. He turned down the volume just a little signaling her that he wasn't going to do anything else.

"Are you mad?" Olivia asked stroking his leg with the way she was still laying upside down.

"Nope" He answered and kept watching the TV. "I just figured out our relationship, damn shame I didn't do it before but what can a guy do when he is too damn nice"

Olivia pulled her panties and jeans up and lay down on him. She picked up his shirt a little and kissed him on the stomach. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing" He answered as he crossed his arm on his chest and didn't look down at her. "It's fine I'll keep doing you favors so you're satisfied and I'll get as little as possible from you"

"You're cute when you're angry" Olivia smiled a little at him and untied his sweatpants.

"Don't bother cause even if you do it now I'm not giving you anything anymore. No more sexy kisses on your abs, no more kissing you down there, no more oral, and not even foreplay, you will be lucky if I let you have sex with me."

"I'll give you oral if you want it that much, don't be such a baby" Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled his sweats down "Oh you're not wearing any underwear, how sexy"

"You know what? I'm going to gain a lot of weight and lose my muscles so you don't enjoy sex with me anymore"

Olivia lightly licked his tattoo "You want that?"

"Nope. Even if you do it I wont enjoy it cause I know you didn't want to do it in the first place and making girls do something for me sexually doesn't turn me on."

"You talk too much. Be quiet and watch your sports" She lightly kissed his penis and stroked him. She took him in her mouth and continued stroking him.

Eric shook his head and picked her head up "I can't let you do that, stop"

"I thought you wanted that. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're great it's just that I can't let you do that knowing you're not enjoying it. Just forget it" Eric pulled his sweats up and tied them again "If you want I'll have sex with you if it makes you happy and after I'll watch the repeats of the event"

Olivia smiled and untied his sweats again. "I'll enjoy giving you oral with what you just said"

"You don't have to if you feel weird about it, I'll still do what you want"

"No, you're right you do everything for me and you let me slide by, by just giving you sex and I get a better orgasm which isn't fair to you"

Eric smiled a little "That is true"

Olivia smiled and pulled his sweats down and took them off. "Can we turn off the TV?"

Eric let out a deep breath and turned it off. "Fine"

Olivia took off his t-shirt and kissed him along his shoulder.

Eric threw her down on the bed playfully and took her jeans and panties off.

Olivia laughed and placed her feet on his chest "What if I don't let you have me?"

Eric chuckled and spread her legs so he was in between them "I don't give a damn what you let me do. I want you Olivia Benson and that's it"

Olivia grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Eric kissed her back and undid her bra. He took it off and threw it to the side and started to massage her breasts softly.

Olivia broke the kiss and let out a moan as she put her head back on the bed. Eric started to kiss her neck and go up to her jaw. "You're so damn beautiful," He whispered.

Olivia smiled a little with her eyes closed "Thanks"

He went down and kissed her breasts softly. He lightly traced over her nipples with his tongue "I want you so badly"

"Hold on" Olivia whispered as she sat up.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he looked into her eyes and ran his thumb up and down her arm.

"It's your turn," She whispered smiling as she flipped so she was on top.

"I was just kidding about that, you don't have to do anything." He whispered.

"I want to" she started kissing him on his chest and went down to his stomach "I love you too much that I want to pleasure you the way you want"

Eric smiled a little and nodded "Only if you want to"

She smiled and nodded "I do" She took him in her mouth and started to stroke him gently.

Eric let a moan escape his lips with the pleasure of her lips. He quickly covered his mouth so it wasn't loud.

Olivia chuckled never hearing him moan that loud. She felt him start to breath harder and move his body toward her. She placed a hand on his stomach to keep him down on the mattress. She looked up and noticed he was gripping the bed sheet in his fist, his eyes were closed and he was trying to keep his moans to himself.

"Baby…stop" He panted "I wont be able to…" He let out another moan.

Olivia took him out of her mouth and noticed his erection was bigger then ever before. She chuckled a little "That good huh?"

He managed to nod and grabbed her arm and pulled her up on him "I want you right now"

"Same here" She whispered with a smile and let him enter her. She started to move slowly to pleasure him but he flipped so he was on top and kept moving with the same

rhythm of her body.

"Oh god" He whispered as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on her breasts.

"Open your eyes baby" Olivia whispered as she placed her hands on his chest.

He opened them and looked at her as sweat covered his whole body. "I love you," He panted as he placed his head on her breasts and breathed against them.

"I love you too," She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much"

He kissed her breasts and took her hand in his. He squeezed it a little getting close to his orgasm.

Olivia bit her lip and squeezed his hand back. She flipped so she was on top but didn't know there wasn't anymore bed and both fell down on the ground and the blanket with them. All that was heard was the loud thump of their bodies.

"Ouch" Olivia whispered and smiled a little.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

Eric smirked and continued going.

"My turn" Olivia said with a smile and flipped and she was on top. She kept moving harder. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and met each hard move with his own as their bodies were in one perfect rhythm.

Olivia put her hand on her mouth and let out a muffled scream getting to her orgasm. She clasped down on his body and breathed hard against his neck.

Eric quickly reached his orgasm with her moan and breathed hard as he put his head on the floor and held her in his arms.

"That was amazing" She whispered with a smile and kissed his chest. "I think that was the best sex we had in a long time"

He nodded with his eyes closed "Oh yea"

"You amazed me tonight. You are getting oral every time now if my orgasm is that powerful"

"You got it," He whispered with a smile "You tired me out"

"I'm going to go take a shower, want to join me?" She asked as she sat up.

"Too tired" He answered as he moved back and came out of her. He smirked a little hearing the small moan escape her lips when he did it.

Olivia got up from the ground and took the bed sheet.

"What am I supposed to sleep with?" He asked lying completely naked on the floor.

"Get dressed and I'll be back soon with the bed sheet" Olivia told him as she left the room.

Eric got up from the ground and pulled on a pair of boxers and flopped down on the bed too tired to even turn on the TV.

Olivia took her shower and put on a bathrobe as she dried her hair with a towel.

She went out of the bathroom and went to Nicole's room to check on her.

Nicole was sleeping with her stuffed toy in her hands. Olivia gave her a kiss on the head and pulled her blanket up more.

She took the bed sheet and went back to her room. Eric was already sleeping on his stomach and only his boxers on him. Olivia put the blanket over him and sat down by him. She lightly stroked the back of his hair and gave him a kiss on his back.

She took off the robe and pulled on her panties and her silk purple pajama bottoms and a tank top. She got in next to Eric and wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his muscular back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night Nicole suddenly woke up being scared of the noises the tree branches were making against her bedroom window. She let out a scream and burst out crying.

In a matter of seconds Olivia and Eric woke up to her scream and both jumped up and ran out of their bedroom and into Nicole's room.

Olivia quickly took Nicole and Eric right behind her and turned the light on.

Nicole kept crying and hugged Olivia.

Eric sat down on the other side and rubbed her back "Is it a bad dream?"

"No" She choked out into Olivia's chest.

"What is it honey?" Olivia rocked her in her lap.

Nicole pointed to the window "Monster"

Olivia and Eric looked at the same time and figured out it was the noise that was scaring her.

"It's not a monster baby, its just the tree" Eric assured her and stroked the back of her hair.

"You want to sleep with us tonight?" Olivia asked looking down at her. Nicole nodded. "Ok let's go" Olivia picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Eric grabbed her Finding Nemo blanket and matching pillow and carried it out of the room.

Olivia put Nicole in their bed and lay down by her. Eric covered her with her blanket and gave the pillow to Olivia as he went around and got in on the other side. Olivia put the pillow under her head and kissed her head.

"Daddy can you make the monster go away?" Nicole asked looking over at Eric.

Eric put her hair behind her ears "I will cut off his arms tomorrow does that work?"

Nicole smiled and nodded "Thanks daddy" She gave him a hug and then turned to Olivia. "Mommy can you sing to me?"

"Yes mommy please sing" Eric teased smiling.

"Not tonight honey" Olivia shook her head and gave a look to Eric.

"Daddy you want to sing?" Nicole asked.

"Daddy doesn't know how to sing" Eric answered as he put the bed sheet over all three of them. "Lets all sleep ok?"

Nicole nodded and hugged Olivia around the arm. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Eric gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave Olivia a kiss "Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight" Olivia returned the kiss and then kissed Nicole "Goodnight baby"

Eric woke up and noticed Olivia wasn't in bed anymore. He looked at his watch and it was four in the morning. He turned around and spotted Olivia putting her badge on and only had jeans on "Hey you"

Olivia turned around and smiled "I have to go"

"You got called in?"

"Yea"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He whispered as Nicole shifted in bed.

"I didn't want to bother you" Olivia whispered as she put on her holster. She grabbed her shirt and buttoned it up. "Last night was amazing"

He smiled a little and winked. "Love you"

"Love you too" She gave him a kiss and then kissed Nicole on the head. Nicole moved a little and hugged Eric's arm.

"You want me to walk you out?"

"In your boxers? I don't think so," Olivia teased as she gave him a hug.

"At least to the door"

"Sure"

Eric slowly untangled Nicole's small arms from his and got out of bed "She sleeps just like you"

"No she doesn't"

"You like to cuddle as well" Eric whispered smirking and led Olivia out of their room and closed the door behind him. "Want me to walk you to the car?"

"I'm fine sweetie"

"Well ok, I want to sleep anyway"

Olivia smiled and went to the door.

"Be careful ok?" He whispered as he hugged her.

"I will. I love you," She whispered back.

"I love you too"

"I should get going, give Nicole a kiss for me when she wakes up" She let go of him.

"Consider it done. Got everything?"

"Yea. Bye" She gave him a kiss.

"Bye" He returned the kiss. Olivia went out of the house and went to her car. Eric closed the door and went back to bed.

Later that night Eric was sitting on the coach with Nicole and again watching Finding Nemo. Eric was blankly watching the TV since he was sick of the cartoon already since Nicole watched it everyday and always found it funny.

Olivia came in quietly into the house and tried not to make noise since she didn't want attention at that point.

Eric turned around and spotted the bruise on her eye. Nicole turned around as well and looked at Olivia "What happened to mommy?"

Eric picked her up and carried her to her bedroom "She fell down just like daddy. C'mon time for bed"

Olivia put her head down and went into their bedroom and lay down on the bed. A couple of minutes later Eric came in with an ice pack.

"What happened?" He asked as he lay down next to her and put the ice pack gently on the corner of her eye.

"A perp hit me," Olivia answered quietly.

"Ouch. Should I go kill him?" Eric smiled a little and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Olivia smirked a little and shook her head "I think Elliot beat him up enough"

"Then I got to buy him a beer. Does it hurt?"

"Yea. I feel so ugly, don't look at me" She turned to the other side of the bed and turned her back to him.

Eric smiled and rolled his eyes "Are you kidding me? You're not ugly cause you got a bruise, c'mon" He turned her around to look at him "You're the cutest woman alive and that will never change"

"No I'm not" Olivia looked down and played with her watch "I can't believe I let him hit me"

"Olivia no matter how badass you are, most guys are stronger then you and if you could have done anything you would" He gently stroked her hair "Do you want some Tylenol or something?"

"No" She answered quietly and kept looking down.

Eric put his finger on her chin and lifted it up to look at him "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to look at me when I look like this"

"Since when do care what guys think of you?"

"I don't care what they think, I care about what you think cause you are my husband"

"I think you are sexy" He smiled and gave her a kiss "And beautiful" He gave her a small kiss on the neck "very hot" he gave her kiss on the other side of her neck "The most amazing women I ever had a chance to meet" he rested his forehead against hers "And a horrible cook"

Olivia chuckled a little "Thanks I guess"

"I love you inside and outside Olivia Benson," he whispered as he hugged her. "The bruise doesn't look that bad. If I had a dime every time I got punched by a rapist"

Olivia smiled a little and hugged him "Thanks baby"

"I think the bruise looks so good on you that I want have sex with you right now" He climbed on top of her and blew on her neck, which got her giggling insanely.

"No sex, get off" Olivia ordered playfully "Down boy"

Eric pouted "You mean I sweet talked you for nothing? I want to get some"

"You got some last night"

He sat on top of her and put the ice pack on her bruise "But I want an encore."

"I decide if you get me or not mister"

Eric pouted and nodded "Yes, maim"

"I want to sleep"

"No sleeping, you have a bruise detective and the only way to heal it is to have sex with a hot CIA agent" He gave her a light kiss on the lips "Let's have sex"

"No" Olivia whined, "I'm too tired"

"You can't be tired now," He started to kiss her neck.

"Eric I said no, stop" Olivia pushed him off and made him fall to the ground.

"Damn that hurt" He groaned and held his shoulder.

Olivia looked down at him "Are you ok?"

"You just made me fall, no I'm not ok" He mumbled and got up and lay down by her "I was just playing with you, you didn't have to do that"

"I'm sorry, I just had a very long day" Olivia placed her hand on his chest and gave him a kiss. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine" He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Your eye still hurt?"

"Not that much. I'm going to see Nicole and get some Tylenol" Olivia got up from the bed and gave him a kiss "I'll be right back"

Eric nodded and rubbed his shoulder where he hit it from falling down.

Olivia took off her badge and gun and placed them on her dresser and went out of the room. She went to Nicole's room and spotted light under the bed. She smiled and sat down on the floor and looked at Nicole under the bed with her small flashlight and her coloring book. "What are we hiding from?"

Nicole looked over and smiled "Ghosts"

"Ghosts? There are no ghosts under your bed?" Olivia teased with a small smile. She crawled under the bed and gave Nicole a kiss on the head.

"It's more fun down here," Nicole whispered.

"It's not fun to sleep here is it?"

"No, when I'm sleepy I go up there"

Olivia chuckled a little "Why don't we go up there now, mommy doesn't like to be under the bed"

"Daddy hit his head this morning when he was under the bed looking for me" Nicole whispered and started to giggle.

"How about I make you a tent on your bed? You can still use your flashlight daddy got you"

Nicole grinned widely "Ok"

"Ok, c'mon" Olivia crawled out and pulled Nicole up. "Got your coloring book?"

"Yup" Nicole held up her small book "Mommy did you fall out of a tree as well?" She questioned pointing to Olivia's bruised eye "Daddy fell out of the tree today when he was taking the monsters hands off"

"Daddy is very clumsy, you're lucky your not clumsy like him" Olivia gave her a kiss and placed her on the bed. "Now hopefully daddy doesn't get hurt with this tent"

"He will probably fall on his way here" Nicole burst out laughing, "He slipped when he was giving me a bath"

"Too bad I wasn't here to see that. Did he use the Nemo bubbles like I do?"

"No. He had the Dory ones" Nicole answered, "C'mon make me the tent mommy"

"Ok, ok" Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. "Want to help?"

"Yea"

"Ok, lets put your blanket over the headboard"

Nicole pulled her blanket up on the headboard with Olivia's help.

"Now we have to make sure it stays there" Olivia tucked the blanket in and made sure it couldn't fall out. She picked Nicole up and put her under the blanket. "There you go" She kneeled down by her bed "Good?"

Nicole turned on the flashlight and a huge smile appeared on her face "Cool"

Olivia smirked and gave her a kiss "What are you coloring?"

"The turtle" Nicole answered as she grabbed a red crayon.

"Try to stay inside the lines" Olivia took another crayon and colored with her "What did you do today?"

"Daddy took me to the park and I went on the swings"

"You did? Was it fun?"

"Yea. Then we came home and daddy watched football, he told me to tell you that the Jets rule"

Olivia laughed a little "What did you say?"

"The Giants rule"

"Hi-five" Olivia put her hand up. Nicole grinned and gave her a hi-five. "Then what did you two do?"

"I made him play with Barbie, he said he didn't like it but I think he did. Do you make him play with Barbie?"

"All the time. Next time you make him have a tea party ok?" Olivia smirked at her two year-old daughter. Nicole nodded "Did you have fun today?"

"Yea. When are you going to spend the day with us?"

"When I have time sweetheart, mommy is very busy at work"

"Why do you always work?"

"Because I have to, I'm spending time with you now aren't I?"

"But daddy isn't here"

"It's girl time" Olivia smiled a little knowing that Nicole always wanted Eric around since he was always goofy with her.

"Daddy can be a girl"

"I'm sure of that. Why don't you sleep since it's getting late ok?"

"Ok. Tuck me in?"

"Of course" Olivia gave her a kiss and took the coloring book and crayons off the bed and placed them on Nicole's dresser. She took the blanket off the headboard and covered Nicole with it. "Flashlight?" Nicole handed over the flashlight. Olivia put it on her nightstand. "No playing with it tonight ok?"

"Ok" Nicole rolled her eyes and turned to the side.

Olivia pulled the blanket up more and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight princess"

"Goodnight mommy"

Olivia went out of the room and left the door open just a little for some light to come in. She went back to her bedroom and Eric was already asleep on the bed but still had his jeans and sweater on. "Eric"

He groaned and turned to the other side. Olivia rolled her eyes and took off her jeans and put them in her closet "Baby wake up"

"Why?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You cant sleep in your jeans, it's going to be uncomfortable" Olivia answered as she took off her shirt and grabbed one of Eric's since it was big on her.

"It's working out great so far. By the way my shoulder hurts because of you and you ruined a nice dream I was having"

"Well I'm sorry. How about a massage?"

"Yay"

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down on his back so each knee was on one side. She slowly massaged his shoulders and back "You should be doing this for me"

"I will…another day"

"Jerk" She teased and playfully slapped his butt. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't want to say"

"Was it like something sexual? Like Victoria Secret or something guy like?"

"No. I'm not that much of a guy"

"Then what did you have a dream about?" Olivia placed her chin on his shoulder and watched him practically about to fall asleep.

"You. Naked. Fudge. Combined"

Olivia chuckled and slapped him on the head "I knew it was something sexual"

He smiled a little and finally opened his eyes "Kidding. It was something completely different. I'll tell you if you keep giving me a massage"

Olivia let out a deep breath and continued rubbing his back. "Tell"

"I dreamed that I was teaching our son how to throw a football"

"Since when do we have a son?" Olivia stopped rubbing his back and just rested her palms on his back.

"We don't…but we could"

"What are you talking about?"

He turned around under her so he was facing her "I want to have a son with you"

Olivia just looked at him "Are you serious?"

"Yea. I always wanted a son"

Olivia got off of him and lay down and stared at the ceiling "I don't know"

"What don't you know?"

"Another child. I mean I love kids you know that and a son would be great but I don't know if we will have time. We are busy with Nicole as it is"

Eric turned to look at her "Imagine coming home to two children. The house would be a mess but who cares. I want a son who might threaten Nicole's prom date"

Olivia chuckled a little.

"I want to teach him how to be a gentlemen and how to respect women. I want to do that."

"You can teach Nicole how to play football, I have a feeling she is going to be a tomboy after her whole Finding Nemo phase"

"Olivia what about when she gets older? You will be the one talking to her about sex; you will be the one going with her to buy her prom dress. You are going to have that and hold on to that cause you will be there for the first time a boy brakes her heart cause you know she wont talk to me about something like that. Right now I'm the cool dad but what about when she hits puberty and gets her period? Olivia you are going to have all those moments…I wont"

Olivia kept staring at the ceiling as tears filled her eyes "You're right"

"I didn't mean to make you cry" He gently wiped her eyes "It was just a thought, no big deal"

"No, you're absolutely right." She turned to look at him "Do you want a son?"

"Yea…I really do," He whispered with a small nod. "But if you're not ready for it then its ok"

"Lets do it"

"What?"

"Let's have another child"

"Are you serious?"

Olivia smiled a little "Yea. What if it's another girl?"

"Who cares, I will still love her no matter what"

"Good" Olivia hugged him "Another kid huh?"

"Yea."

Olivia just nodded "I love you"

"I love you too"

"By the way how did you manage to fall out of a tree today?"

"I slipped. What can I say I'm almost perfect" He teased with small smile.

"No" Olivia chuckled a little and gave him a kiss "You are perfect"

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading! Maybe a sequel in the future? We'll see!


End file.
